


This is probably fine.

by Sleezy_Sheepy



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bottom Hinata Hajime, Comedy, Crack, Deaths, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Heaven & Hell, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, This story is going nowhere, kinda light hearted, literally anyone can top him lmao, no major deaths, really retarded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:29:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 107,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26716786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleezy_Sheepy/pseuds/Sleezy_Sheepy
Summary: Hinata Hajime was your average business man. By average I mean, average. Average job, average life, average looks... but what he doesn't know is that he's going to have one hell of a ride which will turn his average life, upside down.Or a fanfic where everyone is trying to get Hajime a boyfriend, but is messing up horribly
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru & Komaeda Nagito & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime & Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko, Hinata Hajime & Soda Kazuichi, Hinata Hajime & Tanaka Gundham, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime/Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Orange Juice, Komaeda Nagito/Kamakura Izuru
Comments: 208
Kudos: 131





	1. Prologue: You can't hide from death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic I originally made on Wattpad but my wifi is dogshit so I’m posting the chapters here instead. If you’re curious to what my username is in Wattpad, it’s Magic_Gay_DustX1000, k bye. Also, I am low-key kinda dyslexic (Or maybe I’m just really retarded) so sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. 
> 
> Fanfic Guide:
> 
> -Thinking + Exaggeration (Italics)
> 
> -Speech (Quotation marks) 
> 
> -Intense stuff (Bold) 
> 
> Yeah that's it

-Narrator's POV-

Hinata was sleeping in the comfort of his fluffy white sheets while snoring slightly. As the clock on his desk turned from 5:59 to 6:00 AM, it made the most annoying and obnoxious noise that unfortunately woke the man up from his comfy slumber. Hinata started to shift and turn until he eventually stood up to stop the ringing. Oh how he wanted to go back to sleep, but too bad, he had business to attend to.

He went to the bathroom to brush his hair and brush his teeth. He went back to his room and put on his clothes still slightly sleepy, actually, still every sleepy that he couldn't even tie his tie properly. After trying not to fall asleep while doing his tie, he walked down to his kitchen to get his breakfast consisting of cereal and fruit. He then walked to his front door and put on his shoes, he said his goodbyes to his empty house. There isn't a reason to it. It's just a habit that he has.

As he was walking to his work place, he bumps into his friends. Souda Kazuichi and Nanami Chiaki. Kinda sad how he hasn't made any other friends other than them. Well there were his co-workers but they didn't talk about anything other than work.

-Hinata's POV-

I walked alongside my friends as they talked about this new game, they were talking about strategies to beat the enemy and stuff. "Hey Hinata, you should play this with us dude!" I looked over at Souda and gave him a blank stare. "Yeah Hinata-kun, it's really fun!" Nanami added on enthusiastically. I sighed at the both of them and walked passed them, "Listen, I still have work to do and money to earn. So, no." I answered in a tired and monotone voice. "Jeez, c'mon Hinataaaa! You're such a killjoy." Souda pouted. "Ah, but I think it's good that he's here or else we would have gotten broke by now." Nanami laughs. _Yeah you tell him Nanami._

As we walked towards the work place, I accidentally bump into this guy. "Ah sorr-" "No no I'm sorry, it was my bad" he cuts me off before I finished my sentence. He taller than me for sure, he had long back hair that covered most of his face, I couldn't see much but he has red eyes and he didn't look like he was a lot older than me, maybe 2 or 3 years older. His voice was flat, it was absolutely monotone, but I have a feeling that there were some emotions behind it. I didn't know why but he gave me all sorts of chills. "Again, Sorry. I'll take my leave now." He left me in astonishment as he walked into the other direction.

"Do you know him?" Souda asked. I shook my head. "He looked hella rich in those clothes dude! We should've asked him for money to buy the new character that just came out!" I smacked him in the head after he said that. "Owww what the heck man!" He complains. "Oops my hand slipped." I replied. Nanami was just quietly laughing at the back. "All jokes aside, that man gave me really weird vibes." Nanami states. I nodded. "Oh! Oh! Hinata did you see his eyes??" Sounds asks jumping up and down. I nodded slowly. "What color were they??" "Uh, red..?" Sousa gasped and made dramatic pose "I got it! I bet he's a vampire who's been searching for food for all his life, but! Even though he looks evil, he didn't want to feed on humans! So as the days go by he-" I smacked him on the head for the second time. "I think you have brain damage Souda, go get it checked." And with that the three of us arrived at the work place.

I waved them goodbye and went to my office. During break Souda was still salty that I hit him twice because he told his 'amazing ideas'. As the day went on it was still bland and normal like everyday. At least that's what I think. During lunch break something very bad happened and I was the target.

Souda, Nanami and I went to the cafeteria only to be greeted 10 minutes later by a gang of mafia members. Oh yeah they also had guns with them. I couldn't remember what exactly happened but I got shot. Right in the chest. Ouch. I felt all sorts of pain go through my body as the blood started pouring out. The last sight I saw of my life was the same man I bumped into earlier towering over my limp body. What did he say again? Oh yeah. It was something along the lines of "What a pitiful sight, but don't worry you and I will meet again." and then I fainted. I really thought that was game over. NOPE. NOT. EVEN. CLOSE.

I opened my eyes to see that I'm laying in a white bed. Huh? Is this the hospital? I rolled around a bit. No way, hospital bed aren't this soft. I look around. It was a small room, but the interior was nothing like a hospital.

The walls were painted light red with black polka dots, there were soft looking plushies and bean bags scattered around the room. The floor it self looked soft. There was a big bulb shaped like a some sort of monster on the ceiling, the windows were closed and covered by big red curtains. The door had all sorts of small and big stickers everywhere. Where is this place? Then the door opens to reveal the man with black hair and red eyes wearing nothing but a cat onesie. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"Hinata Hajime, you are dead."

「PROLOGUE END」

——————————————————————————————————


	2. Hell. Literally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets people. It goes downhill from there

_「Previously- Then the door opens to reveal the man with black hair and red eyes wearing nothing but a cat onesie. I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it._

_"Hinata Hajime, you are dead."」_

-Hinata's POV-

_What?_ I tried to process those words the best I can but nothing worked. It's like my brain shut down the moment he said that. He sighed then grabbed a beanbag and sat next to me. "Confused? Don't worry, just let that fact sink in for a bit." He softly said to me. _Dead. I'm...dead..? I'm dead? Wait.. **WHAT-**_ I sat up and grabbed his collar "WAITWAITWAIT ARE YOU SERIOUS???" "Yeah." "IS THIS SOME SORT OF PRANK?!??!" "No it's not" "THEN WHY AM I STILL BREATHING????" "That-" I wanted to ask more but I'm panicking too much to say actual words.

He pushed me away "calm down, I'll explain everything okay?" He reassures me, kinda. I nodded "Alright. Welcome to the afterlife, you're in hell right now. You died because of those mafia members." He explained calmly. Wait did he just say that I'm in hell right now? "Um, excuse me but, why am I in hell? I didn't do anything wrong?" I asked wearily. "Ah, right. The goddess is being weird that's all." _What's up with that answer._ "Anymore questions?" I thought for a bit. I have so many questions to ask him.

"Um, who are you exactly?" I decided to ask. "Oh. Yeah. I haven't introduced myself yet." He extends his arm to me. "I'm Kamakura Izuru. I'm a 100% pure vampire from hell." I shook his hand "vampire..?" He leans forwards and shows me his sharp canines. I gasp at the sight. _Wait so Souda was somewhat right about him being a vampire then?_

"Wait. What about my friends? Are they okay?" I asked, he nods. I let out a sigh of relief geez that scared me. "Sooo, how do you know my name?" He fell silent for a bit. "Don't call me a creep but I've been following you ever since you were little." Oh. Okaaaay. Definitely not signs of pedophilia at all. "Why do you follow me though?" "Uh, have you heard of guardian angels? If so then, I'm that but I'm from hell." _Makes sense._

"Where are we?" He gave me a questionable look. "Hell?" "No, I mean this room." "Ooohh, yeah. We're in my house, and this is my room." _... seriously? T h i s_ _is his room?_ "Hey, listen. Just be cause I look depressing doesn't mean I'm depressing." Yeah can't argue with that. "Is that all?" I nod. "Great, let's go." He grabs my arm and pulls me out off his room.

"Wha- wait- where are we going??" I asked "to the queen of course!" WHAT- also are you gonna wear that to meet with queen? he then stops making me bump into his back. " we gotta go faster if we don't want to upset her." He picks me up and puts me on his shoulder as we fly into the sky. "WHAT THE-" " I recommend you don't look down." I gulp and look up.

It's weird, the sky isn't blood red but instead, a really pretty baby blue with gray clouds. Huh maybe this won't be so bad after all.

We arrived at a big mansion. _Damn I wish I was that rich_. He let me down and we both enter the big house, and there were so many god damn guards just standing there with big sharp bulky weapons. There was this one guard, he was huge and really buff.

"Greetings Kamakura, are you here to see the queen?" He said "yes, Nekomaru-san. I brought a guest with me." He said as he pointed to me.

He nods and bow at Kamakura as he opens a portal. We went in the portal to see a round table with beanbags as replacement for chairs. The room was black, white and red. There was a big teddy bear with all three colors at the end of the table. A woman sat on the big teddy bear eating cake. She her hair is tied into pig tails, her outfit was black, white and red, she wore blood red boots that nearly touched her shin, and she wore a crown to let people know that she's the....wait THATS THE QUEEN RIGHT THERE!!

"Yaayy~ Kamakura-senpai came with the new soul!!!" New soul? "Stop calling them that will you?" The queen pouted "Awww but they're technically souls riiiightt?" "Yes, but they're now considered as one of us. See this is why your reputation is so low." Kamakura states "oooohh~ noooo~ so much despaiiir~ uwaaa~" she fake cries "but whatever," she pushes him out of the way and walked towards me.

She puts her hands on her hips and introduced herself "I am your new queen! Your ruler! Your god! I am **ENOSHIMA FUCKING JUNKO**!" She runs to my side and puts her arm around me, "oh you poor thing, you could've been sent to heaven. But too bad! You're now one of my citizens now!" uh okay, I don't really care. "HAAAH? What do you mean you don't care??!?" She shouts into my ear. "WAIT WHAT- YOU CAN HEAR MY THOUGHTS?!???" I screamed "OF COURSE I CAN I AM A GOD! DOESNT IT BRING YOU TO DESPAIR????" She laughed. "Uh- no..?" I answer. "WHAAaaat?? You big bully!" She complains.

Meanwhile the whole entire time Kamakura was just sighing every few minutes. He then decided to break the argument up "shouldn't we introduce him to more people?" Enoshima-san gasped "THATS A GREAT IDEA! We can show him what hell is really like!" She made a portal and pushed the two of us in while jumping in herself.

We arrived at some sort of marketplace. "Oh oops this place seems to be too crowded." She pushed us back into the portal. This time we were in a more empty place. It looked like a garden of some sort. "Hmmm~? Where is he?" She took a deep breath in. "KOMAEDA-SENPAAAAAAAI!" _Um ouch my ears_ "do you feel despair now?" She looked at me. _Oh yeah I forgot_. "I can't believe you called him first." Kamakura mumbles.

A few minutes later after she called him a strong wind crashed into us. "Oh no he's here." "Oh yes he's here!" _Huh? What? Who's here?_ Not a second later a big fog appears and there was a of a silhouette of a person. They kinda look ominous in that fog, like a villain. Enoshima-San giggles but I'm not sure if it's my thoughts or the person.

The person walks out of the fog. It's a male. He had white hair and pale skin. He had light gray eyes, he was wearing a gray robe that covered his whole body. I look behind him to see medium sized wings on his back. _What?_ He smiled slightly as he saw me. "Yay~ you answered my call!" Enoshima-san cheered. "Well, it's not like I have a choice really." The guy replies. Kamakura looked like he wanted to say something but he just sighs instead.

"Anyways," Enoshima-san looks at me, then to the guy and waits. I think she expected us to do something because we just stood there in silence. "Are you going to finish your sentence first?" Kamakura asked sarcastically. I think. "UGHHH, GOD NO WONDER WHY YOU DIED! YOU TWO ARE SO GOD DAMN HOPELESS" HAH?!?

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME DYING?!?"I rebutted "OH, I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE SHE COULDN'T HANDLE WATCHING OVER OVER YOU!!" She shouted back "WHO THE HELL IS SHE?!?" I asked "Oh, that's the goddess I was talking about earlier." Kamakura explains. "HEYYyyyy, you weren't suppose to tELL him that!" Enoshima-san whines, "Too bad. I did." Kamakura said.

"Geez, fineee." The child like lady turns to me and the other guy "listen! Go have fun! Me and Kamakura-senpai will find more ways to torture you!" She points at me "wait what?" Kamakura asks but he then gets pulled into a portal, leaving me in an awkward situation.

We stand there for a few moments in silence. _Mmm oh how I love awkward silences, haha..._

...

Okay I have to say something, I seriously can't breathe.

"Um, hello there.." I say. He smiles "Hi!" "Soooo, uh.. we should probably introduce ourselves.. yes?" He nods. "Uh. I'll go first." I clear my throat a bit "I'm Hinata Hajime. Nice to meet you." I extend my arm for him to shake. He takes it and introduced himself "Greetings, Hinata-kun! I'm Komaeda Nagito!" He grins. I smile back at him.

After awhile he still hasn't let go of my hand yet. "Uh.. hey, Komaeda? Are you gonna let go of my hand anytime soon?" He jolted and took his hand away. "Sorry, Hinata-kun. It's just that I haven't interacted with anyone besides Enoshima-san and Kamakura-kun..." He apologizes.

Huh, no wonder why. "Wait, does that mean you don't have an actual friend?" I pause for a bit "ah, sorry you don't have to answer that." I said, quickly realizing how insensitive that sounded.

Komaeda chuckles "no, it's fine, and, yes. I don't have an actual friend here. Sure the people here are pretty nice, but I never got the time to have a proper conversation. Enoshima-san and Kamakura-kun are people who I consider as royalty, I can't bring myself to hold a friend-like conversation with them..." he explains, he then gave me a sad smile "I'm sure you don't want me as a friend right?"

I got surprised by that, so I give him a quick reply back "What do you mean? Of course I want you as a friend! Out of all the people I met so far you seem to be the most sane one," He stares at me in bewilderment "the most sane one? What about Kamakura-kun? He's more sane than me!" He rebuts.

_Sane wouldn't be the right word to describe him, maybe- "I'm-tired-of-Enoshima's-shit-but-I-still-gotta-look-presentable-for-everyone-but-today-I-don't-give-shit-anymore-so-I'll-just-walk-around-in-my-onesie" yeah, that sounds about right._

I snap out of my thoughts when I hear Komaeda snorting "phff- haha, yeah that sounds like Kamakura-kun alright- haha" wait did you just read my mind? "Yeah, sorry for not telling you." "WHAT- HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN READING MY MIND?!?" I panicked "ummm, from "oh how I love awkward silences" I think."

_**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** _

"It's not good to scream Hinata-kun" uh-huh yeah sure. He giggles. "Wait, can Kamakura read my mind?" I ask "yeah, I'm pretty sure since he's in a higher rank than me" I feel betrayed for some reason, I mentally cried. Komaeda cupped my cheeks and reassures me "Don't cry Hinata-kun! I'm sure one day you can read minds too!" My eyes lit up "I can!?!" "probably! It might take a few years though." _Oh_. Just like that my energy is gone in seconds.

I thought of an idea. I frown and let out crocodile tears, just a little something I learned from Nanami and Souda. Just as I predicted, Komaeda panicked and tried to cheer me up "h-hey! Hinata-kun, it's okay! It might just take only two or maybe even one year!" "uuuu~ but there are so many days in just one year!" I weep. "Uhhhh- umm- well- I- Uh." He stutters, that's when I strike "I know! You look like you're older than me by a year! So you gotta be my friend to make the years go by faster! It's unfair that you can learn it so quickly!"

_I can be so immature sometimes haha...damnit Nanami and Souda are rubbing off on me_ "huh....? What..? Did Hinata-kun do this just to befriend me?" He gasps "yeah, pretty much." I wipe away my fake tears "I did have weird friends who were like this, so I might as well do the tricks on you! It's a win-win situation! I get to see your reaction to it, and you get a friend! And I wasn't lying about you learning it faster than me, it's still unfair!"

Komaeda eyes lit up, he hugged me so tight that I could barely breathe. "Ohhh, Hinata-kun! You're too kind! You're filled with so much hope! You're absolutely amazing!" He then started rambling complements and 'hope' to me. At one point I think he said 'I love you so much!'.... I'm sure he just meant it in a friend way.

A portal opened behind Komaeda, I think that Enoshima-san and Kamakura are back. _Shit_. I tried to pull away but it seems as if Komaeda was in Lala land or some crap. "Oi! Komaeda! Let go! You can hug me later!" I shouted. A leg came through the portal, _SHITSHITSHITSHITSHIIIIIIIT_. "KOMAEDA! IF YOU DONT LET GO IM GONNA KICK YOU DAMNIT" I shout louder, this time I think he snapped out of it and pulled away. Fortunately, he pushed me behind him to fix my composure.

"Hinata-senpai!~ Where are you?~ Too bad Kamakura-senpai didn't let me pick out torture devices, but I brought someone with me!~" Came the voice of our queen. I peer over Komaeda's shoulder, silently thanking him. I see a girl with short black hair, she wore a plain white shirt with a small tie on her neck. She had black, almost, emotionless eyes.

"There you are! Okaaay~" she pulled the shorter girl to me "This fat pig is my twin sister! Introduce yourself you ugly maggot." _Uh, is it okay to insult your sister like that?_ But she seems like she liked the insults so I guess it's fine.

"Ikusaba Mukuro, Junko's servant." She said blandly staring into my soul. "Um, nice to meet you.. I'm Hinata Hajime." I nervously smile. _Why are their surnames different?_ Kamakura repeatedly shook his head at me, telling me not ask that. _Nevermind then._ He sighs in relief.

Kamakura then leans down and whispers something into Enoshima-san's ear. Her eyes widens in mischief, she gives a big grin. She turns directly to me and points at my face, "You're probably tired right? Well then, go back to Kamakura-senpai's room to rest okaaay?~" she asks. Before I could say anything a portal was spawned right behind me, and Ikusaba-san pushed me in, following Enoshima-san's orders.

...

_I recognize this room, yeah I'm back._ I sigh and lay down on Kamakura's bed. _Jeez, a childish queen? A Monotone vampire guardian? A hope obsessed friend? A, kinda, masochist servant? Good god. I can tell my undead life is gonna be hell. Literally._

——————————————————————————————


	3. Getting to know Kamakura be like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ‘Kamakura is a respectable person’ Is what Hajime thought at first.

_「Previously: I recognize this room, yeah I'm back. I sigh and lay down on Kamakura's bed. Jeez, a childish queen? A Monotone vampire guardian? A hope obsessed friend? A, kinda, masochist servant? Good god. I can tell my undead life is gonna be hell. Literally.」_

-Hinata's POV-

I lay on Kamakura's bed hugging a pillow, I close my eyes wanting everything to be just a stupid dream, I then I thought about it closely. _Wait a minute how does time even work here? I'm in the underworld, meaning there is no time nor space._ I open my eyes and look outside the window. _Huh? It looks like the sun is setting. Wait so if I turned dark what does that mean it would turn nighttime? Or will it still be morning without the sun? Wait was there even a sun or a moon to begin with?_ I hear the door open.

"Calm down, it's still would be, daytime and nighttime as you humans call it." I turn around and see Kamakura standing at the doorway with a bag of groceries. "Is that so?" "Yeah, so stop sweating. You're sweating more than rain clouds can produce rain." I touch my forehead and feel a something wet. _It's not that much_. "Keep telling yourself that"

I glared at him. "What? It's true." I sighed. "Well if you're done with your pouting session you can go take a bath first while I go prepare dinner. The bathroom should be at the end of the corridor." He said as he walked out. _Huh?!_ "Wait- hold on!" He turned is head to me "Are you letting me stay here?" I ask "Of course, you have no where to go right? Aaaaand, it's kinda a rule to have guardians help you humans get comfortable with living in the afterlife. S-so don't ge-get the w-wrong idea okay? It's not l-like I want you t-to stay here!"

_...Tsundere much?_

"I'm kidding. Stay for how long you'd like, I don't mind the company as long as you don't make a mess." He slightly smiled, I think. _Huh Kamakura you're surprising nice for a 100% pure vampire from hell._ "So does that mean we have to sleep on the same bed?" I joked. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous. You sleep on the floor with a mattress and a pillow, I sleep on my bed." He smiles. "Gee you're so generous, I'm so happy that I'll be staying with you." I reply sarcastically. "You flatter me, I know- I'm so nice and generous." I roll my eyes "Thanks for the compliment, but go take a bath you reek of sweat and despair." He turns around and starts walking downstairs.

_I understand the sweat part but what do you mean I "reek of despair"? Jeez._ "Yes I will for the kind queen of England!" I call out to him. It's faint but I could hear him chuckling.

I made my way out of the room to the corridor-err hallway? Why would he call this a damn corridor, this place is huge. At this point he might as well be the queen of England. I start walking to the end of the "corridor". _All he needs now are servants who would be watching you 24/7 being all "yes hello would you like some tropical peppermint tea while you ride on your white stallion? Or some biscuits along with those tiny cucumber sandwiches?" With a really thick butler accent._ I stop for a bit, and start walking again. _That would pretty nice actually-_ my thoughts were cut of by slamming my head on the bathroom door.

I rub my nose in pain "I need to stop think these things since I'm already dead." I laughter to myself as I opened the bathroom door. I see a nicely folded pile of clothes on the counter, I look around the bathroom and- _HOLY SMOKES IT'S HUGE! DUDE THAT'S NOT EVEN A BATHTUB- IT'S A GOD DAMN HOT-TUB! OH MY G- EVEN THE SOAP IS SO PERFECTLY ORGANIZED! THE OVERALL DESIGN OF THE WHOLE ROOM IS SO AESTHETICALLY PLEASING TO THE EYES! ITS PRACTICALLY EYE CANDY! IN A RICH WAY!!_

I lean on the counter as I try to calm down. Much to my surprise there was a small note on the pile of clothes. It read: 

"Hey, it's Kamakura. I thought you might need some sort of clothing after your bath, so I brought those up for you. Chose whichever pair you like and give the rest to me. Ps: if you do a little exploring you might find very interesting things ;)"

_Wh- interesting things? He even put a winky smiley face. Phfff whatever. Even though he's a rich bastard! He's oddly considerate._ I shake of the thoughts and strip out of my clothes as I enter the pre-made bathtub. Correction: Hot-tub.

As I slide down deeper into the hot-tub I feel more and more relaxed. As if all the stress went away for vacation in Hawaii or something. I let out a sigh of satisfaction as I close my eyes. _Now that I think about it. Kamakura's whole house is probably 10 times bigger than the whole bathroom. He's probably lonely being the only person in the house. I hope he has someone that visit his house often, if not then it would be pretty sad._

As I said that the door burst open by Kamakura who is wearing nothing but a small towel to cover up his, lower region. "Hey sorry to burst your bubble but I got bored of waiting for you downstairs to I decided to take a bath with you." He said as he took of his towel. I immediately avert my eyes to the wall. "I-is that so?" He dips in the hot-tub with me. "Yup. Why were you taking such a long time anyways?" He asks as he got comfortable. "How long has it been?" "30 minutes." He replied "now answer mine." "It's only been 30 minutes calm down old man. I usually take an hour to finish." He huffs "yeah I know." _Gross._

We sat there in comfortable silence. "So a little birdie told me that you were worried that I was lonely living in this big house." He said as he leaned back on the wall. _Nevermind, not comfortable anymore._ He chuckled "I'm happy that you're concerned for me but I assure you I'm fine." _Hu hu hu, is that really the case here?_ I smiled to myself. "Yeah, I'm pretty satisfied with the ways things are now." He replied to my thoughts. "Darn you and your mind reading abilities." I blow a raspberry to him. "Then darn you and your immature attitude." He laughs. _Fair enough._

"Anyways, it's still depressing that you live alone here." I raised my eyebrow at him. "It's cute how you worry about me, but I don't want to hear that from you." He rebuts "well at least I have a house with a comfy atmosphere. Your place is big and rich, but it's also very bland." I criticized him. He sighs and takes the shampoo bottle "I know, but I've gotten used to it" He puts the shampoo on his long hair. "Well just so you know, the reason you look so sad is because you are lonely. Probably. So I'll bless you with me." I gloated. Even though he didn't say anything I knew what he wanted to say with that smirk.

"So anyways-" "You said that already." Whatever, anyways-" "Also said that already" "Do you want me to comfort you or what?" I replied annoyed at him "Oh really? You were trying to comfort me? How nice, then I would like that thank you very much." I rolled my eyes "yeah so what I was about to say was-" "shush, we can discuss this later" he cuts me off as he squirts half of the damn shampoo bottle at me. "Okay, okay I get it. I'll wash up." I groaned as I washed my hair.

———————————————

After the bath I dried my hair in Kamakura's room as Kamakura dried his own with a blow dryer. I glanced at his long black silky hair, slightly wet from the bath. "Like I was trying to say in the bathroom, why don't you cut your hair from time to time? What are you? Repunzel? A princess who's stuck in a castle trapped by a evil witch? Haha" he stared at me "Oh wait a second..." I said as I put a finger on my mouth. "Actually that's pretty accurate since the evil witch could potentially represent Enoshima-san and the castle thing would be represent your house right now." I rambled.

"What's the point in asking me that if you end up theorizing my role?" He said. "Uh, well- isn't a pain to drag your hair around like that? Couldn't you just have tied your hair up?" He went silent and mumbled something. "What was that?" I asked, he sighed "I said... I don't know..how to tie hair.." he mumbled again as he averted his eyes to the wall. 

"Phff, why don't you ask Enoshima-San to help tie your hair up?" I snorted. "Are you crazy? I would rather die in the fiery pits of hell before I ask her to help me." He sneers, I think "What about Komaeda? He seems like the type of guy that would be a hairstylist." I recommended "Hinata have you seen his own hair? If I ever ask him to help me with anything, hairstyling would be the last thing on my mind." He rebuts. "What about-" "Not Ikusaba either, we can learn a lot from each other but I don't think she would do anything for me without Junko ordering her." _Hm._ "I don't suppose you know anything about hairstyling?" _Hmmmm~_

"Well of course! How do you think my hair looks presentable?" I gloated "It looks like you just got electrocuted by a toaster." _HEY! I work hard to make my hair like that..._ "Like what-" _Shut up princess._ Surprisingly that actually shut him up. "I don't know how to deal with long hair, but I'll do my best!" I gave him a sinister smile. "I'm not sure how to respond to that." He eyed my suspiciously. "Don't worry sir, just relax!" I grab the blow dryer from his hand and did my magic.

———————————————

Phew, it's finished. It's not like I did anything special or weird to his hair, I just tied it up into a pony tail. Although I did mess around a few times, it was really hard to contain my laughter. "Thanks Hinata. I never thought that I would ever say that here I am now." He laughs to himself. "Take it as a thank you gift for letting me stay with you." I smiled.

The more I look at him the more I think he's missing something... _Eh whatever he'll be fine._

"Hey Hinata, stop daydreaming and come downstairs. The food should be cold by now." Kamakura said at the door. "Yeah I'm coming." I follow him downstairs to the dinning room, and I might or might have not mentally screamed in astonishment when I saw the rest of his house. Even though I wasted a lot of energy screaming, I had a good time. I got to know Kamakura and maybe it's not so bad hanging out with him after all.

That is until I saw that he couldn't cook for himself, and instead had to eat frozen stuff. _Sigh._

——————————————————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit- Think I turned Hajime into a narcissist


	4. Hell is surprisingly calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime learns that fame is exhausting to deal with

_「Previously: I got to know Kamakura and maybe it's not so bad hanging out with him after all._

_That is until I saw that he couldn't cook for himself, and instead had to eat frozen stuff. Sigh.」_

-Hinata's POV-

_I wake up in the comfort of my white bedsheets, I looked up and saw my two best friends crouching next to my bed frame. "Hey, it's time to wake up Hinata. There's this new game I saw at the game store!" Souda exclaimed "Hinata-kun, I'm hungry, what's for breakfast?" Nanami asked. I slowly blink my eyes. "Jeez no matter what I dream about, the fact that I died would still be reality." I closed my eyes and turned to the other side._

_"Haha! Hinata-kun, you're so stubborn." Nanami stood up "...yeah." I yawned. "Well whatever, have a nice rest Hinata!" Souda said._

**_THUMP_ **

I woke up, for real this time. I looked behind me to see that Kamakura fell down on the floor, but still sleeping soundly. "Thanks Souda, I had a nice rest alright," I sarcastically mumble to myself.

I got up and stretched. I look over at Kamakura, _is this why he only eats frozen stuff? Because he overslept?_ I sigh. _I don't want to eat that crap again._ I walked to the door and opened it. I look back at Kamakura, _Should I put him back on his bed? ... No, he'll be fine_. I walk out and close the door behind me. I walked down to the kitchen, and getting lost a few times. I open the cabinet and looked at what it has to offer.

_Hmm packets of eggs, a honey jar, a bag of bread, butter and- oh wait, that's it... huh, Kamakura surprisingly has a spot for sugar._ I grab everything out of the cabinet and looked at the tools. Oven, microwave, spatula, butter knife, toaster. _Oh my god he has everything here. If only he had more ingredients... Oh well, I guess I can make something out of this._

—————————————————

As soon as I heard the sound of footsteps coming this way, I grab out two plates and two forks. I put the breakfast on the two plates and sat down. "Hinata? I didn't know you could cook." The black haired vampire sat down his chair. "Just a little something I learned from my mom." I said. _Wait a second,_ "if you're a vampire theeen, why don't you drink blood?" I asked. He hummed in response "I don't like blood here in hell. It's gross. So I found an alternative." "Eh? I thought that regular foods are like poison to vampires." "I'm not sure if you're smart but you're dumb enough not to be smart." He deadpanned. _So it's not poison?_ "Yes, it's not poison."

We both finished our breakfast and washed the dishes. "Hey, do you wanna check out the market?" Kamakura asks "The market? The one that we accidentally went through that one time?" "Yeah, that one." He answered, hmmm could be interesting, I get to know what hell is really like. "Sure!" I said, knowing that Kamakura probably already read my mind. "Well then, c'mon. Let's go." He walked to the door. "Waitwaitwait! You're not gonna go out like that are you?" I stopped him mid-way. "Like what?" He asks in confusion. I sighed.

——————————————————

After I fixed Kamakura's bed head and got ready myself, the both of us started making our way to the market. On the way there, I saw a person selling glasses for 100¥, so I told Kamakura to buy it for me. He was a little confused but he still bought it anyways.

As we walked side by side, I could sense the citizens in the market looking at us. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that I tied Kamakura's hair in a ponytail again? I also got the best clothes for us in Kamakura's closet. _Kukuku-_ I tried to act like I didn't notice the eyes that were staring at us in awe,

"oh wow! Is that Kamakura-San?" "Yeah I think it is! He be lookin' like a snack!" "I don't know what you're talking about, the guy next to him looks like a snack too!" _Yes praise me more! I like- oooohh~ are those animal balloons?_ I look over "Woah you're right! The brunette looks like a really fluffy-airhead type!" _Huh? What?_ Kamakura leans down and whispers "hey, I don't like the attention I'm getting. It's uncomfortable." "Heeeeh?~ this is a one time opportunity Kamakura, don't be so shy~" I whispered back. "You're not a fluffy-airhead type, it's more like a idiotic-airhead type." He said a little louder for people who are close to us.

"An idiotic-airhead type? That's cute, Teehee~" "hey, you don't have to say it like that. I'm just trying to hel- OOOOHHH~ KAMAKURA LOOK! A COTTON CANDY STALL! IT SO FLUFFY! " I exclaimed while pointing at a man holding cotton candy for the kids to enjoy. "Hm, definitely a childish-idiotic-airhead type." I'm doing this on purpose, I'm actually very mature. I just want to piss him off a little. "Kamakura! Buy it for meeeee!" I whined. He sighed "my my~ They look more like a cute young couple." _**WAITWAITAIT** -! REVERSE! REVERSE! I DONT WANT THIS!_ I look at Kamakura, and that rich bastard is deadass grinning, _shut up I know you don't want this too._ He sighed.

"Kamakuraaaa, buy me it so that the boo boo goes away," I whined again "phff- boo boos? That's adorable!" "If you can fix the staring problem then I'll buy it for you." He said. "Fine, Fine." I take out the glasses from earlier and put it on him. The girls that were whispering awhile ago became silent and some of the boys too. "See? Fixed! Now buy me it!" I smiled "alright," he said as we walked to the stall.

The girls, and some of the boys, started taking out their phones and started whispering again.

"Oh my~ Kamakura-san looks even more appetizing now!" "A full course meal!" "With a cute fluffy dessert!" "Fuwaaaa~" the girls started fangirling at this point, some of them were being brave and started walking to us. " ** _Hi.Na.Ta._** " "Hmm? Fwhwat?" I smirked stuffing the cotton candy in my mouth. "Gimme that." The took the sweet treat from my hands "Not fixed. Why is it attracting more attention?" I put my finger to my mouth "hmm, probably because you look more like a 'snack'?" I smiled. He furrowed his brows at me.

"U-um excuse me," it was a voice of a girl we look over to see that a group of girls had came to us "would you two please take a picture with us?" Kamakura seems shocked and didn't say anything. I took the cotton candy back from him and started eating. "Hinata, please say something that's going to help me here. If you do I'll buy you all the Kusamochi for you."

**_SOLD!_ **

"Um, sorry but- we're kinda busy right now, it's so sudden that we don't have time to prepare our hearts for this." I calmly said. "Huh!? B-but it won't take too long!" She exclaims "we apologize, but we will try to take one with you the next time we meet." I took both of her hands " so for now, can accept our apology? we sincerely apologize." I look at her, thank god I have eyelashes that the ladies crave for "please?" I give her a closed eyed smile.

"A-a-ah," I open my eyes to a red flushed face "y-yes! Of course! It's a-a pleasure t-t-to ta-talk with you!" "I'm glad then!" "U-umm! Ye-yes! Th-thank you f-for your t-time!" She stutters as she runs off with her group of friends. I look at them as they ran away bumping into many things. Everyone near us stared in astonishment. "Good job Hinata. As pro-" I cut him off as I put my head on his chest "haaaah- I was so nervous!" I shivered a bit. "Oh my goodness. C'mon let's get you some Kusamochi." I hear the people whispering again

"haha~ as I thought! Someone who's a childish-idiotic-fluffy-airhead couldn't have such a playboy personality! That scared me for a second!" "I know right? At the end of the day he's still a cute fluffy snack!"

"Kamakura," I looked at him with a pale face "yeah, yeah. Let's go." We walked away and found a nearby dessert store. Kamakura bought me tons of Kusamochis. _God, I got so nervous that I almost wanted to throw up, and the worst part is that I'm not sure if it's the cotton candy or the girl. The girl was cute, the cotton candy was too.... what the hell am I talking about?_ "Probably both. Also you're slowing going crazy." He said as he looked at me. "Ughhhh- I don't feel so good." I groaned "Should we go home and rest for a bit? I don't think you're in the correct state to eat anything." I nodded.

He then took the Kusamochis to go and carried me back to the mansion. _Haha- hell is surprisingly **calm** ahaha-_

 _Ugh, for some weird reason I kinda want to talk to Komaeda about this. He seems like he would be a better listener than Kamakura._ "That is true. I'll call him so that you can talk with him tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded. _Thanks, and sorry. I think I'm about to throw up-_ " _ **Wait- no-**_ "

——————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee woo wee woo! This the thot police! Wee woo wee woo thot spotted! Wee woo wee woo! 
> 
> ...
> 
> I'm sorry I too am also going crazy.


	5. It reeks of dispair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime and Nagito go on a fun trip to Despair Gallery!

_「Previously- Previously- He then took the Kusamochis to go and carried me back to the mansion. Haha- hell is surprisingly calm ahaha-_

_Ugh, for some weird reason I kinda want to talk to Komaeda about this. He seems like he would be a better listener than Kamakura. "That is true. I'll call him so that you can talk with him tomorrow. Okay?" I nodded. Thanks, and sorry. I think I'm about to throw up- " **Wait- no-** "」_

-Komaeda's POV-

_Hinata-kuuun~! Hinata-kuunn~! You're so cute and charming, and cute and charming! AAaaaa~_ I felt a bit of drool go down my chin as I thought that. You see, since Hinata-kun befriended me I was overcome with a strange feeling in my stomach. Like millions of butterflies started to fly around in there. I didn't know what it was, but it was amazing. Is it admiration? Is it respect? Or is it... Love??

_Nonono what am I talking about, of course it's not love! Right? Right!_

I went back to daydreaming about Hinata-kun and his stunning features. His body structure is well built for an average business man. From the time that I hugged him, I felt a few muscles press up on me so that's a definite JACKPOT! His eyelashes are slightly longer than an average male too, that's really rare. His height is also slightly average too, though he's a little shorter than me. _Ahhh~ but his eyes, I could get lost in them and never want to come back~ that's the place where most of his hope is~ huwaaa~_

I felt my cheeks burn a little, _Aaahhh~ Hi~Na~Ta~Kuuuun~ I rolled on the grass in my garden as I thought of him. So Cute! So handsome! So charming! So hopefuuuuul!~_

**_Buzz Buzz-_ **

I look over at my phone and saw that Kamakura-San is calling me. _Ooh! This is one of those rare moments where he calls me instead of coming to me directly!_ I pick it up and hear a familiar monotonous voice,

"Hey Komaeda," he paused "Are you free today?" Then asked. I was confused why he asked that "yes! I am! Why? What's wrong? Do you need me for some thing?" "Well, yeah, that's why I called you." W-what?! He needs me for something? Not just to ask about something?! "So, basically- Hinata wants to rant about his yesterday stress to you. Since you're a better listener than me."

_HINATA-KUN WANTS TO RANT SOMETHING TO ME?!?_

I start to hyperventilate. "Komaeda, are you alright?" Kamakura-san asks "yes yes- of c-course! Uhmmn- is this a prank? A joke? Is it an April 1st prank?" "No, it's not any of that. Also, it's March." He said. "Hinata-kun wants to talk to me?? Me?? Komaeda Nagito?? Me???"

_Ohmyohmyohmyohmyohmy-_

"Yes, he wants to talk to Komaeda Nagito." "Yes! Of course! Where does he wants to meet up??" I asked feeling very excited. "He'll be over your place in a bit." _My place?! My garden!? My room?!! My fountain?!?_ "O-oh okay! I'll be waiting!" I replied. "Also, can you show him the actual hell side of hell?" He asked. "Eh? You mean the real side of hell? Are you sure that's okay?" "Yes, he's getting too comfortable with the cozy side of hell. You need to show him what Enoshima does with the ones that really messed up." He whispered "al-alright. I will." I said hesitantly. Kamakura said his thanks and hung up.

_Hnnn I don't want to ruin his innocence though. It's so adorable! But, he has to know eventually... oh well! I guess I can still store that innocence while he rantshis stress to me. Haha~ lucky!~_

——————————————

_**Knock knock knock** _

_HINATAAA-KUUUUUUN!!!_ I ran to my door while somehow tripping on everything and every other thing. "Komaeda are you alright?" He asked. I opened the door and he gasped at the fact that I had a little bit of everything stuck in my hair. "Yes!" I replied looking not very convincing "um- you have a little something in your hair.." he points at my hair, "oh that? It's fine!" I quickly pull everything out of my hair. "Come in!"

He took off his shoes at the entrance and followed me. ' _Is this his hallway?_ ' He thought "ah! No, this is the path to the main house." I answered "Damnit! I forgot you could do that too!" He complained, I just chuckled. "If this is a path that leads to the main house then, how big is your actual house?" "Haha!~ you'll be surprised!" I laughed. I heard him gulp _'is everyone here rich or something?_ ' "Hehe, the currency here is slightly more cheaper than the ones back in Japan."I explained. "Ooohh! That makes sense-"

As we walked along the path, my face started getting hot from the things that I'm thinking right now. He noticed it said "hey, why are you getting flustered? It's not like you're with a cute girl or something." "Huh? What do you mean? Hinata-kun is already cute though?" He hitched his breath and looked at me "wha- I'm not cute! I'm bold!" He points at himself " haha~ being confident is cute in it's own way Hinata-kun!" I laughed. He looked away and covered his mouth ' _w-what?! Is this guy for real?! That's so embarrassing!_ '

_Hinata-kun you don't know how cute you're being right now! It makes me want to gobble you up!_ I slap myself _. Ah! Wait, no! Bad Komaeda! Don't think that! Ughhh-_  
  


We both arrived at the main door, I opened the door for him signaling for him to go in first. "Pardon the intru- WHOAAAA" His jaw dropped quite violently. I took a peek inside his mind to see what he thinks of it.

_'Fairy-lights? Shelves stocked with books placed by height? Neon star stickers? Teddy bears? Posters? WHa- Why- How-??!?_ ' I giggle and close the door behind us. "What you think, Hinata-kun?" I smiled.

"IT'S AMAZING! ITS SO AESTHETICALLY PLEASING! ITS EYE-CANDY!" He beams.

"I'm glad you like it!" "LIKE IT?! I LOVE IT!" I really can't believe someone so mature can become so ecstatic. "Am I the only person who doesn't know how to design his own house?" He sighed. "Haha, don't worry Hinata-kun. It's okay!" I pat his back.

I invite him in my room and sat him down. "So Kamakura-san told me that you wanted to vent to me about something." I ask "yeah, if that's okay with you.""Of course! Feel free to vent as much as you'd like!" I reassure him.

————————————————

"-and then, they were all like, "oh my! I think I'm gonna pass out!" And then I was all like-" I slowly nodded at what he's saying, while trying to contain my laughter at the same time. I kinda looked like I was trying to awkwardly hold in a fart, but I didn't really care.

"You get what I mean?" "Yes, I get what you mean," I snorted. Even though it's only been a while, Hinata-kun has been very nice to interact with. Not only that, but I have already know how he acts when in a specific mood. Right now he's being put at ease,and feels comfortable around me. _That's nice._

"Ahh, sorry, I'm rambling- what do you think?" He suddenly asks. "I think that you've become very popular among the citizens! And you somehow dragged Kamakura-san into it too." I smiled "Haha, I'm such a mess. I only wanted to annoy Kamakura for a little bit, but I managed to cause a burden to the both of us." He sighed "oh, don't worry, I'm a bigger mess than you!" He raised one brow up, "Uh, mentally! I mean- not my room," He hums in confusion, then shrugs.

**_Buzz buzz-_ **

I pick up my phone to see a text from... _eh? Kamakura-san?_ I read the text that he sent me. It said 'Hey' 'have you shown him yet?' _Shown him? Hmmmm... Shown..shown.. Ah! The hell side of hell!_ I text him back 'no' 'not yet' _oh my goodness, how did I forget?!_ 'Hm, sure' 'just make sure to do it by the end of the day' Then he went offline.

"Who was that?" I jolted and nearly dropped my phone "o-oh, it was Kamakura-san! He, uh, wanted to tell me that he wanted you to uh, have fun! Haha! Yeah.." I awkwardly smile. "Okay.?" "Yeah! So! Anyways, do want a tour around hell?" I quickly ask. "a tour? Sure I guess." "Great!" I take his hand, and dragged him out of my house.

"Would you like to fly or take a car?" "Flying please! That's fun." He grins. I hold his waist and flew up. _Alright, Komaeda. You don't have to drag it out and make him uncomfortable. Just In and out. In and out. Okay._ "Where are we going first?" He asks "the punishment room." _Wait_. "The what room?" _Damnit_ "oh! Uh. You'll see!"

————————————————

We made our way past the reception. _Yes. We have a reception for a literal torture room_. "From the out side it just looks like a normal factory right?" He nods "well.. you see," I point to the big gate in front of us "behind that gate, is a horrible place." I bite my bottom lip "Personally, I hate it. But, it's Enoshima's rules." I look at him. "We can always turn back if you're uncomfortable." "No, it's fine. I want to go in." I gulped, and push open the gate.

**_RAAAAAAHHH-_ **

We both enter and immediately hear all sort of screams from different people. As we walk along the pathway, we look at the tortured people and some of them looked back at us.

_How pitiful._

"What did they do?" Hinata-kun asks. "Murder, Kidnapping, Rape.. and so on." I answered looking at the people. "Right. Got it."

As we walked on the pathway, we saw the "prisoners" get repeatedly tortured. Some getting squashed, some getting stabbed, some getting chopped in half. The sad thing is that they literally can't die. They are being forever punished for their sins.

" _FUWAHAHAHA_!"

We hear a familiar cackle. I look around to see Enoshima-San watching everyone getting tortured with glee from a high place. I really wonder how she hasn't killed anyone in the safe side yet. Our eyes meet and her sadistic grin turned into a wicked smile. She jumped down to the pathway. _Uh oh_.

"Komaeda! Hinata! What brings you here to the punishment room??" She exclaimed. Enoshima-san is a very unique person, but she scares me so much sometimes. Her smiles can give someone a heart attack if they aren't prepared. I smile " Just giving Hinata-kun a tour around hell!"

Her face went blank before turning into a pout. "Are you sure that it's just a tour?" "Are you sure that something hasn't awaken in you?" "If it did then I wouldn't mind. So did something awaken in you??" She bombarded us with questions. "Uh no, it's just a tour." Hinata-kun answers wearily. "Oh, fine! If only something did awaken in you then it would be sooooo interesting! Whatever, enjoy your tour then." She said bitterly before walking away to laugh at the other people.

"I think we should get out, like- right now." I pull Hinata-kun out of the punishment room.

I let out a long sigh. It would be dangerous if we stayed there for just one more minute. Enoshima-San is a scary person when she's not in the right mind. "I think Enoshima-San is giving me a new trauma to remember for the rest of my afterlife." Hinata-kun said nervously. I laughed and reassured him that it would be alright.

"Do you want me to take you home?" I ask. "Ah, yes. Thank you." He coughed. I lift him up by the waist and flew him back to Kamakura-san's mansion.

"You know, I had fun with you today. Thanks for everything Komaeda." He chuckles. I blushed and said "y-yeah, I- had fun with you too."

———————————————————


	6. Sticks and stones won’t break my bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime unleashes his inner masochist

_「Previously-"You know, I had fun with you today. Thanks for everything Komaeda." He chuckles. I blushed and said "y-yeah, I- had fun with you too."」_

-Hinata's POV-

_"Hajime, wakE UPPPP!" A girlish screech reached my ears. I recognize those screams anywhere. I open my eyes. A pink blob of hair was in my face, tickling my nose. "What the hell, Souda." I said. "HOW DO I PAY TAXESSS?!" He screams._

_Good god._

_"HOW DO I- HAIIME- I-" He then let out uncontrollable sobs. I couldn't make out what he was trying to say, his body language didn't help either._

_I look behind him to see Nanami's face up against the wall. Was she crying? Was she laughing? Or is she just dull? I don't know. "OAJBWWGJSNAV- HAJIMEEE- HOW. DO. I .PAY. TAXESSSSS?!" He shook me violently, then he went back to sobbing._

**_What is happening-?_ **

I jolted up. I look around my surroundings. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw a familiar fluffy interior. "What is up with my dreams." I muttered. I got up and threw multiple plushies at Kamakura until he woke up. "Ughhh, What." He grumbled, "Rise and shine idiot, it's time to work." I deadpanned. He groaned a few times before I had to forcefully pull him out of bed.

"Five more minutes, moooomm~." He whines as I drag him to the wardrobe. _Huh, I finally know why he has so many damn plushies everywhere._

"Get up before I have to dress you up myself." I threatened. "Wait, ok you win." He fired back while getting up slowly. I sigh and walk to the kitchen.

I tie a apron around myself as I look into the cupboard. _Hmmm, right. Eggs it is then! Sunny side up!_ I smile to myself. I grab the necessary ingredients and equipment to make the simple breakfast meal while I wait for Kamakura to come down.

——————————————————

_Now that I think about it I don't actually have a job here._ " You're a perfectly fine housewife." Kamakura said as he chewed on his eggs. "Yeah, but I feel like it isn't enough." I rebutted. "Phff- what are you? A workaholic?" He chuckled. "Hey! No! I'm not!" I replied looking offended "I just feel likeee, I need to do more. Y'know?" He raised a brow. "Is cleaning a big mansion not enough for you or something?" He asks. I nodded slowly.

He put his fork down and thought. I think. "Hmmmm... hmmm.. hmmmmmm." He hums. I got up to clean the plates and forks. He snaps his fingers "I got it." I look at him. "How good are your athletic skills?" He asks. "Uhhh," I trailed off. He sighs and pulls out his phone. He opened his contacts and called..Komaeda?

"Hey Komaeda, I want to ask you something." He says. "... Well you see," he eyed me and whispers something into his phone, obviously showing that he didn't want me listening. "... is that so? Alright thanks." He ends the call and got up.

"Let's go find Ikusaba." He says as he walked to the door. I followed after "Ikusaba? Isn't she like Enoshima-san's sister or something?" I said as I put on my shoes. He nodded. "Why are we trying to find her?" I ask. He texted something on his phone and grabbed me. "You're gonna learn how to kick people in the balls." He put me on his shoulder and flew up.

_What?! Kick who in the balls now??_ "You're learning self defense so that you don't get attacked in the middle of the night, stupid." I ignored the fact he called me stupid and asked "with Ikusaba? She teaches self defense?" He nods again.

_Hm, I guess she did look pretty tough back then._ "She's a soldier for Enoshima's army." He says. I gasp "a soldier? Seriously??" I beamed. "Yup."

———————————————

We arrived at a big grey building. I haven't noticed how I nervous I feel right now. _What if she pushes me until all my bones break?? What if she doesn't like me?? What if-_ "whoa, calm down. You'll be fine. Besides, Enoshima and Komaeda are there." He said as we walk pass a few buff soldiers. _What-_

We stopped at a door that said "Training court". "Alright, listen, Hinata. Ikusaba is a very," he trailed "tough cookie. I guess." He put his hands on my shoulders. "What I'm trying to say is that, if you start, you can't stop until break time. So, basically- once you get in there, you must carry on until you cry." He said "What?!" I shrieked "until your bones break. Until every inch of your body is screaming. But even then, you. Must. Not. Stop." He said. _Uh oh_. "Do you hear me??" He spoke a bit louder this time.

_**Uh oh.** I thought you said I'll be fine._

"C'mon Hinata, do you hear me?!" He shook my shoulders and raised his voice slightly louder. I nodded furiously. _What the hell? Dejavu??_ "Great. Let's go." He let go of my shoulders and pushed opened the door.

_WAITTTTT_

When the the door opened, I saw things that I never wished to see. Let's just say, I almost wanted to throw up again. "AAAYYY! Hinata!~ Welcome to the training court!" Enoshima-san skipped over as she raised her arms up wanting to hug me. She squeezed me very hard. Usually I would have tried to pry her off me, but I'm more focused on the training equipment right now. I could only pat her back to show that I acknowledge that she was hugging me.

She let go of me "Soooo, I heard that you wanted to learn... self defense?~" she grins. I nod. "Nice choice!" She walked to Ikusaba and patted her back quite harshly "this cheap cutting board here is going to teach you!" Ikusaba nods. Enoshima-san proceeds drags Kamakura and Komaeda to one of the benches and sat them down. I gulped.

Ikusaba walks up to me. "My name is Ikusaba Mukuro. I will be your trainer until Enoshima-chan says stop." She bows. I stare at her awkwardly trying to think of what to say, but before anything can come out of my mouth she grabs my arm and slams me to the ground. I now understand what Kamakura was talking about.

————————————————

After introducing me to all the equipment in the court and changing my clothes. I was ordered to do 50 push-ups. _Pretty easy right? Haha, **no**._ She made me do it with a box heavy dumbbells that roughly weigh around 50 pounds on my back.

Every push-up was absolutely torturous.

After that was done, she made me run around the court 5 times while carrying everyone on a big wagon with a few more dumbbells. OH YEAH, I also had to run around within 20 minutes or else I'll probably get whacked.

After all that, she told me that my warm up was complete.

**_Warm up._ **

She then showed me multiple techniques on how to attack and dodge attacks. I had a lot of trouble dodging and attacking since she was so quick on her feet. We haven't even reached the mid-point before black and purple spots started showing on my body.

I walked back and and stood in a defensive position. I looked at her dead eyes, her face showed no emotion whatsoever. "Hinata are you alright?" I heard Kamakura call out from behind me. "You're free to stop anytime Hinata! After all, I control that muddy beetle!" Enoshima shouted. _Like you said, once I start I can't stop. So I'll carry on until my body is screaming for me to stop._ I sigh and steady myself before lunging my body at Ikusaba.

_**Ringgggg!** _

A loud bell rang through the court. "Ooohh!~ Let's eat!" Enoshima-san shouts in delight. She drags me to the benches and made me sit down. She takes out a basket and puts and sandwich to my mouth. "Alrighttt!~ Say "Ahhh"~!" She shoves the sandwich to my lips. I stared in horror as I saw what the sandwich looked like.

I shook my head vigorously. She pouted and kept trying to force feed me the sandwich. "Calm down. Let him rest will you?" Kamakura pulled me away from Enoshima-san's grip. I huff and collapse on the benches.

"Are you alright, Hinata-kun?" Komaeda asks nervously. I nodded, "after just one wave I'm already tired." I groaned. Komaeda chuckled "yeah, it will be like that for a few more sessions. Your body gets used it after it gets broken, haha~" _What?_ He smiles "nothing!" I stared at him, and then to Ikusaba, then back to him. "I said it was nothing! Don't worry about it." He grins. I close my eyes. _My whole body is aching. I don't want to keep going. But, I don't know why-_ my eyes shot open. I cover my face with both my hands and let out a muffled scream.

**_Why do I find this so thrilling?!?_ **

I reveal my face, to see a shocked Komaeda. "Err- Hinata-kun- I think- um.." he stutters. "Komaeda I never realized my own feelings." I sat up and grabbed his shoulders "when I died, I thought it was the biggest despair that I'd had to experience." I paused, and continued "But, a small part of me, told me that death is not the biggest despair." I got close to him and grinned "you know why?" He shook his head slowly. "Hinata-kun you're a bit too close by the way." He mumbles with a blush. I let out a snort, then a chuckle. "It's because death broke me out of a cycle of constant work." I smile softly. But not for long.

I pulled him into a tight bear hug. I could hear him gasp. I push him onto the other benches. "Oh my goodness Komaeda- I so happy that I could kiss you right now! You have no idea how much I love you right now- OH MY GOODNESS- no homo though. YOU HAVE NO IDEA-! HOW MUCH I WANT TO KISS YOU RIGHT NOW AAAA- Still, no homo." I walk away laughing.

_I look like a mad man, but I LOVE THIS FEELING!_

"Perhaps it was a mistake letting him in here." I hear Kamakura groan. "Well look at you! So something did awaken in you!" Enoshima-san walks to me. "HELL YEAH!" I shouted with stars in my eyes. "Aren't you an interesting one?~" she smirks. "You know what?" She looks at Ikusaba "You can go home now, I'll take it from here." Ikusaba gasps but quickly nods. She swiftly walks out of the training court closing the door.

Enoshima-san jabs her finger into my chest and give me a Cheshire Cat grin "I'll bend you until you cry, until scream in pain. Are you ready?" She asks "Yes!" I smile. "Also... call me ma'am!" She requested "Ma'am, yes ma'am!" I salute to her. "Hehe~ I really like you like this~" she giggles.

"Let's start!" She shouts. "Ma'am, yes ma'am!"

————————————————

I pant and wheeze. _Wow she's way harder than Ikusaba's training session._ I glance at her. _But I gotta admit, feeling an aching sensation down my spine feels so refreshing._ "I think we should stop for the day. It's getting late." Enoshima-san huffs. I could hear sighs of relief come from behind me. Oh yeah, during our whole session, I could practically sense Komaeda and Kamakura praying that none of my bones were actually broken.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I stood up and stretched my arms. Enoshima-san walks up to me and pats my back "that was fun, I hope we can play again!" She smiles and walks to the door. She walks out of the court. I let out a snort before falling on the ground.

I hear footsteps approaching me. "Oi Hinata, did you have fun breaking your body?" Kamakura asks sarcastically. "For you information, I have no regrets!" I point at him. He lets out a weak chuckle and threw me on his shoulder. "We're going to visit the nurse and see if anything in your body is actually broken." He said as he walks to the door. "Yeah, good idea.." I said as I waved goodbye to Komaeda.

——————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Masochist Hinata: exists
> 
> Me: it's a surprise tool we'll use for later


	7. My devotion to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito is glad to have someone who still believes in him

_「Previously- I hear footsteps approaching me. "Oi Hinata, did you have fun breaking your body?" Kamakura asks sarcastically. "For you information, I have no regrets!" I point at him. He lets out a weak chuckle and threw me on his shoulder. "We're going to visit the nurse and see if anything in your body is actually broken." He said as he walks to the door. "Yeah, good idea.." I said as I waved goodbye to Komaeda.」_

-Komaeda's POV-

After the two went out of the training room, I listened for a while until I couldn't hear Kamakura-san's footsteps. I collapsed on the floor and screamed into my hands.

"HINATA-KUN NOOOOOO-" I screamed. _Nonono this cannot be happening- AHHHH- FUUUUAAAKKKK NOOO! Hinata-kun what you do to me?!_ I bet Kamakura-san has to listen to my loud screeching from somewhere, if so then I'm sorry Kamakura-san but I really need this right now.

_Jeeeezz- seeing Hinata-kun telling Enoshima-san to keep going, makes me really excited~ fwaaaa!~ HINATA-KUUN!~ Are you gonna act like that if we were together in a room? Are you gonna act like that if I gave you the same training method as Enoshima-san? Are you gonna act like that if I treat you like a dog?~_

**_Bzzz bzzz_ **

I snap out of my fantasy and turn on my phone. It was Kamakura-san, _uh oh_.

_KamaKuma: If you want all that can you at least kill him first?_

_KoKo: WHAT?!? NO!! (￣^￣)ゞ_

_KamaKuma: I'm kidding, it's not like you can kill him in the first place (｡-_-｡)_

_KoKo: Oh goodie~ ψ(｀∇')ψ_

_KamaKuma: ugh.._

Kamakura-san is a basically different person when we're texting.

_KamaKuma: I heard that (¬_¬)_

_KoKo: ('⊙ω⊙')_

"Hehe, Kamakura-san would be the last person I expect to use emoticons~" I giggled. "Now where was I?...Oh right!" I said.

_KamaKuma: Can you do that home or something? (-_-)_

"Huh?? He can hear me??" I gasped.

_KamaKuma: Go home. Σ(-᷅_-᷄๑)_

"I don't know how you're doing this, but good idea! I'll go home now." I said to myself.

————————————————

After I put away all the equipment and locked the door, I walked to the nurse's office to visit Hinata-kun. I opened the door to see the nurse in a very erotic pose and Hinata-kun sitting on the bed hold a pill bottle. Oh wait, I know this nurse. "T-Tsumiki-chan?!"

I walked to her and helped her up while she wept. "Uwaaa.. thank you, Komaeda-kun.." she thanked me. I looked at Hinata-kun and wondered why he didn't help Tsumiki-chan. "O-oh.. um don't worry about that.. he's in a dream-like state so that he doesn't feel any pain from the treatment.." she answered. _Makes sense to me, he does look pretty out off it after all._

"When is the treatment gonna be done?" I ask Tsumiki-chan, "oh..a-ah yes... very soon don't worry." She stutters. I hum and sit down on the empty bed on the other side. I watched as she healed up Hinata-kun. After a few seconds, he jolted up in shock, "Uwahh!-" and immediately grip shoulder "owww~ dang that stings..." he grunted. "U-um.. pl-please don't m-move around t-to m-much... b-but! I-if you d-decide t-to ignore m-me then th-that's fine too..." she mumbled. "Ah, no. I have I feeling that probably should listen to you." He laughs awkwardly.

I watched as Tsumiki-Chan stumble around to get Hinata's medicine. The brunette looks over his shoulder at me, "oh, Komaeda when did you get here?" He asks dazed. I looked at him weirdly. _Hinata-kun are you alright? I sat literally 5 inches behind you._ "O-oh um... the medicine I gave h-him are special painkillers.. I-it makes the p-person a little dazed a-and slow." Tsumiki-Chan explains the situation. "Ooohhh, I see." I pondered.

"Uh- so this medicine w-will take your mi-mind off the p-pain, I recommend you t-take 2 pills a d-day.." Tsumiki-chan explains and gives the bag of painkillers to Hinata-kun. He takes it and thanks her "haha..okay, thank you...er.." "T-Tsumiki Mikan.." she stutters. "Ah! Thank you Miss Tsumiki." He smiles at her making he blush. She then turns to me "K-Komaeda-kun, can you h-help Hi-Hinata-kun make it b-back home?" She requested. I nodded.

We both walk out of the nurse's office. Me giving Hinata-kun a piggy back ride and feeling pretty good. "Sorry that you have to carry me Komaeda.." Hinata-kun apologized "No worries! It can't be helped after all!" I grinned.

————————————————

Hinata-kun yawns. "Is there something wrong?" I ask worriedly. "I'm just a bit tired that's all... hey, do think you could stop for a minute? I need to take a pill, I feel woozy." He explains. "Oh, sure!" I smile and put him down. "I'm gonna go get some coffee, do you want anything?" I ask the brunette. "Hmm, orange juice please!" He smiles at me. At that moment, I could feel my heart melt. I said 'okay' and walked to the vending machine.

I pressed the buttons on it and inserted my coin. After a few seconds, I heard a familiar "ding!" From the vending machine. I bend down and grabbed the orange juice and my coffee. I smile at the two drinks in my hand. _Tee hee!~ I can't wait to enjoy this Hinata-kun~_...but it turns out that I won't get to enjoy anything with Hinata-kun. As I turn around the corner I see multiple figures in the shadows. And one of them was Hinata-kun. MY HINATA-KUN. I decided to hide around the corner to see what they were doing.

"Hey there, you seem lost do you want a ride home with us cutie?~" The chick in front of him flirted while some of the others (who were all girls) giggled. "o-oh, sorry I can't... I'm waiting for some one right now.. but thanks for the offer!" He politely replied. "Oh~ Is that so? Normally we would back off, but it seems like you've been waiting for a long time..." one of the girls said sympathy. "Oh, no! I haven't been waiting for a long time! It's just that-" the girls gasp cutting him mid sentence. "Oh honey.. I don't what to hurt your feelings but, it seem that you've been stood up.." the chick in front of him cried and hugged his arm, pushing her boobs on to him. He blushed and said "w-what.!? N-no! There's no way that.. he.. left me behind..." he trailed off.

All the girls gasped again. "Oh sugar, you don't deserve him!" "Yeah! You could come with us! We'll cheer you up!" "It's okay! You were too good for him anyways!" The girls started getting close to him and comforting him. The girl that pressed her boobs on him whispered something to him that made him blush even more. _Tch.. do think you could steal **my** man in front of me?_ I gripped the wall until it cracked. That's how mad I am.

"So what do you say, booboo bear? Want to come with us?" The thot in front of him asked. Hinata-kun sighed and looked down. At that moment I was about to get up and punch her in the face, until he said something unbelievable. He looked back at the girls that were practically squeezing their boobs on him, he had a frown on his face but then he smiled and laughed.

They were all confused by his actions even I was too, but I will say that we were all dazzled by his sweet smile that hold no negative feelings. "Sorry, I just can't! I know that he couldn't leave me behind, and me too! If he were in my shoes, he would know I that I wouldn't leave him too! Haha~ we're just loyal to each other like that!" He chuckled. We all looked at him in disbelief. "I'm sorry ladies. You are all very, nice but I have to decline your offer now, but maybe another time? If you want to that is." He smiles at them. They all blushed and apologized for pressuring him.

At that moment instead of punching the girls, I dropped the drinks that I was holding. It made a "clank!" Sound as it dropped and all eyes were on me. "Eh?!? K-Komaeda?! You were there all along??" Hinata-kun exclaimed, but right after he said that he made an "oof-" sound from me dashing up to him and bringing him in a tight embrace. "WAHHHHH! HINATA-KUUUNN! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!!!" I Cried. "Wha- what are you talking about??" He blushed and hugged me back. "THANK YOU FOR BELIEVING IN WORTHLESS TRASH LIKE MEEEEE!!" I Cried even harder as both snot and tears started streaming down my face. He awkwardly patting my back as I hugged him.

"Er.. sorry to interrupt your hugging time, but we would like to meet you tomorrow at the mall to apologize.." one of the girls from before squeaked. "O-oh! Sure! I guess I'll meet you all tomorrow?" Hinata-kun said, stroking my back. "Yeah! We guess, well.. you tomorrow! You two have a safe night!" The (main? I think?) girl said and walked away, her gang following her.

Me and Hinata-kun stayed in each other's embrace for a few more minutes. "Hey, uh, it's getting dark.. and I think we should head home..." Hinata-kun, even though I didn't see it, said with a blush. I nodded and pulled away. He jolted when he saw my face covered in tears and snot, he then swiftly cleaned my face with a napkin in his pocket. I smiled at him and thanked him. I came back to my senses and realized that something similar might happen again, but maybe with someone dangerous.

I grabbed his hand and explained that it might be dangerous to now show this gesture to other people, exceptionally dangerous ones. Even though he knew that he still blushed and nodded. We then walked home in silence, him having his head down in embarrassment and me glaring at all the people that looked at him. It was quite embarrassing for him, but pretty enjoyable for me.

————————————————

After what happened yesterday, I told Kamakura-San to walk with me and Hinata-kun to the mall. To my surprise Kamakura-San agreed and walked with us. In the middle of walking to the mall, I saw more and more thots and hoes and possibly simps, so I held Hinata-kun's hand again. He blushed and Kamakura-smirked at him.

I know it was selfish of me, but my protective side was activated, so I asked if Kamakura-San can hold Hinata-kun's vacant hand. At first he said "no, that's weird." But then after a few seconds of thinking. He grabbed a hold of Hinata-kun's other hand. So now Hinata-kun is a red blushing tomato, and we look like his boyfriends, but that's what I was going for. I'm not letting some hoes smoosh their plastic ass balloons on my for now boyfriends. And yes, Kamakura-San too because I know how uncomfortable it makes him when girls puff out their chest in-front of him. Sure I might be protective and clingy, but I would put my life on the line for these guys.

Long story short, we meet up with the girls from before and we had fun winning stuff in the arcade, ice skating, eating pizzas watching movies, and hey, at some point Enoshima-San met up with us and joined us in shopping. I soon learn that the names of the girls from before were: Nanami Chiaki, Koizumi Mahiru, Saionji Hiyoko, Ibuki Mioda, and Akane Owari. The only name I recognized was Ibuki Mioda, it seems like she is familiar with Tsumiki-chan. And it seems like Nanami Chiaki and Hinata-kun know eachother because they were friends in the human world (I wonder why he didn't notice that earlier, but then again the side effects of the painkillers might be at fault) Hm, interesting. But anyways, by the end of the day I came to trust these girls a little bit. We said our goodbyes and headed off our own way. Haha that was.. really..nice.

**_Bzzz_ **

**_Bzzz_ **

Oh right, I got their contact numbers too.

_-Koko has been added to this group chat-_

_Koko: What's this?_

_Chiki: This is a group chat we created to help you_

_Koko: help me? Wdym Chiaki-Chan?_

_Mionya: phffff- DONT ACT DUMB KOKOPUFF_

_Koko: but.. I'm not acting dumb??_

_Hiyochi: see this is the reason why we created this chat lol_

_Foodlover11: normally I would be talking about food, but we're talking about the fact that you're crush'n on that StunStun hair guy (΄◉◞౪◟◉｀)_

_Koko: (・Д・) Hinata-kun??_

_Mahi-chan: yeah, him._

_Koko: (・Д・)_

_Koko:(・Д・)_

Koko: (・Д・)

_Mionya: AHA! YOU DO HAVE A CRUSH IN HIM!_

_Chiki: don't worry Komaeda! We'll help you get through Hinata-kun's thick and oblivious skull! o(｀ω' )o_

_-Koko went offline-_

_Chiki: ?_

_Hiyochi: haha lol_

_Hiyochi: he fainted from embarrassment_

_Mionya: I don't see how this is an lol moment 0-0_

I was covering my face, my blush appeared on every part of my face and it spread to my ears. _WAS I THAT OBVIOUS???_

_**Bzz** _

_Kamakuma: is holding hands with him not obvious?_

_Koko: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!?_

_Kamakuma: Don't even ask ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ_

——————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda: Hi this is my boyfriend, Hinata
> 
> Komaeda: and this is my boyfriend's boyfriend, Kamakura
> 
> The girls: say what now-


	8. The plan+KamaKuma joins the battle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru jumps on the love wagon

_「Previously:_

_Chiki: don't worry Komaeda! We'll help you get through Hinata-kun's thick and oblivious skull! o(｀ω' )o_

_-Koko went offline-_

_Chiki: ?_

_Hiyochi: haha lol_

_Hiyochi: he fainted from embarrassment_

_Mionya: I don't see how this is an lol moment 0-0_

_I was covering my face, my blush appeared on every part of my face and it spread to my ears. WAS I THAT OBVIOUS???_

_Bzz_

_Kamakuma: is holding hands with him not obvious?_

_Koko: HOW ARE YOU DOING THAT?!?_

_Kamakuma: Don't even ask ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ」_

-Kamakura's POV-

_"Izuru! Izuru!"_

_"Play with us!"_

_"Yeah, play with us!"_

_I look at the plushies that we're bouncing up and down on my bed. They were all different types of plushies, different animals, different quality. They were all so different, yet they are so similar. How annoying. I sat across them, tied up in a chair. "Hey! Come play with us!" "Why are you tied up like that? Get out and play with us!" "Everyone will be so happy!" I furrowed my brows at them, it might look like they were the ones that tied me up, but no, I tied myself up._

_Why?_

_I didn't want them pulling me everywhere they go. Even though they are the dolls, and I'm supposed to be the owner, they treat me like a plaything to toy with. Well... I'm not their owner at first, but I am now. Don't you think that's a bit unfair on my end?_

_"Izuru! Come with us will you?"_

_"Izuru, she will be so happy!"_

_"Izuru, play with us!"_

_I averted my eyes to the walls, the pleads and cries of the plushies soon became more like static noises. I hate this, I have to put up with with every night, and I can't even wake up. "Izuru!" Stop. "Izuru!" Shut. "Izuru!~" Up. " **Izuru!~** " Shut up. " **Izuru~** "_

"OIIIII KAMAKURA WAKE UP!" I hear a big shout that wakes me up from nightmare. I get up, stretch, and yawn. Y'know, the usual stuff. I look over to where the sound was. _Oh, it's that StunStun hedgehog guy._ He was wearing a pink frilly apron that Enoshima brought for us the other day. He had both hands on his hips and an angry expression on his face. "Huh, I thought you said you didn't want to wear that." I deadpanned.

He blushed and stutters about having no other options. "W-well, that's not what I'm here for okay?!" He shouted ending this one sided argument. "I'm here to say that the girls are waiting for you!" He pointed at me. "Hoh? Couldn't you woke me up properly instead of busting my eardrums? They're here to meet me not you, why are you so mad?" I smirked.

I expect him to go back into a stuttering mess, but to my surprise he actually returned my smirk. He leaned on the door frame as he answered smugly "weelll.. being the next in line ruler of hell, they expect you to wake up early and answer your citizens right?" He walked to me and pulled me to my feet. "I wasn't mad, nonono, far from that actually!" He grins as he circles around me. "I'm just worried about your future! If you keep acting like this, then surely you would get stripped off your title! And I don't want that to happen!" I tried to say something but he put his finger on my lips, shushing me "and if you say that you want to be stripped off your title then, that won't do! If you get stripped then the entire underworld would crumble apart!" He faked cried. "How do you know all this?" I glare at him. "Just a little something I heard from Enoshima-san!" He smiles and walk to the closet. "Alright your highness, suit up!" He says as he pulls an outfit out of the closet and handing it to me. I sigh and grab the outfit "2 minutes." I looked away and started to strip. When I hear the door close, I let out an even bigger sigh.

What a pain in the ass.

————————————————

Me and the girls arrive at a nearby coffee shop, we ordered our drinks and snacks. After all that we sat down at a stall in the corner. I take a sip of my Cappuccino, "so, what do want from me?" I stare at them. They were clearly all surprised that I asked them that now instead of earlier. The girl, named Mioda Ibuki, whispered "we need your help getting through Hina-Chan's thick skull!" I raised one of my brow at them. Then the girl, named Nanami Chiaki, chimed in "I think you know that Komaeda-kun really likes Hinata-kun, like really!" "Like absolutely lovesick." Mioda continued Nanami's sentence.

"Yeah, I know that much." I take another sip of my drink. "And what do you want me to do about it?" I ask, "we want you to make Komaeda-kun jealous." The red headed girl, who's name was Koizumi Mahiru, replied. "Like big mega jealous, to the point where he's gonna go yandere!" Another girl, who's name was Owari Akane, shouted. "So yandere, that he would actually consider framing you for a crime that you didn't do!" A blonde girl, named Saionji Hiyoko, grinned in mischief. "U-um I don't think that's a g-good idea.." Tsumiki squeaks. "Oh shut up fat pig. What do you know about love?" The badmouthed girl spat at the, oh so innocent nurse. To which she apologized rapidly, _poor girl._

"I also don't know two shits about love, but I don't think making the other party jealous is gonna help with anything. Arn't you supposed to wait until the two gains enough confidence to confess to each other?" I sighed. "Well yeah! But Hina-Chan is sooOOOO OBLIVIOUS!" The multi colored hair girl groans. "So oblivious that, he thinks that Komaeda-kun only loves him as a friend. Despite dropping so many hints that he likes that StunStun hair..." Nanami sighs.

"Then why don't you help him realize that Komaeda has a big crush on him?" I ask in a matter of fact tone. "Yeaaaah, but what's the fun it that?~" The short blonde counters. I think for a second, "ughh... you're so right." I smile. "So you'll help us?" Owari beams, "yeah sure. I wanted to take revenge on that no-fashion sense idiot for what he pulled this morning.." I averted my eyes gripped my now empty container that was filled with bitter sweet goodness. "I'm not gonna ask what happened." Koizumi mumbled. "Hey! We're not taking revenge! We're trying to help him here!" Ibuki pouted. "Oh right, of course." I said sarcastically.

————————————————

"Alright, we'll go through this again alright?" I said and the girls nodded. It was currently 12:34 AM, we were all in a call, with me sitting in the kitchen so that brunette won't hear our plans.

"So, Me and Nanami are going to invite Hinata to the mall, where we will also be 'coincidently' meeting Tsumiki and Mioda along with Komaeda. Then Koizumi, Owari and Saionji will also be there to 'mess' things up and make Komaeda jealous. But it would be too obvious if you three are there to mess things up with no disguise, so you guys will be dressed up, hidden in plain sight. and thanks to the special painkillers, Hinata won't be able to actually recognize you guys, as long as you don't get too close to Komaeda." I whispered.

"Our first course of action is for Saionji-chan to 'accidentally' pour a can of soda, which can be brought from the stalls, on Hinata-kun's shirt. Tsumiki-Chan and Mioda-Chan will make sure that Komaeda- kun isn't wearing any jackets, Kamakura-San will pack a spare shirt and a jacket to cover up Hinata-kun. That will make Komaeda-kun slightly jealous, but not enough." Nanami continues.

"The second thing we will do is head to the theater with Sai-chan, Owa-chan and Mahi-chan following behind us. Then we will chose what movie to watch. Thankfully there will be a sad movie, where Hina-Chan will cry, according to Kama-Chan's observations. Me and Tsu-chan will chose the the seating arrangements, and you guys will buy the food and drinks. The seating plan being, Kama-chan, Hina-chan, and Chia-chan on the same lane, Tsu-chan, Nagi-chan and me sitting on the lane above you guys. During the sad scene Hina-chan will start to tear up, letting Nagi-chan see him. When he notices the tears from Hina-chan, Kama-chan will lean in and put his arm around Hina-chan." Mioda chirps.

I hear footsteps coming down and immediately shush Koizumi, who was going next. I tilt my head to the person walking down. I see a very sleepy Hinata walking to me and stand in front of me. "Hey, do you need something?" I ask him confidently. He hums and yawns, "I don't know, I feel like I need something... but I don't know what." I stare at him. "Perhaps a drink? Some Kusamochi? Or maybe a late night snack?" I suggested him. He wonders for a minute. "No." He answers. _Huh?_ I stare at him annoyed. He hums again.

He clicked his fingers, _finally.._ "I'm tired, and clingy." I raised a brow. "Aaaand, what do you need?" "A hug." He smiles innocently at me. I hear the girls gasp through my headphones. "Oh.. uh..sure." I reply. I see his eyes lit up. "So, do I just-" I got cut off when he suddenly collapsed on me and snuggled into my chest.

"Wow, I don't think we even a need a plan if you guys are so comfortable with each other to the point where you can do this without any signs of remorse." I hear Saionji snicker. I glare at my the camera and shook my head. "Hmmm~ is that Saionji-chan..?" Hinata asks me. "Uh, it's nothing.. you just go to sleep, okay?" I said swiftly. He looked like he want to rebut me, but he yawned and closed his eyes. I listen to his snores to see if he was asleep. Fortunately, he was. I told the girls to wait for a bit while I carry Hinata back to to my room.

I carried him bridal style back upstairs, because if I carried him on my shoulder he will definitely wake up. When I reached my room, I decided to be nice and put him on my bed. But that clingy brunette gripped my shirt and buried his head into my chest. _Oh right, he didn't really get any sort of affection when he was a child_. I sigh and forcefully pulled him off me, he whined but I didn't care right now. "Listen here you, normally I would entertain you a bit more but," I whispered, pulling the covers on him "I too care about your future, and I'm doing this for your own good." I smirked.

I walk down back to the kitchen and sat back down. "Please continue." I ordered, not wanting them to talk about what just happened. "Um so, next we will go to the food court. The three of us will make sure you and Hinata-kun gets the 'couples deal'. The deal is that, from my research, a couple will get a special two seat table, and they would get their meal to have a love theme to it. And when the couple is finished with their meal, the chief would bring out a dessert, and the couple would have to feed each other the dessert, but if someone is lactose intolerant, or if they don't want to feed the other, then the couple will play a round of Pokey. In this case then Kamakura will say that he doesn't want to feed Hinata, and act surprised when you would have to play Pokey with him. During all of this Komaeda, Mioda, Nanami and Tsumiki will order a pizza and watch things go down. This will be the climax, at that point Komaeda will lose his patience and pull Hinata to the side." And with that, Koizumi ended our plan. 

We all nodded, I yawned and said my farewell. I disconnected from the call and fell asleep on the table.

-Nanami's POV-

"Hey guys, can I ask you guys something?" I ask when Kamakura-san disconnected. They all said yes. "Do you think that... there's a potential love triangle?" I ask hesitantly. Mioda-chan sighed in relief "fhewww- I thought I was the only one who thought that! But yeah! What if this plan backfires? And instead of Hina-chan realizing that Nagi-chan likes him, he actually falls in love with Kama-chan!" She panics. "Don't worry, It will be fine! I hope..." Koizumi-chan reassures her. "B-but I can't i-ignore the f-fact the p-possibility of that ha-happening is a s-solid 50/50 percent..." Tsumiki-chan stutters. "Oh, why are you guys so worried? Like Mahiru said, it will be fine!" Saionji huffs.

After discussing for a bit more, we decided that it will be fine, and that if something goes wrong we'll tell Kamakura-san to stop. We then all disconnected one by one.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader: A love triangle? Whoa! That's crazy! Nooooooo! What the hell are you doing? You can't have a KomaHina story with Kamakura being the third love interest!
> 
> Me: haha love triangle go doki doki


	9. Arcade fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three adults cry in an arcade, also Izuru experiences his first ever gay panik

_「Previously: After discussing for a bit more, we decided that it will be fine, and that if something goes wrong we'll tell Kamakura-san to stop. We then all disconnected one by one.」_

-Hinata's POV-

"Get in loser, we're going to the mall."

I was standing in front of the house looking at Kamakura and Chiaki sitting in a fancy limousine. Kamakura being the driver and Chiaki sitting in the passenger seat. _What the fuck is up with this rich bastard_. I feel my eye twitch. "Are you getting in or what?" Kamakura shouted. I sigh and walk to the fancy vehicle. I open the door and sit in the middle of the circular seat in the back.

"Y'know, when I say going by vehicle, I didn't mean drag out something flashy." I said tiredly. It was already a pain when Kamakura pushed me out of bed and said that I had 25 minutes to prepare to go to the mall, now this? Give a break. "Well too bad I already dragged it out. Take it or leave it." He said. I groaned and lay my body down on the other vacant seats. "Wake me up when you reach the mall." I yawned and went back to sleep.

_"Yo Hinata I don't think letting yourself become vulnerable to Kamakura is a good idea." I hear Souda whisper to me when I enter my dreamland. "Ughh.. but I'm so tireddd.." I whine and put my head under the covers. "What if he drugs you and bring you to his secret vampire lair??" He asks wearily. "Oh my god, Souda shut up and let me rest." I grumbled while facing him. He pouted and hit me on my head, waking me up._

I open my eyes. _Well fuck you too, Souda._ I sit up and massaged my forehead. _God, why is everyone and everything so annoying today?_ "I think you're just sleep deprived." Kamakura says while looking at the road. "You're part of that everyone part. So shut up with that, and comfort me you stupid idiot dumpster princess." I snapped back. "Whoa, snappy much?" He replied sarcastically. Yes after living with him, I can understand his emotions behind that monotonous voice. "I'm sorry, just-" I sigh. "Just tell me why we're going to the mall."

He was silent for a second, before answering me "Since ever since you were a young wee lad, you never had any outside entertainment, did you?" I nodded slowly, "well, we're going to the mall, to give your inner child the fun he never had." I slowly widened my eyes. "First we'll be going to the arcade again, to do what you actually want to do this time. Next we'll go the the theater to watch some movies. Lastly we will head to the food court to enjoy some pizza!" Chiaki says excitedly, turning to look at me. I sniffed and wipe one single tear from my eye, "you guys are amazing, I'm happy now." I said smiling. Chiaki laughs and turn back to the front window. _There's no secret motive right?_ I mentally ask Kamakura, to which he shook his head. I smile and happy swing my legs up and down.

————————————————

We made it to the mall, the whole time while the three of us walked to the arcade, I kept smiling and grinning like an idiot. But can you blame me though? This time I get to have actual fun! Tee hee~

When we walked to the counter of the arcade, I was still so happy that I almost didn't ask the cashier for our coins. I take my bag of coins and gave the person behind the desk the money, I ran over to Kamakura and Chiaki. "So, what do you want to play first?" Kamakura said with a slight smile. I pondered and looked around. My eyes then landed onto a game. "Whack A Mole! I want to do that first!" I said pointing to it.

We walked to the small stand. Chiaki entered a coin in the slot underneath the hammer. When the coin was inserted it made a "clank" sound and the hammer that was previously hanging on the wall fell into my hands. "I assume you know how to play this one?" Chiaki asks in a wondering tone, I nodded and waited for the countdown to start. I skimmed through the rules that were shown on the screen and soon the machine started counting down. "3. 2. 1. BEGIN!" It said and the first mole popped out of it's hole. I whacked it. The second one came. I whacked it. The moles kept popping out and I kept whacking. I was whacking for who knows how long before I head the machine said "STOOOOOP!" So I stopped.

I didn't even realize I was breathing very heavily, I looked behind me to look at the two. And I did not expect the reactions on their faces. They both looked dazed and had their mouths slight open. Before any of us could say anything, I hear a whirling sound coming from the Whack A Mole machine. It was the tickets. I expect it to be a small amount, but I was caught of guard by the tickets. They all came flying and flinging out of the small hole. And soon enough it stopped, but by the time it was done there was a big pile of tickets under my legs. "What happened?" I asked wearily. They said nothing and pointed to the score board at the top of the screen in front of the game. I gulped and looked at the score board. And low and behold, I couldn't even believe it myself but, I saw very big numbers.

"2,468,935!"

"I SCORED 2 MILLION POINTS?!?" I shouted in disbelief. "I thought you never played this before..." Chiaki gaped still looking at the score board. "You looked like a beast whacking and smacking the moles. You were going so fast that it looked..." Kamakura trails off. Chiaki and Kamakura looks at each other, then to me and said at the same time " _In humane._ "

————————————————

After the three of us calmed down, we decided to trade the tickets for a prize. "I still can't believe what I just saw, it was so amazing! Yet so terrifying!" Chiaki shivered. I couldn't blame her. I never thought that so much power was hidden within me. I know I got decent grades in my P.E lessons, but that can't cause whatever that was! We make it to the counter. Kamakura gives the cashier the tickets. The cashier was shocked to see so many tickets, "didn't you just get here?" The cashier said to me. I avert my eyes "it's a long story.." I said awkwardly scratching my neck. The cashier didn't ask anymore questions and went to count up the tickets.

1,045

That was the amount of tickets that was barfed out of that poor Whack A Mole machine. We were all shocked. "Um, so with this amount you can get a small plushie." I nodded. "You can chose from: a rabbit, a cat, a dog, a bean sprout, a sloth, and a cloud. They all have other versions with different colors, red, blue, yellow, green, white, and light pink." The cashier finished explaining. "I'll take the blue cat, please." I said still shocked. The cashier then bent down and grabbed the blue cat. They gave it to me and I took it in with shaky hands. "Uh, so enjoy your..cat and the arcade..." I nodded and thanked them. I walked away from the counter. I noticed that the other two were still standing there frozen in shock. I put the cat plushie on my head, with it squishing my ahoge, and grabbed their arms to drag them away.

I pinched their cheeks to wake them up. Luckily, they did wake up. "Uhhhh.. so.. what do you..want to play next?" Kamakura ask. "Um," I look around for a game that I might be bad at. _There's no way I'm gonna play a game that I might be good at. The tickets are gonna completely disappear from the machines!_ "Ah! There! Dance Dance Revolution!" I pointed to a neon colored game. I'm horrible dancing! The tickets are gonna be safe for another day! I run to the dance machine, while the others were following me. I give my cat plushie to Chiaki to hold. I pick a song that I know and put on the hardest difficulty.

Guess what. The tickets came flying out again.

We look down at the pile of tickets blankly. "Hey uh," I collapse on the floor and started crying on Kamakura, cutting him off. "IM SO SORRY EVERYONE-" I screamed into Kamakura's jacket. "Um okay, apparently you work better under pressure." Kamakura said patting my head. Chiaki then buts in "oh! I know! How about a shooting game! You're really bad at those!" She said as she grabs the pile of tickets and running to the shooting game. Kamakura helped me up and walked with me to the shooting game. I sat down on the chair and Chiaki entered the coin in. _She's right! I'm so bad at shooting games this will all work out!_ I hold onto the gun in front of me and started shooting when I entered into the battle field.

_Phew! That wasn't so baaaaAAAAADD- FUUUUUUUCCKKKK-_

We watched in horror as the tickets came shooting out (pun intended) for the third time. I buried my face into my hands as I cried and shouted again. "You know what? Let's just trade the tickets and go grab a drink, yeah?" Kamakura asked with a slightly shaky tone. I hesitantly nodded and we went back to the cashier from earlier. Their jaw dropped when they saw the amount of tickets. They looked at us and to the tickets and back at us. "Are you guys cheating or something?" They asked suspiciously. I looked at them sadly and put my hand on their shoulder, "I'm so very sorry." I said, the other two nodding. The cashier gasped, and gulped. They took the tickets and counted them up again.

5,604

I was on the verge of tears at that point. "S-sir.. are you alright?" The cashier shakily asks. "No, I'm not alright... I'm so sorry.." I shook my head. The cashier looked down at the prize list and gave me the options. I can now get a bigger plushie or a toy. I took the big white rabbit plushie, and left.

We walked to the drink bar and got ourselves each a drink. I got myself an orange juice, Kamakura got himself an apple juice, and Chiaki got herself a coke. We all held our drinks to each other. "An apology to the workers and the people who had to wait until the machine was filled again." I started "we deeply apologize for the despair we caused you." Kamakura continued "so we have gathered here to morn over your lost." Chiaki finished. "Rest in peace." We all said together as we drank our drinks at the same time. I started tearing up again and I immediately muffled myself by using my left hand. We all silently cried together.

...

"U-um guys?" I snap out my mental breakdown and nearly dropped my drink. I glare at the person that interrupted us. I soften my gaze to see that it was only Komaeda, Mioda, and Tsumiki. "Oh hey, guys." I said sipping my juice. I realized that meeting them here was a big thing. I spit out my OJ onto Komaeda. "Guys?!?" I exclaimed while cleaning up Komaeda with my napkin. "Yeah! It's us!" Mioda said trying to ignore what she just witnessed.

"What a coincidence! What are you guys doing here?" Chiaki asks them. "Nnnooo? What are you guys doing here?" Mioda fires back. "Okay, hold on, calm down. _We_ are here to have some fun. What about you guys?" Kamakura calmly asks. "Us too! We are also here to have some fun!" Mioda jumps. _Komaeda, Mioda and Tsumiki hanging out together, at the same time as us? Hmmmm. I wonder if it really is just one big coincidence._

"Hey Hinata, have you taken your pills yet?" Kamakura asks me. I put my hand up to my mouth and ponder. "Ah! I didn't take it this morning." I exclaimed, and take out the pill bottle. I put the pill in my mouth and gulp it down. When the effects of the pill kick in, I started feeling more relaxed. "Wait, you take your pills raw? No water?" Mioda gasps. I nodded, "amazing, you really are something else aren't you?" She asks me. Well, it was a rhetorical question, and she was just probably talking to herself.

-Kamakura's POV-

That was close. He's smarter than he looks. I averted my eyes to the other three who were hiding and waiting for the signal. _I really need to apologize later for what they just witnessed earlier. Like, three adults crying in an arcade? Jeez._ I turn my back to them, fully facing everyone else. I put my arm behind my back and gave the spying crew the signal. I then moved slightly to the side to give Saionji enough space to 'accidentally" bump into Hinata. I hear loud thumping on the other side. Good, as long as she follows the scrip, everything will be fine.

Nothing is fine. Sure she followed the script but, somehow everything took a wrong turn.

She ran to Hinata and tripped pouring her drink onto him. It's all part of the plan, right? Wrong. When she spilled her drink, I expect her to spill half of the cup, but oh my goodness. She spilled the whole thing on him. Everyone was in shock. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Mr! Are you okay??" Saionji asks him in a disguised voice. "Uhmm, I'm f-fine. Don't worry about it.." Hinata said slowly. _Fuck. It's not going according to plan, but whatever. Like they always say, improvise, adapt, overcome._ I gave Saionji the sign to leave. "I'm so sorry sir! But I'm in a rush, so uhhh.. I'll be going now!" She said as she rushed out of the arcade.

I nervously bit my lip and look into Komaeda's thoughts. _'Oh nonono! I should've brought a jacket with me!'_ He thought. I almost let out a sigh of relief out loud. Almost. "Er, I-I think y-you should go t-to the b-bathroom to dr-dry yourself.." Tsumiki manages to stutter out. _Good job Tsumiki! I'll make my move._

I sigh, "You should listen to her, soda is very sticky. If you leave it like that then it will surely be uncomfortable." He looked at me with a distressed expression. "B-but, I'm pretty sure soda is really hard to dry off." He said wearily. "Hmmmm.." I pretended to think of a solution. "You could always wear a new shirt!" Nanami says. "But I don't have any extra clothes!" He panics. I chuckle and walked up to him to pat his shoulder. "Fret not my lovely housewife," "lovely housewife?" Komaeda asks in confusion. I reach into my own jacket and pull out a fluffy white cloth. "I always come prepared." I push the clothing to Hinata's chest and push him into a nearby rest room. (Don't worry, the plushies were all given to Nanami first)

I close the door behind me and told Hinata to wear the thing while I look into Komaeda's thoughts. ' _Ahahaha.. Kamakura-san is so considerate! But wait, is he treating Hinata-kun like a housewife? Or does Hinata-kun become a housewife willingly? Eh whatever, as long as everything is fine then I'm happy! ... but I'm kinda jealous that Kamakura-San can see Hinata-kun shirtless.'_

There it is. Strike 1.

I grin to myself. Looks like it was successful after all. I look back at Hinata to see him desperately trying to clean of the soda on his previous shirt. I sigh and walk to him. "You know, you can't use tap water to clean that off." "Well, what do I do??!?" He turns to look at me and pouted. I widen my eyes at him. The white fluffy cloth was a long sleeved turtleneck. When people normally wear this, it's fine, no problems. But I completely forgot that this dumbo has the chest of a grown woman. And it seems that the turtleneck is really tight around his chest, so basically I can see his nipples right through the white cloth. I bit my lip and inhaled. I took off my jacket and put it on him, I then took his shirt "you don't have to worry about it now. When we get back I'll put it in the washing machine." I said as I look away. "Oh, okay..?" He said confused about my sudden 'kindness'.

_'Oh my god Kamakura pull yourself together!' 'But what am I supposed to do?! Call it out and have him drop kick me??' 'Is this what you call a gay panic?' 'No! Shut up! You guys are all idiots! Let me take the lead!' 'You guys are so shy, hehehe!~'_

I snap out of my inner argument with myself. Selfs, plural, sorry. I grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out of the restroom dragging him out with me. "Hey guys! Wait, why is Hina-chan wearing your jacket?" Mioda asks curiously. This wasn't part of the plan, but fuck it. "It's for the greater good of my sanity." I said to her. She gave me a 'what does that mean' face, expecting me to further explain. But I didn't, to bad so sad. "Anyways... let's go to the theater! Komaeda-kun and everyone else agreed!" Nanami announces cutting through the thick atmosphere.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: Hi! I'm Hinata Hajime, and I'm suffering from success.
> 
> Kamakura: Hey, I'm Kamakura Izuru. I'm pretty sure I had a gay panic when I saw Hinata's man tits.
> 
> Hinata: wha-
> 
> Nanami: Hi! I'm Nanami Chiaki! And you're watching Disney Channel! 
> 
> ♪do do do do♪


	10. This movie is great!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is a single mother taking care of his crying children

_「Previously: I snap out of my inner argument with myself. Selfs, plural, sorry. I grabbed Hinata's hand and walked out of the restroom dragging him out with me. "Hey guys! Wait, why is Hina-chan wearing your jacket?" Mioda asks curiously. This wasn't part of the plan, but fuck it. "It's for the greater good of my sanity." I said to her. She gave me a 'what does that mean' face, expecting me to further explain. But I didn't, to bad so sad. "Anyways... let's go to the theater! Komaeda-kun and everyone else agreed!" Nanami announces cutting through the thick atmosphere.」_

-Nanami's POV-

I have no idea what happened in that bathroom, but I don't want to know. We were walking to the theater. Me and Kamakura-san were walking behind everyone while they were talking and discussing something. "Psst- Kamakura-san." I whisper and tugged at Kamakura-san's shirt. He muttered a 'yes?' As a sign for me to continue. "What if the theater doesn't have the right movie?" I whispered. "Don't worry. Hell has a selection of sad, angst, and cruel movies running 24/7." He says in a hushed voice. "Oh, I see- wait what, really?" I said accidentally letting out my voice for the others to hear. Kamakura-san sighed and nodded. I awkwardly chuckled and mutter a small 'sorry' to him.

We make it to the theater, I look around for a little bit before turning to the others. "Alright! We made it!" Mioda-chan shouts excitedly. "Now that we're here let's split up to get our things." I say. "Dibs on getting the seats and tickets!" Mioda-Chan says running to the cashier pulling Tsumiki-chan with her. "I guess I'll go get the snacks then." Kamakura-san says while walking to other side. "Ah, wait..! I'll come with you." I follow him "Um, can you guys wait here for a little bit?" I turn my head around to Hinata-kun and Komaeda-kun. They both nodded and walked away to find somewhere to sit. I run to Kamakura-san and stand beside him waiting in the line.

"Say, Kamakura-san, do you think getting the right snacks would help with the plan?" I ask the raven-haired man. "Probably," he quickly responds. "Wait, do you know what their taste are?" I asked. He nodded. "Hi there! What can I get you two?" The cashier asks. Kamakura-san looks at the menu at the top. "I'll get a.." he trails off. "Salted Carmel bundle, a sweetened pack, 3 colas, 2 water bottles, and one orange soda. With the straws please." He says without looking away from the menu. The cashier added up the price "That would be 143¥, sir." Kamakura-san took out his wallet and gave the cashier the money. They counted up the money and went to make the orders. "How do know all that?" I ask him. "I have my ways."

We grabbed the snacks and went to meet up with the others. "Chiki-chan, Kama-chan! Over here!" We look over to see Mioda-chan waving at us. We walked to them. "Wow, that's a lot of snacks!" She says with stars in her eyes. "Of course, you the snacks are the best part of any movie." Kamakura-san says closing his eyes.

"So, what movie are we watching?" Komaeda-kun asks. To which Mioda-chan started chucking sinisterly " kukuku, we are gonna watch something that came right out of the pits of hell!" She grinned. Me on Kamakura-san faked our confusion, while the other two were genuinely confused. "A movie so sad and so despairing.. that even the ones with the hardest hearts will cry in! A guilty pleasure movie! And it's name? It is- 'The Notebook!'" Mioda-chan says dramaticly. "A-apparently, thi-this movie h-hasre-really good r-reviews o-online.." Tsumiki-chan stutters. "A movie so sad and so despairing.. that even the ones with the hardest hearts will cry in..? How intriguing.." Kamakura-san smirks to himself. "Yeah! It really is intriguing!" Mioda-chan extenders her arms to hug both Kamakura-san who seems to be lost in his own thoughts and Tsumiki-chan who blushes and becomes a stuttering mess.

"When does the movie start?" I ask curiously. Mioda-chan lets go off the two "in about 5 minutes!" She said excitedly. "Ah, since it's gonna start soon, should we go in the theater now?" Hinata-kun asks. Mioda-chan nodded and starts pulling Tsumiki-chan with her again. We all follow Mioda-chan to the right room and started going to our seats. Just as planed, I got to sit with Kamakura-san and Hinata-kun. We talked until a countdown on the screen showed up. When the count down hit zero, we were presented with the movie that's so sad and despairing that even the coldest hearts will cry in, 'The Notebook'.

In the story we can see a young girl, named Carly, writing something in her notebook. It seems that she likes this guy, but he only considers her as a friend. This sounds familiar. As the story goes on, the young girl started to spiral into insanity, doing whatever it takes to have him for herself. It first started with stalking, then to scaring away anyone who goes close to the poor guy. But nothing extreme. Then, in the middle of the story, we switch to the guy's perspective. It was sooner revealed that the guy also like the girl back, but he has to take care of a close friend who is slowly dying by the day. He tells his friend about Carly, and how he's going to ask her to be his girlfriend once his friend has passed. We then switch back to Carly's perspective. She is stalking the guy, and she sees him talking with his sick friend. She is burning with jealousy and anger. She stormed back to her house to furiously write on her notebook about them. She then had a thought. What if she eliminated that sick friend? As insane as it is, she decided to do it. She walked into the hospital, pretended that she was the sick friend's friend. Once she walked into the room, she swiftly destroyed the camera, and choked the dying person on the bed. But of course, the guy she likes walks in on her committing murder right in front of his eyes. She looked at him, and laughed insanely. She took out her notebook and scribbled something into it. While that was happening, the guy ran out and called the police. When she was being arrested, she gave the notebook to the guy. "I did this for you. For us. But I guess that was all a waste." She said said bitterly at herself. The guy looked at her with sad eyes. He sighed. "Maybe in another life, we could've made this work. But, not in this life." He looked at her with teary eyes. "I'm sorry that.. we didn't get our happy ending."

-The Notebook END-

I felt hot tears run down my face. _Huh? Wha.. I touch my face. Oh.. it got to me too.._ I look over at the seats to see Kamakura-san hugging a puffy faced Hinata-kun. The lights were turned on again and people left one by one.

After we got out of the theater, I saw everyone but Kamakura-san bawling their eyes out. "Uuuuuu... that was so saaad!" Mioda-chan cried and pulled out her phone "'I'm crying right now, I give this movie 5 stars. A must watch!'" She sniffed and pressed send. "Eh, it's alright. A movie so sad and despairing that even the coldest hearts will cry in? Guess that's lie." Kamakura-san deadpanned while hugging Hinata-kun and patting Komaeda-kun's head. "No! You're just crying on the inside!" Mioda-chan wails. He looked at her. "...you know what? Sure, I'm crying on the inside." Kamakura-san says sarcastically. I sniffed, catching his attention. He jolted when he saw me crying too. He soon realized that he was the only one who wasn't crying. "Ughhh, oh my lord.." he groaned. He motioned us to the couch on outside the theater. So naturally we followed him. He sat down and patted the space around him. "You guys can't walk around crying. Quiet frankly, that's really embarrassing for me. So c'mon, sit down and cry your eyes out. This is a one time offer alright? So you better take advantage of it." He said. So of course, we took advantage of the situation. Me, Komaeda-kun and Tsumiki-chan sat down next to him and bawled on him, while Hinata-kun and Mioda-chan fell into his lap and cried.

"S-she- h-he! Th-they just w-wanted l-love! But th-they were so ignorant! So ignorant!" Mioda-chan manages to stutter out. "Yes, yes. They were both very ignorant." Kamakura- san said while patting her head. "Th-they were s-so perfect for e-eachother! If only..! If onnnllyy.!" Komaeda-kun cries. "Yes, if only they communicated with each-other properly. Things wouldn't turn out like this." Kamakura-san mutters. The rest of us tried to shout at the two people in the movie about their wrong doings, but all that came out was incomprehensible cries and whimpers. But despite all of that, Kamakura-san patted our heads like he understood everything we said.

————————————————

"Are you guys done yet? I feel sticky and gross." Kamakura-san groaned. "S-sorry, Kama-chan.." Mioda-chan said as she let go of the older man. Slowly everyone else let go of him. He huffed. "Eugh.. gross.." he said as he looked at his tear and snot stained outfit. We looked away awkwardly, "say, Nanami. Can I borrow your backpack for a second?" He asks me. I nodded and gave him my pink cat backpack. He opens the bag and shuffled around to find something. He then took out the cat and bunny plushie we won earlier in the arcade and shoved it to Hinata-kun. Hinata-kun took the plushies without any questions and immediately squeezed the life out of them. Kamakura-san zips up my backpack and gave it back to me. I took it and looked at him in awe, "where did that come from? I didn't put them there..." I mumble. "I put them in there while we were walking to the theater." He answers while looking into his outfit. I quietly whisper an 'oh' to no-one in particular.

"Er.. sorry about your shirt and pants, Kamakura.." Hinata-kun mumbles to him. "No worries. I predicted this would happen." He said swiftly took off his outfit to reveal a red T-shirt and black shorts. "Always come prepared." He finger guns and winks at us. We stared, shocked at him. "Okay, how many shirts to you have?" Hinata-kun ponders. "It's a habit that Enoshima engraved into my brain." He answers casually. Hinata-kun looks at him with a 'what?' Expression. "Don't give me that. You'll soon realize that it's more reliable than you think." Kamakura-san said as he pressed his index finger into Hinata-kun's forehead.

"Anyways, I'm hungry. Let's head to the food court." He said turning his back to us and walking away. "Hey.! Wait!" Mioda-chan shouts at him while running to him. The rest off us followed the two of them.

I run to Kamakura-san's side and whisper to him "did the plan work? Was Komaeda-kun jealous?" He looked behind him to see if anyone was listening to our conversation, he then turned to me and smirked. "Sure did. You should've seen his face, he looked like he would explode." He laughs. I let out a sigh of relief, thank god it worked. "But to be honest, I'm slightly convinced that a part of why Komaeda was crying, was because he wasn't the one hugging Hinata." He chuckles. "Have some faith in him.. he's not a small child." I pouted. "he isn't?" He dramatically gasps. I shouldn't be laughing at that but I did. I snorted and laughed. "You're awful!" I punched his arm. "I know I am. But thanks for acknowledging my best quality." "Best quality?!" He laughs and puts his hand in his pockets. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding.." he smirked "obviously. If you can't catch that then _you're_ awful." I put my hand on my chest, and looked at him offended "are you calling me an idiot?" He gave me an innocent smile, "maybe?" I laugh and punch his shoulder again. "Ow that hurts." He said teasingly. "If I'm an idiot, then you're a twink." I smile. This time Kamakura-san gasps at me, offended.

Mioda-chan jumps and hugs us from behind "heeeyy! What are you guys laughing about? Ibuki wants to join in too!" She whines. "Haha, Kamakura-san's a twink!" I laughed. "You shut it," he huffs. "What are you talking about? Kamakura's not twink!" I hear Hinata-kun say from behind us. "He's obviously an edgy Rapunzel." Hinata-kun deadpans. I snorted while Kamakura-san looks even more offended. "I thought we had something special! Why would you call me that?" Kamakura-san said sadly. "Don't act like the victim, you started it first!" Hinata-kun points at him accusingly. "Fair enough." Kamakura-san said.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamakura being a good bro: hey.
> 
> The gang: if anything happens to you, I would kill everybody in this room and then myself.


	11. The couples deal?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime’s bringing sexy back

_「Previously: Mioda-chan jumps and hugs us from behind "heeeyy! What are you guys laughing about? Ibuki wants to join in too!" She whines. "Haha, Kamakura-san's a twink!" I laughed. "You shut it," he huffs. "What are you talking about? Kamakura's not twink!" I hear Hinata-kun say from behind us. "He's obviously an edgy Rapunzel." Hinata-kun deadpans. I snorted while Kamakura-san looks even more offended. "I thought we had something special! Why would you call me that?" Kamakura-san said sadly. "Don't act like the victim, you started it first!" Hinata-kun points at him accusingly. "Fair enough." Kamakura-san said.」_

[this chapter is to satisfy that KamuHina thirst that I have, and your's too if you have it]

-Hinata's POV-  
  


"U-um.. Hinata-kun.?" I hear Tsumiki squeak out next to me. "Can I..ask y-you a question..?" She asks "sure! What's up?" She looks at me nervously, then she went on her toes to whisper to me. "What do you think of Komaeda-kun?" She asks. "Oh, him? He's a great friend! Kinda weird from time to time.. but a great friend!" I answered with a smile. "O-oh.. then, what do you think of Kamakura-san?" She asks again, "well, he's also a great friend too! I hate him, I love him, I don't know." I shrugged. "Er, then.. u-um.." she stumbled over her words until she managed to utter out what she wanted to say, "which way do you.. y-y'know.. swing?" She whispers. "Both! I don't mind any gender!" I replied. She puts her finger to her mouth, "I s-see."

When we were walking to the place where we were going to eat our pizzas, I could see from a distance that the place was low-key really big. When we arrived at the pizza place, there was a waiter waiting at the front. I took no mind to them, but they stopped us at the entrance. "Excuse me, could you all wait here for a minute?" They said. We nodded and the waiter walked away.

After a while the waiter came back with a flashy looking person and a few other waiters and waitresses. "This is our boss, he would like a word with you two." The waiter said as they pointed at me and Kamakura. We looked at each other, and giving each other different looks. I gave him a 'were you caught bringing a rat here?" Look, while he gave me a 'fuck you, you look so horrible that the boss had to come out' look.

_Hey, wait a second-_

We looked back at the boss. He had his hands on his hips and he was looking at us with interest. "Hmmmmmm" he hummed while eyeing us down. I nervously sweat, while Kamakura gulped. "Hmmm" he hummed as he looked away from us to somewhere in the back. He looked back at us one final time before grinning at us. _Ah shit, here we go again-_ The waiters and waitresses walked away when they saw him grin.

The boss walked up to us and put his hands on our shoulders. "Heh, not bad kiddos.. not bad," he said while smiling at us like he was proudly looking at his two sons. _Huh?_ In a flash, me and Kamakura were being pushed to a room. _HUH??_ We were then sat down by the waiter and waitresses from before. _HUUUUHHH?!?_ Right after we sat down, the lights suddenly dimmed in our area, then it was lit up again with red and pink lights. One of the waiters put down a music box and started playing romantic music. **_EEEEEEHHHHHH?!?_**

"Ahhhh~ young love at it's finest~" the boss says while cupping his cheeks. I looked at him shocked. He noticed me staring and gasps "is it not to your liking?" He asks panicking. "Do you not like the music?" A waiter said, "Or is it the lights?" Another waiter asks. "Errr..uh.. I'm confused?" I smiled awkwardly, tilting my head to one side. I hear Kamakura sigh.

"Oh right, of course! Ahem," the boss coughed. "In this particular pizza place, we welcome young couples!" He said. "Young couples?" I ask "yes! Oh! We welcome all couples too, by the way!" He said correcting himself. "Oh." Was the only thing that came out of my mouth. "You.. guys are a young couple, right?" One of the waitresses asks wearily. Before I could say no, Kamakura spoke over me "of course we are! Can you see that, we absolutely love each other? Haha" he laughs. "Wha-" I got cut off my him stepping on my feet. I tried to scream in pain, but Kamakura stopped me by pushing his thumbs in my mouth. "Haha, don't worry about him, he's just a little cranky when he's on an empty stomach. Ahahaha.." he laughs again. "Awww~ then in that case then we'll bring out the menu for you to order!" The boss said while signaling the crew to leave us alone.

Kamakura took back his thumbs and wiped it with a nearby napkin. I gaged and coughed " what the hell was that for?!" I shout at him. "Shut up, idiot. This is the only event where we are gonna get free food." He deadpanned, "wait, free food? Aw sweet! I'm in!" I said excitedly almost forgetting what happened earlier. "Here's your menu, love birds!~" the waitress said as she gave us the the menu. "Aha, sweet! Thanks!" I thanked them, probably a little too excitedly.

Kamakura shuffles in to the middle seat in the round table that we are sitting in. He drags me next to him and put the menu in front of us, covering most our faces. "Alright listen, Hinata. We need to act like a young couple if we want free food." "Wait, but why does this only happen to couples?" He looked at me straight in the eye and said "because you rarely see couples here in hell, everyone either hates each other or is just friends with each other. So seeing a couple is a very rare sight." I nod. "Also, we're gonna have love themed food here, so get ready for that." He said as he looked into the menu to order something. "As long as it's free then, I don't really mind." I said looking at our surroundings to find our friends.

My eyes wonder around to see another round table with a white blob on it. Ah, I found them. The others were sitting looking at me and Kamakura, well just me because they can't really see him behind the menu. They look at me with curious eyes, all I could do was shrug at them. "Hey, Hinata what do you think of this one?" Kamakura asks. I look over at the menu to where he was pointing at. I smile widely "hey, that doesn't look half bad!"

After we ordered our meals, me and Kamakura look intensely at each other. "How do we act like a couple?" I ask breaking the silence between us.

"I dunno, I was never in a committed relationship before." He answered. "Wait, you dated people before?" I ask curiously "no no no, I never DATED anyone before. It was always a one night thing." He answered emphasizing the 'Dated' part. "So, like a one night date? Orrr..?" I ask again. "No dates," he said getting me to figure it out for myself. I trailed off trying to think off what he meant, until it clicked me. "Like as in..." he raised one eyebrow, signaling me to continue. "A one night fuck?" I whisper. "There you go! That wasn't so hard, now is it?" He praised me teasingly. I inhaled deeply. "YOU WERE A FUCKBOY?!?" I screamed at him. "Yeah! So what? Got a problem with that?" He said accusingly. "No, it's just- it caught me off guard.." I said. At this point everyone was acting like they didn't hear me scream at the top of my lungs, except for the boss and the employees.

The boss and his crew were standing there with popcorn in hand, it seems that they were stalking us for a while now. "I- uhh, ughhh.." I grumble into my hands. "What? Are you jealous that I fucked someone else other than you?" He said putting up a show for the pizza place. I grinned in my hands, _two can play that game._ "First of all, you haven't fucked me yet. Second of all, why should be jealous of someone who's not even in touch with you anymore?" I said teasingly, playing along with whatever Kamakura's trying to do. "So, if they were in touch with me, would you be jealous?" He asks. "Per-haps?" I said cutting the word up. He gasps. "Perhaps? Really?" "What? You said IF they were in touch with you." I said. "Aha, alright you little rascal." He said leaning on his hand. "What else you have under your little sleeves?" I ponder.

"Why were going around messing with everyone in the first place?" I ask mischievously. "For fun, obviously." I looked at him in disbelief. "For fun?" He snorted. "Yeah, but then again a lot of people would come to me because they heard that I was good in bed." He said looking at the ceiling. "Really?" I put my hand to my face and wondered. "I guess that would make sense. After all you have a pretty stable build, you're fairly attractive, you have a fair amount of muscle, you have a natural charm, from what I learned while in school, you would probably have a pretty big dick, and-" I listed while looking at my hands and counting up all of Kamakura's good qualities. What I didn't know is that everyone around us went silent and kept on listening to what I was saying. "Aw man, you _would_ be pretty good in bed." I smile to myself not realizing that I indirectly said that I wanted to sleep with him. I looked back at Kamakura to see him looking at me weirdly.

  
"Did.. did you just indirectly say you wanted to have sex with me?" He asks with his mouth slowly twitching up into a smirk. "Wait what-" I tried to process what I said earlier, and oh boy, I really wish I didn't. "Eugh-" I said as I realized I really did unintentionally indirectly said I want to have sex with him. "Er- n-no! That's not- that's not what I meant! I mean- I meant it as in- like a- uh-" I was cut off by a kiss on my forehead "I can't have sex with you, but I can at least give you that instead." I felt my face slowly heat up. I grabbed the bunny and cat plushie that was on the table and hugged them to my face trying to hide my flushed face. "Uuuuu.. f-fine..." I said face anything but the man that just kissed me. I hear a light chuckle from my right. _Stupid, vampire princess.. I can't believe he did that!_

"Heyyyyy~ sorry for interrupting, but here's you meal! Please enjoy!" A waiter handed us our meal before skipping away happily. I look at our pizza, it was decorated to the brim with pink and red toppings. Heart shaped pepperonis, pink cheese, red crust, and small pink stars. Is this what couples eat? I stare at it. I know I said that I don't mind as long as it's free, but isn't this a bit too much? I furrowed my brows. "Hey, wait a second, where's our drink?" I asked to no-one in particular. Just right on queue, another waiter came to our table and gave us our drinks- **drink**. Wait- drink? I look at the beverage in the big fancy glass, it was also decorated to the brim with love-themed colors. The drink itself was a light pink soda, there were heart and circle shaped ice cubes, there was whipped cream on top of the pink drink, at least I think it was whipped cream, there were only two straws on both sides of the glass, and they were both twisted into a heart shape.

"Just looking at this, makes me want to lose my appetite." I hear Kamakura say in disgust. "Agreed." I said. "But, hey! It's free food! Don't you think that's awesome?" I say happily to the raven. He mumbled a 'whatever', while I went to grab the pizza cutter. "How do you use this?" I said, waving the pizza cutter around. "Hey, that's dangerous-" Kamakura said grabbing the sharp object out of my hand "didn't your kindergarten teacher told you not to wave sharp objects around like that?" He said, cutting up the cheesy meal himself. "Aha.. sorry..." I sheepishly reply.

He cut out 9 perfect pieces, there wasn't one that was too thin or to thick. It was all perfect. He then proceeded to put down one on my plate. I picked up my pizza and immediately dropped it because I forgot to blow on it. I wince in pain and fan my hand. "Aha, you forgot to first rule of eating hot things, always blow it before eating." Kamakura said as he took a bite of his own pizza. "Phff- how about I blow you instead.." I grumble as I cooled my slice. "Hinata, you don't have to be so hasty. You can do that once we get home, jeez.." the raven huffed. "That's not what I meant, and you know it." I snap at him with a light blush. He laughs it off and continues to eat his pizza.

We both finished our slice of pizza, and we are looking at the glass of pink liquid. "How are we gonna drink this?" Kamakura said looking at me, I hum. "Dibs on the white straw!" I said and pinched the straw in my fingers. I hear the other groan. "I can't believe I have to drink from something pink..." "ya snooze, ya lose!" I grin. As was about to drink, Kamakura went to his straw first and puffed out the pink soda from his straw, directly into my face. "Ya snooze, ya lose, Hinata. You said that yourself.~" he teased smiling innocently at me. "Fffuck-you." I growled wiping the drink away with my hand. "Like I said, you don't have to be so hasty. We can do that at home." He repeated. I stared at him for a few seconds, before slapping him. "Ah, thanks. I love you too." "Fuck off." I said finally taking a sip from the drink.

After we finished our meal, we were about to get up and go to the others. We were stopped, AGAIN, by the boss. "Wait, wait, wait! You still have the dessert!" He said putting his hand to our faces. We sat down and sighed. "Alright! Since you lot were good and entertaining, I decided that you can chose which dessert you want first!" The boss said puffing out his chest. A waiter and waitress came out and gave us our two options. A pack of Pokey or a vanilla ice cream. "You can chose, I don't mind either of them." Kamakura said looking at me. "Ah, in that case then- the Pokey, please." I said to the boss. "A nice choice!" He said and the waiter who was holding the pack of Pokey shuffled the bag until there was one at the entrance. Kamakura took it and held it in his hand. When I went to grab my stick, the waiter pulled away. "Alright, enjoy!" The boss said, and then they all walked away to watch us from a distance.

"Hey- wait!" I said. "I think they want us to 'play' a round of Pokey." Kamakura said waving the treat in front of me. "Eh?! That one game in those really cliche romance animes, where the two people would have to get to the middle of the stick, and in the process they kiss?!" I said. "More or less." The red-eyed man deadpanned. "Eeehhh-" I was cut off when Kamakura stuck the chocolate stick in my mouth. "Be a good boy and play it. Or else we'll never leave this place." He said, then bit the other end of the treat. _Hey, wait- isn't this the game where you have to either make it to the end or make the other latter pull out first to win?_ Kamakura raised his eyebrows. I groan. _If I'm going to play this then, I'm gonna walk away winning. Or I walk away knowing I brung you down with me..._

_Game on, princess._

I bit a small part of my end. Then it was his turn. Then it was my turn. This cycle repeated until I was half way through the stick. Damnit..he's not backing down. _Fine then, I'll bring out my trump card!_ (I present to you, a translated version of our conversation) "you look like a whale." "Excuse me?" I smirk at him "What? Whales are nice." "Oh really? I thought just just called me fat." "What? No way, whales aren't fat, they're just really big." He raised a brow at me. "What are you talking about?" "What do you think I'm talking about?" "Are you describing your type?" "No, if I was talking about my type I wouldn't mention you." He looks at me confused. "Am I not your type?" "Of course, not. You're little too goth for me. No offense." "Really? Bummer. I thought dark and edgy attracts everyone." "Not me." "Well what do you like?" "Someone who can cook for themselves." "I thought you enjoy being the housewife." "Sure, but it would be great if we switched from time to time." "Well if I learn to cook will I be apart of your type?" "Sure, why not?" At that point our foreheads were now touching.

"Hey, wait a second. I'm not gay."

Kamakura looks at me with wide eyes. He snorted. His shoulders heaved up and down, he looks like he's about to lose his shit. After a few more seconds, he let go of the treat and fell onto the chair laughing. He had a hand gripped on his stomach while the other was at his eyes wiping away a few tears that pricked at the side of his eyes. I put the rest of the Pokey in my mouth "what?" I asked while leaning above him. I've seen him laugh before, but not this hard. But honestly, I don't mind, hearing him laugh like this is quiet refreshing. It took him a few more minutes for him to stop laughing. He placed his hand on the table, he wheezed and coughed. He pointed a shaky finger at me. "Y-you.. are so.." he wheezed ".. f-funny..sometimes..." he collapses on the table to continue laughing. "What? I am?" I said flustered.

_Wait does this mean, I won the game?_ I thought grinning. "Yes, you won the game." He smiled. "YeeaaAAHH! I did it! I don't know how! But I did it!" I said punching the air.

"Congratulations! Now then, would you like to try feeding each other the vanilla ice cream?" The boss and his crew of employees emerged from the shadows to us. "You know what? Bring it on! I feel like can take over the world!" I grin widely. "Okay, slow down there. We're not playing a game anymore." The raven said taking the ice cream from a waitress. "But still! I just achieved something great today!" I smile with stars in my eyes.

"Of course you did." He scooped up a spoonful of ice cream and put it up to my mouth. "Say, 'ahhhh'~" he teases me. _Oh, I'll say 'ahhhh' alright._ "Ahhhh~" I open my mouth, and he puts the spoon in my mouth. He pulls out the spoon and grabs another spoonful. This time I went with a different approach. The music box turned on a slow romantic song. I gave him my best bedroom eyes as I licked my lips. He was clearly taken aback from this, because he stopped mid-way and just froze there. _Great_. I grabbed his wrist that was holding the spoon, up to my face. I stuck out my tongue and licked the ice cream. I add a few moans here and there just to set the atmosphere a little. He didn't show it but, he was clearly flushed from the way his hand shook in my wrist. After all that licking, I the ice cream melted from my hot tongue and dripped down my chin.

"W-what are you doing? _Step-bro._ " " **PHFFF** -" " _EUGH-_ WHAT THAT **_FUCK-_** I KNEW THIS WAS A WEIRD INCEST CUMSHOT PORNO-"

I cackled and put my hand to my face holding in my laugh and also wiping away the melted ice cream. He furiously cleaned his face with a nearby napkin, preventing this from becoming an actual porno. "WHAt is wROng with you?! I told you already that if you want to do those things then wait until we get home! Jeez.." he groans. "W-wait n-no- I don't-" I laughed, not actually get my sentence out properly. I slammed my head onto the table and wheezed.

————————————————

Me and Kamakura said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and went back home. On the way back, I was hold the dirties clothes and the two plushies. We were talking about something when that dipshit had to bring up a cursed thing. "So, are we actually gonna have sex when we get back?" I threw his dirtied clothes at him.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: wait, I'm not gay.
> 
> Also Hinata: Hi! I'm Hinawhore Hajislut! Would you like me to suck on your fingers?
> 
> Everyone else: wait, but didn't you just-


	12. An arm and leg for love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuru is starting to grow a bit of gray hair

_「Previously: Me and Kamakura said our goodbyes to the rest of the group and went back home. On the way back, I was hold the dirties clothes and the two plushies. We were talking about something when that dipshit had to bring up a cursed thing. "So, are we actually gonna have sex when we get back?" I threw his dirtied clothes at him.」_

-Komaeda's POV-

"What the hell happened to you yesterday?" Kamakura-san glares at me. "I told you! I don't know!" I said in a panicked state. I am currently being interrogated by the girls and Kamakura-san.

How did I end up like this? Well, it started 6 AM this morning. I was having my regular morning jog, when Mioda-chan asked me to come to her house. So, I did. But when I arrived, I was shoved into her kitchen. So here I am, getting interrogated.

"Ibuki doesn't understand! Why didn't Nagi-chan do something?!" Mioda-chan grumbled angrily, closing her eyes. "Listen, I don't know what's going on. But, I can't tell you anything if you don't explain!" I said, sweating. I hear Koizumi-chan sigh, "it's about the hangout session you and the others had yesterday.." I look at her confused. "What? You know about the hangout?" I ask. "Should we tell him?" Owari-chan asks, staring at me. "Tell me what??" I ask again. They all sigh.

"Let's start from the very beginning." Koizumi-chan says. "So basically, we came with up a plan for Hinata-kun to notice your love for him." Nanami-chan says. I sweat, and nervously laugh "um, what..?" "Don't try to cover up anything, we all know you love him." Saionji-chan seers at me "so anyways, we tried to make you jealous of Kamakura-san. The first strike was when we met at the arcade, and a disguised Saionji-chan poured soda on Hinata-kun and Kamakura-san took him into the bathroom to change. The second strike was when we went to the movie theater, when Hinata-kun started to cry, Kamakura-san would comfort him. And the supposedly third strike was when we went to the pizza place. We thought that you would lose your temper and drag Hinata-kun away." Nanami-chan explains. "But-! You just sat there and peacefully ate your meal! Like everything was normal!" Mioda-Chan buts in.

I gaped at them with my mouth slightly open. It took me awhile to get my mouth to start working again. "Okay, listen. First of all, yeah you guys are right, I do like Hinata-kun. Second of all, I would never be so jealous at Kamakura-san, that I would blow a fuse and drag Hinata-kun away! That would just be plain rude." I said in a matter of fact tone. "W-what?" Tsumiki-chan stutters from the shadows. "So basically, the whole plan, was a waste- because you are just that selfless?" Koizumi-chan said pointing at me. "I wouldn't say it was a waste..but I guess I _am_ that selfless." I reply.

They all groan, "ughhh..are you serious?" Saionji-chan grits her teeth together. I hesitantly let out a 'yes'. "Damnit! So we wasted a whole day, getting you too to get together, and it didn't even work!" Kamakura-san groans and slammed his fist into the table. "I'm sorry..?" I apologized. Kamakura-san rubbed his temples "no, you don't have to be sorry. It was our idea." He said. We all sat in an uncomfortable silence.

"Alright guys! I have an idea!" Mioda-chan said breaking the uncomfortableness. "We can't be disappointed forever! If the plan fails, we'll make a new one! And I have an idea!" Mioda-chan grins at us, seemingly forgetting about the first plan. "I guess you're right. What's your plan?" Koizumi-chan asks. "This plan requires much intelligence! But first-" she stops and reaches her hand out to me. "Nagi-chan, will you join hands with us, and get yourself a boyfriend?" I gasp at her. "You want me to join you..?" I ask hesitantly. "Well, you already know what we're trying to do. So we can't really let you go." Kamakura says. I look at Mioda-Chan's hand. _Hinata-kun, as my boyfriend? I really like him, but is this was I really want? ..._ I look at Kamakura, he looks back at me with a blank expression. Like he's letting me decide for myself. I gulp. "I've always been selfless.. but I guess, this time-" I said looking at everyone. I take Mioda-chan's hand. "I'll do something for myself for once! I'll make Hinata-kun mine!" Mioda-chan grins, while everyone else smiles. "Nice! I knew you would take it into consideration!" She shakes my hand. "Welcome to the team, Komaeda-kun." Nanami says.

We then grabbed the planning sheets, pencils, chalk, and a chalkboard. "Alright, here's my plan." Mioda-chan said pressing her hand on the chalkboard, she stopped for a dramatic effect. "I think we should use a love potion." She deadpanned.

"WHAT?!" We all said in unison, except for Kamakura. "Are you crazy?! You know that never works!!" Koizumi-chan says. "Yeah, but what other options do we have?" Mioda-chan said. "W-well, we can have a nice date!" Owari-chan suggests. "But the only pleasing place in hell is the mall and the market!" Mioda-chan fires back "W-what about a d-dinner d-date at h-home?" Tsumiki-chan suggests. "But Nagi-chan doesn't know how to cook or be romantic! No offense." Mioda-chan fires back again. "What about star gazing at night?" Nanami-chan suggests "stars in hell are non existent!" Mioda-chan rebuts. "What about a fishing session?" Saionji-chan suggests. "Fishes are hostile because of the toxic waste in the sea and ponds!" Mioda-Chan counters. "What about a nice guitar date? I can play!" I said. "The guitars here have a small durability gauge and can break easily!" She fires back. We all look at Kamakura desperately for him to help us. After a few seconds he spoke up, "what? Don't look at me for help, I know personally that hell is a _horrible_ place for romance."

We sigh in defeat as Mioda-chan celebrates her victory. "So we are gonna use a love potion, right?" She asks excitedly. "I would say yes, but, where are we gonna find a love potion?" Saionji-chan said smirking. "Well, we can just ask Kama-chan over here!" Mioda-chan points at Kamakura-san. "What's that's supposed to mean?" He asks, furrowing his eyebrows. "You're old." Mioda-chan says. "So?" "Soooo, you should know a few witches and wizards riiighht??" Mioda-chan purrs. He nodded slowly. "Then, you can just ask them to make a love potion for us!" She says jumping up and down. He thinks for a second. "You do realize that this is a really bad idea, right?" He ask, she nods. "And there will be consequences, right?" He asks again, and yet again she nods. A few seconds passed, he let out a audible 'tch' for everyone to hear. "So? Are you up for it?" Mioda-chan she bats her eyes. "It's going to cost me an arm a leg, but sure I'll do it." He groans. "Yaaaay! I knew you would be up for it!" She grins.

"So basically, Kama-chan will firstly get a love potion. Then, Kama-chan can mix it into a bag of Kusamochi. And then Nagi-chan will give the bag of Kusamochi to Hina-chan. Then, everyone else will be hiding again and make sure everything goes smoothly! Sounds good?" Mioda-chan said excitedly while writing it down onto the chalkboard. "Sounds legit." Kamakura-san said sarcastically. "What's wrong with my plan?" Mioda-chan pouts. "Well, what if things go south again? What then?" Kamakura-san asks. "Then, uhh.. oh yeah! You should get a reverse potion too! So you can reverse the effects of the love potion!" She said scribbling again on the chalkboard. "This plan has way too many holes, but whatever." Kamakura-san mumbles.

————————————————

I am now flying with Kamakura-san to the place where we are going to get a love potion. Apparently, he said that the place we are going to is extremely chaotic and he needs a companion.

We reached a place that looked, like Kamakura-san said, very chaotic, even from the outside. He knocked on the door and waited until the door opened. There was a person on the opposite side of the door, "who goes there?" They asked. "It's me, Kamakura Izuru." He said in a bored tone. "Oh, haha, a lot of people use that. Prove to me that you are THE Kamakura Izuru! Where's your badge?!" They shouted frantically. He sighed and mumbled something about them doing this every time. He took out a shiny cat keychain, and shook it. The person on the other side gasped. "Only the real one has that sound to it." They said. The person shuffled around with the lock and opened the door.

The person had turned out to be a tall young woman. She had long light blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a black bow with diamonds in it, she was wearing saturated purple dress with spiderweb patterns on it, she was wearing a small witch hat headband on her head.

"Ahaha- my apologies Kamakura, a lot of people have been wanting a potion from me, and they have been trying using your name to get in.." she said sheepishly. "Seriously, the audacity of those people." He said walking in her house. "He's with me by the way." Kamakura-san said taking off his shoes. "Oh! I see." The woman said, looking at Kamakura then to me. "Please, do come in!" She said to me walking in herself. I thanked her and took of my shoes and walked in.

She told us to wait at her table while she brews some tea for us. I look around her house. It looked even more chaotic inside than outside, there were scattered empty potion bottles everywhere, crumbled paper at my feet, a few scratch marks on the wall and the door, just overall a big mess. But it has a special kind of aesthetic to it, I kinda like it. While I was observing the house, I didn't notice a small black cat walking to me, so when it pawed my leg, it shook me so much that I almost slammed my knees on the bottom of the table.

"You don't have to look so frightened, I won't eat you." The cat said to me in a deep British accent. A talking cat? Well what do you know? I haven't seen one in ages. "Ah, Kanashimi. I haven't seen you in a while." Kamakura-san said next to me. "Greetings, the vampire of grief, Kamakura Izuru. It has been awhile." The cat said sitting on the table. Kamakura-san hummed, I gulp. It was a pure black cat with bright golden-yellow eyes. Even though I've seen talking cats before, 'Kanashimi' gives me chills. The way he looks at us through those yellow eyes, it looks like they glow even though it's just an illusion caused by his black fur. I shiver.

"Kanashimi! Stop scaring the vistitors!" I hear the woman scold the black at. "I am not scaring anyone." He said jumping of the table and sat at the other side of the sofa that me and Kamakura-san sat on. "Well, you look intimidating! Sitting like that and not saying a word." She said sitting down with Kanashimi and putting down the tray of tea. "I am so sorry about him. He can look every scary and intimidating sometimes." The woman huffed and poured a cup of tea for both me and Kamakura-san.

"Anyways, we haven't met yet have we?" She said looking at me. I nod, and she reached out her hand to me and smiled. "My name is Sonia Nevermind. I hope we can be friends!" I take her hand and shook it, "I'm Komaeda Nagito. It's a pleasure to meet you." I return her smile. She let's go of my hand and went to pet the black cat. "It's been awhile since you've come here, Kamakura. Is there anything you need from me?" She asks looking at the black haired man. "Yes, actually." He said taking a sip of his tea then continuing, "we need a love potion, and a potion to reverse the effects of the love potion." He said, deadpan. "Oh? Have you found yourself a lover boy, Kamakura?" Kanashimi purred. "Not for me. For him." He said pointing at me. "Ah, I see. Well that's too bad." He said. "Oh don't be so rude!" Sonia-san said. "A love potion huh? Hmm, that would be quite difficult to make. But a reverse potion on the other hand would be easy if we have ingredients of the love potion." She said, pondering.

"Hmmmm, a love potion would be hard to make. So, I would like you to get the ingredients for me." She said to us. "Alright, that's fine with me. What do you need to make it?" Kamakura-san asks. She takes out a thick book from the bottom of the table and put in on the table, she then flips a few pages before stopping on one page and turning the book around for us. "A part of them, a part of you, a Cupid's arrow, a sweet treat, and a peacocks' feather." I read from the list of ingredients. I hear Kamakura-sigh. "A Cupid's arrow and a peacocks' feather? That's going to take a while to find.." he groans. He takes out a note book and a pencil, and writes down the ingredients in it.

————————————————

"Ehhhhh?? A Cupid's arrow? A peacocks' feather? Eeehhhh?? Where are we going to find that??" Mioda-chan said in confusion. "The Cupid's arrow should be easy to get, but a peacocks' feather?" Kamakura-san sighs. "Wait, I thought the Cupid's arrow would be the hardest to get!" Mioda-chan points out. "No, peacocks are extremely rare in hell, it would be a once in a life chance to even see one, let alone get it's feather. And the feathers that are up for bidding are all extremely expensive." Kamakura-san sighs in frustration. "What if we traded something to get a feather?" I suggest. "But- ughhh.. the ones that do have the feathers know themselves that the feathers are rare! And they are all selfish, and you would probably have to trade your brain for one!" Kamakura-san said.

We were discussing on how to get the ingredients. Well, it was just me, Kamakura-san and Mioda-chan, because we three are the only ones in the group that are old enough to know all this information about hell. The rest are just sitting there watching us.

I hear Kamakura-san groan in anger as he tried to figure out how to get a peacocks's feather. "For fucks sake.. this is too much.." he sighs. "You know, I don't really mind a radio active Hinata. Who knows, maybe he'll have superpowers or something.." "wait, hold on Kamakura-san, I think you should lay down for a second. You sound a little tired right now." I said quickly. He sighs in despair and lays down on his arms. I see Mioda-chan chew on her nail, "grrr... this SUCKS!" Mioda-chan said losing her temper and frantically scratching her hair. I look down at my hands in defeat.

"H-hey, I think we should look for the easy ingredients before looking for the hard ones." Koizumi-chan said. The others agreed with her. "Hmmm, I guess you guys are right... hmmmm...hmmmm...HMMMMM.! ALRIGHT! Let's look for the easy stuff first!" Mioda-chan beamed.

-A part of you:

I took out a piece of my hair. "Is this alright?" I ask. "Yeah, that should be fine." Kamakura-san said.

-A part of them:

"Oh! Oh! I have a part of Hina-Chan's hair from yesterday!" Mioda-chan beams. "You do? That's kind of gross, not gonna lie." Owari-chan said.

-A sweet treat:

"Here's your cheesecake! Have a nice day!" The accountant said as they handed me the bag of sweetness.

-A Cupid's bow:

"Ooooh, Mr. Grim Reaper! We have a request for you!" Mioda-chan shouts. "Yeah, we need your help!" Kamakura-san shouted after her. "Yes, yes, what is it?" The grim reaper said annoyed. "You're in relation with the angle of death right?" He nods. "So, can you ask her to retrieve an arrow from Cupid?" Kamakura-san said. "Are you insane?" He asks Kamakura-san "yeah, I am. And you are too. So do it." He said confidently. The grim reaper chuckles. "You and I have a lot in common, this is why we're friends." He grins and winks at the raven.

After a few minutes the grim reaper comes back with a pink arrow.

-A peacocks' feather: 

"Alright, we have everything. Except for the feather." Kamakura-san said to everyone. "Ughhh- what are we going to doooo?" Mioda-Chan pouts. I tried to think of what to do, but ultimately fail at it. "We're back to base one..." I said, disappointed. Right when everything seemed hopeless, an angle fell down on us and granted us his blessing.

_**Bzzz** _

I look at my phone. My eyes widen at both the message and the person who sent it. _Hinata-kun!_

Hajimeme: Komaeda! I just read an awesome book about peacocks in Kamakura's library

KoKo: really? What's it about?

Hajimeme: it tells me about the history of how they disappeared in hell

_Hajimeme: it's kinda sad that I won't be able to see them, but it says here that there's a 1.2% chance of me seeing one! So I guess that's something..._

_KoKo: that's alright Hinata-kun! You get to see other animals than peacocks in hell! There's even mystical ones here!_

_Hajimeme: mystical animals? Sweet!_

_KoKo: haha, so anyways what else does the book say?_

_Hajimeme: ah, yeah.. it says that they like humans who are kind hearted and selfless. Apparently if you suit that description then the chance of you seeing one becomes higher._

_KoKo: wait, REALLY?? How much higher??_

_Hajimeme: um.. from my calculations.. 6.3%.. yeah_

_Hajimeme: i haven't finished reading it yet, but I'm sure that as I get near the end, The percentage of someone seeing a peacocks should skyrocket into a blooming 54%!_

"AAAH-!" I screamed girlishly. The others screamed with after me, "what was that for?! Don't just scream out of the blue like that!" Saionji-Chan scolded me pressing a hand on her chest. "IT'S HINATA-KUN! HE-!" I scream frantically. "He? What happened?" Nanami-chan asks me, concerned. "HE! HE! HE'S-!" I shouted. "He??" Everyone said in confusion. "HE'S!" I inhale. "An angel..~" I whisper-sigh in a love struck state. "What?" Mioda-Chan asks in confusion. "Hina-chan's a human! What are you talking about?" Mioda-chan says. "That's not what I meant- but- wait, hold on a second." I said looking back at me and Hinata-kun's conversation.

_Koko: hey, uhh how many books are there of the peacocks?_

_Hajimeme: 3_

_Koko: how many have you read so far?_

_Hajimeme: I'm currently reading the second one, why?_

_KoKo: errr- can you just sit there for a few minutes? Me and the others are going to come by._

_Hajimeme: to read books about peacocks?_

_KoKo: yeah! Uh so, see you later!_

_-KoKo went offline-_

"GUYS! Hinata-kun may have the key to finding the last ingredient!" I said. "What? Really? How?" Owari-Chan bombarded me with questions. "Who cares? If he may have the key then what's left to lose?!" Kamakura-san said. "Yeah! Where is he??" Mioda-chan said. "Kamakura-san's library." I said rushing out of the house. "C'mon!

Let's go!" I said as I made it to the doorway. I waited for the others outside. After everyone got out of the house we all ran to Kamakura's mansion.

————————————————

-Hinata's POV-

I hear the sound of the door being frantically messed with. I jolted. _Eh? What? Who?_ I tremble at the sound. After a few seconds I can hear someone violently kicking the door. _Oh my god, what if it's a robber?? Am I going to get killed again? Kidnapped?_ I shook away those thoughts and grabbed the three peacock books on my lap and ran to me and Kamakura's room. I locked the door and hid behind the door. My breathing hitched when I hear the silence in the house get destroyed by the pitter patter sound of people walking. _There's more than one person?? Is it even a human to begin with??_ I sweat intensely as I try to muffle my uneven breathing. "Hinata! Where are you?" I hear one of them call out for me behind the door. Unfortunately for me, their voice was muffled so that made me thought that I had a stalker or something. I really hope no one texts me right now.

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

**_Bzz_ **

I took out my phone to see that the others had texted me something. _Fuck_. I hear footsteps coming closer to the bedroom. _Fuck_. I gulp and stood next to the door, so that when the intruder opened the door, I could kick them from the side and make a run for it.

My breathing was heavy, my forehead was sweating, and it seemed like the world was going in slo-mo right now. I hear the sound of the door knob being pulled. I get my fighting stance ready as the door slowly opened. The person was still behind the door so I stood and waited until they went inside. After a few seconds, a silhouette of a person went in the room. I didn't take a second for me to instantly kick the intruder. "Hiiyaaapp!" I shouted as I kicked the stranger.

But.. they blocked it.

_Fuckfuckfuck what do I do what do I do- hey wait a minute they kinda look like-_ "Kamakura..?" I called out. "Whoa, when did you learn to do that?" He coughed out. **_ITS HIM-_** I quickly pulled back my leg and apologized to him "oh my goodness- I'm so sorry- I didn't know it was you-! I thought it a stalker!". I wipe away the sweat on my head. "A stalker? Why?" He asked amused. "W-well it's just that I heard someone trying to open the door, and really violent kicks from the outside." I explained to him.

"Oh, our bad." I hear Chiaki deadpan from the hallway. "Wait it was you guys?" I said shocked. I looked outside of the room to see the girls and Komaeda standing there awkwardly. "Oh thank goodness, I thought I was going to get kidnapped.." I sighed in relief. "Sorry that we scared you. We all had quiet a troublesome day today.." Koizumi says sheepishly scratching her neck.

I sighed, and grabbed the three peacock books from behind me and showed it to them. "I'm assuming you guys are here for this?" I ask. Komaeda grabs all three books and looks at it. "Yeah! This is it!" He says excitedly. "Thanks Hinata-kun!" He smiles at me. "It's alright, there should be a few more in the library.." I trailed off. "There's more?!" Chiaki asks enthusiastically. "Yeah, at the back of section four. There should be a few more books." They all look at each other excitedly. "Say, why are you guys suddenly so interested in peacocks that you have to violently kick the door?" I ask them suspiciously. "Oh, no particular reason... we just.. had a sudden interest, that's all." Komaeda says while signaling for the others to go to the library.

I eyed them suspiciously, _are they trying to catch one? For what purpose? Perhaps they want to take one of it's feather for a house decoration? Or is it for something more malicious? A sacrifice? A spell? A potion? **A poison?**_ "Well, if you want to get something the next time, can you guys not scare the living daylights out of me, and do it normally?" I pouted. "O-oh! Yeah, sure!" Komaeda says while walking away with the others to the library. _I don't trust them, gotta keep my guard up if their intentions are malicious._

-Kamakura's POV-

We turn around the corner and stood there. We hear the sound of a door closing, and sighed in relief. We then made our way to the library. "Holy shit.. how did he almost figure out what we're trying to do again?" I said. "Again?" Komaeda asks. "Yeah, the first time was when we all met up with each other yesterday. He suspected that it was staged." I replied.

"Woah, all this time I thought that he was dumb as a rock.." Nanami jokingly deadpanned. "Now now, he's not dumb." Koizumi said. "Yeah, but what if all this time, Hina-chan is actually a super genius.?" Mioda whispers. "A super genius? Are you kidding me?" Saionji snorted. "Well, he may be a super genius, he definitely is smart and cunning." Nanami said. "But before you say anything-" she stopped us from saying how ridiculous that is, "think about it! He managed to sweet talk his way out to a group of girls, twice! And he managed to give himself the title of the 'airhead fluffy snack' in the market, when he's obviously not an airhead! And he managed to almost catch us twice! Even when, Komaeda-kun couldn't figure out the first plan! Don't you think that's kinda devious of him? Tricking a whole market into thinking he's something he's not. Don't you also think that's kind of smart of him to know what to say to the first group of girls and to us to? Don't you think it's cunning of him to barely graze the surface of our current plan, even when it hasn't even started yet? Even if it's just from his looks he definitely has the tongue of a manipulator, and a brain of genius." She points out whispering.

We all look at her and then to each other. "Who knows what he'll do if _we_ let down our guard." Nanami said to us. "I-I never t-thought if it l-like that.." Tsumiki stutters. "U-uh I think you're j-just overthinking! There's no way!" Owari said unstably. "No no, I think you're onto something here." Komaeda said. "Yeah, if that really is the case then.." I paused and opened the library door. "We have to be more cautious of him." I said walking in the library. "How scary.. he's basically a wolf in sheep's clothing.." Mioda says shivering.

————————————————

We read all the books about the peacocks and we soon learned that to get a peacocks' feather fast, we have to summon one. As risky as it is, we still did it. And it was fortunately successful. So now we all have the ingredients to the love potion.

It was getting late so I went to Sonia's house on my own this time and gave her the ingredients. She swiftly made both the love potion and the reverse potion. "This better work, if not I think I'm going to rip out my hair." I said as I was flying back to my mansion.

It was currently 1 AM, I was in the kitchen making the Kusamochi to mix the love potion and the reverse potion into. The almost everyone had already left, the only one left was Nanami. "Say, what if we get caught?" She asks me as I was making the mixture. "Then, we'll come up with a plan.. but for now, only the future knows what's going to go down." I said looking up at her. "Yeah, you're right. Only time will tell..." she said looking at her phone.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: ayeee Hinata be acting a lil bit like a protagonist tho ngl hahahaaa
> 
> Everyone else: why are you making this more difficult than it already is?


	13. We’ll be more prepared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is big brain

_「Previously: It was currently 1 AM, I was in the kitchen making the Kusamochi to mix the love potion and the reverse potion into. The almost everyone had already left, the only one left was Nanami. "Say, what if we get caught?" She asks me as I was making the mixture. "Then, we'll come up with a plan.. but for now, only the future knows what's going to go down." I said looking up at her. "Yeah, you're right. Only time will tell..." she said looking at her phone.」_

-Hinata’s POV-

“Hey Hinata-kun, it’s time to wake up..” I hear the soft voice of a girl right beside my ear. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to wake up just yet. I feel a small hand shake my shoulder. “C’mon, Hinata-kun.. wake up.. we have a surprise for you.” She says a bit more louder this time. I grumble and moved my body so that it was facing away from her. “I don’t...want..not yet...” I mumble. I hear her shuffle away, and a few seconds later, the sound on the door closing. I blissfully sigh and drifted back to my dreamland.

I was about to completely drift off, I hear the sound of the door being slammed open. “Wake up idiot. You smell like ass. And not the good kind.” I hear Kamakura say. But I didn’t move an inch. “Too tired... try again later..” I deadpan. “Hinata-kun, it’s not like you to over sleep..” I hear Chiaki pout. I mumble something and curled up into the pillow. “What is wrong with you today? Did you get drugged yesterday?” Kamakura ask. I stay silent. “Are you seriously going to show this kind of childish behavior to a girl?” Koizumi complains. I stay silent. “Wow, you’re a disappointment of an adult!” Saionji snorts, I hear someone telling her to not say that afterwards. I inhaled, and exhaled loudly. I say something into my pillow, “What did you say Hina-Chan?” Mioda asks curiously. “You cannot reach this server. Please try again later.” I repeated my self and tried to go back to sleep.

I could sense their astonishment without looking. “Look at Hinata-kun getting all fancy!~” Chiaki jokes. _Okay fine, I really want to fist bump her right now._

“Hinata, seriously, get up. Your ‘OJ’ is getting spoiled.” Kamakura says cheekily. I perk my ears up at that. I turn around to face them. “Ah, I knew that would get your attention.” The raven says. “What else do you have to offer?” I ask everyone ignoring Kamakura’s last remark. “You have a plate of Kusamochi waiting for you downstairs!” Chiaki smiles. “Really??” I ask excitedly. “Yes, two of your favorite consumables are down stairs! On a plate, in front of your seat!” Chiaki says urging me to get up and go downstairs. I think about it. Warm comfy sheets or delectable foodies? “So, what do you say Hina-chan?” Mioda grins. “I..” I trailed off. “I’ll go downstairs..” I finally decided. “Hurrayyy! See you downstairs Hina-chan!” Mioda beams as she runs away with the others following her. “Hey! Wait!” I called out. Komaeda’s head pop out from the door. “What time is it right now?” I ask him. “6:30 AM.” He replies. “Oh, thanks Komaeda.” I thanked him.

————————————————

I slowly walk down stairs properly wearing my tie. When I was about to approach the kitchen I think about what just happened. _6:30 AM.. that was when I woke up. Right now, it should be 6:40 AM. But.. Chiaki said that I overslept? When I was still alive, I usually wake up at 5:45 AM, and met up with her and Souda at 6:30 AM. I Overslept? There’s no way that’s possible. Does she think that I wake up and somehow teleport to them at exactly 6:30 AM? I stop in my tracks. But what’s more suspicious than her saying that I overslept is that, one: Kamakura woke up earlier than me in the last two days, two: everyone seems to have gathered here again. What exactly is going on? Is it related to yesterday? Or the other day? Are they planning something big?_ I feel my breathing get heavier the more I think about it.

Suddenly like out of a comic panel, I hear a whoosh sound behind me. I turn around immediately and see that nothing is there. _I’ve seen enough movies to know where this is going. I’m going to think that nothing is there and it’s just my imagination, but noooo, when I turn around there’s going to an 8 foot monster or something!_ I walk towards the direction of the sound. _I’m not going to turn around, because if I do I’m dead. Like in one of the games Chiaki and Souda talked about_. I find myself in the living room. I see a black blob underneath the table. I slowly walk towards it and leaned down to look it more closely. I reach my hand out and grabbed it. It was a monochrome bear. It’s left side was black, and it’s eye is replaced with a red slash thingy and sinister smile. “What the..?” I whisper as I held it in my hand.

I feel a breath on my neck. “Upupupu~” I hear someone- _something_ laugh behind me. “You found me!” It says cheerfully. So naturally, like a normal person, I screamed. I turn around and fell on my back. The thing that was behind me turned out to be the same monochrome bear that I am holding. “Wh-what? But- there’s two??” I asked confused. I look down to see that the first bear disappear from my hands. “Upupupu! That’s not me! Because the real one is right here!” The bear laughed. “A-a clone?” I whispered. “Oh? You’re pretty smart! Yes indeed that was a clone!” It laughs some more.

“What’s happeni-“ Kamakura cuts him self off. “Oh, what are _you_ doing here?” He asks the bear bitterly. “Upupupu! I heard from Junko that you found yourself a new boy toy!” It laughs turning around to look at Kamakura. _Boy toy?_ He glares at the bear for a few seconds. “Get **out**.” He spits at the bear. The bear laughs even more at him. “Anyways,” the bear turns back to me. “The name’s Monokuma! And I’m hell’s mascot! Upupupu!” The bear giggles as it introduces itself. “That wasn’t an invitation to introduce yourself. **_Out_**.” Kamakura says trying to kick Monokuma out. “You’re such a killjoy, seriously..” Monokuma scoffs. “Hey, your name is Hinata Hajime right? So yeah, you wanna come with me and terrorize people?” The bear asks cheerfully. “Um, no thanks.” I say. “Seriously! Everyone nowadays are such killjoys! Whatever..” it says as it disappeared into the...ground?I shook my head. “Did- did it just- sink into the ground?” I ask. Kamakura sighs. “You’ll get used to it one day.. c’mon let’s head to the kitchen.” He walks away.

_What just happened?_ I shook my head and again, clearing away everything.

————————————————

-Kamakura’s POV-

When we arrived at the table, Nanami pushed the plate of sweetness to Hinata. “Here you go, as promised, a plate of Kusamochi just for you.” She said smiling at him. He looks at it for a second before frowning and putting a finger to his mouth. “What’s wrong? Is it not satisfactory to you?” Nanami asks. “No, no. It’s fine.” He says. He then he looks at me. “Say, did you make this your self?” He asks me crossing his fingers and putting it under his chin. _How does he know that?_ “No. Why did you think I made it?” I say confidently, crossing my arms. He stares at me for a moment, before chuckling. We all look at him laughing to himself.

“That’s a lie, isn’t it?” He smirks. We look at him eyes wide, everyone looked at each other wearily. I gulp, “what makes you think that I made it myself?” I fire back. “Well.. mainly because... you literally don’t know how to make food.” He says causally. “Not only that, but the mochi shop only opens at 10 AM.” He points out. “And besides, it looks homemade anyways.” I visibly gulp. He caught me gulping, and he then proceeded to smile at me. “Well, you did say the other day that you like people who can cook for themselves. So, I took that quite literally.” I managed to coughed out. I started to sweat a little bit at this point. He looked at me, still smiling. “I did say that. Yes, but...” he looks at me slyly,

“I said cook, not bake.”

We look at him in disbelief. “He has the tongue of a manipulator alright.” Nanami whispers to me. I clicked my tongue in annoyance. “This is the type of person we’re facing. I hope you know what to do.” She whispers again. He tilts head the side a little bit, “why did you decide to make this yourself, Kamakura?” He asks.

I scrunch up my nose, to which the brunette smirks. “Is it because you had a _sudden interest_ in making Kusamochi?” He says leaning in. “Is it because you decided to be nice, and make something for me? Is it because you want to play a prank on me?” He stood up and slowly walked to me. Everyone was frozen in place, unable to move, as if he put us under a spell. All we can do is watch, as he approach me like a predator. “Is it because you wanted to make it seem like you’re a responsible person? Is it because you like me, so so much?” He was now standing in front of me. “Listen, you’re a great guy and all. I trust you! I really do, you’re a great person.” He praises me. “I really don’t want to think about this but...” he sighs. I gulp and look at him not once breaking eye contact. We look at each other, not really saying a word. He used both of his hands to tilt my face up, making me look directly at his face. His innocent smile gone, now replaced with a more dangerous look, “Hey, Kamakura...” he leaned into my face, I could feel his breath on my nose.

“...Are you trying to drug me?” He says under his breath. I feel a shiver go down my spine. I open my mouth, to no avail, no words came out. I grit my teeth, and gulp. I reach my shaky hands to hold his. He smiles again, but this time it wasn’t innocent, it was smothered in mischief. “I don’t know what you guys are trying to do but...” he let’s go of my face to face everyone. “I’m not going down that easily.” He says. We look at him, and he looks right back at us. He pats my shoulder lightly, and gave everyone a ‘I’ll forget everything’ smile. “You guys can eat it, I gotta go meet up with Ikusaba.” He says as he walks out of the kitchen. He stops at the entrance and gave us a small wave. “See you guys later!” He says cheerfully, finally disappearing from the kitchen. 

I slumped down on my seat and tried to calm my heavy breathing. “Hina-chan is surprisingly scary when he wants to be..” Mioda speaks up. “Yeah.. he was never this cunning back then...” Nanami whispers. “Then, is this an unsuccessful plan..?” Owari says. “I g-guess it is..” Tsumiki stutters. They all sigh in despair as they realized that the person we’re up against isn’t that easy. I feel Nanami shake my shoulder, “are you going to let this happen..?” She asks. I look at everyone’s faces.

I slammed my fist on the table, “if that arrogant cuck thinks that we’re going to go down that easily then..” I grin at everyone “he’s got another thing coming.” They all look at me in disbelief. Nanami smiles at me, and I smile back. “We spent all that time, looking for resources, only to be struck down.. you say that it was all for nothing, but..!” I say. “It can still work! Don’t just say that it’s successful yet!” Nanami fires. “Besides, he’s up against a group. It’s just him, verses the eight of us.” I grin. “He’s in the middle of a 1v8! There’s no way he’s going to win! And if he knocks us down, we can always respawn and counterattack him! We’re always gonna come back bigger and badder! Smarter and better!” Nanami’s says motivating everyone.

Everyone looked at each other with hope brimming in their eyes. “So, what do you say? Are we going to counterattack or what?” I grin. “YEAH! LET’S GET HIMMM!” Mioda shouts enthusiastically with the others agreeing. “Great. I have a plan.” I say. _You put up a good fight Hinata, but it’s our turn to fight back._ I started to tell my plan to everyone.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: nooo! You can’t just figure out our plan in 5 seconds! 
> 
> Hinata: haha big brain go brr


	14. Hinata the wingman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is jumping on a different love wagon

_「Previously: Everyone looked at each other with hope brimming in their eyes. “So, what do you say? Are we going to counterattack or what?” I grin. “YEAH! LET’S GET HIMMM!” Mioda shouts enthusiastically with the others agreeing. “Great. I have a plan.” I say. You put up a good fight Hinata, but it’s our turn to fight back. I started to tell my plan to everyone.」_

-Kamakura’s POV-

“Hey guys, don’t you think that Hinata is starting to talk and act like Enoshima-san?” Owari asks. My heart dropped, “you think so?” Koizumi asks. “Yeah! A little bit cunning, a little bit mischievous, a little bit giddy.” Saionji says. “Hm, I suppose those traits kind of connects to Enoshima-san in a way.” Nanami ponders. “What do you think..” she cuts off. “Kamakura-san..?” Nanami asks. She then looks at Mioda and Komaeda. “Guys?” She asks a little bit more concerned now. The three of us looked at her. Mioda looked a bit pale, while Komaeda looks shook, I looked like I was about to throw up. “G-guys.? What’s wrong?” She asks, fully concerned now. The three of us looked at each other. “We need to get him out of there immediately.” Mioda was the first one to speak up first. “We need to go, right now.” I say, walking away with the other two following me.

The walking turned into pacing, the pacing turned into running, the running turned into dashing. Slowly but surely, the three of us were running at full speed to the training area.

————————————————

-Hinata’s POV-

I was making my way to the meet up place. Me and Ikusaba have bonded through our training sessions. It’s not a lot, but it’s something. We decided to go the pond. She didn’t tell me anything else, just the address and that I didn’t need to bring anything. So that’s the reason why I went to the library in the first place. Yeah, it wasn’t because I was interested in peacocks. I went there to read books about the pond, I found out that the pond was filled with radioactive fishes and monsters. Naturally that scared me, but I read some more and found out that they won’t attack you if you’re on land.

So I was casually skipping to the pond, waving to everyone that passed by me, some gave a wave back and some gave me a smile.

I arrived at the place and Ikusaba was there waiting for me. I walk up to her, “thanks for waiting Ikusaba!” She looks at me “no worries, I just go here.” She says as she hands me a bag. “Now then, shall we go?” I smile at her, “yes, we shall.” I reply as she leads me to a forest.

“So, what type of training are we going to do today?” I ask her curiously. She looks away, she seems to be hesitant. I patiently wait for the answer. While I wait, I look around my surroundings. Everything looked grim and dark, despite it being very early in the morning. How gloomy.. there was no one else here than the two of us.

“Um.. well, we’re not training today...” Ikusaba finally speaks after a while of fidgeting. “Oh? Then what are we doing here?” I ask. She doesn’t answer. She then stops at a big tree in the middle of the forest. At least I think it is. She puts her hand on the tree, like she’s scanning her hand on it. After a while of silence, I feel the ground shaking. It was going on for a few seconds. When the shaking stopped, the tree revealed a door with dim blue light coming from inside of it. Ikusaba walks inside the tree, signaling me to follow her. I follow her and her the door behind me close. We walk through a dark hallway, the only source of light was a warm blue fire in torches that was stuck on the walls. After a while, an even bigger blue light shown through the hallway, at this point we could no longer see anymore torches. Just a big blue light coming from the end of the hallway.

When we reached the end of the hallway, there was a big blue portal. The frame was made of dark oak, there were cyan vines scattered around the wood, pink, yellow, green, purple, blue flowers were also scattered around the frame. Ikusaba grabbed my arm and threw me through the portal. I wish she told me what was behind that portal, because my inner child didn’t get time to prepare for what was behind that portal.

Through the portal, there was a completely different place. Like _completely_ different.

As I stood on a cliff I looked at the place. There were big trees that seemed to be housing people, there were big and small bridges connecting everything together. There was barely any sun light, but everything was lit with blue purple fairy lights and round yellow lanterns. The whole place was littered in vines, flowers and plants. But when I look more closely at everything, there were colorful animals flying around the place, delivering mail, eating fruit, and seemingly talking to each other. All the people I saw that were walking around were wearing over sized clothing with nice pleasing clothing. And in the middle of everything was a big waterfall.

“Woaaaaahh!” I gaped with stars in my eyes. “Hello! Welcome to Enchanted city!” I hear a person say new to me. “Are you new here?” They ask me. Ikusaba nodded for me. “Well then, please come with me!” The person says walking down the cliff. Me and Ikusaba follow the person. They lead us to a shack. “Here you go, please wear these until you have finished your visit.” They gave us two over sized robes from the back. I grabbed the green one, while Ikusaba grabbed the gray one. “Here you can wear these hats to if you’d like. But of course, that’s optional!” They showed us two hats. Ikusaba declined them, while I grabbed a big black wizard hat. The person then said their farewell and walked away.

We put on our outfits. “Follow me.” Ikusaba said walking to the middle of the city. I follow her looking around. _Clothing stores, hotels, snack bars, restaurants, houses, there’s everything here!_ I watched as Ikusaba sat down on the grass. She patted a stop next to her, I sat down next to her. _Enchanted City, one of the many countries in hell. This specific country belongs to the witches, wizards and mages. How fascinating! But I wonder why they named it ‘Enchanted City’ even though it’s a whole country. Whatever, I’ll read about it later!_ “I read about this place before.. why are we here?” I ask her. She grabbed out a picnic basket. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about something.” I look at her curiously. “I came to you since you seem reliable.” She says as she pours a cup of tea for me. She hands me the tea, and I drink it.

“I need love advice.”

I, right there and then, choked on the tea. “W-what?” I stutter. “I said I need love advice.” She repeats herself. “No, I heard what you said it’s just.. I never expected you to seek out love advice..” I said. She sat there waiting for me to fix my composer. “O-okay.. uhm, who do you like?” I ask her. I see her shoulders stiffen. She looks to the side and blushed. “I-I... like..” she stutters, “I l-like and a-angel..” she says. My eyes widen. I then feel myself getting excited, “forbidden love.? Nice.!” I whispered to myself. “Who is this angel?” I ask excitedly. She looked bashfully to the side. “H-his name is.. Naegi Makoto..” she says. I gasp at her. “THE Naegi Makoto??” I ask aspirated. She nodded. I look at her shocked, who would have thought that she would like him.

_Naegi Makoto, the prince of heaven. From what I read in the library, he is pure, innocent, kind, and has never done anything bad to anyone. A true model for heaven. To think that Ikusaba fell for him is.. interesting.._

“Why did you fall for him?” I ask her. “Because.. he was the first person to ever smile at me..” she replied, love struck. “What? How?” I ask dumbfounded. “Ah, right. You might read that there is no possible way for hell citizens to enter heaven and no possible way for heaven citizens to enter hell.” She said and I nodded. “But, there are exceptions,” she says. “One, the grim reaper and the angel of death. Two, members of the royal family, both hell and heaven. Three, the goddess.” She says. I blink few times. “Those are the three exceptions. Nothing and no one else can go through.” She concluded.

“I see... so how did you two meet?” I ask. “It was a meeting day, the goddess called all of the royal members to meet up at the border. Junko, the king of hell and the goddess were having a discussion in another room. While they were talking, everyone else were waiting in the waiting room.” She says as she takes a bite out of her sandwich. “Everyone was minding their own business. But, Naegi Makoto went to me and started a conversation with me for some reason.” She says as she looks at me. “So that’s when he smiled at you, and rilled up your crush for him.” I say as I stroke my chin.

We both sat there in silence. With the sound of the waterfall and the pitter patter sounds of kids running around. “Well, I can’t really offer much advice since I can’t really be there to be your wingman.. sorry, but the only advice I can give you right now is to deepen your relationship with him the next time you guys meet.” I say. “Deepen my relationship with him..?” She asks. “Yeah! Like talking about what your hobbies are, what kind of food you guys like, your likes and dislikes. You know, friend things!” I smile at her. “I see.. I will.. talk.. to him, and deepen our relationship.” She says. “I will take your advice into consideration.. thank you.. Hinata Hajime.” She thanks me.

“What are friends for?” I grin. “..we are friends..?” She asks “yeah! Well at least for me, we are. But you can decide our relationship however you’d like!” I smile. “No..being friends.. is nice.” She slight smiles to herself. I grin at her and we continue to talk and plan our next training session together, all while finishing our picnic.

————————————————

We come back to our original meet up place. It was late in the afternoon by the time we got out. We said our goodbyes and went our own ways. _I was walking back to the mansion, hmmm.. I should definitely read more about heaven when I get back.. and the other countries too! And maybe about the three exceptions.. ARGHHH WHATEVER! I’ll read all of them!_

I reach to the front of the door. I knock on it a few times before opening it. “I’m home!” I say as I take off my shoes. When I closed the door, I hear the sound of someone running to me. _Wait, there’s more than one person-_ Seconds later, I was tackled to the ground by two people. “HINATA-KUUUUN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE GONEEE!” I hear Komaeda cry. “STOP SCARING UUSS HINA-CHANNN!” Mioda cried after. “I- w-what?? I haven’t done anything though!” I exclaimed. “B-but! You disappeared when we tried to look for you!” Komaeda shouts. “I didn’t _disappear_! What are you guys talking about?!” I asked them.

The two look at each other. “W-well.. after you left earlier.. we tried to look for you, but we couldn’t see you anywhere..” Komaeda said. “And when we texted you.. you didn’t answer..” he continued. I hastily grabbed out my phone.

**_241 missed messages// 15 missed calls_ **

Ah, I see. “So, we got worried and we decided to form a search party!” Mioda said. “But, it’s alright now! Because you’re here! Safe and sound!” Mioda sighed in relief. The two got off of me. I stood up from the ground dusting myself. “Where are the others?” I ask. “Oh, they are outside searching for you.” Komaeda says. “Ibuki will call them back!” Mioda shouted as she grabbed her phone. “Ah, okay fine.. but can you guys tell everyone to stay for a bit longer?” I requested. “Will do!” Mioda says as she typed something in her phone. “Aahh, I’m tired.. I’m going to take a bath.” I sigh as I walk to the stairs. “See you later.” I say as I make my way upstairs.

————————————————

I finished up my bath fast and easy. I was in the process of drying my hair. I ruffled my hair and looked in the mirror. I saw that I had built up some muscle, I put the towel and my shoulders and observed my reflection. I flexed out my arms and grin to myself. “Lookin’ good Hajime! Those work out sessions are paying off!” I smirk at my reflection. I look down at my chest and squint. I frowned. “Why is my chest so big?...” I ask my self. “Maybe it’s because the goddess couldn’t decide to make you a girl or a boy.” Kamakura says barging into the bathroom. I squeaked hiding my lower region with the towel.

“Have you ever heard of knocking?” I say glaring at him. “Yes, but I don’t want to use it.” He says taking off his clothes. I turn to the side and put on my own clothes. As I was putting on my clothes, I could feel him eyeing my backside. I awkwardly hold my underwear, knowing that if I want to put it on, I would have to expose my ass to Kamakura. I bit my lip, _screw it. We’re both guys, it’s fine. I just have to do it quickly. Yep that’s it._ I took of my towel and bent down to wear my underwear. I swiftly put on my underwear and pants. As I was about to open the bathroom door and get out, I heard Kamakura say something, “you have have some curvy thighs for a guy.”

I turned around to oppose him, but immediately turn back around when I saw that he’s just casually letting his shlong just sit in the open. I heard him get in the hot tub, “that’s a complement by the way. I like them curvy and thick.” He deadpans, making more slashing sounds. “W-well.. thanks, I guess..” I say flushed.

I open the door and made a run for it to the kitchen. “Hey Hinat-... are you okay? Your face is red.” Chiaki asks. I fan my face with my hand “oh, it’s n-nothing.. r-really haha..” I nervously chuckle. “It’s j-just.. whooo.. is it me or is it getting steamy in here-?” I say scratching my neck. Chiaki looks at me suspiciously. “A-anyways.. it’s fine. I just need to cool down..” I say sitting down in my seat, next to Komaeda. “But you just took a bath.” Chiaki deadpanned. “Oh, did I? I mean- y-yeah! I did.. I just.. uh.. I feel hot inside.. b-but don’t worry I’m fine!” I stutter. “Jeez big bro, you kind of sound like that big fat ugly pig.” Saionji snickers pointing to Tsumiki. “Now, don’t say that about Tsumiki-san..” Koizumi scolds her, to which Saionji pouts and whines.

“So, are we stayin’ for dinner?” Owari says excitedly. “Oh, do you want to say?” I ask her. She nods vigorously. “Let’s all stay for dinner! Oh! And it can become a SLEEPOVER!” Mioda exclaims. The others agreed with her, “ah, well in that case then I should start making something.” I hum and stood up. “OH! I WANT A HAMBURGER!” Owari screams. “I WANT PASTA!” Mioda chimes in. “Guys, we just suddenly visited. He can’t possibly have all the ingredients to make those.” Koizumi deadpans. I tie an apron around my waist and thanked her for clarifying that.

————————————————

I put down all the plates filled with food for everyone. I sat down after that. Owari started scarfing down everything immediately, “so, why did you want us to stay for a bit longer?” Komaeda asks. “Well, I just wanted to know why you guys started a search party all of a sudden.” I answered. “Oh, it’s just that we were concerned that you didn’t answer our calls and texts.” Chiaki explains. I hum, “where were you all this time? And why did you turn off your notifications?” She asks. “Ah, I was in Enchanted City with Ikusaba, but I didn’t notice that I turned off my notifications.. haha, sorry..” I replied sheepishly. “Ooooo~ so Hina-Chan was just exploring around hell all this time!” Mioda chirps. After that we all peacefully ate our dinner.

————————————————

I was currently in the library trying to find books about, the other countries, the three exceptions, and heaven. I found all my books and headed to the living room, where everyone was going to have the sleepover in. “Hmm? That’s a lot of books Hinata-kun. Are you planning to do some research about something?” Chiaki asks, to which I nodded. “Phsshh- why are you doing work Hina-chan? We’re supposed to be having fun here!” Mioda whines. “Well, you guys can have fun. I’m going to read my books.” I say opening the book about the first exception, the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death. “But it’s not fun without you Hina-chaannn!” Mioda whines again. “Yeah, we need someone like you to lighten up the mood and be the comic relief.” Kamakura says. I raised a brow at him. “Okay fine, not exactly a comic relief but still.” He continues.

“What if you ask us what you want to know and we can answer you so that you don’t have to read anything?? Deal? ” Mioda excitedly recommends me. I put my finger to my mouth and ponder. “I guess that could work. Deal. ” I say to myself. “Yay! That’s settles it! What do you want to know?” She asks me. “I want to know if...” I trail off looking to the side.

“The Grim Reaper and the Angel of death is available.”

They all look at me shocked. “Can you answer that? If not I can just read my book.” I say as I look back down at the page I was on. “W-wait..no no.! We can answer that! Right Kama-chan?” She says. I look at back up at them, with a brow raised waiting for an answer. “Er..yeah, they are available..” Kamakura mumbles. “Can I meet them?” I smile, batting my eyes. “Okay, listen Hinata. I don’t think you know what you’re getting into.” He deadpans. “What do you mean? Do they not like people visiting them?” I ask. “Erm..no that’s not I meant is just.. that they..” he says, cringing every few words. He bites his lips and awkwardly look to Komaeda. He seems to get the message, and Komaeda turns to face me. “They’re big Lolicons and Shotacons.” He deadpans. “Uhhh, what he said.” Mioda smiles awkwardly.

We look at them with a weird look. “Hinata-kun isn’t a shota.” Chiaki says. “Well, what I mean is that.. they like people shorter than them..so, anyone shorter than them is considered a shota or a loli.” Komaeda explains. We silently look at each other. “What a fun bunch.” Saionji sneers sarcastically, breaking the silence. “Are you still willing meet them after knowing all this?” Komaeda asks. Am I willing to meet them? I started thinking about the cons and pros to me meeting them. I furrow my brows. “Wait.” I said putting up one finger, “what level of weird are they at?” I asked cautiously. “About.. level 5, I think.? Like, they are going to be really weird smother you with hugs and kisses like you do with pets, but they will stop if you’re uncomfortable. Not to weird, but not too normal either. Just in the middle.” Komaeda replies.

“Alright so, they are going to hug, kiss, praise, complement me and treat me like the most amazing thing in the whole world. But at the same time, they are going to stop if I just say no.” I say. “Well when you put it that way, they don’t seem that bad.” Chiaki ponders. “So, have you already accepted that fact that you’re meeting them? And if any of us say anything else, you would still not change your mind?” Kamakura says with a forced smile. I gave him an genuine smile and wink at him slyly. He huffs in annoyance and rolls his eyes, he pulls up his phone and called some one. “.... Hey can you guys come over tomorrow? .... as soon as you can .... I want you to meet someone...” he finishes his phone call and sighs. “You’re going to really _regret_ this tomorrow.” Kamakura says glaring at me. I laugh at him.

I pick up another book and read it. “HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHY?-“ Mioda screams. “Don’t. Just let him read. If we give him anymore information he might make another dumb decision.” Kamakura sighs. I laugh at them, “I’m kidding.. I’m going to waste a sleepover night reading books.” I smile softly at them, “besides, I made a deal. Remember?” Mioda grins widely with stars in her eyes. “YEEESSSS! LETS! GET! STARTEDDDD!” She screams excitedly as she pulls out a board game. “Snakes and ladders?” Koizumi says as she reads the name. “A classic one, but also a FUN ONEE!” Mioda screeches.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata (disgusted) : I’m going to be treated like the most amazing thing in the whole world...
> 
> Hinata: 
> 
> Hinata (happy): I’m going to be treated like the most amazing thing in the whole world!


	15. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito discovers that Hajime likes to be a pretty boy

_「Previously: I pick up another book and read it. “HEY! WAIT A MINUTE! WHY?-“ Mioda screams. “Don’t. Just let him read. If we give him anymore information he might make another dumb decision.” Kamakura sighs. I laugh at them, “I’m kidding.. I’m going to waste a sleepover night reading books.” I smile softly at them, “besides, I made a deal. Remember?” Mioda grins widely with stars in her eyes. “YEEESSSS! LETS! GET! STARTEDDDD!” She screams excitedly as she pulls out a board game. “Snakes and ladders?” Koizumi says as she reads the name. “A classic one, but also a FUN ONEE!” Mioda screeches.」_

-Komaeda’s POV-

My eyes flutter open when the first beam of light hit my face. I sat up and glanced around to room to see if anyone is awake. No one was awake at that time. I crawled over to Hinata-kun and tried to wake him up. He mumbled something and started snoring again. I frown, and poked his face a couple of times. Still didn’t even stir, so I just gave up waking him up.

I look down at Hinata-kun’s hair. Well, if he won’t wake up then I guess I’ll have some fun. I reached down to pet his hair. It was surprisingly softer than I imagined. I sigh in bliss as my hand naturally sunk into his hair. I smile softly to my self as I scratched his scalp, to which he melts into my touch and hum. I touch his hair for awhile before looking at his ahoge. I eyed it, still massaging Hinata-kun’s hair. I hum in confusion, wondering why his hair stuck out like that. I reach my hand out to pet it. But when I touched it, it flinched? I went to stroke it but it shook and dodged. _What the?_ I went to touch it again, and it dodged.

The cycle repeated until I ended up smacking Hinata-kun in the face. I gasp out of horror, “hnn.. wha.? Komaeda..?” He mumbled fluttering his eyes open. “Oh my gosh-! I’m sorry Hinata-kun! I didn’t mean to do that-!” I whisper yell to him not wanting to wake up the others. “Huh..? Do what?” He said rubbing his forehead head where I hit him. “Uhm, nothing!” I said sheepishly. He yawned and stretched, “well, whatever.. what time is it?” He asks. I look down at my phone, “10:45 AM.” I said out loud as I read the time. He immediately sprung up. “Oh gosh! I over slept- Jesus- oh my goodness- I need to make breakfast!” I said rushing out of the door. “Oh, and can you wake up everyone? Thanks!” He said opening the door and running out. “H-hey wait! You..!” I tried to call out but he was already long gone. “Forgot your shirt..” I mumbled.

————————————————

Everyone was now awake either talking or just cleaning up the place. I sat up and grabbed Hinata-kun’s shirt with me. I walked out the living room and wondered around the hallways until I reached to the kitchen. In there I saw a very panicked Hinata-kun stumbling around trying to get breakfast ready. I sat down and waited until he either noticed me here or finished making our meals. While I was waiting, my eyes wondered to his back. He was just in his pajama pants and nothing else. I eyed his entire back, to see if there’s anything noticeable about his backside. There wasn’t anything special about it, but it looked very well taken care of and healthy. _No injuries, just skin. Beautiful tanned skin.. yeah.._ I started giggling and drooling a bit.

“Psttt..!” I hear someone whisper, I immediately wipe away my drool and look around. “Over here!” They whisper, I look over to the entrance of the kitchen to see everyone they stalking us. I blinked, and motioned them a ‘what?’ “You should take advantage of this situation while you can! Do what you want! Anything is good enough!” Nanami-chan whispers giving me a thumbs up. I nodded hesitantly and look back at Hinata-kun. I gulp, and think of what to do. But in the middle of doing that, I looked at his back again. I licked my lips, _Hahhh.. Hinata-kun is so perfect.. from the bottom of his toes to his head... hehe.._ I found myself subconsciously making my way to him.

I stopped right behind him. I reached out my hands and wrapped it around his waist, to which he flinched. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled his scent. I snuggled into his body. I moved my head next to his next letting out a hot breath onto his neck. “You’re so beautiful Hinata-kun.. I love every inch of your body..” I moved to his ear, “from your hair..to your face..to your legs...haha, I love all of it.” I purred into his ear, I could feel him shiver in my arms. I pressed my lips to his cheek and softly kiss it.

“K-Komaeda..?!” He says started snapping me out of my trance. I turn my head to look at his face, but he leaned away, pushing his palm into my face. I try to look through the gaps of his fingers to see his face. When I did somehow successfully see his face, my eyes widens. He was looking away, a visible blush spread from his face, all the way to his ears, his eyes was teary from embarrassment, his lips were quivering. I soon noticed that his whole body was shivering and twitching in the most obvious way possible. He noticed that I was staring, so he took his other hand to cover his own face. “N-no..don’t l-look at m-me..” he stutters his face getting more redder my the second.

I immediately let go, “s-sorry! Hinata-kun- it just that!- Well I- just- it um-“ I wave my hand around frantically, I look around the place and remember that I was supposed to give him his shirt back. I hastily grab his shirt and put it in front of his face, “h-here! Y-your shirt! Y-you forgot it earlier!” I say in a panicked state. We stood there in awkward silence, with only the sound of the frying pan in the background. He reached out and took his shirt with shivering hands. “T-thanks..” he said sloppily putting on his shirt.

“HEY! IS THE FOOD READY YET?!” Owari-Chan shouts, saving us both from the embarrassment. “U-uh..yeah, just.. give me s-second..” Hinata-kun says turning around to the frying pan. I take a look into his mind. ‘What the hell was that?! Did he just kiss me?? Not only that but he hugged me and complement me- which, to be honest, isn’t that bad. BUT STILL-’ I sat down and nervously sweat. “Hey, what just happened.?” Owari-chan whispers to me. “I don’t even know...” I say shaking my head.

Soon after that the others went in one by one to avoid any suspicion.

————————————————

A few hours later, Kamakura-san got a text and went to get the door. He also told Mioda-chan and me to come with him. So we did. We all waited by the door for a few minutes before hearing a knock on the door. Kamakura-san opened it to reveal, the one and only, Grim Reaper and the Angel of death. “Heyyyy~ Izuru my man! It’s been awhile since we came to your house.” The Grim Reaper said making his way into the mansion. The Angel of death followed him in. Kamakura-san sighed and closed the door. “Greetings, you two.” I say with a forced smile. Mioda-Chan pops out from behind me. “Nagito! Ibuki! It’s been awhile!” The Angel of death said with a grin. “Yes, it has been awhile.” I mumbled. “Sooo~ who are we meeting?~” the Grim Reaper asks curiously. “Follow me.” Kamakura-san said, sighing and walking away.

“How tall are they?~” the Angel of death asks teasingly, knowing that both she and the Grim Reaper will be taller. “5’8.” Kamakura said sharply. The both gasped dramatically, “really?!?” The Grim Reaper said. “Oh my god. Shut up, you guys are always taller, jeez.” Kamakura-san grumbled. The two death harvesters laughed and patted his back. “Of course! We’re 6’0! The only person who’s taller than us is you and the king of heaven! We’re tall but, whoa! You guys are on another level! Quite literally..” the Angel of death laughs. “But seriously, how do you get so tall? 6’2? Dang man!” The Grim Reaper grinned, putting an arm around Kamakura-san.

We arrive at the door to the living room. “Alright listen here you!” Mioda-chan said point a finger at the visitors, “you guys better not do anything weird! Okay!?” She said pouting. “Okay! We won’t do anything weird without permission! You have our word!” The Grim Reaper said giving us a thumbs up, with the Angel of death agreeing. Kamakura-san sighed and went in the room. After a few seconds, we heard him say ‘come in’. I open the door for all of us. When we entered, Hinata-kun was standing there staring blankly at the other two. Me and Mioda-Chan quietly shuffled away, giving them the chance to get to know each other. Although, they are weird yes, but we shouldn’t stop them from meeting new people.

Hinata-kun still hasn’t said a word or moved a muscle. Kamakura-san coughed, signaling Hinata-kun to introduce himself. After a few seconds of agonizing silence later, Hinata-kun’s eyes lit up. He held out both of his hands excitedly, “Hi! I’m Hinata Hajime! Nice to meet you!” He said innocently, he flashed them _really_ cute smile. The Grim Reaper grab ahold of Hinata-kun’s left hand, while the Angel of death grabbed his right hand. “N-nice to m-meet y-you too! I’m t-the Gr-Grim Reaper!” He said shakily, “Hello there, I’m the Angel of death. It’s a pleasure to meet you~” She said giving him a perverted grin. They both let go of his hand.

“Alright! Finally.. jeez that took way long than it should have..” Kamakura-san said rolling his eyes. He put his hand on Hinata-kun’s shoulder. “Listen, Hinata is here to ask you a few questions-” “oh, we will answer any questions with pleasure!” The Angel of death said cutting Kamakura-san off. Kamakura-san sighed and told Hinata-kun that he can start asking them things now. Hinata-kun’s eyes lit up even more, he run to the sofa and sits down, patting a spot next to him. The two people went to sit down.

Hinata-kun excitedly pulls out a pen and note pad. “H-hey.. uhm.. Hinata-kun..can we..um..” The Grim Reaper stutters shyly, “hug you, kiss you, and praise you?” The Angel of death continues excitedly. Hinata-kun blinks a few times. While that was happening, we all sat down around the sofa. “O-oh, uh.. sure.?” He answers unsurely. The two practically burst with happiness, and they, hugged him, kissed him, and praised him. “Hehehe~ Aw man you’re such a cutie~” “aww you’re sooo adorable!~” “ahhh~ I want to eat you up! Fuwahhhh~” Hinata-kun’s face burned bright with embarrassment. I squeezed my arm with jealousy. “Um- can I a-ask you a few q-questions?” He managed to stutter out, “of course! Ask us whatever you’d like!” The Grim Reaper chirps happily.

“Ah- um- Errr-“ he stumbles around trying to find his words. “Um- how do you two look so good?” He coughs out. They stopped praising him and ponders, “Huh, weird question. Normally people would ask us how many spirits we collected.” The Angel of death hums. “Well, I’ll tell you!” The Grim Reaper then started to tell this weird dramatic and absolutely not true about his looks. I can even start to see his nose getting longer, that’s how big of a lie that is. “..and that’s, I got my good looks!” He said proudly. We all stare at him blankly.

At first Hinata-kun looked at him with a weird expression, but then he changed it to a excited one. “Wow!~ that’s amazing! Do have any other awesome stories about your looks?” He said smiling widely. “Um, hey I don’t think-“ the Angel of death tried to tell him that it was a lie but the Grim Reaper pushes her out of the way. He puts an arm Hinata-kun, “you see kid, there’s many stories that involve my handsomeness!” He said grinning. He then went on a monologue of fake and fabricated stories about his looks. This kind of behavior was normal for the Grim Reaper, but what was weird is that HINATA-KUN KEPT ENCOURAGING HIM-

We all looked at the two of them wondering why Hinata-kun was so interested in his stories. “..even though Izuru and Angel were screaming like babies, I stood my ground and saved everyone!” The Grim Reaper smiles arrogantly. “Wooahh!~ That’s awesome! You’re like a superhero!~” Hinata-kun beams with stars in his eyes. The Grim Reaper cackled. I tried to look into his mind to see what was he thinking, but there was a slight problem. I couldn’t read anything. _**NOOOOOO-** HE LEARNED TO KEEP US OUT OF HIS MIND-_ I mentally screamed. “You’re so smart and amazing! Can I ask you another question??” Hinata-kun asks. “Of course!” The Grim Reaper laughed.

“Have you ever heard of the word gullible?” He asks in a less innocent way now. _Wait hold, I think I know what you’re trying to do now Hinata-kun. ‘Manipulative bastard.’_ I hear Kamakura think out loud. “Yes of course!” The Grim Reaper answered, falling for Hinata-kun’s trap. Hinata-kun looks at him with a now more malicious look, and smirking. “Say, would you call your self a narcissist?” He asks. “Very much so,” the Angel of deaths answers. “Hey! I’m not that big of a narcissist!” The Grim Reaper exclaimed. “No, of course Mr. Grim Reaper isn’t a narcissist.” Hinata-kun buts in. The Angel of death looks at him weirdly, while the other party looked at him with appreciation.

“Mr. Grim Reaper is obviously too anxious about his body for that. So instead of saying that, he is trying to cover it up by showing off his looks and how it looks amazing, when he himself doubts himself if he does look good.” Hinata-kun deadpans, looking to the side with a bored look on his face.

I could see the two reapers jaws drop. “W-what..?” The Grim Reaper nervously said. “Sorry for deceiving you, but I wanted to know what kind of person you are.” Hinata-kun apologized. “No that’s not... how?” He asks the brunette. “It’s simple. A narcissist is a person who only cares for themselves. And in your stories, it all involves you saving people. You might say that you are just full of yourself, but if you were then you wouldn’t go for that extra effort of making up stories on the spot, because if you were really full of yourself then, you would have done many things in your life already. ” Hinata-kun explains. “You.. you’re..really smart.. are you sure you’re human?” The Grim Reaper asks shakily. “Of course I am! I’m just a human that died and arrived at Hell’s doorstep!” Hinata-kun said with a smile.

“Wait what about her? What type of person is she?” The Grim Reaper asks pointing a finger at the Angel of death. “Well, at first I thought that she was a very mature woman. But when she introduced herself, I soon realize that she was a bold and confident person. And from the way she dresses and looks, it seems that she is often a person that likes to look good for any occasion. It not forced, it seems that she really enjoys makeup.” Hinata-kun answers in the most straight forward way possible.

“And judging by fact that she wears gloss lipstick means she’s not that innocent either..” Hinata-kun said out loud. The girls looked at him surprised. “Oh wait, did I say that out loud? Ahaha- my bad!” He laughs carefree. “Don’t ask why I know that.” He commanded. “You can ask me though. I know everything that happens in this guy’s life.” Kamakura-san deadpanned. “Don’t.” Hinata-kun snaps at him. “You’re so shy Hinata-kun! I’ve been with you since highschool, and you never tell me anything!” Nanami-chan pouts. Hinata-kun tried to say something but he retracted,

“If Hinata isn’t going to say anything then, I’ll do it.” Kamakura-san rolls his eyes. The brunette tried to stop him but is out powered by Kamakura-san’s strength. “Ohhh!~ do tell!” Saionji giggles. “Well basically, he had a childhood friend who said that you could get powers by putting makeup on your body.” Hinata-kun retreats and covers his face in embarrassment. “So later that day, little Hinata asked mommy and daddy about makeup and it’s ‘magical powers’. Mommy and daddy just laughed at him saying that makeup doesn’t work that way. Little Hinata was so disappointed, that he cried. When mommy and daddy saw that, daddy said that makeup is magical in it’s own way. Mommy said that you can you makeup to make yourself pretty, daddy said that if you knew how to use it properly, you can play pranks on people.” Kamakura grinned, patting Hinata-kun’s hair. “Mommy and daddy then taught little Hinata how to put makeup on yourself and on others. Little Hinata wanted to look pretty the next day, so he woke up early and mommy and daddy put makeup on him. He went to school, and from that day onwards, he was known as ‘that one pretty kid in that one class’ until he moved into middle school. Only when he hit high school, he realized that putting on makeup was too much of a bother and stopped. The only thing he wore was lip balm and sometimes concealer. And trust me, he has like five different makeup boxes in his house.” Kamakura ended the story, smirking at the now very embarrassed Hinata-kun.

“Huh, so that’s why you always looked so presentable during high school.” Nanami-Chan says to herself. “Wait, so why did Hinata-kun still wear lip balm and sometimes concealer?” Koizumi-chan asks. “I don’t know, care to explain pretty boy?” Kamakura teasingly asks the brunette. He groans, “for the lip balm thing, I thought that maybe at some point if someone kissed me, I would be prepared. Well, it actually worked since a few people kissed me and said that my lips tasted like fresh fruit...” he mumbled. “Haha, I remember your first ever kiss rush on that one day!” Nanami-Chan laughs at him. “Don’t even bring that up..” he says, blushing. “And for the concealer...I..um..” he stumbles around, “on some days..I wanted to look like I slept well..” he mumbled. “Eh? Why?” Mioda-chan asks. “Well I just..kinda..wanted to looked a little bit better than everyone else in the finals week..hehe..” he laughs bashfully.

“Hey wait a minute! So you never actually looked that good in the morning??” Nanami exclaimed. Hinata-kun nods, “haahhh..I am so dumb...” Nanami-chan said face palming herself. “Is there a particular reason why you want to look better than everyone else Hinata-kun?” I ask him. “Er..well.. it’s just that.. my inner makeup guru woke up sometimes..” he nervously said, averting his eyes to the side. The Angel of death gasped, “I totally get you! Like sometimes, you want to be the most prettiest or handsomest person in the whole world right?!?” She said clasping his hands in her’s. He shyly nodded. “Yes! Finally a person who understands the world of makeup!” She said happily.

“Ah. Wait, don’t you have like multiple makeup boxes Izuru?” The Grim Reaper asks. The raven stared at him for a second, before bending down on and grabbing a shiny box from under the table. He puts it on the table on opened it. “I like totally get you too, I also sometimes want to be like, a pretty boy.” He sarcastically said like one of those popular girls in movies. Hinata-kun gasps in surprise, while the Angel of death gasps out of excitement. “I’m surprised that you remember that, props to you.” Kamakura-San said raising a brow at the Grim Reaper, which he responded with a grin. “Woahhh~ I never knew you had these in your house.” Hinata-kun gasps. The Angel of death went to grab something that looked like eye liner, I think. “Look at this, it’s in perfect condition too!” She gaped. “Do you know a thing or two about making yourself pretty Kama-chan?” Mioda-chan asks. “Yeah, I do. I totally understand Hinata’s reason for wearing concealer to school. You just want to look a little better on some days than others.” He sighed.

I look back at the two ‘makeup gurus’ to see that they started messing around with the equipment. “Hey do you think this looks good on Izuru, Hinata?” The Angel of death asks him, holding up something that looks like black lipstick. “Hey wait a second, I don’t wear lipstick. Don’t get a head of yourself now.” Kamakura-san said hastily. “Oh, phff- you’re so narrow minded Izuru! You need to experience new things!” She said extending her arms. “Right Hinata?” She asks the brunette, who didn’t give her an answer. We looked at him, to see him putting on some lip balm. “Huh? Oh yeah, you definitely should try new things Kamakura..” he said before looking at himself in a hand mirror. “Why are you immediately putting it on?” Nanami-chan asks. He looks at her confused, before touching his lips. “Goddamnit! I subconsciously put on lip balm again!” He hissed. “It happened more than once?” Nanami-chan asks, deadpan.

“What flavor did you even put on anyways?” Kamakura-san asks him. He looks back at the container, “exotic cherry.” He deadpanned. “Nice choice. Your subconscious knows what’s up.” He grinned at the brunette.

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamakura: you didn’t actually mean it when you said that I should try that right?
> 
> Hinata: oh, no no no, you should definitely try-
> 
> Kamakura: no.


	16. What a not so boring day.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime meets people and reunites with an old friend

_ 「Previously: “What flavor did you even put on anyways?” Kamakura-san asks him. He looks back at the container, “exotic cherry.” He deadpanned. “Nice choice. Your subconscious knows what’s up.” He grinned at the brunette.」 _

  
-Hinata’s POV-   
  


It was two weeks after the visit from the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death. Everything was normal. Which scares me. Because things in hell aren’t usually normal. There’s always someone or something disturbing the peace and quiet. So for the past two weeks, I’ve been waiting and looking out for anything odd, and I found nothing. Everything was peaceful. I  hate it. 

I shove the groceries into the shopping cart and frowned, glaring at nothing in particular. 

Not like there’s anything bad about Hell being peaceful, it just that it concerns me that the usual people who are constantly loud and causing havoc, are just walking around being happy normal citizens. Like, that one loud kid in the market place, wasn’t running around knocking things over this morning when I stopped by. That troublemaker was just innocently walking around buying things. WITHOUT VIOLENCE! Can you believe it?! Not just me but other people were surprised too! And that skater guy that always smoked, he would usually stop by and tease me. This time he walked to me and complemented me and just WALKED AWAY IN THE MOST NONCHALANT WAY POSSIBLE! 

I angrily took out the cereal box from the shelves. I grumble and walked to the cashier. I put every thing on the scanning table and took a deep breath. I payed the cashier who carefully put everything in my reusable bag. I walked out of the grocery store and walked to the park. I sat down on one of the benches and sighed. My eyes landed on a rather peaceful sight of children running around and birds chirping. I groan and pulled up my phone. 

_ -Hajimeme is online- _

_ Hajimeme: Enoshima-san, I require your assistance _

_ -Despair Queen is online- _

_ Despair Queen: heeyyyyy! So are finally going to bow down and lick my feet? HAHAHAHAH _

_ Hajimeme: ok first of all, no. Second of all, I didn’t know that you were into that _

_ Despair Queen: I’m into many things that you don’t know  _

_ Despair Queen: anyways, what do you want? I’m in the middle of laughing at rotting corpses  _

_ Hajimeme: okay, so basically I’m really frustrated at the fact that hell has been reallypeaceful in the last few weeks.  _

_ Hajimeme: where should I go to release this anger? _

_ Despair Queen: ohohoho~ _

_ Despair Queen: I have the perfect place for you!  _

She then sent me an address to somewhere I don’t recognize. 

_ Despair Queen: once you enter, you don’t wanna leave! Have fun! _

_ -Despair Queen went offline- _

I hum in confusion.  _Once I enter, I don’t wanna leave? Eh, sounds interesting enough_.  I ran home and dropped the groceries in the kitchen.  _ Mysterious area, here I come!  _

————————————————

It turns out that the place Enoshima-san sent me was in another country. 

Critter Nirvana. A country filled with nature and animal lovers. 

Apparently, how I get to it is to go to the park that I was at earlier and toss a coin in the fountain of grief, in the middle of the hedge maze. I walked around the hedge maze, soon finding the fountain of grief. I tossed a coin in the fountain. Before I knew it, I was away teleported to the new country. 

There I could see that the place was sunny and bright. Birds were chirping, bunnies were hopping, deers were skipping. The place was scattered in red roses and green healthy bushes. There were multiple waterfalls everywhere, some small, some large. The people there were wearing casual clothes. 

I walked down the hill I was previously standing on and walked to the small shack at the bottom. I put on a light green cape and a gray bandana on my head. I walked around the place, looking at everything. Most of the stores sell nature things and stuff to take care of animals with. I walked to the middle of the place and took an animal guide that was neatly presented on a wooden board. I opened it and went to check of what kind of animals they have. 

As I was reading the guide I could see a few animals come and look at me. I didn’t mind it...Well it’s more like, if I freak out something bad is going to happen. I stood there reading about types of deers. I stopped when I felt something small nudge my shoe. I averted my eyes from the nifty guide and look down, to see an a group of hedgehogs looking right back at me. I look around me to look for it’s parents, but to my dissatisfaction, they weren’t anywhere near me. I sigh and bent down to look at them. They all look fairly big, I tried to touch them but, the biggest one of the group protected the others by showing it quills to me. I backed away not wanting the dangerous spikes to impale me. 

I flip to the page in the guide about hedgehogs. It turns out that if I want them to trust me, I gotta get them to a warm place. I realized that I don’t have anything warm on me.  _Oh shoot, what do I do? I can’t just leave them here, that’s just cruel!_ I look down at my hands.  _ Hands have a natural heat to them right? ... whatever, close enough.  _ I heated up my hands and stopped when I think that it’s enough. I put my hands to the big hedgehog and let it feel the warmth and possibly smell my scent. It lowers down it’s quills, so I took the opportunity to cup it in my hands. It jolt a bit, but soon eased into my warmth. It seems like it told the others that I wasn’t a threat, because there immediately cling to my legs. I put them all on my hands and they immediately snuggled into my whole palm. 

_ Ahhhh~ they are so cute~  _ I blink when I saw them suddenly fall asleep in my hands.  _ Poor things.. your parents probably left you here without giving you anything to survive.  _ I walked around the place to find their parents, but again, I didn’t find anything. I sighed.  _ I should probably buy them something to eat at least..but first! Gotta check if there are any injuries!  _ I walked to the vet. 

————————————————

I got them checked out by the vet, it seems like they don’t have anything injuries on them which is lucky. I then brought them some milk bottles with milk, snacks, and a warm blanket from the place and went to a nearby bench. I sat down and put the little guys on the blanket. I started feeding them one by one. I then proceeded to give them the snacks. I went to feed the last and smallest one, it nibbles on the snack not knowing what to do. I broke the snack into a small piece, and it ate it gleefully. After that they all fell asleep again.  _ Ahhhhh~ sooo cuteee!~ _ I really like them, but I knew that they were wild and need to be released. I sigh and frowned.  I guess I’ll wait until they wake up to let them go.  I pet on of them and they melted into my touch.  _ I DON’T WANT TO LET THEM GOOOOOO!  _

————————————————

I managed to actually let them run free. I sighed in dissatisfaction,  _they were really cute, I wanted to keep them.._ I bit my lip, then sighed again. I took off my outfit and walked to the fountain at the west of the place to get back to my original country. As I was walking to the fountain, I saw three figures waiting at the fountain. The first thing I thought was, ‘oh cool, they want to get back too. That’s fine.’ Until one of them turned around. 

The person that turned around had two colored eyes, a big purple scarf that reached his chin. He had a green earring on his right ear. He has an undercut, with the top of his hair is slicked back into a single curl. And his skin is very concerning, since it looked very pale. “Halt mortal! We have arrived to sentence you to- “ “wait am I getting mugged? If so then I don’t have anything on me right now.” I say spreading my arms out. “Oh but I do have some milk bottles if you want those! I would gladly give them to you!” I say smiling at him. “Hmph, why would I need those?! I have plenty at my private sanctuary!” He huffs proudly. He then shifts uncomfortably and blushes, he pulls up his scarf to his blush. “Though, I would appreciate some more..” he says shyly. I smile at him and gave him the bottles. 

A smaller boy next to him turned around. He had a baby face, with a few freckles scattered across his face. His hair was dusty blond crew cut hair, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. His eyes were golden colored. He has an eye batch on right eye. “You seem awfully calm for some one who thinks that he’s getting mugged.” He snorts. “Oh well, during hard situations it’s always good to stay calm.” I say. “I like this guy, he seems reasonable!” A person said. 

They turned around, he was big. And, wait a minute.. I’ve seen him before. “Hey! So we meet again!” The man, who’s name was presumably Nekomaru-san, laughed. “Hiya! You were one of the guards in Enoshima-san’s mansion right? Nekomaru-san?” I ask. “Oh! You have a good memory! Yes I am!” He laughs again. “Anyways..! You, moral, are not being mugged! We have arrived to congratulate you!” The first guy says happily, with four hamsters jumping out of his scarf. I stare at them, “impressed? These are my Four Dark Devas Of Destruction! Cower before them!” He grins, and the hamsters looked at me in triumph. “The Four Dark Devas Of Destruction?” I ask. He nods. “Are they like your partners in crime or something?” I ask. “In a way I guess! He never leaves them behind!” Nekomaru-San laughs. 

I hear the sound of someone running to the four of us. I look behind me to see a pink blob of hair.  _ Wait, I recognize that shade of pink...  _ “Souda..!” I call out. He stops andpants. “Hey, buddy!” He grins at me, beads of sweat running down his forehead. “Hm? You two know each other?” Nekomaru-san asks. “Yeah, we were soul friends during our time on earth!” The pink haired mechanic answers proudly. “W-what how’d you die?” I ask in disbelief. “Uh..well, uh..I kinda..got chased down by the police...for not paying my taxes..” he said sheepishly. I inhaled and massaged my temples, “oh my god..you two literally cannot function properly without me there to help..” I grumble. “Haha..I’m sure you met Chiaki right? She got caught first after all..” he says averting my eyes. I sighed. 

“You know what fine whatever, I don’t even care anymore..” I groan. I turn to the other guys. “Sorry, what did you mean by congratulate me?” I ask the first guy. “We have put up a test for you! And you succeeded excellently!” He chuckles. “A test?” I ask. “He’s talking about the group of hedgehogs that you helped earlier.” The small blonde says. “Eh? That was a test?” I ask dumbfounded. “I sensed potential in you! Despite you being a mortal.” The taller guy huffed. “Potential? What?” I ask confused. “What’s the guy is trying to say is that, he ‘sensed’ that you were a kind person who would help out lost animals. So he told those hedgehogs to approach you, to see if his senses  were right.” The shark boy next to me explains. He then slaps my back, “and look at that! You helped those little guys without any hesitation! Now that’s the Hinata Hajime that I know!” He laughs. 

“Have you guys been following me around this whole time?” I ask. “Errr- more or less..?” Souda said unsurely. I gave them a blank look. “Listen moral, I myself don’t understand why my senses have chosen you, but if has chosen you, then you are worthy of my time!” The two colored eyed man smiled. “A-ah.. I see..” I said awkwardly.I see the short blonde sigh. “Sorry for this man. This guy here just does whatever he wants when it comes to animals.” He said. I reassured the small guy that it was alright. “Now that you understand. We will proceed to introduce ourselves!” The guy then proceeded to do an intense pose. 

“I, am who they call- Tanaka the forbidden one, The Supreme Overlord of Ice! You better remember that name for the rest of your life!” He introduces himself. “If you’re wondering about his full name then it’s Tanaka Gundham.” Souda deadpans. “W-wha- how dare you call me by my full name?! You will be cursed for another ten decades!” Tanaka shouts. “Yeah yeah whatever dude, you should introduce yourself too little dude!” Souda said looking at the young looking blonde. He sighed. “I’m Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko. You better not call me baby face! Or I’ll beat you to a pulp!” He threatened. I nod nervously. “Well, I guess it’s time to properly introduce myself!” Nekomaru-san grins. “The names Nidai Nekomaru! Nice to meet ya!” He said, laughing. Souda pats my back telling me to introduce myself, “I’m Hinata Hajime. It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” I say smiling. “Ugh, don’t introduce yourself so nicely. It gross.” Kuzuryu said. I only laugh anxiously. 

————————————————

I walk back home with everyone. Souda-err.. Kazuichi, said that since we’re all guys, we should have a guys hangout. And apparently I gotta call Kazuichi and Fuyuhiko by those names. Kazuichi said that we know each other for a long time now so it’s only right for us to call each other by our first names. And for Fuyuhiko, he doesn’t want me to use his last name for some reason. But that’s fine, I don’t really wanna know anyways. 

On our way back, I learned that Nidai was a coach at the training court I go to. And Fuyuhiko is apparently the heir to the Kuzuryu clan. Which was scary at first, but seems like a pretty laid back guy. If you don’t call him baby face that is. 

When we arrived at he mansion, it seems like everyone else was gathered there. Unfortunately, I had to make dinner for everyone. Fortunately, I had enough ingredients to make dinner for everyone. 

During our dinner, I sensed that the tension between them was tight. The new guys, and the girls plus Komaeda looked like they were at each other’s throats, but of course Kamakura didn’t have a care in the world right now. I sat there quietly eating my meal with the others were giving each other death glares and acting like they are getting along with each other. As long as they don’t physically attack anyone then I don’t have any reason to stop them. Well, not really. Not even thirty minutes later, they started shouting at each other. 

“Hey, are you going to do anything about all his Hinata?” Kamakura asks me nonchalantly. I feel my eye twitch. “No, I’ll wait for a little bit more.” I say with a strained smile. “Suit yourself.” He said as he continued eating his dinner. I waited for a bit more, to see if they would come to their senses and calm down. Bad decision. They started to throw things at each other. “Guys..” I called out. But they still resumed. “ Guys.. ”I said getting more louder. But they still continued. I took a deep breath. “ ** GUYS! ** ” I shouted. This time they all stopped and looked at me. “Oooh, you made him mad!” Kamakura said. I inhaled. “Listen..I don’t usually raise my voice at people. But, I will not accept this kind of behavior in my house.” I said. “Our house.” Kamakura said. “Our house.” I corrected myself. “So, if you want to fight..” I slammed my hands on the table “DO IT OUTSIDE!” 

————————————————

“I didn’t literally mean it.” I deadpanned. “Well what did you expect?” Kamakura asked. “I meant it rhetorically! Like no one is actually going to get up and do that!” I exclaimed. “Well then, you really underestimated these guys.” Kamakura deadpanned. I groan. 

In front of us was a battle field. I saw the two teams getting ready to battle to the death. At least I think so. 

I furrowed my brows at the scene in front of me. “This is ridiculous.” I sighed. “I gotta stop these guys.” I said. But then Kamakura put his arm out and stopped me. “It’s fine. It’s not like they are actually gonna kill each other.” He said. “B-but! What if-!” “It will be fine.” He cuts me off. I slump my shoulders in defeat. “C’mon let’s go inside and watch some movies until these guys are finished playing Red Rover.” He said, holding his hand out to invite me inside. I take his hand and go inside, closing the door behind me. Also muffling someone crying out “ **CHARGEEEE!!** ” 

We sat down on the sofa and put on a movie to watch. 

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: is this what it feels like to be a single mom?
> 
> Kamakura: you don’t even know.


	17. Chaotic drunk Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is Hajime a mom or a child? Who knows

_ 「Previously: I furrowed my brows at the scene in front of me. “This is ridiculous.” I sighed. “I gotta stop these guys.” I said. But then Kamakura put his arm out and stopped me. “It’s fine. It’s not like they are actually gonna kill each other.” He said. “B-but! What if-!” “It will be fine.” He cuts me off. I slump my shoulders in defeat. “C’mon let’s go inside and watch some movies until these guys are finished playing Red Rover.” He said, holding his hand out to invite me inside. I take his hand and go inside, closing the door behind me. Also muffling someone crying out “ **CHARGEEEE!!** ”  _

_ We sat down on the sofa and put on a movie to watch.」 _

  
-Kamakura’s POV-

It was a few hours later, the others started to realize that fighting wasn’t a good thing. And they weren’t even fighting properly. They were playing blind mans buff. First of all, really fun game, second of all, they managed to somehow destroy a quarter of the garden. Which is fine for me, not for Hinata though. 

So there I was, walking after him, trying to make him stay. “Hinata, wait. Let’s be rational about this.” I say grabbing his arm. He swatted me away, “I  _ am  _ being rational!” He said angrily. “No, you are not. If you  were  rational, then you wouldn’t be stomping your way to the door.” I deadpanned. He stayed silent and kept walking. “Okay, listen. They might have  _ kinda _ destroyed the garden, but it’s fine!” I tried to convince him but he won’t budge. “If you really like the garden that much then we can fix it together! C’mon, I’ll actually help out this time!” I called out. He kept walking, ignoring my futile attempts. We reached the door, I panicked and grabbed wrists, turning him around. “I’m being serious Hinata. It’s dangerous out there. Calm down and come back to your senses.” I look at him sternly. He growled and shook his wrists away. “I _am_ calm ! And if you were serious then you would have already went back to  _ fix  _ the garden!” He hissed. “And you-“ he said, pointing at the others standing behind me. “You all better make up by the time I come back!” He glared at them. “Wait, hold on- don’t tell me you’re actually going to go out at this time!” I said. He said nothing as he turned around to put on his shoes. “Wait wait wait-“ “Shut it Kamakura.” He snapped, cutting me off. “I clean and cook everyday for you lot, AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?!” He shouts. “I’m leaving for an hour. Don’t follow me.” He said slamming the door shut. 

Then there was silence. 

I slowly turn around to face the others. They look back at me. “You barbaric children...” I sighed, and face palmed. “H-hey! In our defense we didn’t know that Hina-chan was such a mother hen!” Mioda cries out. “And for the ones that know that he is a mother hen, in our defense, we didn’t know that something like that would trigger his inner parent!” Nanami said. I sighed again. This time they looked away in disappointment. 

“Why were you guys even fighting in the first place?” I ask. “They said that they were gonna cash in my man’s V-Card!” Souda screeches. “Shut up Kazuichi! We never said that!” Nanami fires back. “It was only implied!” Owari said. “See! You’re gonna milk his V-Card dry!” Souda cried. “I’ve only known him for a few hours but, leave him his virginity alone!” Kuzuryu growled. “Oh my god! We never said that!” Saionji shouts. “You can say whatever you wish, but I will not allow you to take away his virgin blood!” Tanaka grumbles. “We are not taking away his blood or his V-Card dude!” Owari said. “SHIIIIT! THEY ARE LYING!!” Nekomaru shouts. “Oh yeah?! C’mon! Square up! WE’LL FIGHT YOU AGAIN!!” Owari shouts, cracking her knuckles. “Guys, Stop it. The last thing we need is to destroy the house! Hinata said to make up by the time he returns right? What do you think he’s going to do when he sees the house completely wreaked?!” I said sternly. They all stop and went silent. “Blow a fuse..?” Nanami quietly mutters. “Blow a fuse!” I exclaimed. They all look away again. “Listen, if you’re not going to do it for each other. Then, at least do it for him.” I sighed. “I guess you’re right..” Souda mumbles. 

————————————————

I finally managed to get them to explain both of their sides, without getting the house destroyed. I let out a long sigh.  _ I think I might have taken Hinata’s parental skills for granted. I need to thank him for keeping mostly everything in tact later.  _ “So, basically, you guys think that they are going to take away Hinata’s virginity.” I say looking at the guys. They nod. I look at the girls and Komaeda. “But you guys say that you are  not  trying to take away his virginity.” I say. They nod. I inhale, and exhale. I look at the guys. “Guys. I don’t think that those guys over there are going to take away anyone’s virginity.” I deadpanned. “Then why did they say the things that they say?!” Souda exclaimed. 

“Oh my god, Souda you dumbass.. we’re just trying to get him a boyfriend!” Nanami said. “He doesn’t need one though! He’s fine the way he is!” Souda fires back. “Yes he does! Can’t you see how lonely he looks! Even when he was still alive, he was still lonely!” Nanami rebuts. I hum. Before anyone could say anything I butted in, “are you sure you’re not jealous that he’s going to find love before you?” I say raising my brow at Souda. He stutters, flustered. “W-what?! No! Why would I?! I would be happy for him!” He shouts. “That’s rich coming from someone who’s trying to prevent him from getting into a relationship.” I say, deadpan. “W-wha- t-that’s-!” He stutters.

Everyone looks at him weirdly. “T-that’s..! ...n-not true..kinda..” he sheepishly says. Everyone then groans. “So, we have been fighting for your selfish desires?!” Kuzuryu growls. “W-well, ye-yeah..” he nervously laughs. “You goddamn dunderhead..” Nanami sighs.  _ At least Hinata won’t blow a fuse now.  _

————————————————

They all made up, and Souda agreed to getting Komaeda and Hinata together. Not only will Hinata not explode later, we have expanded our team. I don’t think he’s going have a chance at winning this fight. Unless he pulls something unexpected then, that’s gonna be rough. We were all waiting for him to return. While we were waiting, we discussed about the love potion plan. 

“Are you sure that’s gonna work on him?” Kuzuryu ask. I nod. “I’m sure, it’ll be alright. If things do go south, we still have the reverse potion.” I say. “But this is Hinata, he’s a smart guy. You said that the first plan failed, what if this one fails too?! He’s gonna run away forever and become a drug dealer to survive!” Souda said. “Don’t be ridiculous. Even if it fails he’s not going to run away and become a drug dealer. Like you said, this is Hinata, he’s smart.” I say, rolling my eyes. 

We hear the sound of the front door bust open. “Speak of the devil..” I say as I get up. “Wait here, I’ll go talk to him and explain that everything is alright.” I open the kitchen door and walk out. “Good luck! Try not to get punched in the eye!” I hear Saionji happily call out. 

I go the door to see Hinata hunched over untying his shoes. “Welcome back, don’t worry. I managed to calm everyone down...but I still haven’t fixed that garden yet. But we can do that later! What matters is that everyone is calm and peaceful.” I explained without letting him speak. “Oookaayy~ thaaash aweeesome hahaha~” he laughs care-freely.  _Okay, weird. What’s weirder is that he sounds drunk. What’s even weirder is that he reeks of alcohol. Wait a minute..._ “hey..Hinata? Can you look at me for a second?” I say cautiously. He looks up at me, smiling drunkly.  _ Yeah, he’s drunk.  _ His face was plastered with a red blush that spread across his cheeks to his ears. He had a visible line of saliva running down his chin. His hair and clothes were messed up and wrinkled. He looks like a complete wreck. 

I scrunch up my nose. “Whhyy are youu lookin’ at me likee thhat..? It’s jushh me!~” He giggled. I sighed. “Can you get up?” I ask. “I thinnk shooo?~” he tried to get up but fell down. I sigh again and helped him up. On the way back to the kitchen, he kept saying nonsense and hiccuping. I opened the kitchen door and sat him down. The others looking at us confused. “Um, dude? Are you alright?” Souda asked him. I went to grab a glass of water. “I dunno.. maybee? Hehehe..pink bubbblee gummyy maan ishh funney..” he laughed. “OH NO! HE’S DRUNK!” Souda and Nanami screams in horror. “Is this a bad thing?” Koizumi asked. “Not really but it’s..not good either..” Nanami mumbles. 

I walk to Hinata and give him the glass of water. “Whaashh thiss?! Ishh looooksss magicall!~” he gawks at it. “It’s water.” I say. “Magiicaal whaateer?!” He asks. “No, just water.” I say, deadpan. “Buuttt waaahteer ishh shoo borinnngg! Caann I get thee magicahhl bluee drinkkk inshteadd?!” He asks. “And where would I get that?” I ask. “Frroom he milkk maan!” He answered excitedly. I stare at him. “Just drink the water. The milk man isn’t here right now.” I sigh. He went to grab the cup but almost tipped over the whole thing if I hadn’t caught it. I sigh even more. “Oh my god. Come on, open your mouth I’ll do it.” I say. He opens his mouth and I pour the water down his throat. 

“So, Hinata..how did you get into this..state?” Nanami asks. “I went a phaty!” He answers. “You went to a..party?” She asks him. He nods happily. “Tell me exactly what you were doing at the party and before going to the party.” She said. He then proceeded to tell her things, that seemed impossible to decipher. He said something about a dragon? And a plant? And a..cheese grater? Whatever, I didn’t really understand it anyways.

The drunk brunette finished his story and laughed. “Okay I didn’t understand any of that. Did you get anything Chiaki?” Souda asks the girl. She nodded. She then cleared her throat. “So, basically, when you stormed out of the mansion, two of your other friends invited you to a party. You accepted it and followed them. At the party, the two friends went their own ways and left you alone. So you went to the bar and ordered a cocktail and a few shots. You didn’t know when you became so wasted. So you were just walking around the place, trying to find your friends to take you home. But then, you didn’t find them so you decided to go to the dance for and dance. And some people went to you and gave you a little bit more attention than others. But before anything else happened the two friends pulled you away and took you home.” She explained. “Yup yup, yuppers! You diid ittt! Bingoo!~” he gives her finger guns. 

“How did you catch all that? That’s amazing Nanami-chan.” Komaeda says in astonishment. She huffs proudly. “Wait what do you mean by some people were giving him a little bit more attention than others?” I ask her. “ I dunno, ask him.” She said. 

“Hahahaaa~ they gaveee me theee boo boooo cureee!” He giggles. “The boo boo cure?” I mumble to myself. It took me awhile before gasping in realization. I went to unbutton his shirt. My eyes widens at the sight before me. His whole chest was covered in lip stick and hickeys. I took off his pants to see his thighs and legs also covered in bite marks and lip stick. I cupped his face in my hands and looked at it closely. I noticed that his lips were bruised from, either kissing or a blow job, or something else but I don’t want to think about it. I turned his face to the side to see bite marks and hickeys on the back of his neck, leading to his backside. 

“Did you get LAID?!?” I shout at him. The others gasping, and Komaeda looking at him with betrayal. “Nuhh uhh! I didn’t doo theeee adultth fun timeee!” Hinata slurs. “Then what the hell happened to you!?” I exclaimed. “Theeyhh gavee mee thee boooo booo cureee!” He laughs. “I think that’s a little more than a boo boo cure.” I grit my teeth. “Was it at least with content?” Nanami asks hesitantly. He puts a hand to his mouth, “maybbeee??” He ponders. “MAYBE?? ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE?!” Souda screams. “Yeeeh! Am finhhee!” The brunette says. We look at him doubtfully. “Amm fihhnee! Anndd happyyy!” He laughs and claps his hands. “Are you really though?” Nanami asks. He nods eagerly. “Ifff yoouuuu don’t trhusstt meee! Then yoouuu ccahnn cheeckk mmmy buumm buum!” He grins. 

“Don’t test me. I will.” I say. He cocks his head to the side innocently. “You know what fine. I will, c’mon dumbass.” I say as I lift him up bridal style. He giggles and puts his arms around me. “Yeeeaahhh! Chhaarry mee awayy princeess Kaamaakurraa!” He laughs. I ticked my tongue and sighed. He then leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blink. The others looked at us shocked. “Yaaayyy~ a prizee for beeingg theee beesst princeess offf thee lanndd!~” he giggles. “OH GOD!! ITS THE KISSING BUG PHASE! GO NOW BEFORE HE STARTS MAKING OUT WITH YOU!!” Souda screams. “What-?” I got cut off by the brunette kissing my cheek. “NO QUESTIONS!! JUST ** GO GO GO!! ** ” The pink haired shark boy shrieks. I decided to listen to him and run to the bathroom. 

————————————————

I managed to check his ass without him making out with me. After I washed the lip stick off of him he fell asleep. I carried him our room and laid him on his mattress. 

I stumble back to the kitchen and slammed by head on the table. “Are you alright?” Koizumi asks. “I have developed a big respect for kindergarten teachers. Yes, I’m alright.” I sighed. “So, was he..?” Komaeda asked. I shook my head no. “No signs of anything bad. Just a lot of bite marks and hickeys.” I hear everyone sigh out of relief. 

I look at Nanami and Souda. “Tell me more about the kissing bug phase.” I asked. “Oh, well, it’s basically self explanatory. When he’s under the influence of the kissing bug stage, he just goes rouge and goes around kissing everyone he sees.” Nanami explains. I ask them if there are any other stages. “Well, first there’s the crack phase where he just says things out of his ass. That phase lasts for a long time I guess. Next, the kissing bug phase. Then the baby phase, where he just acts like a small child. And lastly there’s the whiney bitch phase, where he just whines and complains about random things.” Nanami explains. “Oh, that explains why he suddenly started to cry and cause a fuss..he entered the baby phase..” I say. 

I look over to Komaeda, who is pouting. I couldn’t help but smirk, “jealous?” I ask him. He shook, “n-no! O-of course n-not!” He stutters. I raised a brow at him. He shyly looks away and gulp. I then avert my eyes to the shy nurse that sat there. “Hey, Tsumiki. Can you give me some painkillers?” I ask her. She jolted and fumbles in her bag. She then hands me a bottle of them. “H-here..y-you s-should g-give two t-to H-Hinata-kun e-every t-three h-hours..” she stutters. I thank her. “Can I get one too?” I ask her. She looks at me confused, before squeaking and stumbling around in her bag. She gave me another bottle. I thank her again. 

I slowly got up and grabbed myself a water bottle. I opened the bottle, took out five pills and chucked it in my mouth along with the water. I swallowed it and let out a long breath. “Are you really alright? You just swallowed five of them at once.” Koizumi asks. I wipe away the water at the corner of my lips. I look at everyone. I nod and put the water bottle back and walk out if the kitchen. “I’m going to bed, you can stay or leave. I don’t care.” I say as I close the door. 

“Never again. I’m not letting him get drunk again.” I mumble to myself as I approached my bed. 

————————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drunk Hinata: yEaHhHh I’m GoNnA kIsS tHe PriNceSs YaAaAaY
> 
> Sober Hinata: please don’t do this to me


	18. Some days are just better than others

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is not having a good time

_「Previously: I slowly got up and grabbed myself a water bottle. I opened the bottle, took out five pills and chucked it in my mouth along with the water. I swallowed it and let out a long breath. “Are you really alright? You just swallowed five of them at once.” Koizumi asks. I wipe away the water at the corner of my lips. I look at everyone. I nod and put the water bottle back and walk out if the kitchen. “I’m going to bed, you can stay or leave. I don’t care.” I say as I close the door._

_ “Never again. I’m not letting him get drunk again.” I mumble to myself as I approached my bed.」 _

  
-Hinata’s POV-

My head hurts. My neck hurts. My ass hurts.  _ What the  ** fuck ** _ . 

I sat up slowly, gripping my head. I looked at the clock on the wall, to see that it was late in the afternoon. I squint my eyes, trying to remember what happened yesterday. But as soon as I tried to look through my memories, the sudden urge to throw up hit me hard. I slapped my hand to my mouth, to prevent me throwing up in the room. I quickly stumble my way to the bathroom, slamming my body into the wall a few times. I swiftly open the bathroom door, and threw up in the toilet. I wheezed and gagged, pushing everything out of my body. It took awhile for everything to temporarily calm down. 

I didn’t even notice someone’s hand rubbing circles on my back. I look behind me to see a white cloud. Oh wait it’s just Komaeda. “Um, I don’t really know how hangovers work, but I think you should keeping going.” He pats my back. I tried to say something, but the taste of vomit made me turn around and hurl. 

It was probably a solid ten minutes of me throwing up. My body heaved up and down, recovering from the disgusting feeling in both my lungs and my throat. By the time I finished throwing up, Komaeda was already waiting there, glass of water in hand. He gave it to me with a reassuring smile. I take it and gulp it down. I let out breath. He then hands me two pills, presumably two painkiller pills. I take it and it throw it in my mouth, swallowing them with no casualties. 

“Thanks, can you go outside for a bit?” I asked the cloud man, hoarsely. He nods and goes out, giving me some space. I sigh and take off my clothes, getting ready for a bath. 

————————————————

I finished my bath and slapped a towel on my self. I walked out of the bathroom, forgetting the fact that Komaeda was waiting for me outside. His face burned red. I didn’t even have enough energy to feel embarrassed, so I just walked back to the bedroom. I sloppily put on new clothes, from the closet. “I’m gonna sleep, is that alright Komaeda?” I called out to him. I hear him say ‘okay’ from the end of the hallway. I slumped back down on my mattress and fell asleep. 

————————————————

My eyes flutter open. It was quite dark outside. I sat up and stretched, the aftermath of the hangover still taking effect. I looked over to the clock to see that it was 8:30 PM. I sighed, and ruffled my hair. 

I stumble around the house to see that I was the only one home. Again. 

I walk to the second floor, to enter the library and wonder around, trying to find a good book to read. I drag my finger across the shelves, before stopping at a book that caught my eye. I read the side of the book, to see that it was a romcom book. I ponder for a while if I should read it or not.  _ Hmmm.. I haven’t read one of these in a while.. but should I really start again? The last time I read a romcom is when I was a teenager going through puberty, thinking that it might relate to me. But no body reads romcoms nowadays.. _ I thought for awhile before thinking ‘screw it’ and went to grab the book. 

I grab the book. I grab the book. **I grab the book**. It won’t budge.  I pulled on it, but it still wouldn’t move. I hum in confusion.  _Is it jammed?_ I went to grab the other books to see if I can grab those. But I couldn’t, it just stayed there.  _ Huh? What?  _ I eyed it suspiciously. I put my hands on the shelf. I knocked on it, to my surprise, it sounds hollow.  _ W-what?! Is this a wall?!  _ I knocked on it a few more times.  _Yup, this is a wall_.  I sighed, wondering why Kamakura would put a disguised wall there. 

I raised my brows.  _ Well...since he’s not here right now. It wouldn’t hurt to explore a little bit..  _ I smirk to myself. I went to the left side of the ‘shelf’ and pushed it to the right. Just as I suspected, there was a hallway behind the fictional shelf. I squeezed my body into the crack of the wall and closed it. “Hehehe.. look out Dora, there’s a new explorer in town.” I grin to myself as I rubbed my hands together. 

I walk along the dim hallway, dragging my hand across the wall. If it weren’t for my curiosity, the place would have seem even more eerie that it should be. There were no paintings, no plants, no antiques. Just an empty hallway.  _I’m starting to think that, that goth Mary Sue lookin’ ass just got bored one day and said, ‘oh hey! It would be a great idea to make a secret empty hallway!’_ I thought to myself. 

I reach a door, and I was genuinely surprised that there was something in the else in the hallway besides the lights. I turn the door knob, to see that it was unlocked.  _ I’m not sure if this was intentional or if he actually forgot to lock the door.  _ I open the door, to see nothing but darkness.  _ What kind of reverse basement is this?  _ I turn on my phone, and switched to flashlight mode. I flash my phone to the oblivion to look for any light switches. I enter the room closing the door behind me. I look around, the walls. Y’know, cause a wall is the best place to put any light switch. My eyes land on a white switch. I put my finger on the switch and turned off my phone, putting it back in my pocket. I flipped the switch to see that it is a light switch. The dark room lit up in an instant. I closed my eyes and opened them to see something I wish to unsee. 

_ Ah. This isn’t a reverse basement. **This is sex dungeon.** _

The room was lit with a fancy yellow chandelier on the top of the room. The wall was painted in ruby red with floral patterns, not the color-fullest but it definitely fits the atmosphere. On the left side of the room there was a wall of chains, whips and handcuffs. All with different sizes and colors. On the right side was a shelf with bottles of lube, sex toys, and boxes of condoms. Again, all with different sizes and colors. In the middle of the room was a king sized bed, with handcuffs on the side on the bed. Whips, toys, ropes, gags presented neatly on the bed. 

I inhaled. I turned around to open the door, to find that that the door, somehow locked itself. I turn the doorknob more forcefully. It’s locked.

...

“ ** LET ME OUUTTTT!! IM SORRYYYYY!! ** ” I cried out, banging on the door. “ ** I DONT WANT TO BE IN HERE!! PLEASE IM SORRYY!! ** ” I cried even more as I slid down onto the floor. Then everything was silent. I felt tears at the corner of my eyes. I let them drip down. “Ha..haha..hahaha..” I laughed pitifully, as I felt tears run down my face. I cling to the door.  _ Fuck Kamakura and his stupid hidden room! Fuck him and his stupid fuckboy persona! Fuck Dora, she can have her stupid explorer badge! I don’t want it anymore!  _

-Kamakura’s POV-

I sneezed. “Are you alright?” Nanami says next to me. “Yeah. I think someone’s talking about me somewhere.” I answer sniffing. “I bet it’s Hajime! He seems to be the type of person who would think about you when you’re not there!” Souda laughs. 

Us three were walking back to the house, groceries in hand. “I wonder if he’s awake. We can’t cook.” Nanami says. “I hope he is, I miss his cooking!” Souda says enthusiastically. “You ate some yesterday! Don’t be so greedy.” Nanami scolds him. To which he pouts. 

We make it to the mansion. I get out my keys and open the door. “I’m home!” I call out. We went to the kitchen and put down the groceries. Just then I hear a buzzing sound coming from Nanami’s bag. She takes out her phone. “..S.O.S? What does that mean?” She wonders. “Huh? Lemme see!” Souda peeks over he shoulder. I also go to look over her shoulder. And indeed it said S.O.S. We all look at each other confused. Nanami looks back at her phone and types out ‘what do you mean?’ With a confused emoji. She gets an immediate response. “I’m trapped...I don’t know how to get out..help..my battery is dying..” she reads out. Souda dramatically gasps, “OH NO! MY MAN HAJIME IS IN SERIOUS TROUBLE!!” He screams. Nanami types out ‘what? Where? Where are you??’. But this time, the chat log announced that he has gone offline. 

“NOOOOO!! HIS BATTERY DIED!!” Souda screams. “Or maybe worse..!” He mumbles. “It couldn’t be! If we still has internet to text us this then it’s obvious that only his battery died!” Nanami said. “And if he has actual internet and he can text us, that just means he hasn’t been kidnapped. It could also mean that he’s nearby.” I say. “W-Wait..! Lemme text the others! Finding him might take awhile!” Nanami says switching to our group chat. Meanwhile, me and Souda went to search first. 

———————————————

It’s been quite a while now. The others have fortunately arrived, and is currently helping us search. I sigh loudly in frustration, catching Tsumiki’s attention. “We have search every nook and cranny of the house..and still no signs of Hinata.” I groan. “A-and.. i-it’s b-been a-awhile since he a-ate..! W-what I-if h-he’s starving?!” Tsumiki squeaks. I nod. It didn’t look like he ate anything when he woke up. I sighed and leaned on the wall. “Not only that, but the fact that he might be trapped with a headache from the hangover makes my brain bleed.” I groan. I hear Tsumiki whimper in agreement. 

I got off the wall and walked to the library. I walk around the room, my eyes and ears on guard for anything that might help. 

-Hinata’s POV-

I lay on the king sized bed. Staring blankly at the wall on the right. I hear my stomach grumble.  _I should’ve eaten something when I had the chance_.  I internally sighed. My eyes wonder around the shelf. Until I noticed something odd. I squint my eyes. I got up and approach the odd looking thing, ignoring the pain in my stomach. I pushed away the other things on the shelf to get a closer look. And the thing looked like a familiar monochrome bear.  Is that a Monokuma tea kettle?  I rub my eyes to see if I was imagining it. But nope, it was definitely there. I took the tea kettle and opened the lid. 

The moment it opened, the actual bear jumped out. I feel backwards onto the ground. “Upupupu!~ we meet again!” It giggles. On any other day, any other day I would have panicked and kicked it. But in these special circumstances, I was just happy that there was someone other than me in the room. I was so happy that I started to cry again. “Upupupu! Are you happy to see me?” The bear made a flushed face. I nodded. “Wowie! Being isolated really made you honest! Not like that’s a bad thing though!” Monokuma giggled happily. 

So we spent awhile taking about things. Mostly illegal things, but close enough. “Okay, I’m bored now. Let’s blow this popsicle stand! What do ya say!?” The bear grinned. “Does this mean that we have to...y’know..” I mumble awkwardly. “No no no! Silly naive boy!” The Monokuma said as it went to a shelf. “There’s always a emergency exit!” The bear smiled as it open the shelf. Then there was a rumbling sound. And then, like he said, an emergency exit appeared. “Whoa, awesome!” I said, happy that I can finally leave this place. But the problem was that it was really dark. I squint, “there’s no lights unfortunately for you! But I can see just fine!” The bear laughed. 

Monokuma then shyly reaches for my hand. “But if you’re scared then you can hold onto me!~” it mocking giggles. I roll my eyes, but made no attempts to let go. So we were walking hand in hand, in a dark hallway. We kept walking until the bear let go of my hand, when it let go I face planted into a wall. I hear Monokuma waddle away and flip something in the darkness. Before I knew it, the wall flipped around, revealing the library. More specifically, the very back of the library. 

I let out a sigh of relief. “Hahaha.. I thought you led me to a trap.” I laugh. “Well yes, but actually no!” The bear replied. I look at it confused. “My services aren’t for free y’know!” It says angrily. It then took something out of it’s pocket. It’s a bottle of blue liquid. “Here! You said yesterday that you wanted to drink the magical blue drink right? So here! I’m not a milk man but this the closest thing you’re going to get!” The bear laughs and hands me the bottle. “I don’t remember saying that. But sure, I guess I’ll do it as a thanks for letting me out of there.” I mumble looking at the bottle. Monokuma laughs one last time and disappears into the ground..again. 

I chug the entire bottle down my throat. Once I finished, the bottle magically disappeared. I lick my lips,  _ hm interesting taste.  _ _It tastes like blueberry milk of some sort_. I walk to the lounge area of the library to see the everyone sitting there, facing away from me. I get a closer look at their face, to see them clearly distressed. I tip-toed my way to a specific vampire. I look over his shoulder to see that he’s massaging his temples. I kinda felt bad. I kneeled behind the chair that he was sitting in. I got close to him. I spread my arms out, and hugged him from behind him. 

I feel him jolt and freeze up, like he wasn’t sure if he was dreaming or this was reality. I got close to his nape and whispered seductively, “welcome home~”. This time he turns around, making me let go. He looks at me, and I look at him, smiling. “H-Hinata..?” He mutters. The others snapping out of their trance to look at me. I pat Kamakura’s head, “yes?” I smile. Suddenly, I get tackled from all directions. “HINA-CHAAAAN!!” Mioda cries, “HAJIME DUDE! YOURE OKAY!!” Kazuichi cries too. I look down to see Komaeda hugging my legs. All of a suddenly, they started gripping onto me more. “A-ack- too tight! Too tight!-“ I cough out. Kamakura takes my hand, and squeezes it hard. “Owowowow- that hurts! S-stop-“ I try to tug away. “That’s for making us worry about you.” He squeezes even harder. “Where the hell have you been?” He asks sternly. “L-let go and I’ll tell you!” I say. 

Everyone lets go of me. I wheeze, and coughed. “My god, I thought I was going to die again..” I mumble. “So? Where were you dude?” Kazuichi asks. I huff, and put my hand on Kamakura’s head. I smile blankly at him. I leaned in, “I found your sex dungeon.” I mutter into his ear. “What-“ I shush him, “before you go and make some sort of accusation about what happened! No, I did not do what you think I did.” 

He looks even more at edge, he raised a brow at me. “I uh, I got help.” I say. “..from Monokuma..” I mumble. “What?! You got help from that bear!?” He exclaimed. “What was I supposed to do? I was desperate!” I say crossing my arms. “That’s-! What?!” He says in disgust. I waved my arms in the air, “no no no! I didn’t do that with Monokuma!” I say quickly. He sighs in relief, “did you find the emergency exit, then?” He asks. I nod. “Okay, thank god. That’s way better than..doing that..” he mumbled. 

“Wait so you  were in the house this whole time. Just not in a room that’s visible to the eye?” Komaeda ask. I nod, “ahaha..I see..” he mutters. “Which one is it?” He asks carefree, “there’s more?” I ask. “Oh? Is this your first secret room?” He gasps covering his mouth. I nod, “Are you serious?” Kamakura said, deadpan. “Er..haha..oops..sorry, Kamakura-san..” the albino chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m doing being an explorer.” I reassure the raven. “Anyways, I’m hungry! What’s for dinner?” I ask. “Frozen pizza with a side of frozen peas.” Kamakura smirks. “Oooh noo, I’m heading out man.” Owari says as she runs out. The others following her. 

I sigh. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good
> 
> Monokuma: *Laughs in magical blue drink*


	19. The cattle and the blood thirsty predator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime turns into cattle. Izuru wants a taste of that cattle blood. Chiaki just wants some popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phfff- Nyanjime Hinyanta? More like Hajicow Himoota- hahahah- okay but like- I think I have a fetish for Hajicow- It just fills me with a feeling that I can never get rid off-

_「Previously: “Wait so you  were in the house this whole time. Just not in a room that’s visible to the eye?” Komaeda ask. I nod, “ahaha..I see..” he mutters. “Which one is it?” He asks carefree, “there’s more?” I ask. “Oh? Is this your first secret room?” He gasps covering his mouth. I nod, “Are you serious?” Kamakura said, deadpan. “Er..haha..oops..sorry, Kamakura-san..” the albino chuckles. “Don’t worry, I’m doing being an explorer.” I reassure the raven. “Anyways, I’m hungry! What’s for dinner?” I ask. “Frozen pizza with a side of frozen peas.” Kamakura smirks. “Oooh noo, I’m heading out man.” Owari says as she runs out. The others following her._

_ I sigh.」 _

  
-Nanami’s POV-

“Who’s this guy?” The Grim Reaper asks me as he looks at Kazuichi. “He’s Souda Kazuichi. He’s a friend from when me and Hinata-kun were still alive.” I answered. “Ohh~ I always thought that you and Hinata had each other’s company back then.” The Angel of death ponders. “Haha, no not really.” I laugh. “Hey! Do you use a scythe to collect souls?!” Kazuichi curiously ask the Grim Reaper. To which he chuckles darkly, and forms a black scythe from his necklace. “WHOAAA!! AWESOME!!” Kazuichi gapes at the sharp weapon. The Grim Reaper laughs arrogantly. 

The four of us were walking to the mansion. Originally it was supposed to be only me and Kazuichi, but the other were walking around and they saw us. So they joined us on our fun little walk. It seems like our group is going to be the last one to arrive at the mansion. 

We arrive at our destination, I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. I hear the sound of the doorknob on the inside rattle. The door opens to see Komaeda-kun, “Oh, you guys are here, Come in!” He says as he makes way for us to come in. I walk in, thanking him on the way. The others doing the same thing. He then looks at the two reapers in confusion. I tell him that they’re with us, he looks at me, but then shrugs it off. We walk to the living room, with the tall albino leading the way. He opens the door and we enter the room. 

“Hey guys, don’t worry they’re with us.” I sit down. I see Mioda-chan giving them cautious looks, but then also shrugs it off. “Right guys, are we ready to do the plan?” Kamakura-san asks. We all nod, but before we can do anything else we hear a knock on the door. 

The door opens to reveal a really shy Hinata-kun. He wasn’t wearing his usual attire, instead he wore an oversized hoodie, with the hood covering his head. “U-um, h-hey..uh can I u-um..” he stutters, not once moving away from the door. “Is there another cockroach in the bathroom?” Kamakura-san deadpans. “No, that’s not it..” the brunette then laughs awkwardly, “can I borrow Tanaka for..a bit?” He asks hesitantly. Tanaka-kun huffs, “if you wish, I will come to your aid!” He laughs and gets up. He follows Hinata-kun outside. 

We all wait until it’s done. But you know things never finish properly in this house. We all hear a loud shriek from Tanaka-kun. “Hell yeah! Time for some drama!~” The Grim Reaper chuckles and walks outside. Not even one minute later, we hear a shriek from him. “What a baby, I’ll check it out.” The Angel of death said as she walks out of the room. Again, not even minutes later we hear her scream. We all look at each other, uneasy. I roll up my sleeves, getting up “right, if it’s this extreme then I’ll do it. I’m his friend after all.” I say opening the door. 

I walk to the direction of the screams, it was in the kitchen. I bust the door open, “alright, what’s the-“ I cut myself off. In front of me was Hinata-kun, his hoodie off of his body. His ears gone, replaced with one pair of horns and one pair of cow ears on his head, with a yellow tag on his right cow ear that said ‘Hajimoo 001’. A small cow tail at his legs, swishing side to side. And a big bell on his neck. 

My jaw dropped. I look at him in in disbelief. “I-I..H-Hinata-kun.. I-“ I stuttered trying to get out my words. Everyone else in the room was just in shock. I cleared my throat, “I didn’t know that you’re into pet play.” I say, deadpan. He face flushed bright red, “w-what!? N-no! I-I’m not! R-really!” He says waving his arms around. “Then where did all this come from?!” I ask, pointing at his cow features. “I don’t know! That’s the problem!” He exclaimed. “You don’t know??” I fire back, “I just woke up and it just appeared on me!!” He says. “What?! That doesn’t make any sense!!” I scream. “I know!!” He cries out. 

I look at him,  _ what is this?!?  _ “W-Wait! We should let the others know!” I exclaim as I pulled him up, dragging him out of the kitchen. I look behind my back to see the others, following us. 

We reach the living room, I open the door, and peek into the room. “Oh hey! You’re back!” Kazuichi says happily. “Yeah, but this isn’t good, guys.” I say ominously. They all look at each other, then to me. I swing open the door, revealing everyone. Except for the person, they needed to see the most. I look around to see that Hinata-kun was hiding in Tanaka-kun’s big scarf. His tail shaking behind him. “Hinata-kun! C’mon! You need to show them this!” I scold him. I hear him say muffled protests while shaking his head. I pout, I apologized in advance to Tanaka-kun and tug on his scarf. “Get. Out. You. Little-“ I say tugging the purple scarf. When that didn’t work, I went behind him and tugged on his tail. He yelps, but still didn’t let go. So I kept on tugging his tail. 

At the fifth tug, he finally lets go of the scarf. He reveals himself to everyone, and they look at him in shock. “Have you developed a pet play kink after you went in my dungeon?” Kamakura-san asks, unfazed. “No! I have  not !” He shook his head, the bell moving with him, making a jingle for every move he makes. “Dude, you don’t have to lie your way out. I won’t judge you.” Kazuichi says reassuringly, “IM NOT LYING!! AND I  DONT HAVE A PET PLAY KINK DAMNIT!!” The brunette shouts. 

———————————————

“So, basically, when Monokuma helped you yesterday, he gave you a blue drink and you drank it as a thanks for helping. And this morning, when you woke up, you have this now.” Kamakura-san sums it up. Hinata-kun nods, his ears twitching every so often. 

Kamakura-san inhales, and exhales. “Well, that’s not so bad.” He deadpans. “Yes it is! What if I’m merged with a female cattle, and I can get pregnant?! How would I know?!” The brunette exclaims. “ _ Can _ you get pregnant like this?” Kamakura-san ponders, “Can I?!” Hinata-kun ask, “ _Can_ you?” Kamakura-san asks back, “w-what?! That doesn’t help! Can I?!” He exclaims hysterically, “I don’t know! You tell me! You’re the half-cattle here!” The raven fires back. Hinata-kun groans into his hands. “Rejoice! You cannot get pregnant even if you were merged with a female!” The Grim Reaper says enthusiastically, looking away from the book that he was reading. I hear Hinata-kun sigh out of relief. 

I look over at Kamakura-san to see him deep in thought. “Wait, you’re a half-cow, bull whatever, right?” He asks Hinata-kun, “uh, yeah! Are you blind?” The brunette answers sarcastically. “You can cook right?” “Okay, what the hell are you trying to say. Spit it out.” Hinata-kun snaps at the raven, “well..you see..there’s this really expensive cow meat in Japan. And since you’re Japanese, you should know this type of beef.” Kamakura-san says, averting his eyes to the side. “Oh, are you talking about Wagyu?” Hinata-kun says, the older man nods. “And you know how they are produced right? In a special environment, that no other cattle can be in. And then when they farmers are satisfied, they slay the cattle, and the meat is really rich in flavor?” Kamakura-san looks at Hinata-kun. The younger male nods, “and y’know..I’ve been thinking..since you’re practically cattle now..and you  are in a special environment..” the raven says, black swirls appearing in his eyes, “I wonder if you also taste like Wagyu..” he says with drool sliding out of his mouth. 

“Wait wait wait- Kamakura, I’m your friend! I might be cattle now but, you can’t eat me okay.?!” Hinata-kun says in a panic. “Yeah, I think you should calm down man.!” The Grim Reaper says bringing his arms up just in case the raven decides to pounce. I see the Angel of death come behind Hinata-kun and grip his arms. “Izuru.. control your animal urges..” the formally dressed woman warned the hungry looking raven. Kamakura-san’s mouth opened to reveal his two canines becoming sharp, he licks his teeth. He then starts wheezing and panting, saliva dripping down his chin rapidly. “Ah..haha..ha..I want to..feast..” he laughs, dangerously. The Grim Reaper sneakily coming behind Kamakura-san, and putting something on his neck, seemingly a collar. 

I bite my lip in anticipation,  _ oh god, I want really want some popcorn right now.. _ I look around the room to see everyone watching curiously. “Nghhh- I’m sorry, Hinata.. but..  _daddy’s **hungry**_. ” He growls as he pounced on the frightened brunette. Some of the people here covered their eyes, while some looked at them horror, and I just wanted some popcorn man. Right in time, the Grim Reaper pulled on the collar around the raven’s neck, making him pull back and growl. “Whooo~ that was close!” The reaper said with a shaky chuckle. The Angel of death was there petting Hinata-kun’s head to reassure him that it’s fine. “Izuru! I told you to control your urges!” She scolds him. Kamakura-san grumbles, and wipes away some of the saliva at his mouth. 

“Aw man! I wanted to see what would happen!” I whine. “No. No you don’t.” Hinata-kun says shakily. “C’mon~ can’t you just let me taste you? Just for a little bit~” Kamakura-san says eying Hinata-kun. “Um, no thanks. I rather keep my body for another day, thank you.” Hinata-kun stares at the hungry man. “What are you talking about? You can keep your body. I don’t want it.” The raven said, deadpan. “Then what do you want?!” Hinata-kun asks. Kamakura-san smirks and holds out a hand to the confused half-cattle, “your blood.” 

Hinata-kun looks at him startled. “Ohhh! I get it! It’s because vampires don’t eat someone’s flesh! They feed on their blood!” I say snapping my fingers. “You got it.” Kamakura-san smiles at me. “So you’re not going to eat me whole?” Hinata-kun looks at him frantically, to which the raven shook his head. “O-oh.. that’s not so bad..” Hinata-kun says hesitantly. “Please don’t tell me that you’re going to let him drink your blood.” Kazuichi says. “Well.. I mean.. I can’t just let him stay that way..so..” Hinata-kun says fidgeting with his fingers. “Dude, you just gotta learn how to say no man!” Kazuichi exclaims. “But..ahhh.. I feel bad..” the brunette says. 

“Come to the dark side.. let him drink your blood..” I say maliciously. “Yes..come to the dark side..let me drink your cattle blood..! It won’t hurt one bit..” Kamakura-san chuckles. “Doubt.” The Angel of death deadpanned. “Oh come on, give me the benefit of the doubt here.” Kamakura-san pouts. “I have, and it didn’t end well.” She says. “I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt!” I announce. “See? It’s fine.” The man says as he fist bumps me. “Drink or not. I’m going to hold onto Izuru!” The Grim Reaper says. I see the female reaper roll her eyes. “Fine. I’m giving you another chance.” She says holding up a finger, “if you hurt this cute little face you’re going to regret it.” She says pinching Hinata-kun cheeks. “Yeah, yeah, you can kiss his ass later. Gimme gimme.” Kamakura-san says, stretching out his arms. The Angel of death lets go of the brunette. 

“Wait hold on- let’s think about this Hajime-“ Kazuichi calls out. But he ignores the shark boy. Hinata-kun climbs onto the raven’s lap, and curls his legs around his waist. Kamakura-san grips his hips while Hinata-kun unbuttons his shirt revealing his collarbone. The raven leans into his collarbone licking it and softly kissing it, before roughly sinking his teeth into the exposed skin. The action surprised the brunette, since he yelped out in pain. He then starts to moan and shutter, his cattle ears flattening, his tail curling around the raven’s waist. My brain starts to put on some romantic music, I feel blood trickling down my nose. “Yo, Chiaki you alright??” Kazuichi asks. I take out my phone and take a picture, “better than ever.” I smile, wiping away the blood. 

“Oohh..aah..wait- st-stop..” Hinata-kun moans, nudging Kamakura-san’s shoulder. The raven simply hummed, not letting go. I see the brunette’s legs shake and shiver, his tail often twitching in pleasure. Everyone was just covering their eyes and ears at this point, while I can’t seem to blink for a second. Kamakura-san’s experienced hand traveled under Hinata-kun’s shirt, moving up and down on his bare tanned skin. The half-cattle moaned and groaned. After awhile, his breath hitched up. He curled his body into the vampire, gripping his dark hair. Drool going down his quivering mouth. Hinata’s breath hitched up one more time before collapsing onto the raven. Kamakura-san seemed to notice something was up since he quickly let go of the boy, making the brunette moan one last time. They sat there panting, in each other’s arms not wanting to let go yet. In this situation, I can only say one thing. 

“Hot. I’m saving ten copies of these on my phone.” I say looking down at my phone. “Nanami..” Kamakura-san looks at me. I look back at him. “Send it to me.” He deadpans giving me a thumbs up. I smile and return the gesture. “Nnoo..d-don’t..” Hinata-kun stutters, still panting. Kamakura-san looks back at Hinata-kun’s blood covered neck, he leans down and licks it all up. “I bet you agreed to this just because you wanted to feel the pain, haha.” I laugh at the weak looking brunette. He says nothing and swishes his tail. “Yeah, that’s the masochist Hinata-kun that I know, not even going to deny it!” I laugh. The brunette bashfully hides his face into Kamakura’s chest. 

I look down at his pants, “are you going to help your little friend there?” I ask him. He quickly looks down at his pants, realizing that I wasn’t kidding. “Uuuu..this is so embarrassing..” he whines, blushing. “I can bite you again, if that helps.” Kamakura-san says rubbing the brunette’s thigh. Hinata-kun blushes and jumps off the other’s lap. “NothanksI’lldoitmyself!” He quickly says as he dashes out of the room. 

I look at Kamakura-san, and he looks right back at me. “So did it taste like Wagyu?” I ask. He chuckles and wipes away some of the blood left on his mouth, “no, but I wouldn’t mind drinking it again.” He smirks to himself. “What an interesting turn of events!” I laugh, carefree. The older man nods in agreement. “Wait that was kinda gay.” I gasp dramatically. “It’s fine. We’re both wearing socks.” He huffs, “oh that’s good!” I laugh. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda: Damnit! If only I was a vampire like you!
> 
> Kamakura: Ha, you wouldn’t survive a day being in my shoes.
> 
> Komaeda: Is that a threat or a warning?
> 
> Kamakura: Both, actually.


	20. Me and the bois going camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito decides to actually talk to Hajime with the help of Izuru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of Wingman Izuru: Volume 1

_ 「Previously: I look at Kamakura-san, and he looks right back at me. “So did it taste like Wagyu?” I ask. He chuckles and wipes away some of the blood left on his mouth, “no, but I wouldn’t mind drinking it again.” He smirks to himself. “What an interesting turn of events!” I laugh, carefree. The older man nods in agreement. “Wait that was kinda gay.” I gasp dramatically. “It’s fine. We’re both wearing socks.” He huffs, “oh that’s good!” I laugh.」 _

  
-Komaeda’s POV-

It was 6:54 AM currently. I don’t usually wake up this early, but I got a text from Hinata-kun asksing if we could call. And you know me, I can’t refuse him. 

“Hey Komaeda,” Hinata-kun says, “This place stinks. Everything is suddenly so boring now.” He sighs. “Oh? Is it? What are you going to do about it?” I ask, hoping to not come off as sarcastic. “I dunno, I kinda want to do something out of my comfort zone for once.” He ponders. “Like what?” I ask. I hear him hum on the other end. “Mountain climbing? Sewing plushies? Or maybe crochet?” I suggested him. He hums in consideration.

I hear him snap his fingers on the other end, “I got!” He says. I wait for his answer, “I want to go camping!” I could feel him smile on the other end. “Wha..are you sure?” I ask, “of course! I’ve never camped before!” He laughs. “Oh! I got it! We should have a boys camping trip!” He beams. “I- what? A boys camping trip?” I say, flustered. “Yeah! Me, you, Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Nidai-san, Tanaka and Kamakura! It’s gonna be awesome!” He giggles, “Er.. I mean, sure.. that  _ would _ sound fun. But, where are we going to camp at?” I ask. I hear him chuckle on the other end, “meet me at the swampy pond at ten!” He says excitedly as he hangs off. “H-hey! Uh..” I mumble. I then sigh, “this could go either very badly or very good.” I laugh to myself. 

———————————————

As promised, I arrived at ten in swampy pond. I see Souda-kun and Fuyuhiko-kun at waiting with Hinata-kun at the pond. The brunette spots me first, and waves to me. I walk to them, “where’s everybody else?” I ask. “Kamakura and Nidai-san are stacking up on supplies at the mart. They’ll be back soon.” He answers. I nodded in acknowledgement. 

It was a good solid ten minutes that we spot the two males approaching us. When we all gathered and gave each other supplies to hold onto, Hinata-kun then opened the doors to that one deep dark forest at the back off hell. 

So here we are, standing in a dark and grim forest, with barely any sunlight. Hinata-kun leads the way, we follow him not really knowing where to go ourselves. As we were following Hinata-kun, we all kept bumping into trees, tree branches, and small rocks. By the time we were, probably, half way through the forest, everyone in the back as at least either tripped on something or smacked our faces into something. Meanwhile, Hinata-kun seems to be care-freely pushing away all the branches and avoiding the rocks and twigs. 

“Ughhhh- this is taking FOREVER! Are you sure we’re not going around in circles?” Souda-kun whines, “don’t worry, we’re almost there!” Hinata-kun says gleefully. “You’ve been saying that for the past fifteen minutes now.” Fuyuhiko-kun deadpans, “that’s because we’re almost there!” The brunette says happily. “I don’t mind the extra exercise! It keeps my blood pumping!!” Nidai-san laughs, “that’s the spirit!” Hinata-kun smiles. 

After what seemed like hours of walking, Hinata-kun came to a halt and pushed away some tree branches to reveal a nice and pleasant looking area. “Yes! This place actually exists!” He brunette happily skips to the middle of the area. We follow him in shortly after. 

The place was very colorful, the big green trees circled around the area still covering most of the area, but not enough to completely cover the sun. The was a big clear lake separating one side from the other. Birds were flying around chirping. The ground mostly covered in green healthy grass and small boulders. Just overall really nice looking. 

“Whoaaa! This place looks completely different from the rest of the forest!” Souda-kun gapes. “Where are we right now?” The pink boy asks. “It doesn’t have an actual name, but people call this place, heaven’s fragments.” Hinata-kun explains. “This place is basically a forgotten legend in hell.” The brunette says as he puts down his bag, “not a lot of people know about this place, since it was believed to be destroyed long ago by Enoshima-san.” He says. “Wait so what would happen if this place didn’t exist?” Fuyuhiko-kun asks. “Well, I would just pull up plan B and go to another camping spot.” Hinata-kun answers. “But you guys can read all about it later,” he looks at us, “we’re here to camp right?” He grins. “Hell yeah! Let’s get started!” Souda-kun says, punching the air. 

———————————————

After setting up the tents and decorating the insides, it was twelve in the afternoon right now. “Now that we have set up our tents, let’s do some fun camping activities!” Hinata-kun says, clapping his hand together. “What do you have in mind?” Kamakura-san asks. “Well, I have a list on activities, right here!” The brunette then shows us a long list with bullet points, divided by the time of day. “Wow, did you really prepare all this is four hours?” Souda-kun asks, dazed. “Of course! I’m a very organized person you know.” The brunette says.

“You guys can chose whatever you want, but I’m going to learn how to make a fire!” Hinata-kun announces walking away, seemingly to get some sticks and rocks. “I guess I’ll go and watch some birds do their thing.” Fuyuhiko-kun says walking away to a nearby tree, “I’ll assist you in that!” Tanaka-kun says running after the short blonde. “ILL DO SOME TRAINING EXERCISES!!” Nidai-san shouts as he runs towards the other side of the area, “ME TOO! I WANNA GET BUFF TOO!!” Souda-kun shouts, dashing towards the coach. “C’mon Komaeda, let’s go pick berries. I need to talk to you about something too.” Kamakura-san says as he turns around and walks away. I follow him, grabbing a basket on the way. 

He leads me to a field berry bushes hidden behind the tree branches. We both crouch down and start picking the berries one by one. “You seem to not really take any first moves on Hinata. What happened to the ‘I’ll make him mine’ thing, huh?” The raven asks. “Well..it’s just that, I don’t want to be a bother to him. He seems to be enjoying his time with making new friends and exploring hell.” I sheepishly reply. “Being his future boyfriend requires some risks.” The older man snorts, “and those risks are  _ you  _ bothering him until he notices you.” He says looking at a berry that he just picked. “Ahhh, but..” I sigh, “I guess you’re right.” I look down. “But I’ve messed up so many times in the past..what if I say the wrong thing and he ends up hating me forever?” I say sadly. I hear Kamakura-san snort again, “that’s all in the past, you shouldn’t let that stop you. And even if you say something weird or wrong, he isn’t going to hate you forever. After all, that guy would at most just look at you weirdly before brushing it off and forgetting it in a few minutes.” The raven says, casually. “Yeah but what if he doesn’t? And he calls it out??” I say worried. 

“Do you doubt me?” Kamakura-san asks, looking at me in the eye. “N-no! Of course not!” I say frantically, “then stop saying things like that. If I say he’s going to brush it off and forget it in a few minutes, then he’s going to do it.” He says jabbing a finger at my chest. I nod hesitantly. “Think of it this way: he makes the first move by inviting us to go camping. He takes the second move by sharing a tent with you and me. So don’t you think it would be fair if you made the third move by  _ actually  _ interacting with him?” Kamakura asks, looking back to the bush. I ponder, “well, when you put it that way. I guess so..” I say, sitting down on the ground. “Alright, I’ll talk to him, and get him to notice me.” I smile at the man in front of me. 

He looks at me, “you better.” He gets up. “If I accidentally make him fall for me instead then I’m going to feel really bad about it. And I don’t like feeling bad.” He says as he holds out a hand for me, I grab it and he pulls me up. “Yeah, haha.” I laugh.  _ Yeah..Kamakura Izuru doesn’t feel bad about anything. I guess I should do this for his sake too.  _

We make our way back to the camp site, to see everyone doing their own things. Kamakura-san pats my back and walks away to put the basket of berries somewhere safe. I gulp and slowly approach the stressed out brunette crouching at a pile of wood. “Ugh..I swear, it looked easier before..” I hear the male grumble. “Hey Hinata-kun, can I help you with anything?” I ask. The brunette jolts and looks up at me. “Oh, hey! Uh, yeah.. I need help setting up the fire here..” he smiles sheepishly. I chuckle and crouch down next to him. He then continues to clank the two rocks together. I grab two sticks from a nearby pile. I put them together and start quickly rubbing them against each other. Hinata-kun stops what’s he’s doing and looks at the sticks. 

I rub them together more violently and quickly, a small spark of flame teasing us. Hinata-kun gasps, “hey, no fair! I’ve been doing this for thirty minutes now! How come you can make fire appear in the first five minutes??” He pours. “Haha, well that just depends on my luck.” I laugh. Hinata-kun huffs, “can I light it up? I want to be the one who starts the fire!” The shorter male beams. I nod and give him the two sticks. He then proceeded to rub them together. I stand up and watch him. I see a small flame appear again. This time, it starts getting bigger, little by little. “Make sure to let go of them when you see some smoke!” I advised the brunette, to which he nods. After a while, he lets go of the sticks and soon the camp fire lit up in red and orange flames. “Uwahh~ we did it!” Hinata-kun smiles happily. “Thank you Komaeda, you were a big help!” He smiles sweetly at me.

_ SHOT THROUGH THE HEART!! ♡ _

I blush, “n-no, it was all you H-Hinata-kun..” I stutter. “What do you mean? I couldn’t start the fire in thirty minutes. So you actually helped a lot!” He says cheerfully.  _Ahhhh~ Hinata-kun is so cute~_ “o-okay..if you say s-so..” I mumble sheepishly. He smiles at me one more time before standing up and looking at the list that he made.  _ Ahaha..Kamakura-san was right..I should have listened to him ages ago!~ Aahhhahaha~ Hinata-kun is so cute!  _ I smile to myself. 

A few hours later, we all agreed to swim in the pond. And I got the luxury of seeing shirtless Hinata-kun again. Kamakura-san had to pull me away and sit me down, before I start nose-bleeding and making the pond turn slightly red. Not like that was a problem, I still had the luxury of seeing Hinata-kun’s chest and back. 

After all that was finished, it was quite dark. We all gathered around the campfire eating our meals that Hinata-kun whipped up. It was around 9:45 at night, when Souda-kun decided that it would be an amazing idea to tell each other scary stories. Well, technically it is a good idea, since I would mean that Hinata-kun could potentially hold onto me when he’s scared. The thing that made it not good is that, he seems to be quite unfazed most of the time. 

“Wow you guys suck at telling horror stories.” The brunette laughs. “You aren’t supposed to laugh man! You’re supposed to be scareeedd!” The shark boy says stretching out his words. Hinata-kun simply stared at him blankly, before snorting and grinning. “Oh fine! You do it then if you think you’re soooo great!” Souda-kun whines, “okay, I never said that I was great man.” Hinata-kun deadpans. “Hmmm..fine then, just tell your story! Or I’m calling you a pussy!” The shark boy smirks. Hinata-kun sighed. “Fine, gimme that.” He said grabbing the flashlight from Souda-kun’s hands. He puts it under his chin and lit up the bottom of his face to make it seem more spooky.

“Alright buckle up, cause this one’s a roller coaster ride of emotions.” He laughs darkly. “There was a young couple who would always visit a specific restaurant because they liked the food there. The people working there always seemed respectable and reserved. The waiters and waitresses would never say anything bad about their customers, and the cooks never made any mistakes when making the food. The reviews were great and so was the restaurant. It was the young couple’s fifteenth’s date, and they reserved a table for the two of them. When the waiter ordered their meals, the waiter said that since they have been such good customers to the restaurant, the chief would like to make them a special meal. The young couple eagerly accepted that meal, and the waiter went to tell the chief. It was a good solid thirty minutes before both the meal that the couple ordered and the special meal that the chief prepared. So they started digging in the special meal, but the young girl stop eating after the first bite and threw up. The boy inspected the meal to see that it wasn’t normal meat..but it was..” the brunette paused leaving everyone at the edge of their seats. 

...

“IT WAS OVERCOOKED!! OH, THE HORROR!! THE HORROORR!!” The brunette dramatically screams out. “The meat was throughly burnt! And it was still served! Can you believe it?!” He cries out, throwing his arm over his head. We all look at him blankly as he kept screaming out ‘THE HORROR!!’ and ‘THAT CHIEF IS A HAZARD TO THE REST OF THE RESTAURANT!!’. After a while he looked over his arm at us, and started bursting out laughing. “Dude what the hell man?!” Souda-kun asks confused, “yeah what the hell, I was actually hooked for once.” Fuyuhiko-kun sighed. The brunette laughed, wiping away his tears. “What? You said ‘just tell your story!’ not ‘just tell your scary story!’” He laughs. “The man isn’t lying.” Kamakura-San says, shrugging his shoulders. The rest sighed in disappointment as Hinata-kun wheezed and laughed. 

———————————————

It was bedtime now. Everyone went to their respected tents, and turned off the lights. So here I was, laying next to a sleeping Hinata-kun on my right and a sleeping Kamakura-san on my left. I look over to the brunette, and stared at his sleeping face. I got up and propped myself up on my elbow. I touch his hair, and felt him stir in his sleep before snoring again. I pet his hair and look at him through tired eyes. But of course my luck had to come in at the wrong time. As soon as I removed my hand, his eyes fluttered open. I froze up and looked at him. He gets up and rubs his eyes, “Komaeda? You’re still awake?” He asks yawning. I nod sheepishly. 

He hums, and lays down on his side looking at me. “Do you usually sleeping this late?” He asks. I nod again. “Is there anyway I can help you to sleep faster?” He asks, hugging his body pillow. “Well, I just have a few things on my mind. I’d like to talk to you, if you don’t mind.” I say. He hums, and tells me to get on with it. 

“I already consulted Kamakura-san about this but..I sometimes think about my past, and what I said... I’m worried that it might affect what I say in the present.” I say laying on my back. “And I’m just kind of afraid of people hating me again..but then again..I shouldn’t be so selfish and cling to them..” I chuckle quietly. “Well those people don’t know what they’re doing. You’re an amazing person, Komaeda.” I look over to him and see him smiling. “I don’t know what you said, but I’m sure you had a reason to say it. And besides, if you say something bad again, I won’t hate you. I’ll probably get mad, but that’s all I can do before feeling guilty.” He laughs softly. “But I can guarantee you that I won’t hate you, you can check that out of your bucket list now.” He smiles. “I’m sure the others won’t hate you either though, but what do I know? I’m just Hinata Hajime.” He huffs. 

I laugh. We then lay there in silence. I was first to break it, “Thank you, Hinata-kun. That truly means a lot to me.” I smile. He chuckles, “well, that’s good. If there’s anything else bothering you. Don’t hesitate to talk to me about it.” He closes his eyes, and turned away. “But not now, I’m tired... haha, but good night, Komaeda. Sweet dreams.” He says to me before snoring and falling asleep. I smile gleefully to myself. 

For the first time in forever, I slept like a baby. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nanami: did you guys have fun?
> 
> Komaeda: I guess you could put it like that.


	21. The return of the original Holy Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just three children having fun at a sleepover

_「Previously: I laugh. We then lay there in silence. I was first to break it, “Thank you, Hinata-kun. That truly means a lot to me.” I smile. He chuckles, “well, that’s good. If there’s anything else bothering you. Don’t hesitate to talk to me about it.” He closes his eyes, and turned away. “But not now, I’m tired... haha, but good night, Komaeda. Sweet dreams.” He says to me before snoring and falling asleep. I smile gleefully to myself._

_ For the first time in forever, I slept like a baby.」 _

  
-Hinata’s POV-

I see the pencil spin and stop in my direction. “Alright! Truth or dare?” Chiaki asks. “Truth.” I answer, grinning. I hear her and Kazuichi giggle. 

I was currently playing a game of truth or dare with Chiaki and Kazuichi. They said that the three of us should have a sleepover and bond like old times. It sounds fun, so here we all are, sitting in Chiaki’s floor giggling like little girls. 

“Okay okay-“ Chiaki takes a deep breath. “Do you have a crush on anyone?” He smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. “No. Not that I know of.” I answer. “Oooohh~ he totes does~” Kazuichi coos, I slap his shoulder. “Shut up! Oh my god!” The other two burst out laughing. 

I take the pencil and spin it. It lands on Kazuichi, he gasps. “Truth or dare?” I ask. He thinks for a second, “dare!” He smiles. “Feeling brave, huh?” I smirk, “yup! C’mon, give me all you’ve got!” He grins. “Fine then,” I put a finger on my chin. I look at Chiaki, and she looks at me. We stare at each other, before smirking. “I dare you to do a prank call!” I giggle. “On who?” The shark boy asks, “do it to Kamakura! He’s been more of a piece of shit for these past few days.” I say. His eyes widens, before looking at me determined. “Can I say that you want to give him a booty call, but you’re too shy to do it yourself?” He asks, smirking. I roll my eyes and nod. I pull up my phone and dial in the raven’s phone number. It starts buzzing and I give it to Kazuichi. He takes it and opens the mic to let all three of us hear him. 

It was a few seconds before Kamakura picked up. “Hello?” He asks. Me and Chiaki slaps a hand to our mouths muffling our giggles, “Hi, this is Souda Kazuichi speaking!” He says, biting his lip afterwards. “Oh? Why are you using Hinata’s phone? Did your’s go missing?” The raven asks. I grin so hard that it’s starting to actually hurt, “well, no..my phone is fine. Hajime just wants me to ask you something for him.” The pink-haired boy then covered his mouth, “hmm..sure. What is it?” Kamakura asks. Kazuichi removes his hand and makes a serious face, “he’s too shy to ask you this but...” he inhales, “he wants to originally give you a b-booty call.” He says, messing up a little bit. The other line is silent. We all were now on the verge of tears and bursting out laughing. “He..Hinata wants to hook up with me.?” The raven asks, confused. “Would you believe me if I said yes?” Kazuichi asks. “I don’t know..this is really surprising..” the other huffs out. “Say, how does this make you feel?” Kazuichi asks, taunting him. “Not a lot of emotions really..just really confused..and slightly scared..?” He answers, a bit guilty. 

Right then and there, we all burst out laughing. It was so loud that we could hear ourselves from the other side. “You just got prank called!!” We all shout. Kazuichi ends the call and tossing the phone back to me. I catch it with ease. We all roll around laughing, tears spilling from our eyes. When we finished, we were just wheezing and breathing unevenly. “T-that..was the..best thing ever!” Chiaki coughs out. Me and Kazuichi nod in agreement. We all calm down, taking deep breaths. “Oh man, I would have  _ loved  _ to see his face!” I grin. “Agreed! I bet it’s priceless!” Kazuichi laughs. 

We then decided that we should do something else, but I bet anything else we do, we’re still gonna end up in tears. 

We agreed to do some karaoke. (With a bit of convincing, of course.) Chiaki goes and grab a karaoke box and three microphones. She then returns and plugs them all in, also turning on a karaoke playlist. We all each receive a microphone each. 

“Alright, which song are we gonna do first?” Chiaki asks. “I wanna go first!” Kazuichi says, excitedly. “You guys be the backup singers! I’m going to be lead, and get all the attention!” He says as he looks through the playlist. “Are you sure you want to go first? Your singing voice sounds like a rubber chicken toy.” I snort, “that’s being chewed up by five different dogs.” He looks at me offended. Chiaki laughs at him. He pouts and chooses a song. “High hopes?” I ask. “Ha, sounds like something Komaeda-kun might chose. Not you.” Chiaki laughs. “Shush! I’m singing it and you can’t stop me!” He says, opening the video. 

He starts to sing, with us backing him with the vocals. When the buildup came, his voice cracked and it really did sound like a rubber chicken toy that’s being chewed up by five dogs. Basically, it sounded really bad. So bad that, me and Chiaki had to drop our microphones and cover our ears. “Ugh, you were correct with that remark. But I’m not going to say that to his face though, that’s just rude.” The girl next to me groans. “Phff- if you’re not going to, I’ll do it.” I deadpan. We stay there trying to keep out the screeching. 

When he finished, he looks back at us in triumphant. “My ears are ringing. Actually no, scratch that. I think they’re bleeding.” Chiaki says, with a pale face. “W-what?! It’s not that bad right, Hajime??” The shark boy looks at me. “Oh, hahaha bad can’t even describe what that monstrosity is.” I rub my ears, “like it was- so horrible. So goddamn horrible. So fucking horrible, just like- never sing again. That was even worse than hearing someone scratch a fork on a chalkboard.” I say, deadpan. “W-what..?” He frowns. He then pouts and exits the video that he was singing to. “Fine! Chiaki you’re up next!” He pouts taking a seat next to me, crossing his arms. Chiaki sighs and picks out a song. “Listen, nothing personal man, but you sound horrible. But don’t let that get you down! It just means you’re good at something else than singing!” I smile, trying to cheer up. He huffs, “fine. Singing sucks anyways.” He deadpans. I laugh. 

Chiaki picks out a song and shows it to us, “Holding out for a hero? Isn’t that from like a movie about a green ogre or something?” I ask, she nods. Me and Kazuichi pick up our microphones. We start singing along with her and she’s not bad. Definitely better than Kazuichi. We finish up our song, and she looks back at us smiling. We clap our hands, “whoa, that’s actually pretty good!” Kazuichi grins, “yeah, I would say to work on your tempo and pace. But everything else is good.” I smile. She sheepishly thanks us, sitting down. I sigh and get up, “I guess it’s my turn huh?” I say to myself. “Yup! I bet you’re gonna be horrible too!” Kazuichi laughs. “Kazuichi, no offense but, everyone is better than you. Even second graders, maybe.” Chiaki smirks, the shark boy gasps. 

I look through the playlist humming. My eyes spot a song that I like and I hover the cursor to it. “Hmm, Funny?” Chiaki says, I smile and click on the video. I start to sing. Halfway through the song, I noticed that the other two stopped singing along. But I didn’t really care that I was I was the only one singing, I was actually getting into it. I finished the song with a sigh. There was a silence in the room. 

“How come you are so good at this? I’m jealous, can I just steal your voice for a day?” Kazuichi asks, fazed. “No, you may not steal my voice. Also, I’m not that good. Stop exaggerating.” I deadpan. “But you are! Your singing really just exceeded our expectations!” The male says, Chiaki nodding. “Then your expectations aren’t that high then.” I snort. “Oh c’mon! You’re awesome at singing!” Kazuichi gasps, “you should sigh up for a job as an idol!” He beams. “ ** No. ** ” I glare at him. He then scratches his head sheepishly. “Why are you so self conscious of your singing?” The pink man asks me, “I’m not. I just think that there are other people who are better than me.” I say. “Haha, even if you are, I’m sending this to the others.” Chiaki grins, pressing a button on her phone. “H-hey wait- you were recording this whole time?!” I gasp. “Andddd send. Have fun with that later!” She smiles innocently at me. I huff in disbelief. 

We then put away the things and agreed to talk about relationship stuff and our types. “Okay so like, I really like blondes!” Kazuichi says, excitedly. “We know.” Me and Chiaki deadpan at the same time. “Well yeah, but did you also know that I like-“ “big titty goth gfs?” I smirk, “wha-no! I like big boobs!” He grins. “Eh, close enough.” I say. “I just like someone who’s going to help me out of the bed and play Mario cart with me.” Chiaki smiles. “Of course you do,” I snort. “What’s your type?” Chiaki asks me. “I dunno, since I swing both ways, my types for both genders just kind of merge together.” I hum. 

“Let’s do the chicks first!” Kazuichi beams. “Well, for girls I just want someone who will love me the same as I love them. She can have any colored hair, and any bust size. I don’t mind.” I say taping my chin, “oh! But I can’t have someone who’s like ten times more energetic than me! Too tiring. Also, she has to know how to make Kusamochi and buy me OJ on a regular basis!” I grin. “Of course, we can’t forget about the Kusamochi and OJ.” Chiaki smiles. “What about guys?” She asks. “Well, just about the same as the girls. I guess.” I hum. “Oh, but I guess having someone with a lot of strength to hold me in their arms is a pretty good too.” I smile. “You like the buff ones huh?” Kazuichi smirks. “Oh- shhhushh..haha.” I chuckle nervously. “What about specific personalities?” Chiaki asks. “ I like the chill ones, the ones that can match my sense of humor, and the ones who can comfort me when I’m sad.” I say, dreamily. 

I see the other two smirk at me. “But I’m talking like I’m ever going to get that special someone in my life.” I snort, recovering from my fantasy. “Ha, yeah like that’s ever gonna happen.” I laugh, sadly. “Oh you’ll find them soon enough. We know you will.” Chiaki smiles softly at me. I smile back at her, “enough of this sappy stuff!” Kazuichi buts in. “What kinky stuff do ya like?” He asks, grinning. I blush, “I- what-? Kinky stuff?” I cough out. “Yup! Everyone’s gotta have some sort of kink!” He says, “err..but I don’t really know a lot of kinks though.” I mumble. “That’s fine! I’ll give you a list!” He says.“Oh I know him well enough to guess a few of them.” Chiaki grins. “Guess away!” The pink man returns the grin. 

“Alright Hinata-kun, you can call out the one’s that I was wrong about. Okay?” She asks. I nod hesitantly. She clears her throat, “Altocalciphilia, a sexual attraction to high heels, usually being worn. Belonephilia, a sexual attraction to sharp objects. BDSM. Humiliation, potentially public. Hematolagnia, also commonly known as a blood kink. Masochism, which is pretty obvious, c’mon now. Odaxelagnia, being getting aroused by biting. Impact play, basically just a BDSM practice. Flogging, basically being beaten with a whip of some sort. Bondage. Face Sitting, which is basically self explanatory. Triolism, which is just a threesome in a nutshell. Double penetration. Annnnd yeah I think that’s it.” She says, nonchalant. 

Me and Kazuichi stare at her. “Oh wait a second, I just realized that you’re  _ such _ a big masochist. Oh my god..” she gasps dramatically. Kazuichi laughs, while I blush bright red, “I-! W-wha-I’m n-not!” I stutter out, face beet red. “So how many of them did I get right?” Chiaki asks, “I DONT KNOW!! I HAVENT EVEN TRIED MOST OF THESE!!” I scream. “How many do you think is right?” She asks. I stutter, but didn’t manage to get anything out, so I just groaned. “Phff-hahaha!! I bet you like the ones that have pain involved with them.” Kazuichi laughs, wiping away a tear. “UGGHHHH- NO I DON- OH MY GOODNESS-!!” I scream frantically. “How do you even know most of these terms Chiaki?” Kazuichi asks. “Well, you see..being a gamer requires many sacrifices.” She smiles, blankly. “Oh, so you also have to play porn games?” He asks her, shocked. “Yeah. I wouldn’t put it that way but, yeah.” She says. 

“This is unbelievable. You guys are perverts.” I groan. “That’s pretty rich coming from some one who got a ha-“ I cut Chiaki off putting my hands on her mouth. “Don’t..don’t continue that sentence..” I growl. The two laugh, while I can feel my face getting hotter. 

“Dude you should test out those kinks man. They sound really fun for you.” Kazuichi smirks. “And how in the world would I do that?” I ask, frowning. “Oh! You can ask Kamakura-san! You said he has a sex dungeon right? That’s going to be fun!” Chiaki beams, smacking away my hands that went to cover her mouth. “Ohhh, yeaahh! He does, doesn’t he?” Kazuichi smiles. “And besides, you can trust him since he has done things like that before! So you’re going to be in very experienced hands!” Chiaki grins, casually. “But if you can’t ask him, then you can just head over to that one sex shop down the road, and do it yourself!” The shark boy grins. 

“How are you guys so casual about talking about kinks and sex, like it’s a fun pastime?” I ask, deadpan. “Technically, it  _ is _ a fun pastime!” Chiaki laughs. “You guys are crazy.” I say. “Of course we are! Everyone’s a little crazy, even you!” Kazuichi says. “Yeah, guess I can’t argue with that one.” I mumble. I hear the sound of Chiaki’s phone buzzing in her hands. I realize that she’s calling someone. They pick up, and what do you know it’s Kamakura again. “Hello?” He says. “Hey Kamakura-san, can you hold on for minute?” Chiaki says, the raven gives his words of approval. She then turns on the mic for everyone to hear, “right guys, I want to guys to know interfere with this call. Okay?” She says loud enough for the other line to hear. But me and Kazuichi nod. 

“Is there anyone else there with you?” She asks him. “Yeah, there’s the girls and the other guys.” Kamakura replies. “Perfect.” She clears her throat. “Yeah uh, you remember that one prank call earlier?” She asks. At that point I started to get suspicious of her. “How could I forget. You guys almost gave me and everyone else in the room a heart attack.” The raven answers, deadpan. “Ohhhh- ahaha..sorry,” she smiles sheepishly. “Did you just call me to say sorry?” Kamakura asks her. “Haha yeah..but it’s not a sorry for before.. it’s a sorry in advance,” she smirks at us. “Huh? What does Chiki-chan mean??” I hear Mioda ask curiously from the other side. Chiaki then laughs for some reason. “Yeah uh, hehe..Hinata-kun wants to try out some kinks and we think that you can help him with that.” The girl smirks even more. 

My eyes widens, I try to call out to the other side saying that it was a joke, but it was too late. “..Excuse me?” I hear Kamakura ask. I snap and jump at Chiaki trying to grab her phone. “GIVE ME THE DANG PHONE!! YOU CANT JUST SAY THAT!!” I shout reaching my hand out to the cute pink phone. “BWAHAHAHA OH MY GOD- CHIAKI YOU ARE A MONSTER!!” Kazuichi bursts out in laughter. “HA! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!!” Chiaki says as she runs around the wide room. I chase after her. “Hey guys, wanna see Hinata-kun chase me down? No? Too bad.” Chiaki says as she opens the webcam. I see myself and the pink haired girl in the phone. I growl and grab a pillow, throwing one at her legs. She dodges with ease. “OH?? YOU WANT A PILLOW FIGHT?? CMON LETS GO!!” She taunts me as she grabs something to hold the phone on her chest. She turns the camera around to face me, I grumble and throw a pillow directly at the phone. Again she dodges it. 

Now we’re both running around the room, throw pillows at each other, while Kazuichi is just laughing in the background. “DONT MAKE ME DO MY ULTIMATE MOVE ON YOU!!” I warn her. “OH YEAH?! I’D LIKE YOU SEE YOU TRY!!” she blows a raspberry at me. I growl, “SAILOR JUPITER FUCKING SUCKSSSS!!” I shout. “NO SHE DOESN-“ She turns around, to be immediately hit with a pillow. The phone flying into the air, I catch it. I turn the webcam off. “Oh my goodness guys- sh-she’s just k-kidding.. I don’t need any kink p-practice- holy shit..” I gasp and wheeze. “Um..sure..?” Kamakura says, confused. I turn the phone off, ending the call. 

Once I turn off the phone, a pink cat pillow comes flying at me. “SAILOR JUPITER DOESNT SUCK!!” Chiaki shouts. “YOU JUST HAVE TRASH TASTE!!” She throws another pillow at me, I fortunately dodge it. 

I’m proud to say that, none of us got any sleep that night. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: I’m not that big of masochist c’mon now,  
> Nanami: So you do admit that you are a masochist!  
> Souda: Dude you’re such a big masochist, that I bet you can get off to someone stabbing you. And I bet you’ll ask them to do it AGAIN!  
> Hinata: I hate you two


	22. Paintball fight!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very dramatic game of paintball between the original holy trinity (Hajime, Chiaki, Kazuichi) and the un-noticed holy trinity (Mukuro, Izuru, Nagito), while the others watch.

_ 「Previously: Once I turn off the phone, a pink cat pillow comes flying at me. “SAILOR JUPITER DOESNT SUCK!!” Chiaki shouts. “YOU JUST HAVE TRASH TASTE!!” She throws another pillow at me, I fortunately dodge it. _

_ I’m proud to say that, none of us got any sleep that night.」 _

  
-Kamakura’s POV-

It was a nice and peaceful morning with Hinata. Until, Enoshima’s guards barged in and threw us both in the car they were driving. The guards explains that ‘the queen needs you, she wants to watch you play paintball’ like come on, I was having such a nice moment.

“Why are we here.” I say, deadpan. “Becauseeeee I’m boreeeddd! And I want to see more fighting action!” Enoshima whines. “But was it really necessary to  _ literally _ drag us to the paintball court.” I sigh. “Yes it is and  _ you  _ know it!” She grins. I groan. Me, Hinata and Enoshima walk to inside the waiting room. We see more people waiting on the chairs. Basically everyone we know was waiting there. “Alright! We’re all here!” Enoshima claps her hands. “Follow me!” She grins, walking to the door in the middle of the room. She grabs out an ID card and swipes on the scanner. The door opens. She then walks in. Everyone follows her. 

She stops at a room with three doors in it. She looks back at us, and smiles wickedly. “Alright, soooo..tsundere masochist, pink NEET girl, and coward shark go in room one!” She says pointing at Hinata, Nanami and Souda. “W-what?! What kind of nicknames are those??” Hinata asks. “Yeah yeah whatever, just go!” Enoshima points to the door with a number one painted on it. The three sighed and walked in, with two guards following them. “Aannndd..Kamakura-senpai, cloud man, and the ugly-no-good-rotten-pig-retard, go to room two!” She says pointing at me, Komaeda, and Ikusaba. “And the rest go to room three! Kay, peace!” She grins and walks into room three. We all go our separate ways. 

The three of us walk into room two, and immediately see three sets of equipment for us each. “Good lord..” I mumble. Komaeda smiles sympathetically and pats my back. We all suit up and load our guns. “I haven’t played paintball in a while. But I’m sure I still have it in me.” Komaeda chuckles, loading his gun. “I’m sure you’ll be fine, Komaeda Nagito.” Ikusaba says. “I’m pretty sure we all still have it in us. What I’m really worried about right now is the other three.” I sigh, tightening my shoes. “Oh right, I presume that they don’t have experience in paintball.” Komaeda ponders. “Junko-chan can play fair. She always does, even if she feeds on the despair of others.” Ikusaba says, deadpan. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. That’s mostly the reason why I haven’t ran away yet.” I say. Komaeda laughs. 

We finish preparing and go out the door that says exit. One out, we were presented with the bright outdoors. Trees, bushes, rocks, vines.. it basically looks like a forest. I look a head to see a sign pointing north. So, we went that direction. Eventually we reach a small area with no tress and bushes, just grass. A tablet then rises from the ground, the screen turning on as it stopped. 

In the screen we can see the other three. “Oh, hey!” Souda smiles and waves into the screen. “Hi guys! I’m meat shield number one!” Hinata smiles, “I’m meat shield number two!” Souda grins. “And I’m that one player who can shoot but has no sense of direction!” Nanami smiles. “And we are team blue!” They simultaneously say, making jazz hands. “Oh no...” I mumble, frowning. “I guess we’re team red then.” Komaeda chuckles.

Just then, a loud ringing appears out of nowhere. “Ahem! May I have your attention please!” The voice of a familiar bear speaks up. “Now that everyone has finished preparing! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to this game of paintball! I am your referee, Monokuma!” Monokuma says happily. “I will proceed to tell you the rules!” It clears it’s throat. “Rule number one, I will be the one who is going to start and stop the game, give paint checks, and resolve your problems! Rule number two, if you get hit by a paintball, and it breaks, you will be out! It doesn’t matter who hit you, you are out! When you are out, please hold your gun over your head, and say ‘OUT!’, and leave using the safest path. Or not, you can just stay if you don’t mess with anything. But if you do, make sure to keep saying saying ‘OUT!’ until you leave the area!” The bear giggles, “Rule three, you will not be considered out if you get hit, but the paintball doesn’t break, and if you get struck by a splatter! Rule four, if two players mark each other at the same time, they will both be out!” 

_ Alright this is taking too long, lemme sum it up. Basically, if you have a question on being marked or not, say ‘Paint check’. No rapid fire. The game will last for twenty minutes for each round, and there will be a break in between the rounds. There will be a red line showing the boundary, do not cross it. Mask and goggles must be worn at all times, if it falls off mid-game make sure to crouch down and cover your head, you will not get shot until you find your mask and goggles. No physical interaction between all players. The paintball will not hurt you at any distance. If a player holds their gun with both hands stretched out over their head, no one can shoot them. This only happens when the player runs out of ammo, gets injured or is out. An eliminated player cannot shoot anyone. Players have a signal button to call for backup. Right, that’s it.  _

“Alright, now that that’s done. This game will be last one standing on the field wins! If you are the last person on your team, and on the field, your team wins! To make it fair, blue team will have three lives before they are out! And in return, red team is allowed touse their powers!” Monokuma laughs. “The two teams are separated because you have to find each other alright? Now, if your team is ready, please press the green button to your side!” The bear says, cheerfully. 

I look towards my teammates. “Right, let’s plan this out.” I say. “Are you sure we need a plan? They seem to not know what they are doing over there.” Komaeda laughs, sarcastically. “Oh haha, on any regular basis, I would just say go all in. But, they might not have the brawls, but they definitely have the brains.” I say. “And they have one of the biggest brains over there. So stop kidding around and let’s actually come up with a plan.” I say, deadpan. “Yeah you’re right, let’s be serious about this.” Komaeda smiles. 

“I say we do things the military way. Corner one of them and attack.” Ikusaba says cracking her knuckles. “Yes, but remember. They all have three lives, and we can’t rapid fire them.” I say. “But what if we shoot them at the same time?” Komaeda asks. “Wouldn’t that just count as one big bullet?” I say. “Yeah, that’s fair.” He says. 

We then came with the plan that we should just trap one of them, lure the others in and then we massacre. “This is a great plan! What could possibly go wrong?” Komaeda laughs. “Are you an idiot? Stop trying to jinx us.” I deadpanned. He chuckles sheepishly. Ikusaba presses the green button. The button and it’s stand disappears. We wait around for a while before the speaker turns back on. “It has come to my attention that both teams are ready! Take your mark, get set..” we all hold our position, we hear a loud ringing. “GOOOOOO!!” and just like that we all head south. 

Loud stomping on the ground followed by leaves crunching afterwards. “Kamakura-san, use your hearing senses!” Komaeda says. We all come to a halt, and I concentrate on the sounds around us. “I can’t get anything yet.” I say. “Use your nose,” the albino suggests. I close my eyes and sniff the air a few times. I then smell a particular scent of motor oil. My eyes opens, “follow me, quietly. I found Souda’s scent.” I say walking towards the smell, the other two silently following behind. 

I see a silhouette of someone wandering around. I stop the others, and take a peek. I see a suit with a blue cape on the back. I signal the others that it was indeed Souda. I walk behind him, ‘accidentally’ stepping on a twig catching his attention. He turns around and points his gun at me. I point mine back at him. “Are you alone?” He asks. “Why should I tell you?” I ask back. He chuckles, “fair enough man.” He smiles. “I thought you would be more sneaky with your attacks, when you only have one life.” He grins. “I might not be sneaky, but that’s part of the plan.” I smirk. He looks at me confused. I kick a tree right next to me, and right on cue the others jumped out, gun pointed towards the helpless man. He looks at them, shocked. “Phff- I have three lives! You think being overpowered scares me?” He tauntingly asks. “We might have only one life, but we can still use our powers.” I grin. 

Souda widens his eyes in realization. He chuckles nervously, quietly pressing the backup button. “But don’t worry, we aren’t going to use it on you.” I say, nonchalant. “What? Why?” He asks, cautiously. “You’re our bait. We can’t pull you out before the fishes bite you.” I grin. “Are you trying to use me to lure in the others..?” He gasps. I raise a brow at him. He gasps in regret. Right then Nanami appears, “let him go or I’ll shoot!” She says pointing her gun at my head. “Hmm, no thanks. We won’t be letting any of you go.” I say as I jump out of the way and on to a tree. “Fire away guys!” I say, shooting at Nanami. Right then, Komaeda and Ikusaba both jump away from the two enemies. We all shoot at them, they all dodge and shoot us back. 

After running and shooting, we managed to get the higher ground. Komaeda and Ikusaba are both pointing a gun to their heads. “Right, you guys can go run free with one life if you tell us where your other teammate is.” I smile. “We..will..never succumb to your pitiful mercy!” Nanami coughs out. “You’ll..never win against him!” Souda chimes in. I sigh, “fine then. Fire.” I tell my teammates, and they shoot the two. They cough out dramatically. “Come on guys, don’t be so dramatic.” I say, deadpan. “Shush! We are trying to set the mood here!” Nanami pouts, then coughs out in pain again. It was a solid minute before they stopped and ‘died’. Not before yelling ‘OUT!’ together. 

I sigh. “Come on, let’s go.” I say as I walk away. Komaeda and Ikusaba follows me. “You’re good at acting like a sadistic general, Kamakura-san!” Komaeda smiles happily. “Thanks, but I wasn’t acting though.” I snort. He looks at me in confusion. “I thought you said that you removed your inner sadist!” He says, “people lie sometimes Komaeda.” I say. “Ehhh?? Really?” He laughs. I shush him. “Do you hear that?” I whisper. The two listen. “Yeah, sounds like someone’s voice.” Ikusaba whispers. We then pause and look at each other. “Hinata.” I say. They nod. We follow the sound of his voice. 

We hide behind a bush. We peeked our heads up as watch the person in front of us. Hinata seems to be wandering around aimlessly, and singing something. 

“I wanna love you~ But something’s pulling me away from you~” he swings around, holding a tree branch. “Jesus is my virtue, and Judas is the demon I cling to-o-o!~ bum da bum da da~ bum da bum da da~ I CLING TO! I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel but I'm still in love with Judas, baby!~” he grins, clinging to his body. 

We all stare at him in awe. I was the first to speak up, “this fucker is in the middle of a war zone and he still has the audacity to be singing out in the open like this?” I whisper, deadpan. “I almost feel too bad to shoot him. He looks like he’s having such a fun time.” Komaeda whispers. “Well, I’ll do it then.” Ikusaba stands up and points her gun at the singing boy. A few seconds later, we hear a gun shot. Not from her, but from the brunette. Ikusaba looks down to see that he shot her right in the chest. We stare shocked. Just then the brunette speaks up again, “You’re toxic, I’m slipping under!~” He grins as he points his gun at her. 

“Ah, well. There’s that. OUT!” She says as she lies down. Me and Komaeda jump out and point our guns at Hinata. “I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing, but you better stop.” I say, threateningly. “You’re gonna be surprised at what’s going to do next.” I hear Nanami warn me from behind. “Good luck. We’re gonna enjoy the show.” Souda laughs. I hear more shuffling so I assumed that Ikusaba sat up to also watch. 

“Dirty babe~ You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave! It's just that no one makes me feel this way!~” I hear him right up against me while I was focused on the others. I look down, “when did you get so close?” I ask. He smirks and presses his gun up against my chin. I sigh, “fine, whatever.” I groan. He presses the gun to my chest and shoots. “OUT!” I shout out as I fall down on my back and shuffle into the bushes also watching the show. 

“WHY?! YOU KNOW I CANT SHOOT HINATA-KUN!!” Komaeda shouts. I just give him a shrug. “Feels so good being bad..There's no way I'm turning back...Now the pain is for pleasure, ‘Cause nothing can measure!” Hinata sings as he shoots a bullet at Komaeda. Which he dodges with ease. “Love is great, love is fine. Out the box, out of line. The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more~” he says as he shoots two more times at the albino. “'Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it! Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it!” Hinata sings, stretching his arms out. “Sticks and stones may break my bones,” he gets closer to Komaeda and smirks. “But chains and whips excite me!” He grins as he shoots at Komaeda. Who took the shot and didn’t complain. 

“O-out..” Komaeda mumbles. 

Just then Nanami and Souda jump out and slaps the brunette in the back. They then ran off shouting the song lyrics along the way. I get up and walk to Komaeda. I tap his shoulder, “you alright?” I ask. He takes off his mask and runs a hand through his hair. “Shit..that was really hot.” He says dazed. I laugh. The three of us then returned to our resting point and come up with a new plan. 

After that there were six more rounds. And we won 4-3. Which is pretty surprising due to blue team consists of people who have literally never played paintball before. I know I complained a lot at the beginning, but it was actually really fun playing with those three, but also with my teammates.  _ Whoa, me- having fun for once? Sweet.  _

———————————————

Kudos to you if you manage to guess the songs that Hinata was singing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: 'Cause all I neeeeed, Is a beauty and a beat~  
> Komaeda: ME! ME! ME! OH, ME!


	23. A future in cheerleading

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty boys in pretty skirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoopsies- I accidentally posted the chapter too early- and this is a repost! Yeah so anyways, sorry about that. Also here’s a shameless pixiv account plug in with pics for our three cheerleaders: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/85000078

_「Previously: After that there were six more rounds. And we won 4-3. Which is pretty surprising due to blue team consists of people who have literally never played paintball before. I know I complained a lot at the beginning, but it was actually really fun playing with those three, but also with my teammates.  Whoa, me- having fun for once? Sweet.」_

-Hinata’s POV-

“I bet my favorite car that we’re going to lose.” Kazuichi groans , “no he’s got this. I raised him good.” Chiaki smiles. “Are you sure? It looks like he’s kind of on the losing side right now.” Kamakura deadpans. “I hope he wins. My life is on the line right now.” Fuyuhiko grumbles. I feel my eyes twitch. “What are you doing?! Why are you running right into enemy territory?! Are you an idiot??” Chiaki says, freaking out. “Use the knife! You’re good at close combat right??” Kazuichi asks, urgently. “Would you relax?! I’m playing with a stupid touchpad!!” I scream at them. 

The five of us were playing a zombie game. But here’s the catch, we all have to use the incorrect controllers. So I have to use a touchpad, Chiaki has to use a desktop mouse, Kazuichi has to use a launchpad, Kamakura has to use strings, and Fuyuhiko has to use a tablet pen. We were divided into two different teams. Me, Fuyuhiko, and Kazuichi on a team. While Kamakura and Chiaki worked together. But right now, Fuyuhiko got captured, Kazuichi is dead, Chiaki is also dead. 

“I’m in the warehouse dumbass!! Where the hell are you going?!” Fuyuhiko screams at me. “I haven’t played this map before! Where’s the warehouse??” I ask. “To the left of you!!” He shouts. I struggle to move left, when I do manage to move my character left, I run. I made it to the warehouse and untie Fuyuhiko’s character. “About time! Jesus, that took way too long!” The short blonde groans. “But all that effort was for nothing! Because I’m killing you both!” Kamakura grins, pulling on his strings. Our characters run around the warehouse. “Get em’! Rip open their ribcages!!” Chiaki cheers. 

We continue to play until the human team lost (my team). We all groan, while the opponents celebrate their victory. “Jeez..that was frustrating.” Fuyuhiko huffs. “But it was pretty fun, right?” Kazuichi grins. The blonde nods. I sigh out, “what should we do next?” I ask. Chiaki thinks. “I dunno. Maybe something more productive? Like a sport!” She beams. “A sport, huh?” Kazuichi thinks for second. “That’s a great idea! That way, we can still play around while getting fit!” He smiles. 

I blink, and look at Chiaki. “What sport do you have in mind?” I ask, tilting my head to the side. She hums. “Ah, this is hard.. I really want to try cheerleading...but at the same time, I really want to try out basketball..” she mumbles. “They both sound really fun..” Kazuichi ponders. “If they both sound fun, then let’s do both.” Kamakura deadpans. “Both? How?” Chiaki asks, confused. “Well, we can take turns doing the sport. When some would play basketball ball, some will cheer them on. Then the first group switch with the other.” Kamakura explains. “That’s..a really good idea! Nice thinking, Kamakura-san!” Chiaki gives him a thumbs up. “But ain’t five people a lil too small for this?” Fuyuhiko asks. We all think for a second. “LETS CALL UP THE OTHERSS!!” Kazuichi shouts, excitedly. 

Kazuichi called the others, and the girls said that they wanted to invite a few people. We agreed since, y’know the more the merrier right?

———————————————

The girls showed up with two girls, a blonde named Sonia Nevermind, and a girl with two braids named Pekoyama Peko. It seems like Pekoyama and Fuyuhiko know each other. 

Originally the girls were supposed to do cheerleading first, but they had other plans. They complained that cheerleading seemed to be a girly type of thing, and that they wanted to play on the court first to break out of that stereotype. Which is, I mean sure, slay I guess. I’m all up for that, you go girls. 

So all of the guys are in the changing room. In the changing room, there were our outfits with our names on a note on top of each of them and a box of red and white pom poms. “E-Eehhh?!? They expect us to wear these?!” Kazuichi says, alarmed. Right, the outfits consists of a red and white top with knee-long red skirts, white sneakers and white stockings with red stripes. “What the hell?!” Fuyuhiko screams. “They aren’t that bad!” Nidai-san grins looking at his outfit. “Yes they are!! Like what the hell!!” The shark man screams. Tanaka looks at his outfit with his scarf covering his face. “W-well..it’s a bit..embarrassing to say the least..” Komaeda mumbles. “I am  not dancing around in this.” Kamakura deadpans. 

I huff out and take off my shirt. “Hajime, dude?? Are you really going to accept this?!” Kazuichi asks, shocked. “Oh come on, sure it might be embarrassing but,” I say slip on the top, “stop being such a baby and man up.” I say pointing at him. His jaw drops. While he does that, I sit down, pull down my pants, and slip on the skirt. “YEAH!! BE A MAAANNN!!” Nidai-san screams, slapping on his skirt. “Hinata please. Don’t do this to yourself.” Kamakura stares at me in disbelief. I put on my stockings and my sneakers, tightening the strings. I jump up, “sometimes you need to let lose and embrace your wild side!” I say, finger-guning the guys. “Sis-“ I cut my self off, “-ter. Sister- Is that how they say it?” I ask myself as I scratch my head. 

“Oh whatever-“ I huff, grabbing the pom poms. “I’ll never become like one of those other girls. Like sis, I ain’t gonna like pink and drink a unicorn Frappuccino. I’ll be at home on the couch shoving chicken nuggets in my mouth and spilling the tea.” I say in a bitchy tone, snapping my fingers. The guys stare at me in confusion. “HA! Just kidding!! You should have seen your faces!!” I laugh. “But seriously, hurry up. We don’t have all day you know.” I deadpan. They look like they tried to complain, but they dropped it and defeatedly grab their outfits. 

———————————————

I was in the middle of tying up Kamakura’s hair into twin tails. “Wow, you look so pretty~ you should keep your hair like this.” I tease the grumpy raven. “This is humiliating.” He glares at me. I laugh and walk away to help Kazuichi with his hair. I walk to him and tie his hair up in a braid at the back. “ I don’t think I can get out of this room looking like  this .” He groans. “You’ll be fine. What’s the worse that could happen?” I pat his shoulders. Before he could fire back I walk away and go to Komaeda. 

I tap on his shoulder, startling him. He looks behind himself and smiles at me. “Hinata-kun, what a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?” He asks. “Well, it’s more like the other way around. You seem to have a lot of trouble with your hair there.” I say looking at his hair. “Ah well..yes..” he mumbles looking away. I grab the comb from his hand and run it through his hair. But I could only go down a few centimeters before the comb got stuck. I take it out gently, not wanting to hurt the pale man. I hum. “It’s no use Hinata-kun..” he chuckles. I furrowed my eyes and pout. I take my hand and slide it under his bangs. I drag his bangs back, revealing his forehead. I use my other hand to open up a hand mirror on the nearby table. I put the hand mirror where I can see his hair. I look at his hair for a bit before letting go. “That doesn’t look right.” I mumble. I move to the left side of his hair and drag the left half of his bangs backwards. I turn the hand mirror side to side. I hum in satisfaction. I grab a rubber band and tie a small braid, connecting the side of his bangs to the back of his head. 

“There! All done!” I smile clapping my hands. He takes the hand mirror and looks at himself. “A-ah..thank you..” he smiles at me. I pat his shoulder, “no problem!” I grin and walk away. 

“Are you guys ready?” I ask everyone in the room. “NO! IM NOT MENTALLY PREPARED YET!!” Kazuichi screams. I roll my eyes and sigh. “Are  you  ready though?” He asks. I raise a brow at him. “Like is your outfit irritating your body at all?” He asks again, more specifically. “Not particularly. It’s actually quite loose in the chest area.” I say holding a hand over my chest. “I will say that, the way skirt is hugging my hips is a lil..” I say sheepishly. “But that’s fine. It just means that it won’t suddenly slip off.” I huff. 

I notice Kamakura giving me doubtful looks. I turn to him. He raises a brow at me. “Do you have any cheerleading experience that I don’t know about?” He asks. “Nope! Not even one second!” I smile. He rolls his eyes, “but what’s so hard about cheering people on? Sure, small acrobat tricks might leave you with a broken spine, but I don’t think we’ll be doing that today.” I say. “Cheering people on is absolutely difficult.” He snorts. It was my turn to raise a brow at him. He doesn’t answer, just simply looks away. I sigh. “C’mon, just put on a smile and be energetic. Is that so hard?” I ask slyly. The raven glares at me, then looks away. 

After a few seconds, we hear a knock at the door. “Hey! Are you guys done in there! We’re done and we’re waiting on you!” Owari shouts through the door. I sigh, “no. These guys need some more time to get ready!” I say. She shouts back an ‘okay’ and walks away. “C’mon guys, let’s go. The girls are ready and I can’t just tell them to give us thirty more minutes to prepare.” I pout. “Nooooo!! Don’t wanna!!” Kazuichi cries. 

I groan. “Listen, you guys don’t have to do anything weird, okay? Hell, you guys can just sit down and watch the match until it’s over. But you can’t keep being a  _ coward _ and running away. Besides, they’re reasonable people. They’ll understand that you guys are too  _ wimpy  _ and  _ scared  _ to do anything.” I say, taunting them. “Alright. You could’ve stopped at the ‘they’re reasonable people’ but you didn’t.” Fuyuhiko glares at me. “What? It’s true! You guys are just a bunch  _ wimpy, frightened little boys  _ who _always_ run away!” I smirk at him. “Wimpy, frightened little boys? TO HELL WITH THAT!!” The short blonde growls. “I’m still going to think that way if you don’t  man  up.” I grin. “Oh yeah? FINE THEN!!” He shouts looking back at the others, “LETS SHOW THIS FUCKER WHO WE REALLY ARE!” He says to the others. “Yeah! We aren’t like that! You’ll see!” Kazuichi says standing up. “Hmph, I will show you the power of the Supreme Overlord of ice!!” Tanaka shouts making a pose. “LETSSS GOOOO!!” Nidai-san exclaims. 

While the other three were distracted, I look back at Kamakura and Komaeda. “You really know how to rile up someone huh?” Kamakura deadpans. I simply smiled innocently at him. I hear Komaeda chuckle. “Let’s get out of here, you wimpy, frightened little boys.” I grin at them. They get up with a playful sigh. 

I bust open the door, to see the girls waiting outside. “We’re ready!” I announced. “HELL YEAH!! LETS BALL!!” Owari excitedly shouts running to the court. Chiaki looks at me and smirks, “that skirt looks a little tight. You alright?” She playfully asks. “What do you think?” I smirk back at her. We look at each other before fist bumping. “Good luck on the court.” I smile. “I could say the say the same thing to you.” She smiles back, walking away. 

Me and guys went to sit down on the bench. “I just realized that you said that we would show you, but we don’t have any experience in cheerleading.” Kazuichi deadpans. I laugh at them, “don’t laugh! We were caught up in the moment okay?!” He frantically exclaims. “Yeah, yeah I know.” I sigh, playfully. “We should split up. There’s two teams remember?” I say. “Yeah,  we  are going to go team tiger.” Kazuichi says, pointing at himself, Fuyuhiko, Tanaka and Nidai. “We’re gonna show you who’s boss!” He smiles triumphantly. “As soon as we know how this cheerleading thing works.” He mumbles. I laugh, “I guess the three of us is going to go team eagle then.” I smile. “Ah, but wait. Can we call a temporary truce and work together to understand cheerleading?” The shark boy sheepishly asks. “Well, what’s so difficult? Like I said, just put on a smile and be energetic.” I say shrugging my shoulders. “But how though?” He asks. 

I ponder for a minute. “HEY! WE NEED SOME CHEERLEADING ACTION OVER HERE!!” Owari shouts out. The guys look at me. “Follow my lead, I guess..” I sigh and get up. I take a deep breath an erase my frown, replacing it with a bright smile. “GO! GO! EAGLES!! GO! GO! EAGLES!! SPREAD YOUR WINGS AND BEAT THOSE WEASELS!!” I chant waving my pom poms around, “I didn’t know that you could cheer like that, Hinata-kun!” Chiaki looks at me smiling, “EYES ON THE BALL DUMBASS!!”I call out. Right on cue, a ball came flying at her legs making he fall forwards. Tsumiki then ran to her and helped her up. 

I huff, “would you at least look away and say that?” I mumble to myself. I turn around to the guys, “basically, just act like you just drank ten cups of coffee and you’ll be fine.” I grin at them. 

Cheerleading Tiger team went to the opposite side. They were a little shy, so look at my cheer mates and signal them to get up and follow my lead. “Don’t worry guys, leave the chanting to me. Just wave your pom poms around, I guess.” I say. They give me a nod. I then proceeded to cheer on team Eagle, pouncing and running around. Soon enough, the other guys started to gain more confidence and cheered on team Tiger. Meanwhile, Komaeda looked embarrassed, Kamakura looked like he just woke up with a big headache, while I just look like I’m having the time of my life. Jumping around, my top bouncing up revealing my stomach a few times. I don’t usually like to say that I’m carrying the team,  but I’m totally carrying the team right.

I throw my pom poms to the side, “Super Heart Pounding!” I see the ball get passed around, “Super Spark Busting!” The ball gets thrown, “Super Charged Lovebullet!~” I say as I make a heart shape with my fingers. The ball gets thrown in the hoop and falls through. Right then, the timer stops and shows the score with red lights. “Eagle teams wins 5-4!” The board said. A wave of cheers from team Eagle erupts. The three of us walk to the Eagle girls, and I give them all a high five. “You guys were great!” I smiled. “Oh geez..you flatter us.” Chiaki giggles teasingly, “but we couldn’t have won without you three!” The new girl, named Sonia Nevermind, clapped her hands. “Oh please, we barely did anything.” Kamakura deadpans. “Oh, no! Your cute cheers and stunts were enough to keep the team going!” The blonde smiles. “Cute is a little bit far from what I was thinking.” Kamakura groans, putting a hand on his hips. I laugh and slap his back. 

———————————————

Next up on the court were the guys. And oh boy, I cannot describe the amount of happiness that the opposing team felt when they showed me ‘who’s boss’. “You may have beaten us in cheerleading, but  _ we  _ have beaten  _ you  _ on the court!” Kazuichi gloats happily. “But ain’t cheerleading  technically on the court. So I don’t know what you’re on about.” I smirk at him. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean!” He groans, “do I now?” I ask teasingly, getting a punch on the shoulder. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda: Hinata-kun is really cute
> 
> Nanami: I know right?


	24. Komaeda’s training day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagito gets buff, with the help of coach Izuru, to impress Hajime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I had the biggest brain fart trying to come up with the plot for this chapter

_ 「Previously:  Next up on the court were the guys. And oh boy, I cannot describe the amount of happiness that the opposing team felt when they showed me ‘who’s boss’. “You may have beaten us in cheerleading, but  we  have beaten  you  on the court!” Kazuichi gloats happily. “But ain’t cheerleading  technically on the court. So I don’t know what you’re on about.” I smirk at him. “Oh shut up, you know what I mean!” He groans, “do I now?” I ask teasingly, getting a punch on the shoulder.」 _

  
-Komaeda’s POV-  
  


“THIS ISNT GOING TO WORK!” Nanami-chan suddenly shouts banging her hand on the table, startling everyone. “What isn’t going to work?” Kamakura-san asks, not even batting an eye at her outburst. “Hinata-kun’s standards are too high for the people he likes!” She exclaims. “Really? Since when did he say anything that’s too high standard?” Souda-kun asks. “Are you deaf!? What about everything he said at the sleepover?!” She grumbles. “But he never said anything too complicated though!” The pink man says. “That’s the thing! He only told us that much! What if he wants more than that??” Nanami-chan exclaims. It took a few seconds for Souda-kun to understand. He gasps dramatically, “oh my gosh! You’re right! If we don’t know his actual type then how are we going to help him get into a relationship!?”. “Wait if we don’t get him the spill the beans, then this whole thing is going to go downhill?!” Owari-Chan exclaims. Nanami-chan gives her a nod. 

“That’s not good at all.” Koizumi-chan gasps. “NoooOooooOooo!!! How do you guys usually get him to spill the beans??” Mioda-Chan exclaims. “There’s no way! We tried everything but he just won’t bulge!!” Souda-kun cries out. Nanami-Chan was about to say something until she stopped and put a hand on her chin. 

“Not consciously, he won’t.” She deadpans. “Are we going to have to kidnap him??” Souda-kun asks, nervously. “What?! No! That’s not what I meant!” Nanami-chan exclaims, waving her hands around. “What I’m saying is, that we ask him while he’s asleep!” She smiles, slyly. “He sleep talks?” Owari asks. “Not without a trigger. That’s how  _ I  _ got him to admit that he does a 24/7 grind for love points on weekends.” She proudly huffs. “Love points? I didn’t know he played those type of games.” I ponder. “Yup! He plays the type with boys and girl in it!” She grins. “Wait, did you say girls  _ and  _ boys?” Fuyuhiko-kun asks. “Yeah!” The pink haired girl smiles. She then pauses. “Wait a second, we can just find what type of boy he likes in that game.” She deadpans. “But oh wait, all of that is at his house. Which is on earth.” She sighs. 

I think for a second. “Isn’t Kamakura-san Hinata-kun’s hell guardian? And doesn’t he monitor every movement Hinata-kun makes?” I ponder. Everyone gasps and look at the raven. He blinks, “he doesn’t have a favorite. His favorite switches between all of them.” He deadpans. “Damnit! I guess we’ll have to do it the hard way!” Souda-kun says, making a fist. “Luckily for us, he’s sleeping right now isn’t he?~” Nanami-chan chuckles sinisterly. 

We make our way to the living room, to see Hinata-kun curled up on the couch snuggling a carrot body pillow. Nanami-chan sneakily makes her way to the sleeping male, while the rest of us stood a distance and watched. 

She pokes his cheek, he stirs a bit in his sleep but does wake up. She crouches down to match his level. “Hinata-kun, can you answer a few questions for me?” Nanami-Chan whispers, and jabs a finger at his thigh. He jolts and hums. “What’s your dream guy?” She asks him. “I dunno..maybe someone with strong upper body strength to carry me off into the sunset..” he mumbles. “Any other qualities?” The short girl asks, “maybe a guy who knows when to not treat me like a delicate flower. Hair color, hair length, and skin color doesn’t really matter.” He smiles dazed. Nanami-chan hums at his answer. “Say, do any of the boys that you know match up with that description?” She asks slyly, moving her finger in circles on his thigh.

“No..not really. Komaeda seems to be the type of guy to focus on his lower body strength and would probably treat me like a delicate flower at all times. Kamakura has good upper and lower body strength but would probably be an ass at all times. Souda has good upper body strength but he’s a little too energetic for me. Fuyuhiko has lower body strength and would probably treat me like some degenerate who knows nothing. Tanaka has great upper body strength but would probably treat me like a delicate flower at all times. And Nidai-san has both upper and lower body strength but he’s a bit too energetic for me.” He mumbles, hugging the pillow. 

We all gape at him jaws open. “I dunno..they’re great people. But, I dunno..” he sighs. “Really? Then who would be the closest to that criteria?” Nanami-chan asks, but batting an eye at what he said. “Neither of them. They’re all different in their own way.” He says. “Ehhh?? Really? Then who would be the one you would prefer the most to run away with a build a life together?” She asks. “I dunno..” he hums. “Aw that’s too bad. Well whatever. Thanks for answering like a good boy.” Nanami-chan says letting her finger go and patting his head. Hinata-kun smiles and turns to the other side, snoring. 

“Well there you go, you heard the man. He wants some one to satisfy his masochistic desires, and sweep him off his feet. Literally.” Nanami-Chan deadpans as she gets up to walk to us. I hum. “Alright I know that you shouldn’t change your current self to satisfy someone who will just swat you away.” Souda-kun says. “But-“ he says looking at me. “Can you try and lift Hajime up?” He asks. “I can only try.” I chuckle. I walk to him and nervously put my hands under his body. 

I lift him up with my arms, to see that I could only move him up a few centimeters from the couch. I let him down and pant, “how much does he weigh?” I ask. “Sixty seven kilograms.” Kamakura-san deadpans, while looking at me sadly. “Dude, how have you survived this long if you can’t lift something that weighs sixty seven kilograms?” Fuyuhiko-kun looks at me with pity. “I don’t really know myself.” I laugh. “Wait use your legs!” Mioda-chan says enthusiastically. 

I adjust my legs so that it could support the two of us. I lift him up again, but I put more energy into my legs this time. I managed to successfully lift him up from the couch, so I’m just standing here with Hinata-kun in my arms. Normally this would make me very happy, but this time the pain was greater than my happiness. “Yay! You did it!” Mioda-chan happily exclaims throwing her hands up. “Barely.” Fuyuhiko-kun says. “Ugh- I need- a little help over here- my legs can’t support the weight-“ I cough out trying to balance Hinata-kun in my arms. 

I hear him stir in his sleep. “Helphelphelp- he’s waking up! I’m going to fall!” I exclaimed, panicked. “Give him to Kamakura-san!” Nanami-chan says. The raven hold out his arms, I struggle to hand Hinata-kun over. I barely manage to give him to Kamakura-san without my legs giving up on me. Kamakura-san holds the brunette in his arms. Luckily, he woke up in the raven’s arms instead of my shaky ones. “Huh? What?” He says, dazed. “Kamakura? What?” He asks. The raven put his finger to him mouth, shushing him. “Just go back to sleep and pretend that this never happened.” Kamakura-san says. The brunette blinks slowly at him, “fine..whatever.” He yawns and snuggles into Kamakura-san’s chest, snoring soon after. 

The raven puts the sleeping boy back on the couch. “Dude. Work on your upper body strength. Or you’ll never get a pickle jar to open by yourself.” Souda-kun says, patting my shoulder. “Perhaps.. you are right.” I sigh. 

———————————————

“Up. Down. Up. Down. C’mon Komaeda, those muscles aren’t gonna work themselves.” Kamakura-san says into his megaphone. I was currently doing the first exercise, and not even four reps in, my arms feel like they’re about to give up and become numb. I groan trying to force my arms to work. 

After that I did more five more exercises, two sets for each, and fifteen reps for each. Every moment of my life right then was pure agonizing agony. 

I was resting on the bench while Kamakura-san was calculating my results. “Hmm..with how you are doing now,” he says scribbling something into the results paper. “It should take you a few more days, preferably five, to carry Hinata.” He says, tapping the clipboard with his pen. I sigh out, and let my shoulders slump. “But don’t worry,” he walks to me, I look up at him. “With me coaching, everything  _ will _ be worth it in the end.” He smiles at me. “If not then you can slap me all you want.” He huffs, shrugging his shoulders. “Huh?! I’m not going to slap you!” I exclaimed. He chuckles “go get some rest. You have another tiresome day tomorrow.” He says as he gives me a towel to wipe my sweat away with. I sigh. 

That carried on for five more days. 

On the sixth day, Kamakura-san gave me a test to make sure I had enough upper body strength. I passed it with ease. 

“Feeling good?” Kamakura-san asks patting my back. “Yeah, my arms feel great!” I smile. “That’s good. Are you ready to try and lift Hinata up again?” He asks, I gulp and nod hesitantly. 

We walk to Hinata-kun who was innocently looking at something on his phone. “Hey Hinata, can Komaeda lift you up?” Kamakura asks, deadpan. The brunette looks at him in confusion, “um, okay?” He answers unsurely. The raven pats my back. I put my hands on Hinata-kun’s back and under his legs. “Excuse me,” I say to him in advance. I lift him up in a smooth motion, surprising the both of us. “Hey, you did it.” Kamakura-san says smiling at me, I smile back at him. I look back at the brunette in my arms, to see that he was looking at me with a small blush on his cheeks. I quickly turn my head away,  _ aaaaaahhh~ Hinata-kun is so cute~  _ I bit my lip. “Komaeda..” Hinata-kun mumbles. I snap my head back to him, “yes?” I say. He looks at me for a bit, “can you give me a piggyback ride?” He smiles happily, with stars in his eyes. “Err.. I’ll try.” I say to him and put him down. 

I crouch down, I feel him get on my back. He slips his legs through my arms and I hold them. I slowly get up, feeling his warmth against my back. I stumble around trying to balance the two of us. I see Kamakura-san stare at us with a concerned look. “Wait hold on, you two are going to fall if this keeps up.” The raven says. “Urk- n-no it’s fine..! I can handle this!” I say. “Say that again when your legs aren’t shaking beneath you.” Kamakura-san deadpans. I sigh, and crouch down letting Hinata-kun get off safely. He gets off and sighs in disappointment. “Aw..I wanted a piggyback ride..” he mumbles. “I’m sorry Hinata-kun..my back isn’t that strong when it comes to these things.” I apologized to him. “I have an idea.” Kamakura-san smirks. 

_ ——————————————— _

-Nanami’s POV-

I was walking to the gaming store to buy a new game.  Maybe I should check on Kamakura-san and Komaeda-kun to see how they are doing with their training.  I say as I walk in the store. I buy the game and walked out. On my way, I hear people whispering about something. “Have you seen what’s happening over at the market?” “No, what?” “Apparently, Kamakura-san is running around with two people on him.” I blink.  What? What does that mean?  I shake away the thought and run to the market. 

And boy, did that not disappoint. 

There I see Kamakura-san running around carrying Komaeda-kun in his arms and Hinata-kun on his back. Komaeda-kun was covering his face, while Hinata-kun was happily singing some nursery rhymes on Kamakura-san’s back. The raven saw me standing there and ran to me. “W-what is going on?” I ask. “Komaeda managed to successfully lift Hinata up, but Hinata wanted a piggyback ride, Komaeda couldn’t give him one since he only worked on his arms. So, I’m the one giving it.” Kamakura-san deadpans. “Oh.” I say. “Want to join the ride?” The raven offers me. I look at him for split second, before nodding. He puts his right arm under my legs and pull me up. 

So it was me sitting on his right arm Komaeda-kun sitting on his left arm, and Hinata-kun happily sitting on his back. I cross my arms, “Kamakura-san has a very well built body.” I say. “He’s been training for years now.” Komaeda-kun says behind his hands. “Ahh..no wonder why..” I mumble.

_ ——————————————— _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative storyline where Hajime is love struck the moment Nagito picks him up:
> 
> Hinata: *gasps* my kokoro is doki doki!! Why is this happening?? I don’t know what this feeling is but I rabu this feeling!! Kyaaahh!!
> 
> Komaeda: Since when did you turn into a weeb?


	25. Hinata’s inner masochism strikes again!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gives everyone a heart attack while laughing at them

_「Previously: So it was me sitting on his right arm Komaeda-kun sitting on his left arm, and Hinata-kun happily sitting on his back. I cross my arms, “Kamakura-san has a very well built body.” I say. “He’s been training for years now.” Komaeda-kun says behind his hands. “Ahh..no wonder why..” I mumble.」_

  
-Hinata’s POV-

“Are you ready,” I say lighting a red candle, “to summon a demon.” I look intensely at the other two. Chiaki and Kazuichi visibly gulp, they nod. I let out a breath, and look at the stuffed doll in front of us. It was an acorn nut plushie. I inhaled, and exhaled. 

We are currently playing one-man hide and seek. We have already took out the stuffing and replaced it with rice, put our a bit of our finger nails in it, sewed it up with crimson thread, and filled the sink with water. 

I held the plushie in my hands, “what’s it’s name.?” Kazuichi asks. I think for a second. “Nut.” “Sounds good to me.” I hear Chiaki giggle in the background. “What’s our group name?” She asks. “Team weirdo.” The two looks at me. “What? It’s true though.” I sneer at them, they sigh. I look back at they plushie, “team weirdo is first to be it. Team weirdo is first to be it. Team weirdo is first to be it.” I say. I toss the nut plushie into the sink. 

We walk back to the theater room and turn on the t.v. We closed our eyes, and I counted to ten. We get up and walk to the bathroom. The plushie is still there. “We have found you, Nut.” I say looking at it. I then stabbed the plushie in the middle roughly with a box cutter. “You are the next it, Nut.” I say, lifting the plushie off from the sink and onto the counter. 

The three of us go back to the theater room. We all crouch down and look at the t.v screen. “I know that we are already this far but,” Kazuichi whispers, “what’s this got to do with summoning demons?” He asks. “Yeah, I’m kinda confused too.” Chiaki whispers. “Well, ‘Nut’ is going to try and come for us. And by that I mean it’s going to come kill us.” I whisper nonchalant. 

The room was silent, before the two turns to me. “Excuse us?” Chiaki says. “Yeah, apparently it’s going to come for us with that box cutter and try to kill us.” I say quietly. “WAIT WHAT?!” Kazuichi shouts. “Shhhhh, don’t be so loud! Are you crazy?” I whisper-shout. “NO! YOURE THE ONLY CRAZY ONE HERE! LETS GO AND FIND THIS THING BEFORE WE ALL DIEEEE!!” Kazuichi screams running out of the room and into the bathroom, dragging Chiaki along with him. “H-hey, wait!” I call out quietly. 

My shoulders slump down. I grab the glass of salt water and hold it in my hand. “Why are they freaking out so much? They’re already dead.” I whisper to myself. I then hear an ear-bleeding shriek from the hallway. “ITS GONEEEEEEE!!!” I hear the two shout out. I then hear the sound of them running, presumably downstairs, then a big slam of a door being slammed shut. Then there was silence. I mentally sighed. 

_ How this this even came to be in the first place? Oh right, _

It started this evening when everyone arrived at the mansion. At this point they might as well live here. So anyways, they said that they wanted another sleepover, this time with the guys. But Kazuichi and Chiaki has other plans. They wanted me for themselves and wanted to do something with me at night. The others, obviously surprised at their sudden outburst, grew jealous. They said that they would have an even better time without the three of us there. Chiaki and Kazuichi agreed. So at night the three of us were chilling up stairs, while the rest stayed in the living room. 

_Ughh..they really just said ‘bye, Falicia!’ And left me here as a sacrifice. I really wonder if those guys know any morals at all. But then again, this whole thing was my idea._ I raise a brow at myself.  _But they left without the salt water. That’s not a good thing._ My eyes wonder to the show on the t.v, to see that it was nothing really special about the show. I sigh.  _Welp. Funs over. Time to find those guys before things escalate._ I get up slowly, pouring the salt water in my mouth. I puff out my cheeks to make space for the water. I quietly open the door and walk out. A small candle in my right hand and the half empty cup of salt water in my left. 

-Nanami’s POV-

Me and Kazuichi ran down the stairs, when we discovered that the doll was long gone. We dashed to the living room, opened the door and ran in, slamming the door close in the process. 

The other guys look at us, we didn’t care, ‘cause we were to busy trying to catch our breaths. “What happened? You guys look like you just ran a marathon.” Fuyuhiko-kun asks, raising an eyebrow at us. “I..hold on..just give us..a minute..” I say panting. “HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN A NUT WITH A BOX CUTTER IN IT?!?” Kazuichi shouts. They look at him blankly. “Did you hit your head on the way here?” Kamakura-san asks, deadpan. “NO!! YOU GOTTA BELIEVE ME!! THERES A NUT OUT THERE THATS GOING TO KILL US!!” Kazuichi cries out. “Do you need to lay down for a second?” Koizumi-chan asks, concerned. “NO!! TELL THEM CHIAKI!! YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED!!” The shark boy frantically shouts at me. “You could have phrased that way better.” I say, deadpan. “CMON WE DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT!!” I sigh. “Yeah, there’s an acorn plushie trying to kill the three of us out there.” I say, with a serious look. 

Now everyone is looking at us very concerned. “Wait, the three of us?” Fuyuhiko-kun asks. “Yeah! Hajime too!” Kazuichi says, “but there’s only two of you right now.” The short male says. Me and Kazuichi look at each other. “W-Wait..I thought he w-was with us..” Kazuichi stutters. “N-no..I think we just ran out of impulse.” I say. We stare at each other. “Then..that means..” Kazuichi says, “that we..left him in the theater..” I say. “HES STILL OUT THERE!!” We both shout out frantically. 

Kazuichi grips the side of his head, “oh shit- oh shit-! How could we leave him there!! Oh shit-“ he says, frantically. “Wait wait wait- let’s calm down..” I say, trying to calm my throbbing heart. “CALM DOWN?!? HES GOING TO DIE OUT THERE AND ITS GONNA BE OUR FAULT!!” Kazuichi says, hyperventilating. I slap him face, “snap out of it! You’re overreacting!!” I say. He grips my shoulders and shakes it, “IM NOT OVERREACTING!! YOURE JUST UNDERREACTING!!” He screams, slapping me back. “YOURE RIGHT! WHAT AM I TALKING ABOUT?!?” I shout. 

We were both running around the place. “Wait- hey wait!” Kamakura-san says, stopping me. “What’s happening?” He asks, sternly. “W-we! He-!” I say, frantic. He slaps me. I shake my head, “ah! Sorry!” I say. “Um, so.. I think we accidentally summoned a demon.” I say. “How do you accidentally summon a demon?” The raven asks me in disbelief. “I’m pretty sure it’s on purpose, according to Hinata-kun.” I ponder. “What?” He asks. “Wait wait! Okay so um.. we were playing one-man hide and seek!” I say. “WHAT.” The raven says, raising his voice. “Um..! It was Hinata-kun’s idea! And he was the one who summoned it!” I say, moving the blame to the brunette. “HE DID WHAT.” Kamakura-san growls, twitching his eye. “I’m guessing..that, that’s a very bad thing.” I say, sheepishly. “Oh, it’s bad alright.” The raven says shaking my shoulders. 

“This is very bad! The demon in this case is going to eat his spirit!” Komaeda-kun says, panicked. “WHAT?!” Kazuichi says, pulling on his hair. “Did he at least tell you that he knows what he’s doing?” Mioda-chan asks, with a serious expression. “N-no.. he didn’t..” I say. “Wait, but when you guys arrived. It didn’t seem that you two have any water in your mouths.” She says, shivering. “Oh please, as long as they are with me they’ll be fine.” Kamakura-san says. “What I’m worried about is the one out there.” He says gesturing over to the door. “We only have two hours to remove the demon.” He says, gritting his teeth together. “AAHHHHHH!!” Kazuichi screams, “We are horrible!!” He cries out. “I know!!” I cry. 

“Snap out of it! You can feel guilty later! We need to find him and get rid of the demon!” Kamakura-san says, shaking my shoulders. I sniff, “you’re right! He needs us!” I say. “I’m pretty sure we can still contact him.” The raven says. “Well why didn’t you say that earlier?!” I say, taking out my phone. 

_ -Chiki is online- _

_ Chiki: Hinata-kun! Are you alive?! _

“Why is that the first thing you text him.” Kazuichi says. “Shut up! What am I supposed to say?!” I say, smacking his head. “Ow! I don’t know! Maybe like, are you alright? Do you need help?” He says to me rubbing his head. “Oh yeah, that sounds right.” I say. “Can you guys take this seriously?” Fuyuhiko asks, annoyed. “We are though!” I say. He huffs. We stop when we hear a ‘bzz-‘ coming from my phone. I look down, and oh my god it’s really him.

_ -Hajimeme is online- _

_ Hajimeme: what do you think?  _

We all let out a sigh of relief. “Wait, don’t let your guard down. It might be the demon.” Kamakura-san says. We all gulp.

_ Chiki: I don’t believe you!  _

_ Hajimeme: what  _

_ Chiki: you demon! Let my friend go! _

_ Hajimeme: Wait! I think you misunderstand! It’s me! _

_ Chiki: it’s me who? _

_ Hajimeme: It’s me, Hinata Hajime _

_ Chiki: uh huh, likely story. _

_ Chiki: I’ll ask you something, only the real Hinata Hajime knows! _

_ Hajimeme: fine, ask away _

_ Chiki: Hinata Hajime likes big fat cocks _

_ Hajimeme: WTFFFF?!? _

_ Hajimeme: WHAT ON EARTH?! CHIAKI I SWEAR TO GOD!! STOP SAYING WEIRD THINGS!!  _

_ Hajimeme: AND THATS NOT EVEN A QUESTION!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? _

“It’s him alright. The real Hinata Hajime.” I say, deadpan. “Thank goodness.” Komaeda-kun sighs out in relief. “Is this how you two normally talk during text?” Fuyuhiko-kun asks, “all day, everyday.” I giggle. 

_ Chiki: alright fine, I believe you _

_ Hajimeme: oh my god.. _

_ Chiki: are you alright out there? Sorry that we left you at the theater room.. _

_ Hajimeme: I’m fine, at least I think so _

_ Hajimeme: and it’s really relieving when you say that you feel guilty about leaving there for dead. _

_ Hajimeme: I was starting to think that you two didn’t care about me _

_ Chiki: oh, Hinata-kun.. you know we love you _

_ Hajimeme: that’s cute haha _

_ Chiki: but do you need any help? Is your body still in tact? Did the demon cut off your pp?? _

_ Hajimeme: no, no, and oh my god definitely no. _

_ Hajimeme: like I said, I’m fine. But I will require some assistance once two hours is up. _

_ Chiki: oh right! Do you know know how this whole thing works? _

_ -Hajimeme is typing- _

I gulp. “Why is he talking so long?” Komaeda-kun asks, with a sweat dripping down his head. “I don’t know.” I say nervously. It took a few minutes until he replied.

_ Hajimeme: srry.. I though I heard something behind me _

_ Chiki: ... _

_ Chiki: what..? _

_ Hajimeme: hold on, I’m going to check it out. And yes I know how the game works. _

_ -Hajimeme went offline- _

I let out a big gasp. “OH GOD!! HES DONE FOR!!” I shout. “HES DEAD FOR THE SECOND TIME!! GAME OVER AFTER GAME OVER!!” I shriek holding my head. “Wait calm down.. he says he knows how this works right? All he needs to do is to get rid of the demon by pouring salt water on it.” Kamakura-san says. “What if something happens?!” I say, a wave of panic and unease washing over me. Right on cue, an ear ripping scream erupted from the outside. A scream belonging to Hinata-kun.. The living room door was slammed open as all of us dashed to the brunette. I pant and wheezed,  _Hinata-kun..! Please, hold on a bit longer! We’re coming!_

We make it to library. My eyes widens at the sight. A big black goop monster with many tentacles coming out of the small acorn plushie. On the floor was a familiar brunette on the floor, his head turned to the side, with blood gushing everywhere where. He was practically bathing in his own blood. Crimson liquid covering his hands and chest the most. It reminds me of when he died, it looked exactly like this. I had the sudden urge to throw up. 

The black goop monsters shrieked, using one of it’s tentacles to violently lift Hinata-kun up from the ground. It screamed into his face, opening it’s mouth to drop him in. “No..! Hinata-kun! Wake up! Don’t let it end here! Wake up, Hajime! ”  I shout out. Just like that my prayers were heard. When the monster was about to let go, and drop him into it’s mouth, Hinata-kun opened his mouth and inhaled. “This.. this..” he growled, catching the attention of the monster. The monster closed it’s mouth and dragged Hinata-kun up to it’s eyes (I think). “THIS IS NOT KINKY AT ALL GOD DAMNIT!!” He shouts, furrowing his brows. 

We all froze in shock, even the monster was shocked. “YOU ARE SO GROSS!! YOURE SO GROSS THAT I WOULD RATHER HAVE SEX WITH SOME FAT PEDO INSTEAD!! ARGGG- SO GROSSSS!!” He complains. “I  _WOULD_ MAKE MY BODY VOMIT OUT SOMETHING OTHER THAN BLOOD ON YOU IF I  _COULD_ !! YOURE SO GROSS!! YOURE SO UGLY!! AND YOURE SO FAT!! LIKE COME ON!! PICK OUT ONE STRUGGLE!! YOU CAN BE GROSS, YOU CAN BE UGLY, OR YOU CAN BE FAT, NOT ALL OF THEMM!! YOURE SO GROSS HOLYYY SHITT!!” Hinata-kun screamed. The monster let out something that sounded like a whimper. “OH? YOURE GOING TO EAT ME?! ID LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!! CAUSE I DEFINITELY WONT LET MYSELF GET EATEN BY SOME GROSS, UGLY, FAT PIECE IF SHIT! I WONT FUCKING ACCEPT IT!! DAMN IT!!” He screams. The brunette then wiggles around, making the monster drop him. Hinata-kun falls down on his back. He grabs a cup of water a throws it at the monster. The monster shrieks and cries. “I WIN! I WIN! I WIN! JUST DROP DEAD! YOURE SO GROSS!!” He screams out. Right then, the monster explodes with a ‘poof!’ Smoke and confetti falling everywhere. 

Hinata-kun puts his hands to his hips. “Good radiance.. I was getting sick of looking at it.” He then makes a throwing up gesture. 

We look at him in shock, jaws open. He turns around and points at us, “and since when did I ask for assistance?” He asks. I stutter, “yeah exactly! Never!” He huffs out. “I-I- But- your-“ I point at his chest, where the monster stabbed him. “Oh that? It’s fine, the other day, Enoshima-san implemented a more quicker healing system on me, asking me to test it out.” He sighs. He lifts up his shirt to see that the wound is completely healed. “Well I guess I’ll tell her that it works.” He says grabbing his phone. 

While he was doing that, the rest of us were staring in awe. Kamakura-san was the first to break the silence. “Did you do all this just to test out the new healing system?” He asks. “Hm.? No, not necessarily.” He answers nonchalant. “Well, I guess the healing system is a part of it. But I mostly wanted to to do it just to feel the thrill of dying for the second time.” He smiles, looking at us. “Hahaha! I guess all those masochist comments got to me! Hahaha!” He laughs, carefree. I couldn’t get my mouth to work so, I was just standing there staring at him. 

“You are unbelievable.” I managed to get out. “You’re insane on a completely new different level. Risking your afterlife for the thrill? That’s just pure insanity.” I say, eyes wide. “Well, you know what they say,” he looks at me. “The best people are crazy!” He grins at me. “This is the most reckless I’ve ever seen you. I’m not sure how I should feel about this.” I gape at him. “You don’t have to feel anything if you  don’t feel anything! Simple as that!” He says, shrugging. “You’re insane, oh my gosh.” I say, feeling my mouth curving up into a smile. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone: you could have died!
> 
> Hinata: *snorts* so?


	26. Hinata-kun has the big owies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime is not having a good day

TW: Slight angst, but it’s fine because mr. Hinata, ultimate insane masochist pervert comic relief, Hajime will lighten up the mood!

_ 「Previously:  “You are unbelievable.” I managed to get out. “You’re insane on a completely new different level. Risking your afterlife for the thrill? That’s just pure insanity.” I say, eyes wide. “Well, you know what they say,” he looks at me. “The best people are crazy!” He grins at me. “This is the most reckless I’ve ever seen you. I’m not sure how I should feel about this.” I gape at him. “You don’t have to feel anything if you  don’t feel anything! Simple as that!” He says, shrugging. “You’re insane, oh my gosh.” I say, feeling my mouth curving up into a smile.」 _

  
-Komaeda’s POV-

I take a sip of my tea, and smile blissfully. It was another day in Kamakura-san and Hinata-kun’s mansion. “I think we should try a new love technique.” The raven says taking a sip of his own tea. I ponder, “like what?” I ask. He makes a thinking pose, “ah.” He says looking at me, “let’s try the kabedon technique.” He deadpans. “Eehhh?? No way! I can’t stand that near Hinata-kun without messing up and saying something weird!” I fire back. Kamakura-san looks at me blankly, “you don’t have to say anything special. Just complement him.” He says. “But, what if I mess up?” I ask. “How can you _possibly_ mess up complementing someone?” He says raising a brow. I blink, and frown. “Oh wait, that didn’t really end up well the last time you complemented someone.” He mumbles. 

I sigh and lean on my hands. “I’m worried.” I frown. He blinks at me, then nods. “You don’t have to worry about your luck, Komaeda. It’s been going fine. So why not take advantage of this while you still can?” He says, taking another sip. “But nothing good ever happens when I try to do that!” I say, laying on my arms. The raven hums. We sat there in silence, with the occasional sips of Kamakura-san’s tea. 

Outside I hear foot steps approaching our room. I lift my head up from my arms and look at the door. We hear a knock on the door. Then it opened revealing Mioda-chan and Tsumiki-chan. “Heyoooo! Ibuki has arrived!!” The energetic girl announced. “A-and m-me too..” The shy girl squeaked. Kamakura-san hums and motions them over. The two girls walk over and sits on the vacant seats. Mioda-chan plops on the seat and puts he hands behind her head. While Tsumiki-Chan sits down slowly, and nervous. 

“So what’s happening?!” The multi-colored haired girl asked with excitement. “Not much really,” The raven takes a sip of his tea, “but maybe we have considered the legendary kabedon move.” He deadpans. “Uwahhh!! The kabedon!! The most effective move known to mankind!” Mioda-chan squeals. “U-um but isn’t t-that move dangerous f-for your h-head?” Tsumiki-chan says. “Eh? How come?” Mioda-chan asks. “W-well..u-um it’s the wall s-slam right? What i-if the other p-person hits t-the wall too hard.?” The shy girl squeaks. “I guess you’re right..that could be potentially dangerous.” I say, nodding. “Ehhhh?? But it just depends on the strength of the person slamming the other person and the wall material!” Mioda-chan pouts. “Walls are hard. Unless they’re dry walls.” Kamakura-san snorts. “But wouldn’t the other person just fall through if it  was a dry wall?” I say. He shrugs. 

We then continued to talk about  _ safer  _ methods of wall slamming. Until we herd a scream by the all too famous Hinata-kun. We all get out of the room that we were in to see the brunette hastily running down the stairs. “Hinata-kun?” I say, watching him run down. It was all fun and games until he slipped on a stair and fell down. “H-Hinata-kun?!” I say alarmed. “Hinata-kun!!” I shrieked as I watch him tumble from the bottom of the stairs to the door. “HINATA-KUUUUUNN!!” I screamed as he slammed his back into the door. 

We all run to the injured brunette. His head was bleeding and he seemed zoned out. “Eeekk!! This is a s-serious injury! We n-need to give him medical attention now!” Tsumiki-chan screamed. Kamakura-san nodded, and went to get the medical supplies. “We need to lay him d-down on a b-bed!” The girl says. I nod and went to pick him up.  Thank god I did all that training the other day.  I dashed to the living room, and set him down on the couch. I see the others coming in. Tsumiki-chan knelt down and started to patch up his wound. “I-I-I’ll c-call t-the o-o-others..!” Mioda-chan shivered as she took out her phone. I nod at her. I bring my attention back to the injured male that is currently being checked on by Kamakura-san and Tsumiki-chan.  _ Is this my fault? Is it because of my luck? I knew something bad was going to happen.  _ I gulp.

———————————————

Me and Mioda-chan waited outside of the house for the others to arrive. I see a group of people running up to us. “Hahhhh..is..is Hinata-kun alright..?” Nanami-chan asks panting. “We don’t know..he’s currently being treated right now..” I say, averting my eyes to the door. “We’re waiting for the signal to come back in..the other two said that they need space to fully concentrate..” I sigh. “How did this even happen?! I thought that Enoshima-san installed a faster healing system!!” Souda-kun asks. “Apparently Hina-chan’s wound is bit too extreme for the healing system to catch up..” Mioda-chan replies. 

We all get go inside the house, and sat down in the kitchen. “Damnit..this is way worse than that stupid goop monster..” Fuyuhiko-kun groans. We all sigh in defeat, then there was a moment of silence. We hear the kitchen door being opened, “Kamakura-san and Tsumiki-Chan..!” I say happily. “Is everything alright?” Koizumi-chan asks, anxiously. “Well..he’s not in a coma..but..” Kamakura-san hesitates. “He’s a bit out off it..” he says. “He has awoken from his slumber?!” Tanaka-kun asks. The purple haired girl and the raven looks at each other, then looks at us. “Go see for yourself.” Kamakura-san says. 

We make our way to the living room. Inside we see Hinata-kun sitting up looking at the wall. “Hina-chan..!” Mioda-chan says running up to him, but is stopped by Kamakura-san. “Don’t. He’s still suffering from the side affects. If you startle him now, you might make it worse.” He says, strictly. The girl frowned, but nodded nonetheless. Tsumiki-chan silently walks to the brunette. He looks at her blankly. “U-um are you d-doing alright?” She asks. He blinks at her a few times, before cocking his head to the side. “What happened?” He asks hr back. “That’s what we want to know.” Fuyuhiko-kun says, before biting his lip. The brunette looks at the blond slowly, before turning away to look at the wall again. “Hmm..what happened..what happened..” he mumbles. 

We all stood there, too scared to do anything that will make his condition worse. The brunette then snaps him fingers. “There was a big gross looking beast in the bathroom.” He deadpans. “Eh?” Tsumiki-chan cocks her head to the side. “There was a big gross monster that had three red eyes!” He said making grabby hands, to represent the monster I guess. “That shoots a red laser beam out of it’s back!” He says. “Such a monster exists in Kamakura-san’s bathroom?” Nanami-chan asks, aspirated. “Yeah! It was really scary! It was all like bam bam pow! And then it was all like gawrrr grrr!!” He then continued to make weird sound effects. “Is this one of the side effects?” I ask Kamakura-san. “Honestly I don’t even know.” He replies. 

“You get it?” Hinata-kun asks. “HOW DO YOU EXPECT US TO UNDERSTAND A WORD YOU SAID?!?” Nanami-chan exclaims. “Eh? Well then, there was a big gross looking monster that had three red eyes, and could shoot out a laser from it’s back!” The brunette repeats. “WE DIDNT UNDERSTAND THE FIRST TIME SO DONT JUST REPEAT YOURSELF!!” The girl cried out. “Oh! Then, there was a big gross-“ “STOPPP!!” the girl cuts him off. “Was it a cockroach?” She asks him defeated. “What’s that?” He asks curiously. “It was cockroach.” She smiles painfully. “You slipped and hit your head because of a cockroach?” Kamakura-san asks, deadpan. “What’s a cockroach?” The brunette asks. The raven sighs. 

“Now that we know the reason for all this, we don’t have to worry about that anymore.” I say. “Yeah, I guess?” Hinata-kun ponders, “but who are you guys?” He asks.  _ ANOTHER PROBLEM ARISES!!  _ “What?” Tsumiki-chan asks. “Who are you guys?” He asks again. “WAIT DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD SO HARD THAT YOU GOT AMNESIA?!?” Mioda-chan screams. “W-Wait! B-but that’s n-not possible! H-his brain didn’t hit h-his head that hard!” Tsumiki-chan squeaks. “Then what happened to him?!” Tanaka-kun asks. “I-I’m s-sorry! I don’t k-know!” She cries. “Wait,” Nanami-chan says as she walks up to the brunette. “Don’t you recognize us? Any of us?” She asks him. He looks around. He looks at me and points at me. “You remind me of Suxxy!” He smiles. “Who’s that?” I ask. “My pet owl that went missing a few years ago.” He answers. 

We all stare at him. “Wait a minute..” Nanami-chan mumbles. “SUXXY WAS A FEMALE BROWN OWL THOUGH! HOW DOES HE REMIND YOU OF HER?!” She asks, hysterical. “I don’t know what you’re talking about but I’m pretty sure Suxxy was a purple owl.” Hinata-kun deadpans. “WHAT KIND OF OWL IS PURPLE!?” She shrieks. “Owls aren’t purple what are you talking about?” He laughs. “THATS WHAT  _ IM _ SAYING!!” She screams. “Wait.. WHAT ARE  YOU TALKING ABOUT?! SUXXY WASNT EVEN A PET OWL!!” She exclaims. “Whoaaa..awesome, I had a pet owl?” The brunette smiles. “IM SAYING THAT SHE _ ISNT  _ A PET OWL!! YOU RESCUED HER AND HER BABIES!!” The pink haired girl exclaims, holding her head. “I did? That’s pretty cool.” He says, deadpan. “AND SHE DIDNT GO MISSING!! YOU LET HER AND HER CHILDREN BACK INTO THE WILD ONCE THEY WERE ALL FINE!!” The girl screams. “Hinata Hajime was one of us in his previous life?” Tanaka-kun gasps. “That seems nice.” The brunette nods. “HOW DO YOU NOT REMEMBER THIS?! YOU WERE CRYING AND EVERYTHING!!” Nanami-chan said slamming her fist on the table. “I was? Funny, I don’t remember that happening.” Hinata-kun gasps. “THIS IS NOT FUNNY AT ALL!! DID YOU HIT YOUR HEAD SO HARD THAT YOU GOT AMNESIA, BECAME COLOR BLIND AND DUMB ALL AT ONCEEEE?!” The girl screamed making a dramatic pose. “How does that work?” I ask. 

Nanami-chan pants, calming herself. “Now that..you know all that..I’ll ask you this again.” She says, “do you recognize us? Any of us? And  _ please _ don’t say something dumb.” She asks him. Hinata-kun looks at her. “Are you Sakura-san?” He asks, deadpan. “THATS THE POPULAR GIRL NOT ME!! HOW DO YOU REMEMBER HER BUT NOT MEEE?!” Nanami-chan cries. He leans on the table, “we have been friends since the start of high school..how do you remember her but not me..?” She sniffs. Tsumiki-chan went to comfort her, but stopped when she got up herself. “WHY DO YOU REMEMBER HER BUT NOT ME, HINATA-KUN?! YOU REMEMBER THAT TWO FACED SLUT BUT NOT ME?! UGHHHH IM FILLED TO THE BRIM WOTH JEALOUSY!! ” Nanami-chan screams pointing at him. “Oh, so is that my name?” He asks innocently. “HOW DO YOU REMEMBER THE SMALLEST THINGS BUT STILL MANAGE TO FORGET YOUR OWN NAME?!?” The girl cries out. Souda-kun then goes to her and pats her back. 

_ The amount of despair radiating from everyone is enough to make Enoshima-san shiver in pleasure.  _ “D-do you really n-not remember any of us.?” Tsumiki-Chan asks. “I’m sorry..” the brunette answers shaking his head. “Oh..I see..” she mumbles sadly. We all slump our shoulders in defeat. I clench my fists and bite my lip. I feel Kamakura-san squeeze my shoulder, “It’s not your fault. This is just a coincidence.” He mumbles to me and squeezed harder. I groan. 

-Hinata’s POV-

_ Oh crap. I think I took things too far. I was supposed to say ‘Just kidding!’ And we were going to have a fun merry time laughing. I didn’t mean for things to take this big of a turn! I need to say it now! Right now!  _ “Haha..! Just kidding!” I laughed nervously. “You don’t have to lie Hinata.. you don’t need to pretend that everything is fine..” Fuyuhiko says.  _FUCKFUCKFUCK- Idefinitely took things too far! Now they won’t believe me!_ “N-no! W-what are you talking a-about!” I chuckled anxiously. “You’re probably really confused right now..but don’t worry! We’ll bring back your memories!” Kazuichi says. “Whatever it takes to bring you back..!” Koizumi says, making a fist.  _Nonono! Stop! This was prank! A joke! Stop!_ I tried to say something but Tanaka butts in. “We will bring back Hinata Hajime! Even if it cost us our lives!” He exclaims.  _ Nooooo..!  _ I mentally cried. 

“First let’s look through our pictures! To see if can remember anything!” Mioda says grabbing out her phone. She presses a button and shows me the screen. The picture was of the time where we first met. “Remember this?! We met at this mall!” She leans in.  _I remember so please just spare me_!  “Here! This is when we ate our lunch at the food court!” She swipes to the left so reveal her eating a waffle with me in the background. “I-I..” I try to say I do remember but I just couldn’t. Why? Because a small sadistic part of me wanted to say no and make them cry a little bit more. “No.. I don’t remember..” I lied.  _WHAT THE FUCKKKKK?! STOP TAKING CONTROL YOU SADISTIC BEAST!!_ I mentally screamed at my sadistic subconscious. Mioda then swiped left again to reveal a picture where we are playing in the arcade. She kept showing me pictures and I kept saying no. 

She stopped when she ran out of pictures to show me. The others then showed me their phones. I accidentally sobbed out loud, “IM SORRRYYY!!” I cried as I felt my face burn. They were taken aback at this. I came to a halt and wiped away any stray tears that left my eyes. “I don’t remember any of this.” I lied.  _ GODDAMNIT!! I GOT TO CRY FOR A WHILE WHY DID YOU COME AT THE WRONG TIME STUPID SADISTIC BASTARD?!  _ I mentally screamed. “Wait I think we should slow down. He’s gotta be overwhelmed by all this.” Kazuichi says.  _ GODDAMNIT WHY DO YOU HAVE TO ACTUALLY MAKE SENSE RIGHT NOW?!?  _ I mentally cried. They all apologized and put away their phones. “Wait..I think I know how to deal with this.” Chiaki says, after being silent for a long time.  _ Chiaki please do something that will help me.  _ I mentally pleaded. 

She then grabs out her backpack to take out a folder. It says ‘TOP SECRET!’ In red ink on both sides. She then proceeded to take out a few pieces of paper. She walks to me and sets the paper on the table in front of me, it turns out that the pieces of paper was photographed pictures. “When I turn these around, you will not be able to lie nor deny anything.” She says. I nod. She then turns all of them at once. My eyes widens at the context of the pictures. I feel my face burn red with embarrassment. 

The context of the pictures was when me and Chiaki had that one bet, that I lost in, and I had to do whatever she wanted. The pictures were of me in sexy and erotic poses with feminine outfits. “Impressive right? I managed to not rip any of them.” Chiaki snorts proudly. “JUST RIP IT ALREADY!!” I shout. “No way. Are you insane? But then again you’re not that sane either.” She mumbles the last part, “this is valuable blackmail- er I mean- this is valuable information.” She says fanning the pictures. “You just said blackmail didn’t you?” I said with a pale face. “No I didn’t, you’re just imagining it.” She whistles suspiciously. I stare at her, deadpan. “Um..Nanami-chan..how is that going to help?” Komaeda asks. Chiaki smirks and looks at me with a ‘You’re going definitely kick my ass after this’ look. She takes her hand grabs the pictures. 

In a blink of an eye, she flings all the pictures into the air. I watch, frozen in place as the pictures fly onto the ground, in front of everyone. I feel my soul leave my body when I watched as Komaeda picked up on of them. There was a moment of silence before, “Oh, Hinata-kun I didn’t know you were into this sort of stuff.” The albino says with a flushed face. 

_ Mom, dad, I’m sorry for being born.  _

“AAAAAAAAHHHHH SOMEBODY KILL MEEE!! I DONT WANT TO LIVE ANYMOOOORREEE!!” I scream holding head. “Ah-! W-wait H-Hinata-kun! It’s not like it’s a strange thing to be into! Lots of people do it, it’s just-“ the taller male stutters. “SOMEBODY PLEASE JUST TAKE MY SOUL ALREADY!! ILL WRITE OUT AN EMOTIONAL WILL TO MAKE IT SEEM LIKE A SUICIDE!!” I cry out in a mix of pain and embarrassment. “Wait- Hinata-kun! Stop m-moving so much! I-it’s really dangerous!” Tsumiki squeaks. But it was too late. The bandages on my head already fell off, revealing a line of stitching. I slam my head repeatedly on the table, I didn’t really pay attention but the others were screaming at me to stop. 

And in the deep depths of my consciousness, through all the chaos and madness, a single thought flashed through my head. And I’m sure Chiaki agrees with it. 

_ I should take a break from these pranks and trap the sadistic part of me at the back of my mind.  _

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: how did you know that I was lying anyways?
> 
> Nanami: oh, from a past experience. Right, Hinata-kun?
> 
> Hinata: ... oohh! You mean that time..and that time.. yeah those weren’t pleasant times.


	27. This a wholesome experience..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime turned into a child again! A day filled with wholesome fun with a child, suddenly takes a dark turn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh- angst I guess- I can’t really explain this one, I really wanted to do some wholesome things with this idea, but uh- SADIST HAJIME HAS THE SAME CHAOTIC ENERGY AS MASOCHIST HAJIME SO I HAD TO DO ITTTTT!!

_「Previously: And in the deep depths of my consciousness, through all the chaos and madness, a single thought flashed through my head. And I’m sure Chiaki agrees._

_ I should take a break from these pranks and trap the sadistic part of me at the back of my mind.」 _

  
-Kamakura’s POV-

“Alriggghhttt!~ Let the kabedon plan coooommincee!” Mioda grins excitedly. “I’m having second thoughts on this,” Komaeda says. “Shush! The jury has spoken!” The girl shushes him. “Since when were  _ you _ the jury?” Souda grumbles. “Since the jury has spoken!” She fires back. “That doesn’t make any sense!” The pink man exclaims. “Nothing needs to make sense, as long as the jury says it!” Mioda grins. “You know, that does really work here.” Nanami deadpans. I get up and walk to the door. I open it and go to the bathroom. 

I open the bathroom door and walked to the sink. I turn on the tap to wash my face. I look at my reflection in the mirror and sigh. “Kamakuraaa!” I hear someone say. I turn around to see no one there. I feel a tug at my legs, so I look down. I see a child version on Hinata staring back up at me. “What kind of dream is this?” I ask. “It’s not a dream! I just woke up like this!” He says in a squeaky voice. I stare, mouth open.  _Wait, what the hell is going on here?_ I pat the brunette’s head. “This could only be the work of-“ “ENOSHIMA JUNKO!” I get cut off by Monokuma’s voice. “What?” I say to the bear. Monokuma jumps in front of us. “Upupupu~ It wasn’t me this time, Kamakura-kun!” It giggles. “Junko-chan wanted to do her despairing deeds today!” It laughs. “She wanted to see if you still have your  babysitting skills ! Upupupu!” I stare at it. “Anyways, that’s all! Good luck to you!” Monokuma says as it disappears into the ground. 

I stand there for a few seconds before looking down at the small boy at my legs. I sigh and pick him up. I now notice that he was only wearing an oversized long sleeved shirt and in boxers. I sigh again, “let’s go find you some better clothes.” I say as I walk out of the bathroom. 

I open the bedroom door and walk to closet, putting Hinata down. I rummage through the closet to find the suitable clothes for him. My eyes go to a particular outfit. It was a small yellow sailor outfit. I grab it and throw it to the small child. I throw a yellow bow along with a pair of socks and a yellow shorts at him. I close the closet and turn around to put the outfit on him. The oversized shirt now gone, replaced with a light yellow and white long sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, along with a floppy yellow bow on his neck. He now wore golden yellow shorts and white socks with yellow stripes circling a round the top. To be honest, it kind of suited his appearance. 

I pick him up and walk to the stairs. “Since you’re like this now, do you still have knowledge on adulthood?” I ask. “Ah, yeah. But I feel like my mental age shrunk by sixteen years. ‘Cause I suddenly feel like I want to play with building blocks.” He said. “But don’t you always want to play with building blocks though?” I snort. He lightly punches my shoulder and pouts. “No, that’s not what I meant! I meant as like, I feel more immature than usual. What if I suddenly throw a tantrum like a child would?” He frowns. “Well, that would certainly be troublesome.” I say. 

We make it to the kitchen, and went inside. “Oh, Kamakura-san you’re- H-Hinata-kun?!” Komaeda says, alarmed. “Hellooo!” The brunette smiles, waving his hand. “HINA-CHAN SHRUNK!!” Mioda screams. “Technically you’re not wrong, but,” I say. “I became a child again!” The brunette smiles. Several confused faces and noises passed along everyone in the room, all whom directed towards me. “What happened?” Nanami asks. “Enoshima turned him into a kid.” I deadpanned. 

Mioda gasps dramatically, “I know this is really bad, but I can’t help but feel amused by this!” She smiles. “What.” Souda says, surprised. She doesn’t reply, instead she walks up to us. She looks at me, then Hinata. “Um, can I?” She asks, holding her hand out to the brunette. She cups his cheeks, he leans into her touch. She then pinches his cheeks and he lets out a yelp of surprise. “Uwaaahh!~ so cuteee!~” she giggles. She picks him up and swings him around. She hugs him tight to her chest, “awwww~ look at you~ so cute and adorable!~ daaawww, Hina-chan is the cutest one around!~” she giggles. She turns him around so that he faces me. She holds him under his armpits, which seems pretty painful. “Look, look, Kama-chan! Isn’t he the cutest?!” She smiles with stars in her eyes. 

“I don’t know about this.” I mumble. “Oh, come on, Kama-chan! Lwook at hwis cwute wittle cheeksss!~” she smiles. “You’re starting to talk weird, Mioda.” I say, deadpan. “Come on now, look into his eyes! Don’t you just want to eat him all up?” She grins. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” I huff. She pouts, and whispers something to the brunette. Hinata then turns his attention to me and gives me his puppy eyes. “You think that’s gonna do anything?” I snort. “Fine, I’ll unleash my full potential!” He says, throwing his arms up. He gives me an even bigger and cuter puppy eyes, mushing his cheeks. “Uh- this isn’t- going to-“ I say, strained. He keeps looking at me, not once breaking his gaze. I feel a bead of sweat drop down my face. I bit my lip, and look away. I take my hand and pat his head, “I guess..he’s a bit..cute..hehe..” I say, a small amount of blush on my cheeks. “Hurraaayyyy!~” Mioda cheers as she swings the small boy around. She hugs him while I pat his head. 

“You’re enjoying this way to much Hajime..” Souda groans. “Who doesn’t? Being pampered and praised is the best thing that could ever happen to you! Don’t you agree, Kazuichi? Or should I say Kazu-nii?~” the brunette giggles. “Kazu-nii? I think that’s gonna be a nice change of pace.” The pink haired man chuckles. Hinata giggles happily, kicking his legs up and down.

“So anyways, do you have any cookies I can nom on? Also can I get a piece of paper to draw on??” He asks excitedly. “Tsk, tsk, you need to get all that for yourself. You can’t keep letting us pamper and take care of you at all times.” I scold him. “Then, why are you doing the exact opposite of what you’re saying?” Kuzuryu asks, deadpan. “What are you talking about?” I ask. He raises an eye brow at me. I look down to see that, I was subconsciously petting the brunette’s head in my arms. I mumble an ‘oh’ and stopped. The small child in my arms whines, looking at me with puppy eyes, crocodile tears threatening to spill from them. 

_ Damnit! Enoshima really knows my weaknesses! God damnit, he’s so cute!!  _ I let out a sigh of defeat and went to pat his head. He giggles happily, “yaaayy~ I love Izu-nii the most!~” he smiles.  _ ARGGGG HES SO GODDAMN CUTEE!!  _ I blush and hug him. “Eeehhhh??~ even the big black wolf, Kamakura, can be defeated after all~” Nanami teases me. “Shhhhudapp! No one can pamper this child! Er- EXCEPT ME!” I say as I kick the door open with my leg, and run out with Hinata. 

-Komaeda’s POV-

We all watch as the raven run out of the room with Hinata-kun. “Kamakura-san is having way too much fun too..” Nanami-Chan says, deadpan. I chuckle, “Kamakura-san really likes children. Not in a weird way though!” I say. “Eeehh? Really?” She asks. “Yeah, he often babysits children back in the day..” I smile. “Those were good times. He always looked so happy when someone would call him, and ask him to babysit their child.” I hum. Nanami-Chan ponders. “That’s a similar trait that Hinata-kun has. He also likes children.” She hums. “But I would say so much that, he would run away with someone’s child.” She snorts. I laugh. “Kamakura-san can be such a Tsundere when it comes to children.” I mumble, smiling. “No way, are they long lost brothers from different mothers?” The girl gasps, and I laugh. “That’s not possible Nanami-chan! That’s just not possible!” I laugh. “But there’s a thing called fate isn’t there? That could be a possibility.” She grins. We let out a wave of laughter. 

“Sorry for interrupting but,” Souda-kun says. “KAMAKURA JUST KIDNAPPED MY MAN HAJIME!!” He shouts. “Hehehe.. KID-napped..get it? ‘Cause he’s a kid?” He laughs. “Oh but not like, my man as if like he’s my lover and or fiancé. It’s more of like, my soul bro, y’know?” He corrected himself. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. Hinata-kun is in good hands.” I reassure him. 

-Kamakura’s POV-

I watch the small male in front of me with amusement. He was scribbling on a piece of paper that I gave him. He smiles at his paper, “look what I drew Izu-nii!” He grins as he shows me his drawing. “Eehhh?? What’s this?” I ask, shamelessly. “It’s a picture of you telling me things!” He smiles. “Is that so? Ahaha,” I laugh. “Yes! That is so! Hehehe!” He laughs. “Can I ask you a few questions?” He smiles. I nod. “Does Nagi-nii like me? Like, like-like me??” He asks innocently. “Uh h-“ I slap my hand to my mouth.  _ Shit. I almost forgot that he still has memory of his adulthood! Even as a kid, he’s still an emotional manipulator!  _ I bite my lip. “Izu-nii?” He asks, batting his eyes.  _ Ahhhh! But he’s so cute! His child form is getting to my head! Is this Enoshima’s plan all along?!  _ He smiles at me. 

The brunette puts down the piece of paper, and grabs a cookie from the cookie plate I got him. He takes a chocolate chip cookie and bites it. “Y’know, you can’t hide things like that from me.” He says looking at me with a devious look. In a flash, I’m pinned down on the floor with him above me. He takes the takes the sweet biscuit out of his mouth and into his hands. “What good would that do?” He asks, pouting. He puts the cookie at my mouth, “hey, what good will that do? I.Zu.Nii~” he smirks. I stumble around with my words. “Hm? What was that Izu-nii?~” he teases. He looks at me through half lidded eyes, while taking a strand of my hair to kiss it. “Tell me..what good will that do?~” he whispers. “N-not much..” I mumble. “Bingo! Izu-nii is the smartest around!” He giggles, taking a bite of the cookie. “Sooo?~ is that a yes or a no? Does Nagi-nii like-like??” He smiles. “I-I..” I stutter.  _ This is embarrassing, but someone please help me!!  _ I mentally cried. 

And just like that, my prayers were heard. I hear the door being opened.  _ I’m saved! Thank you goddess!  _ I tilted my head up to look at my saviors. “Eh?! Hinata-kun?! What are you doing??” Komaeda asks, alarmed. “Yeah!! What’s your explanation!?” Koizumi asks. The child looks at them with blank eyes, before narrowing them while looking away. “Tch.” He says coldly. “Tch?” Komaeda asks. He smiles and get off me, “Nothing much! Me and Izu-nii were just playing a game of one-move-Twister!” The brunette laughs. “One-move-Twister? What’s that?” Nanami asks. “It’s a fun game of Twister where we take turns pinning each other to the ground while getting information out of the other!” Hinata laughs. “That sounds like hell.” The pink haired girl says, deadpan. “Yes. We are in hell.” The brunette says, deadpan. “Not what I meant, but sure.” She sighs. 

Hinata sits up to finish his cookie. Komaeda reaches his hand to me, I grab it and he pulls me up. I let out a sigh of relief, “seriously, what were you guys doing?” Souda asks. “Depending on your answer, you have a chance for us to avoid calling you a pedo.” Kuzuryu says, crossing his arms. “Wait wait wait-! It wasn’t me who started all that! It seemed obvious didn’t it?!” I say, frantically. “Yeah. I think.” Nanami ponders. I groan, “that emotional manipulator..” I mumble. “Eh? Did he try to actually get information out of you?!” Komaeda asks. “Shush, are you crazy? He’s going to hear you.” I say. I get close to the others, “he almost made me admit that Komaeda likes him.” I whisper. They gasp. “No way, I thought that he would be more immature!” Souda whispers. “I thought so too. I can’t believe I’m saying this but, he made me let down my guard.” I groan. “But who wouldn’t, right?! He’s really cute!” I say, blushing. “Ahaha..I think that’s just you, Kamakura-san.” Komaeda says.

Nanami walks to the child. “Hinata-kun..” she starts. He looks up at her and cocks his head to the side. “You should’t pressure Kamakura-san!” She pouts. “Why? Is it because it’s true?” The brunette asks slyly. “No! Uh- because..that’s bad..! Pressuring someone into doing something they don’t want to do is very bad!” She scolds him. “Ehhh?” He says, monotone. “C’mon now, you must apologize!” She says. He sighs and walks up to me. “I’m  _ sorry  _ Izu-nii, can you ever forgive me?” He says, making puppy eyes. “Yes! Of course-“ I feel Komaeda squeeze my shoulder. “I mean- fine, I accept your apology.” I cough. “Yay! Want a cookie?” He asks, holding out a cookie. I shook my head. “No? More for me then!” He smiles taking a bite of the cookie. 

“Hinata-kun..you already ate like five. You’re going to be full by the time lunch comes.” Komaeda scolds him. “Ehhh?? But I can handle it! I’m a big boy!” Hinata huffs proudly. “Yes, of course you are. But even big boys get full of they eat too much before lunch.” The albino says. The brunette looks at him with tears in his eyes. “No more cookies..?” He asks hesitantly. “No more cookies.” Komaeda says sternly. The boy puffs out his cheeks and wept. The albino panicked, “ahh wait- you can have cookies for dessert if you really want to!” He says nervously. Hinata weeps, his ahoge slumping down. “Stupid Nagi-nii!! I hate you! I don’t want to see you ever again! And I’m not going to talk to Nagi-nii ever again for the rest of my life!!” Hinata cries as he runs off. 

_ Shoot. This isn’t good.  _ I look over at Komaeda to see that his soul is trying to escape from his mouth. “Hey, what’s the point in living anymore?” He says, tears falling down his face. “Komaeda-kun, please calm down!” Nanami says. I pat his back. “Children are hard to deal with. So don’t worry, I guarantee you that he’s going to come crawling back.” I say. “How do you deal with such troublesome kids like he?” Souda asks. “Oh, no. No no no, I have babysat more troublesome kids than him. Honestly, he’s pretty tame compared to the others.” I say casually. “You have a scary job.” The shark boy says. 

“Welp, if you excuse me. I’m going to have a.. _ talk _ ..with that child.” I say, walking in the direction that Hinata ran in. I found him in the bathroom, doing god knows what in there. “Hey.. listen, Hinata.” I say, sitting next him. “Words can hurt. Even sometimes more than swords. What I’m trying to say is, you should own up to your mistakes and apologize. And by that I mean, you said something every mean to Komaeda, go apologize to him.” I say sternly. He hums. “I know. I just wanted to see him cry for a bit.” He says coldly. I was taken aback by this, he looks at me. My shocked red eyes meet his cold olive eyes. “I’ll apologize later! You don’t know how to take a joke huh?” He says shrugging his shoulders. “Why are you doing this?” I ask, narrowing one of my brows. “Oh come on! Because it’s fuunnn!~” he smirks, “don’t you agree, Izu-nii?” He asks innocently. 

I feel my eye twitch. “You’re not Hinata.” I growl. “What are you talking? I’m Hin-“ “no you’re not. If you were you wouldn’t be talking as if tormenting is your favorite thing in the whole world.” I say. He looks at me and blinks. He frowns for a second, but then smiles and puts his arms behind his back, “fine. I may not be the Hinata Hajime that you know.” He grins. “But I  _ am  _ Hinata Hajime, just not the one who controls the body! I’m the sadistic consciousness that he managed to push back!” He grins. He jumps down from where he was sitting onto the ground. “But I wonder, how I managed to get control?” He ponders. 

“Maybe, it was the work of that Enoshima Junko, Huh?” He smiles looking away. “Perhaps from the moment Hinata Hajime was turned into a child, she him held back to let me take control.” He chuckles. I glare at his back. There was an uncomfortable silence after that. 

“Well, whatever. I guess I’ll just have to take control while the effects are still in!” The brunette grins. He turns to me, I see dark swirls twirling around in his eyes. “But this is a more nicer option. If I knock myself out now, I might just go back and see the pitiful face of the real Hinata Hajime, crying to at me to let him out of the chains.” He smiles blankly. He walks to the door and opens it, “I don’t care if you call me out.” He says. He turns to look at me, “but I will say that I truly do care for Hinata Hajime. He technically is a part of me, so I’ll be really sad if you end up hurting his body while I’m in control!” He makes a dramatic pose. “But it would be amazing to see the amount of despair in his eyes if he wakes up and finds out that you hurt his adorable, frail body~” he smirks drooling while hugging ‘his’ body. He looks at me with fake smile. “I’ll count on you to do the right thing, Izu-nii!~” he says slithering his way out of the bathroom. 

I sat there, biting my lip with a bitter feeling in my heart. “Ha. So this is your plan all along,  _ Junko _ .” I growl, making my way to the bathroom door. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enoshima’s fantasy of Hinata’s Mindscape:
> 
> Normal Hinata: Please..let me go..
> 
> Sadistic Hinata: no~ you’re being such a good boy right now, don’t ruin it~
> 
> Normal Hinata: damnit..this is so weird..but I can’t help but long for your touch!
> 
> Sadistic Hinata: heh..of course you can’t~
> 
> Enoshima: kyaaaa~ so hot!~
> 
> Enoshima: wait- KAMAKURA-SENPAI SAID MY FIRST NAME!! *faints*


	28. Sadistic bastard Hinata strikes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chiaki has a talk with Sadistic Hajime, and learns that he isn’t what he seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I really wanted to make him evil, I really do! But it’s just! He’s a part of Hajime! And he’s- I can’t!

_「Previously: I sat there, biting my lip and a bitter feeling in my heart. “Ha. So this is your plan all along, Junko.” I growl, making my way to the bathroom door.」_

-Sadistic Hinata’s POV-   
  


“Nagi-niii!~” I say waving to the depressed albino. He immediately lifts up his head and smiles brightly. “Hinata-kun..!” He smiles. “Ah! I’m sorry that I made you cry! I just wanted to tell you that eating too much is really unhealthy and you won’t be able to eat lunch.” He says nervously. “But if you want to eat more, then I won’t stop you.” He says, fidgeting with his fingers. I shook my head, and jump into his arms. He lets out a shocked noise. “I’m sorry Nagi-nii! You’re right! I crying about that is not a big boy move at all! I know you’re just doing that for my own good! I was a dummy,” I snuggle into his arms. “Nagi-nii is the smartest and the kindest! I love Nagi-nii!” I giggle. He blushes and hugs me tight, “thank you, but I was only doing to right thing.” He says bashfully. 

I look up at his face to see that it just screams ‘Hinata-kun just said he loves me! I’m so happy!’. I snuggle into his chest and smirk.  _ Phfff, I can read him like an open book, hehe...so simple.  _ I grin mischievously. 

“Ah Kamakura-san, you’re back!” The albino says. I turn around to look at the vampire. “Hinata-kun said sorry, so it’s all alright!” Chiaki smiles. “Oh, really?” The raven asks. “Yeah! Do you want to hold him?” Komaeda asks. “Ugh. No thanks. I think I’m good for the day.” Kamakura says, coldly. “Eeehhhh?!” Mioda says running to the raven. “No way! You were totally enjoy doing it a while ago!” She says. “That’s why I said I’m good for the day. I’ve had my fun.” He says, looking away. Komaeda puts me down and walks to the sulky raven. 

The albino puts his hand on the raven’s shoulder. “Are you alright? Do you need to lay down?” Komaeda says with genuine concern. Kamakura looks at him a deadpan look. “You never turn away from children. Even if they’re annoying or disobedient, you never give up on them and turn your back away.” The albino says. “Is everything alright?” He asks, voice dripping with concern. “Everything is fine.” The raven says with kind eyes. He then looks towards my direction and glares daggers at me. “That one just gets on my nerves.” He says pointing at me. “Eh? Hinata-kun? What happened to you two?” Chiaki asks. “Nothing.” The raven says turning his back to everyone. “He just said some..infuriating things.” He says. “What kind of infuriating things?” Chiaki asks curiously. I see the raven clench his fists. “Something about the fact that he enjoys watching people cry.” He mumbles. 

“What are you taking about? He always likes it when people cry.” Chiaki deadpans.  _ Chiaki’s friendship with Hajime sure is tough as a cookie.  _ “Seriously, what is this all about? Why are you so angry with him?” She asks. “Angry? I’m not angry.” The raven says looking at her. She raises an eyebrow at him. “I am  _ not _ angry. In fact I feel like the happiest man in the world right now! Look how  _ happy _ I am!” He growls with a strained smile. “I’m leaving- to do  _ happy _ things! Because I am  _ not _ angry! I. Am. _Happy_!” He says angrily walking out of the room. 

We all stand there for a seconds. “You know, he says that but it’s kind of hard to believe him when he looks like he’s about to commit arson in fifteen different ways.” Chiaki says, deadpan. I bite my lip to avoid laughing. “I haven’t seen him like that since  that  incident.” Komaeda says. “I’m going to talk to him.” He says walking after the raven. 

There was a silence after that. “Dude, what happened?” Kazuichi asks, worried. “Nothing much! I just said a few things, that’s all.” I answer. “What few things though?! Surely you had to say something really reckless if it made the normally calm and cool Kamakura Izuru mad like that!!” He exclaims. “Hmm..well I did kinda say that Junko-nee was the one that turned me into a kid. And maybe I said that he  _ may _ have a crush on her!” I giggle. “Nonono, there’s no mistaking it. That was rage, not embarrassment!” The shark boy says, nervously. I pout, “but is it though?” I ask slyly. “It is! He looked like he’s about to kill you tonight!” He exclaims. “No way! He can’t do that!” I say waving my hand.  _ Because if he does, the real Hinata Hajime is going to have to experience that when he takes back control!  _ I mentally grinned. “But what did you say? Seriously!” Kazuichi asks. “Ehh? But I really said that!” I pout.  _ Well. Half of it anyways.  _ “Do you doubt my words, Kazu-nii?” I say making crocodile tears. He panics, “no! No no no, not at all! It’s just seems really fishy that’s all!” He says waving his arms around. “So you  do  doubt me!” I cried. “No no no! I don’t! I fully trust your words, man!” He says. I wipe away my tears, “that’s good to know!” I smile. He lets out a sigh of relief. 

“Hinata-kun..may I have a word with you?” Chiaki asks. I nod happily, she walks out of the room motioning me to follow her. I follow her outside into the hallway. She turns around and crouches down to my level. “Are you Sadistic Hinata-kun?” She asks. I blink and pout. “Am I?” I say. “Yes you are.” She says confidently. I pout more, “fine. You and Izu-nii are a smart lot.” I huff crossing my arms. “I knew it!” She says. “So, did Enoshima-san really turn you into a child?” She asks. I nod. “And when she turned you into a child, the normal Hinata-kun was pushed away, and you took control?” She asks, narrowing her brows. “Oh, no. I didn’t really want to take control to be honest.” I say, bored. “Really? Then why are you controlling?” She asks. “Well someone has to take on control! If not then Hinata Hajime as a whole will go into shut down mode and will not wake up until tomorrow!” I say reaching out my arms. She looks at me with a confused look. 

“Listen,” I say leaning on the wall. “I am Hinata Hajime. And so are the others in the Hinata Hajime Mindscape! We have a thing called the main conciseness and a thing called the supporting conciseness.” I put up one finger, “the first main conciseness, is the one that usually controls the body,” I put up a second finger, “the second one is what we call the yin and yang conciseness. We come as a whole. That conciseness is me, the sadistic, and the masochist.” I put up a third finger, “the third conciseness is the same as the yin and yang conciseness, only this time they are rivals. The morally right and the morally wrong.” I put up a fourth and final finger, “the fourth conciseness is what we all the ‘Intelligent’. The Intelligent is the conciseness that keeps us all together. But we also call him the loyal dog.” I snort the last part. “The supporting conciseness are just either personalities or emotions.” I say. 

Chiaki ponders. “How come I don’t have a main conciseness and a supporting conciseness?” She asks. “Oh, I’m sure you do. We all do. That’s what makes up the Mindscape.” I say. “Huh. How come I don’t see any of my other conciseness?” She asks. “Dunno. You probably haven’t been called to meet your other conciseness yet.” I say casually. “Ehhhh? All of this is really confusing.” She mumbles. “So what happenedto the other conciseness?” She asks. “Junko-nee somehow managed to burst into Hinata Hajime’s Mindscape and trapped all the others. Leaving me with a few of the support conciseness.” I say. “So I took charge and went to have some fun.” I smirk.

“Well..are you done with wrecking havoc out of the Mindscape?” She asks. “Sure, why not.” I yawn in boredom. “But I’ll have to staying in control until the day finishes. If not then Hinata Hajime’s body will collapse, along with the other conciseness. And that would cause a lot of trouble for both the people outside of the Mindscape and the concisenesses.” I say. “That’s fine with me. Just as long as you stop making everyone panic and cry. And also don’t say weird things to Kamakura-san!” She ponders “also you should apologize to him or at least say something to make him feel a little better!” She says pushing her finger into my forehead. “Hmph. Fine.” I pout. “Good,” she gets up and holds her hand out to me. “Let’s go.” She smiles. I blink and hesitantly take her hand. We walk back to the kitchen. 

_ Nanami Chiaki, what a weird person. She didn’t swat me away and look at me with hate. Instead, she smiles softly and take my hand. Does she really belong here in hell?  _ I look up at her.  _ But then again, her humor doesn’t typically belong in heaven. I think I know why Hajime likes her now. She’s a keeper alright.  _ I smile. 

She opens the kitchen door and lets me instead. “He’s back! Get him!” I hear Kazuichi shout. “Alright you, you better give us back Hinata before we get violent!” Fuyuhiko growls. I blink, unfazed. “W-wait guys!” Chiaki tries to stop them. “Shush Chiaki. You were really brave out there, so let us take care of it this time.” Kazuichi grins at her. She looks at him in shock. “Give him back, bastard!” Fuyuhiko spits. “Or what? Are you going to break my legs?” I snort. He growls. “You’re lucky that you’re in Hinata’s body.” He glares at me. “Guys!” I hear Chiaki silently say. “We can’t physically hurt you, but we can do mental torture!” Kazuichi grins. “And while Chiaki was stalling you, we brought in all the things that we need!” Saionji sneers. I look at the pink haired girl and she waves her arms around, trying to say that stalling me wasn’t her intention and that she isn’t involved with this plan. I look away, bored. 

“So, what is your decision? Give back Hinata Hajime, or feel our wrath!” Tanaka says, making a pose. “Can’t.” I say boldly. “Fine then! Torture it is!” Kazuichi grins, taking out something in the box on the table. “Aha! Here it is!” He shows me a bag of Kusamochi. I click my tongue.  _ Damnit, being a part of Hajime has so many cons!  _ “Lookie what we have, a fresh bag of Kusamochi! That you can’t have!” Mioda grins. I narrow my eyes. “Give him back or we’ll eat all of it!” She smiles. “I said, I  _ can’t _ .” I glare at her. “Fine! Nom nom nom! Oh look it’s sooooo delicious!” She says chewing the Kusamochi loudly. The others joining her.  _ Oh my lord. Stop it, the others are having a crisis and crying in here goddamnit! I feed on the consensual pain of others, not absolute despair!  _ I growl.

Mioda shovels the sweet treat down her throat. “Nom nom, it’s soooo goooodd!! Nom nom-“ “GUYS STOP IT!!” Chiaki shouts, cutting everyone off. I let out a sigh of relief. “What’s wrong Chiaki? Aren’t you mad that this sucker is taking Hajime’s body for his own selfish sadistic deeds?” Kazuichi asks her. “He said he  _ can’t _ give Hinata-kun back!” She says. “But what if that’s a lie!?” Owari asks. “I’ve had a talk to with him earlier! Don’t you dare say that he’s lying.” She says. “What?! Are you insane?! Why are you defending this creep!?” Saionji shouts. “Because he’s not a creep! He cares for all of us, but he’s being a Tsundere because he’s supposed to be sadistic!” Chiaki fires back. “Um, can you not-“ I get cut off by her, “shut it! And let me defend you goddamnit!” She says. I sigh and roll my eyes. 

“He said he can’t because Enoshima-san trapped the normal Hinata-kun along with the other Hinata-kuns! So he literally can’t give us back the normal Hinata-kun! And if sadistic Hinata-kun decides to ditch controlling the body then, Hinata-kun’s body will collapse!” She says. “Even though he sounds so sarcastic all the time, he _indirectly_ said that he cares for the other Hinata-kuns in the Mindscape, and he also said that it would be troublesome for all of us if Hinata-kun’s body collapses! So basically he _indirectly_ said that he doesn’t really want to cause trouble to anyone! He also said that he really didn’t want to take control, but knowing that Hinata-kun’s body will be in a temporary coma for the rest of the day, he decided to take control! Not for us, but for all of the Hinata-kuns!” She finishes pointing a finger at everyone, panting. 

There was a few seconds of silence for the others to understand a single word she said. “Isn’t that right, sadistic Hinata-kun?” She asks looking at me. I face palmed, “this is  _ so  _ out of character for me..” I mumble, blushing. “Fine! Maybe I do care! What of it?” I say, crossing my arms. “You heard it from the man himself, guys!” She smiles proudly. “I-I.. don’t know what to say..” Komaeda squeaks. “Oh yeah,” Chiaki looks at me. “Apologize to Kamakura-san!” She commands. I let out a heavy sigh. “I’m  sorry  Kamakura - _san_ . Maybe what I said back then was a lil.. _ harsh _ .” I say. “But c’mon, you gotta admit, I got you good.” I laugh. Chiaki pouts. “What? It’s my nature to be sadistic! I don’t do sincere apologies. So this is the closest you’re going to get.” I frown. “I’m not mad because it sounded sarcastic, of course it’s in your nature to be sadistic! I’m mad because it didn’t sound sincere enough.” She puffs out her cheeks. “What do you want me to do? Kneel down and apologize?” I say. She looks at me blankly, before giving me a shit eating grin. “Maybe? How about you  _ apologize  _ to the rest for deceiving them?” She grins teasingly. 

I sigh and kneel down, “Wait- I was just kidding-“ she says. I duck down my head, “I sincerely apologize for the trouble I have caused you.” I say monotonously, “I hope we can set our differences aside and turn a new leaf. I hope we can be the best of friends once this is all over.” I look up at them. “If there is anything you need help with, do not be afraid to ask for my assistance. I am at your service, but don’t be afraid to ask Hajime to let me free either. I will say this again, I sincerely apologize, I would like to ask for your forgiveness.” I say bowing down my head. I lift it up and look at the shocked pink haired girl, “like that?” I ask, deadpan. “Did you go into debt before? This is way too good for someone who doesn’t apologize.” She says. “IQ is not one of the conciseness you know.” I deadpanned. 

“Um..can I say something?” Komaeda asks raising his hand. “Fire away!” Chiaki says. “Well, if what you said was true, then I will gladly accept your apology. And we apologize too, for thinking that you were up to no good.” He smiles. “Yeah, me too. I don’t know sadistic people can be so.. _ nice _ , I guess.” Kazuichi says scratching his head. Then a wave of agreement passed through the room. “What about you Kama-chan?” Mioda asks the quiet raven. Kamakura looks at me, I look at him. “Fine,” he huffs. “But you’re still a sadistic bastard who takes advantage of people just to eat cookies, so I still despise you. A sadistic, trashy, pathetic, low-life, maggot.” He spits. “Guilty as charged!” I sa-  _Wait a second that wasn’t me, that was masochist Hinata, how did he get out? Did he break free for a brief second just to say that?_ “What?” Everyone said. “My bad, my other half, masochist Hinata, took control for a second there.” I say. “Even in chains, a masochist can’t help but feel pleasure.” Chiaki laughs. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the Mindscape:
> 
> Sadist Hinata: finally I can rest.
> 
> The other Hinatas: we didn’t know you cared so much for us! *hugs*
> 
> Sadistic Hinata: goddamnit! I just wanted to rest!
> 
> The other Hinatas: no way! We’re going to smother you in appreciation and love!
> 
> Sadistic Hinata: THIS IS A NIGHTMAREEEE!!


	29. Hinata’s moment of fame V2!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is acting weird. This freaks Hajime out.

_ 「Previously:  “Um..can I say something?” Komaeda asks raising his hand. “Fire away!” Chiaki says. “Well, if what you said was true, then I will gladly accept your apology. And we apologize too, for thinking that you were up to no good.” He smiles. “Yeah, me too. I don’t know sadistic people can be so.. nice , I guess.” Kazuichi says scratching his head. Then a wave of agreement passed through the room. “What about you Kama-chan?” Mioda asks the quiet raven. Kamakura looks at me, I look at him. “Fine,” he huffs. “But you’re still a sadistic bastard who takes advantage of people just to eat cookies, so I still despise you. A sadistic, trashy, pathetic, low-life, maggot.” He spits. “Guilty as charged!” I sa-  Wait a second that wasn’t me, that was masochist Hinata, how did he get out? Did he break free for a brief second just to say that?  “What?” Everyone said. “My bad, my other half, masochist Hinata, took control for a second there.” I say. “Even in chains, a masochist can’t help but feel pleasure.” Chiaki laughs.」 _

  
-Hinata’s POV-

It’s been a few days after sadistic me took control.  _ Ahhhh, I hope he didn’t rat me out.  _ I was currently walking to the theater room.  _ Jeez, after that I can’t even look at everyone in the eye... _ I sigh. 

I see Kazuichi walk up to me. I look away to the wall. Right when I thought that we would pass each other, after he says hi of course, I then suddenly get pinned to the wall. I look at the person trapping me to see that it was Kazuichi. He looks at me intensely, I blink in confusion. “Hajime,” he says. “Yeah?” I say nervously. “If I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put ‘U’ and ‘I’ together.” He grins, winking at me. I blink again, this time out of disbelief. I snorted, then it suddenly turns into a laugh. “Eh? What are you laughing at?! I’m being serious!” He pouts. “You are?!” I laugh. It took a couple of seconds for me to calm down. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just- I didn’t expect that.” I smile at him. He puffs out his cheeks. “But you  do  realize that what you said was really cheesy right?” I snort. “What?! Cheesy?! It’s romantic!” He pouts. “Now, now. I never said it  wasn’t  romantic. You can be cheesy romantic, y’know?” I smile. 

“Fine, then I’ll do another one that will make you swoon and fall head over heels for me!” He says.  _Ha, head over heels? Doubt it._ _But I’ll give him the benefit of the doubt._ “Well what are you waiting for? Go ahead and woo me, Prince Charming.” I snort. He clears his throat. “Did you just come out of the oven? Because you’re hot.” He says leaning in. I sniff his breath and scrunch up nose. “Did  _ you _ come out of the oven? ‘Cause you’re completely burnt.” I say holding my nose. “What?! That’s mean Hajime!” He pouts. “No, I’m not being mean. There’s a really bad smell coming off of you.” I say. He stops and breathes into his hand to smell it. He makes a pale face and coughs. I reach into my pocket to pull out a packet of orange flavored gum. I give it to him, “I think you’ll need this.” I deadpan. He takes the packet and runs away. 

I look at the direction he ran in and sighed. I continue my walk to the theater.  _ What was that all about? Was he trying to flirt with me..?  _ I blushed and shook away that thought.  _ No no no, no way! He’s interested in blondes with a big bust size.  _ I sigh. 

I see the theater room in the distance, but I couldn’t reach it because a certain someone stopped me in my tracks. “Hinata Hajime, I would like to confirm something with you.” Tanaka says. “Er- sure, I guess. I’m not in a hurry right now.” I say scratching my head. He nods, “ever since I met you, I thought that you were just a normal mortal. But after all the times we spent together, I realize that you might not be what you seem.” He huffs. “I didn’t believe this for a second so,” I see his hamsters pop out of his scarf. “You have my permission to hold my dark Devas of destruction!” He grins. “But I will not be responsible for any casualties that may happen to you!” He announced. “Eh? Really? I see.” I say, nervously. 

His hamsters jump into my hands. “At first you will feel nothing, but after that, you will feel immense pain!” He says. I look down at the hamsters, and they look at me proudly. Suddenly they stand in a circle and flex their arms.  _ Ehhh? He really trained these little guys good.  _ I smile. Then suddenly, I see blobs of muscle pop out of their arms and well, there’s just muscle everyone. “My dark Devas of destruction have trained long and hard for their build! Tremble in fear, mortal! Lets see how you deal with this!” Tanaka cackles. I look at them with a pale face,  _ I don’t think hamsters are supposed to have so many muscles an them.  _ I feel my jaw slowly open,  _ I know I said before that I kinda like buff things, BUT THIS IS JUST GROSS LIKE WHAT THE HELL?!?  _ I gulp, trying my hardest to not drop them. 

I hear Tanaka gasp, “no, this isn’t possible! How can a mortal like you not collapse from the immense pain?!” He groans. He then coughs, “I-I see..then I was correct. You are not what you seem. Very impressive, Hinata Hajime. Perhaps I should stop calling you mortal, and start calling you apprentice mortal!” He grins.  _ Yeah yeah, that’s fine can you just get these guys off of me?!  _ “Perhaps I shall let you take hold of my serpentium.” He chuckles. _ YOURE GOING TO BRING A SNAKE?!  _ “U-um.. no no, I think I’ll be fine..” I say nervously. “Here you can have back your um, dark Devas of destruction..” I hand him back his hamsters and they jump back into his scarf. “What?! Nonsense! If you can handle my dark Devas of destruction, then you can surely handle my serpentium!” He says. “No no no, I’m still an apprentice mortal right?! So, uh, I’ll take it slow for now, bye!” I say running away. 

I halt and look behind me to see of he was following me or not. Thankfully he wasn’t. I let out a sigh of relief.  _ I can’t handle snakes, too scary.  _ I shiver.  _But I really wanted to watch a movie today. Well whatever, I guess watching a movie can wait._ I sigh. 

“Big brother!” I hear Saionji call out. I turn around to see her running up to me. “I wanted to say that you look really dumb today! Okay, see ya!” She says turning back to the opposite way she went.  _ Eh? What was that?  _ I ponder.  _ I guess that’s an upgrade from the usual. Is this her way of saying you look slightly better today?  _ I stroke my chin.  _ Eh, at least she didn’t call me a garbage dump.  _ I shrug my shoulders. 

I walk to the living room, to be stopped by Fuyuhiko. “Oi Hinata. I need to have a talk with you.” He says. I walk backwards since he was walking to me in a pretty fast pace. I keep walking backwards until he corners me. He uses his leg and kicks the wall, kicking dangerously close to my own legs. He shoves his hands into his pant pockets and glares at me. I feel a sweat drop down the side of my face. “I wanted to say,” he grabs my tie making me lean into his face. “You better be glad that you’re considered as one of my friends.” He says. I nod. “You’re real lucky to be my friend. If you weren’t, you would be walking around with only your toes!” He growls. I nod nervously. He lets go of my tie and walks away. “You better not take our friendship for granted! You do just that and I’ll bury you in your sleep!” He shouts. 

I lean back on the wall, shivering. I slide down the wall and hug my self.  _ W-what was that? I’m not sure if I should be aroused or scared. Maybe both?  _ I stumble back on my feet.  _ Fuyuhiko sure is terrifying when he wants to be.  _ I shake my head.  _ But isn’t that the first time he’s ever said directly that we were friends? I thought that since we spent so much time together that he would think that we were just natural friends. But then, I guess it isn’t that bad either. So I guess I can sleep easy thinking that he’s not going to try and murder me in my sleep.  _ I laugh. I shook my head and slap my face.  _ No! Fuyuhiko’s a great guy! And an even greater friend! I should trust his words! ... well, it’ll be fine if I was just a little bit scared?  _ I chuckle nervously. 

“Why are you standing there laughing by yourself, creep..” I hear Koizumi say. I turn around to see her crossing her arms. “Ah, sorry! I was just, uh, having a..funny thought?” I smile unsurely. She rolls her eyes. “Whatever, I can here to tell you something..” she says averting her eyes. “Um..you..uh.. A-are you a magician? Because when I’m looking at you, you make everyone else disappear!” She says nervously. I blink. She blushes and turns away. “I’m saying that you s-stick out, not in a good way! I uh- meant it as, uh..you are so distracting that you make me lose focus!” She says running away. 

I stand there, dumbfounded.  _ But doesn’t that just mean that I’m on your mind all the time?!  _ I sweat and blink.  _ Was she trying to flirt with me too?! _ “Shut it Hajime..you’re just being dumb.!” I whisper to myself. I shook my head and walked into the living room. I open the door to see Mioda laying in a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose with roses scattered around her. I jolt. “Hina-chan, you look ravishing today~” she winks at me.  _ Okay, now that’s just gross.  _ I slam the door close, and lean on the other side of the door. I run away from the living room and stop at a random hallway. 

I kneel down and grip the wall, panting.  _ What is going on with everyone today?!  _ I lift my head up to see Chiaki standing there with her pink colored gameboy device. “Chiaki, oh my goodness..” I stand up. “Everyone’s acting weird! Do you have any idea on what’s going on?” I ask her. She blinks, “Hinata-kun..” she starts. “Your eyes remind me of a beautiful blue lake under the moonlight.” She says smiling.  _ What?! Chiaki’s acting weird too! And also,  _ “Chiaki..My eyes are green..” I say. “Oh, then. Your eyes remind me of a beautiful green lake under the moonlight.” She says, winking at me. “Are you saying that my eyes are like a lake that hasn’t been cleaned since last summer?” I say, insulted. “W-wait no that wasn’t what I..” she stutters. She then runs away, “I’m sorry! I’m not good with romance games!!” She shouts.  _ But this isn’t a romance game though!! _

I sigh.  _ Chiaki’s acting weird too! Damnit!  _ I groan.  _ Well, it’s fine. If I wake up tomorrow and they are still acting weird then I think I might need to get help.  _ I sigh again. 

“HINATA!” I hear Nidai-san shout. “Y-yes?!” I say looking at him. “Are you training your muscles?!” He asks. I nod. “Well that’s GREAT!! KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK ROOKIE!!” He grins giving me a thumbs up. He dashes away, leaving me flustered.  _ Eh? Eh? Eh? What was that?! He never asks me that since he says that he always assumed that I was always training my muscles!!  _ I groan.  _ Something is seriously wrong today!!  _ I mentally cried. 

I stumble around not knowing where to go at this point. I suddenly feel something press up against my back. “Hey Hinata! Let’s go eat some ramen later!” Owari exclaims hugging my back. “Ehhh?? Ramen?” I say. “Yeah yeah! Yummy delicious ramen! You can eat all the ramen you want!!” She grins getting of my back. “Aha..no thanks, I need to make my own dinner later. Maybe another day?” I smile at her. “Hmm..fine..” she pouts. “Next time! It’s a promise!” She smiles. “Yeah yeah, I got it.” I smile. “Aw man, I was going to pay this time..” she pouts. “But I’m not doing it next time!” She grins. “See ya!” She waves at me walking away.  _ Ehhhh?? She was going to pay this time?! No way! She always makes everyone else pay!  _ I shook my head.  _ There is definitely something wrong here!  _

I feel someone slightly tug on my shirt. I turn around to see Tsumiki. “U-um.. I think you look really handsome today..” she mumbles. “Oh..I see, thanks I guess?” I smile at her. “And I think you look really cute today..” she says, nervously winking her eye.  _ Urk-  _ I grip her shoulders. “Tsumiki..are you feeling alright today?” I ask her. “I’m f-fine! T-thanks for a-asking! Uh-“ she looks around. “C-cutie,” she finger guns me and runs away.  _ Eeehhhh??  _ I blink. 

I walk slowly to the kitchen.  _ I’m going to drink some water. I think I’m going to pass out if I don’t.  _ I open the kitchen door and enter. I grab a glass of water and chug it down in one gulp. I put the glass away and lean on the counter with my hand supporting me.  _ What the hell is happening?!?  _ I heaved my chest up and down.  _ Everyone is acting weird! Weirder than usual!  _ I groan and shake my head. 

I lift up my head up, an immediately regret it. I feel someone’s hands around my waist. They turn me around, so that we are looking into each other’s eyes. I see that the culprit was Kamakura. He lifts my head up with his finger so that I was looking directly into his eyes. I gulp, and blink. “I was wondering if you had an extra heart. Because mine was just stolen.” He winks at me.  _FOR FUCKS-_ I feel my eye twitch. “You don’t need to say anything more! I know, I’m so dreamy. And you fell in love with me.” He grins letting me go to make a pose. He reaches into his pocket and takes out something. It turns out that he took out a dead rose. “Here, a token of my love.” He smiles. I hesitantly take the rose. “Look how mysterious I am, now you love me right? But I cannot return your feelings yet! You we must get to know each other better, because as much as we love each other, we are still strangers.” He says dramatically. “This is all I have time for! I will see you again Señorita. Adios!” He says walking out of the room. 

I stand there holding the dead rose. I look down at it.  _ What am I supposed to do with this?  _ I feel my eye twitch again.  _‘Throw it in the trash. He won’t know.’_ I hear my sadistic self chuckle.  _ ‘No! That’s rude! Don’t listen to him!’  _ I hear my loyal dog tell me.  _‘Oh, phfff- what’s he’s going to do? Just keep it as a toy?’ ‘No! Don’t listen to a single word that this clown says Hajime!’_ This argument went in for a while before I gave in and swiftly dumped the rose into the trash can. In my head, I can hear my sadistic self cheering and congratulating me while my loyal dog sighs. 

I walk out of the room to the bedroom. I walk cautiously, looking around for the others. But it seems that I wasn’t careful enough since I was pinned to the wall again. This time it was by Komaeda. He seems to regret pinning me to the wall, because he looks like he’s about to cry. “U-UM.! I JUST WANTED TO SAY-! UH- YOU SMELL LIKE A RADISH!! AND UH- I WROTE A POEM FOR YOU! YOU ARE AN ONION AND I AM THE KNIFE! YOU MAKE ME CRY BECAUSE- UH- YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!! AND UH- YOU LOOK LIKE A ACORN!!” He exclaims. We stand there for few seconds before his face lit up with embarrassment. He runs away screaming ‘IM SORRRYYY!!’. 

I stand there extremely confused.  _ That- he just- what?  _ I slap my face.  _ Whatever, I’m tired. I’m going to take a nap.  _ I sighed making my way to the bedroom. 

———————————————

It was around 7 PM when I woke up. I got off my mattress and went to take a shower. It seems that everyone is still here, which is a bad thing, but I don’t even care anymore. I finished up my shower and went to make dinner. I finish setting down the plates and utensils, and serving the food. We all finished our meals peacefully without any casualties. 

As I was cleaning the plates, Mioda slams the table. “So, Hina-chan! What do you think of our flirting skills?!” She exclaims happily. I stop and drop the forks that I was cleaning into the sink. I slowly turn around to face the others. 

“Huh?”

“You know, our flirting skills! We all showed you it today, remember?” She asks. I stand there, staring blankly at her. “I don’t understand.” I say. “Oh c’mon Hajime! Are you this oblivious? We all flirted with you today!” Kazuichi grins. “Why?” I ask. “Eh? Why? Well..because..we wanted to see how you would react to it!” He says. My eye twitches. “So? How do you feel? Embarrassed? Aroused? Shy?” The shark boy grins. I slowly walk to the table. I slam my hands on it, “ ** neither. ** ” I said coldly. “Eh? Why? Did we not do a good job?” Chiaki asks. “YES, YOU GUYS DEFINITELY DIDNT DO A GOOD JOB!!” I scream holding my head. “Eh? Then how did you feel?” She asks “I FELT LIKE I WAS GOING TO DIE!! LIKE THE GODDESS GAVE ME A CURSE THAT MADE EVERYONE WEIRD AND THAT I WOULD DIE THE NEXT DAY!!” I cry out. “Ehhh? Really?” She says. I slump down in the table. “I’m seriously going to cry..” I mumble. 

“Why?” Chiaki asks. “Because I feel horrible..but mostly because I feel sad for you guys.” I mumble. “Huh? What does that mean?” Fuyuhiko asks. “Is this what you guys think flirting is?” I ask looking up at them. “Uh yeah.” “Pretty much.” “Phff, isn’t it obvious?” I slam my head on to the table. “I-I’m sorry..” I say. “What do you mean?” Chiaki asks. “I’m sorry..but,” I lift myself up. “THIS ISNT HOW FLIRTING WORKSSS!!” I cry. “If you say this to anyone outside of our friendship circle, then I can guarantee you that they’ll immediately drop-kick you!” I say. “Eh? What? Really??” Owari asks. I nod. 

The room filled up with gasps and confused noises. “Then how does flirting work? How do you get to someone’s heart with out them drop-kicking you?” Chiaki asks. “Eh? You’re asking me?” I say, deadpan. “Well, you  _ do  _ have a 24/7 record in love game grinding. So,” she ponders. “Urk- fine.” I mumble. “Listen up, it really depends on someone’s preference, but, when it comes to simple flirting, you must consider the other’s feelings! First, you must stay calm, cool and collective! Second, you must chose the right words according to their preference! If you just met them, then don’t be too hasty! Complement them! But you must stop when they start to look uncomfortable!” I say. “Once you get on their good side, don’t mess up!” I say, pointing at them. 

“If you mess up then you’ll have to gain their trust again just to get the love points. And if you get to love points then, you can gacha for SSR cards in the current pool. But then you keep failing so eventually it just drives you crazy so you whale it and get the guarantee drop!” I mumble. “Uh, Hajime?” “You keep telling yourself that, ‘this is only a one time thing, I’ll do it properly next time!’ But then you never do! You just keep whaling and whaling for your waifu and husbando! You just keep going, and keep going until you go bankrupt!” “Hinata-kun?” “But you don’t care, because you can spend your time listening to your character’s voice saying your name over and over again! ‘Hinata-san! That was a great performance we just had!’ ‘Hinata-san, good job! High five!’ ‘Hinata-san! I love you soooo much!’” “H-Hinata-kun..?” “But when you  _ do  _ decide to not whale it this time, your dumb ass decided that not whaling on a limited event was a good idea!” There was a silence after that. 

I feel someone put their hand on my shoulder, “which one is it?” Chiaki asks sympathetically. “Momoko-chan!” I cry into my arms. “She’s so pretty!! I just wanted to see her dance in her summer time dress!!” I cried. Chiaki pats my back. I sniff and wipe away my tears. “Get it?” I ask the others, blankly. “Get what? Whaling? You know I don’t play gacha games.” Kazuichi says, freaked out. “I’m sorry but we don’t play, ‘gacha’ games either. So we didn’t understand a word you said.” Kamakura deadpans. “Fair enough.” I get up and ruffle my hair. “Don’t worry Hinata-kun,” Chiaki pats my back. “I too have cried once in my life when I didn’t get the character I wanted!” She gives me a thumbs up. I sniff, “Whaling sucks, Chiaki.” I say. “I know.” She whispers. 

“Um..so, anyways.. do you or do you not know how flirting works?” Koizumi asks. “Oh, I do. It’s just that most people turn me down saying that they only consider me as a friend.” I say, blankly. “Oh..I’m sorry.” She mumbles. “It’s fine.” I say. “How would  you woo someone?” Kazuichi asks. “I can’t really explain my ways.” I mumble. “Can you show us then?” He asks. “How?” I ask. “Well...um..try to woo..” he looks around the room. “Komaeda!” He points at the albino. The male lets out a confused noise. “Sure why not.” I say walking to the confused male. “Eh? Wait, you don’t have to!” He says, panicked. “Oh, don’t be a wuss Komaeda. It’s fine,” I say. “Think of it as an experiment.” I say to him casually. “An experiment..” he gulps, “a-alright..” “Great.” I say sitting on his lap. 

I cup his face in my hands. I look into his eyes , “Hey Komaeda, how does it feel to look so handsome all the time?” I smile. He blushes and stutters. “I-I-! Y-you’re h-handsome too!” He stutters. “Hm? That might be true, but doesn’t that make it better though? Two handsome men walking alongside each other just sounds like heaven!” I grin. He blushes and squirms under me. He suddenly shifts and hugs me. I hug him back without a thought. “Y-yeah! I-I g-guess that w-would sounds like h-heaven! H-hahaha..!” He laughs nervously. He lets go of me and holds my hips. I narrow my eyes, “I think there’s something in your eye..oh wait, it’s just a sparkle.” I grin and wink at him. He blushes even harder, “u-um, I t-think- um-!” He stutters. I suddenly feel something poking my inner thigh. I look down and HALLELUJAH! “Hey, is there something in your pants, or are you just happy to see me?~” I smirk at him. His face exploded in embarrassment and shame. 

“Hinata-kun,” Chiaki says. I look over to her. She snorts, “your inner stripper is coming out.” She teases me. “Huh?! I do  _ not  _ have an inner stripper!” I exclaimed, flushed. “You sure? Tell that to your younger self then,” she snorts. I jump off Komaeda’s lap and shake her shoulders. “I. Do. Not. Have. An. In. Ner. Stri. Pper!” I growl. She laughs. I violently shake her shoulders to stop her from laughing. I hear someone snort next to her. I look over to see Kamakura trying to hide his laughter. “It’s funny because you actually considered being a stripper after y-your training..” he snorts holding his mouth. I look at him in shock then to anger and embarrassment. “Wait, seriously?” Chiaki snorts. “Yes, seriously.” The raven answers casually. “You  cannot image the expressions on the younger ones that he was training with. Their faces literally scream ‘I want to be like you senpai!’ It’s hilarious!” He laughs. “The faces thatscream ‘I want to make my ass cheeks clap like that’!?” Chiaki asks. The raven laughs, “Exactly! Among the whole training crew, he has the biggest, fattest-“ I cut him off my grabbing his collar, and slamming him into the wall. “Finish that sentence and you’ll wake up bald.” I threatened him. He blinks and smiles nervously, “roger, chief.” He says, saluting me. 

———————————————

I lay on my mattress staring at the ceiling. I blink and look at Kamakura’s direction, to see his back. I look back at the ceiling. “Hey, are you awake?” I ask. I hear him shuffle on his bed. “I am now.” He says sleepily. I stay silent. “What do you need?” He asks. I hum. “I..can I say something?” I ask. “Sure, but make it quick. I’m tired.” He says. I gulp. “I think..I think..” I bite my lip. The raven yawns. 

“I think Komaeda likes me.”

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamakura: what is this? Actual development?!  
> Hinata: what are you talking about?


	30. The virgin cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime, Chiaki, the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death accidentally creates a cult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epic threesome time

-Kamakura’s POV-

_ -Kamakuma is online- _

_ Kamakuma: guys, _

_ Chiki: Kamakura-san? Why are you up so early? _

_ Mionyan: is 2 AM considered early? _

_ Chiki: isn’t every AM considered early? _

_ Chiki: after all, its AM not PM _

_ Mionyan: oh! You right! _

_ Kamakuma: guys, he found out. _

_ Mionyan: HEISHISHSJJWJWK _

_ Mionyan: I swear I didn’t eat the last slice of pizza! _

_ Chiki: what do you mean Kamakuma-san? Who found out? And what did he find out?? _

_ Kamakuma: Hinata found out about Komaeda’s crush on him. _

_ Mionyan: WHHHAATATTTT?! _

_ Chiki: no way, how did you know? Did he tell you?? _

_ Kamakuma: yes, he told me a few hours ago _

_ Chiki: this isn’t good. _

_ Chiki: or is it good? _

_ Kamakuma: this isn’t good. _

_ Kamakuma: we were only supposed to make him realize that Komaeda only likes him, not outright lovesick! _

_ Chiki: Wait, I think you’re leaving out some pretty important stuff here _

_ Chiki: how did the conversation go down? _

_ Kamakuma: well, he said “I think Komaeda likes me.” So I said, “You think so?” And then he was all like, “yeah! But like not in the ‘I’m interested in you!’ Type!” And I said, “no way, I think you’re just imagining it.” And then he said, “no no no! I seriously think there’s something bigger here! You have to believe me!” So I was like oh shoot this isn’t good, and he says, “I’ve been noticing the looks he’s been giving me. His eyes are just like a girl in love in a shoujo manga!” And I was like, “you’re mistaken.” And then he was like, “No I’m not! His eyes and body language towards me just screams ‘I’m in love!’ Y’know?” So I said, “I don’t. And you’re clearly mistaken!” And then he was all like, “why are you so keen on saying that he doesn’t like me?” So I was like, oh god! This is bad! And then he said, “are you saying that because you fell in love with me? And you’re just jealous that I’m giving Komaeda more attention than you?” So I knocked him out cold out of impulse.  _

_ Mionyan: what a roller coaster! _

_ Chiki: he got us in the first half not gonna lie. _

_ Kamakuma: this is definitely bad. If he wakes up and realize that I knocked him out, then he’s going to for sure think that either one, I like him, or two, Komaeda likes him! _

_ Kamakuma: hell, he might even like that we both like him! _

_ Chiki: well, I don’t mind a threesome ya get what I mean? Hahaha _

_ Mionyan: that would be an interesting turn on our roller coaster ride! _

_ Kamakuma: I don’t mind a threesome, but I don’t think Komaeda is going to be very happy with it. _

_ KoKo: I don’t mind if Kamakura-san wants to join in _

_ Kamakuma: Jesus, where did you come from? _

_ Mionyan: HES HEREEE!!  _

_ Mionyan: TIME FOR THE EPIC COMBOOOOO!! _

_ Chiki: not yet, it’s still a duo! _

_ Chiki: wait until Hinata-kun wakes up, then it will be the EPIC COMBOOO!! _

_ Kamakuma: are you crazy? If he wakes up then we’ll all die! _

_ Kamakuma: all of us, will die!  ｡ﾟ ( ﾟ ´Д ｀ﾟ ) ﾟ｡ _

_ Chiki: at the same time? _

_ Kamakuma: probably, _

_ Kamakuma: shit he’s waking up _

_ Kamakuma: what do I do?? _

_ Chiki: run for _

_ Mionyan: your life!! _

_ KoKo: don’t worry Kamakuma-san you’ll be fine! (*' ▽ '*) _

_ -Kamakuma went offline- _

I look at the brunette, and gulp.  _ He’s still dazed, I can escape!  _ I tip toed my way to to door. I quickly and quietly open the door. I run out of the room, using my night vision ability to not trip on anything. I look around,  _ where do I go?  _ While I was distracted I see a light shine above the stairs. I panicked, subconsciously running to the kitchen. I opened the closet and jumped in. I hear the lights being turned on, then the sound of footsteps. I quietly gulp and hold my breath. The footsteps got suspiciously closer the to closet. I feel a drop sweat run down my face. The footsteps stopped in front of the closet. I closed my eyes and prepared for the light to invade the dark space I was in. But it never came. Instead, I hear the sound of the cupboard right next to the closet open and close. The footsteps then disappeared after that. 

When I think that I’m safe, I let out a loud breath of relief, then a wave of panting.  _ Holy shit. I almost died there!  _ I panted and wheezed. I opened up my phone again.

_ -Kamakuma is online- _

_ Chiki: oh hey you’re back! How’d it go? _

_ Kamakuma: I ALMOST DIED!  _

_ Kamakuma: Jesus Christ, I thought I was in a horror film for split second! _

_ Chiki: that’s funny, _

_ Chiki: old vampire getting scared of a young dead business man? That sounds about right (* ﾟ▽ﾟ ) ﾉ _

_ Kamakuma: shut it, you would be scared too if you were in my situation! _

_ Chiki: yeah yeah yeah, okay I get it _

_ Kamakuma :  I felt like I was being hunted down a vicious predator! That was terrifying! _

_ KoKo: really? Is Hinata-kun that scary? _

_ Kamakuma: he is! I swear he’s ten times scarier when he’s awake at night!  _

_ Kamakuma: I bet if he gets put in a tiger cage with only a stick at 2 AM in a gladiator arena, he’ll beat them up and eat their organs right in front of the audience! That’s how scary he is when he’s up at night! _

_ KoKo: that’s strangely specific _

_ Chiki: agreed, did this happen? _

_ Kamakuma: no, but I hope it doesn’t. _

_ Kamakuma: also if I suddenly go offline then, know that my organs are in the process of being eaten _

_ Chiki: now now, _

_ Chiki: calm down Kamakura-san, he’s just plain old Hinata-kun. _

_ Chiki: and plain old Hinata-kun isn’t going to eat your organs _

_ Kamakuma: you’re wrong! He’ll eat me alive! And then send a picture of my dead rotting corpse to you guys! _

_ KoKo: I thought you were immortal _

_ Kamakuma: I am! But he’ll eat me so hard that I’ll die! _

_ Chiki: that’s hard to believe that, but yet I can’t help but think that him eating you might be a possibility,  _

_ Kamakuma: right? Right??  _

_ KoKo: I think you guys need to go to bed. You guys are starting to fade away from reality.  _

_ Chiki: no! If Kamakura-san goes to sleep then Hinata-kun is going to eat him alive!  _

_ KoKo: I’m sorry but I don’t think that’s a possibility Nanami-san.. _

_ Kamakuma: how do you know?! _

_ KoKo: er..if it makes you feel better then I guess you could stay in hiding for the rest of the night, _

_ KoKo: and then in the morning I’ll come by and help you escape, I guess? _

_ Chiki: me too! I wanna come! _

I didn’t sleep a wink that night.

———————————————

I hear voices outside,  are they here to rescue me yet?  I blink. “Jeez, why did Hajime calls us to early in the morning?” “I’m sure Hinata has his own reasons.”  _ Wait, why are  ** they  ** _ _here??_ Those two voices belongs to the infamous Grim Reaper and the Angel of death. I groan,  _ goddamnit! When are the other two going to come?  _ I blink again, and rub my eye.  _ Ughh, my movements are getting sloppy. Damnit..I’m so tired.. _ I sighed. “Hey guys, thanks for coming!” A familiar brunette says. I hear the sound of slapping outside,  _ huh? What?  _ I pry open my eyes with my fingers. “Yeah! Handshake of friendship!” I hear the three say at the same time. I groan, I start to get more tired by the second. I lean my head on the back of the door.  _ I guess it wouldn’t be so bad if I closed my eyes for a second..  _ I yawn. 

I hear the voices of two more people, I was too tired to listen closely. When I was about to drift off, the closet door opens making me fall down onto the ground, head first. “E-Eh?? Izuru?? What are you doing in there??” The Grim Reaper asks. I could only mumble a few words. “Kamakura-san! Please hold on for a while longer!” I hear another voice say. I look at everyone through blurry eyes, that couldn’t really reveal anything. I feel someone pick me up bridal style. Then pair of small hands lifting me up higher. That was the last thing I felt before I fell asleep.

———————————————

I wake up in a blue bed. I soon recognize that the bed belonged to Komaeda. I let out a sigh of relief. “Aha, Kamakura-san! You’re awake!” The albino says happily. I get up and look at him, “sorry, I fell asleep..” I say. “Oh, no! It’s fine, you didn’t get any sleep last night right? So it’s fine!” He says waving his hands. “I see..” I mumble. 

“Can I crash in with you for a few more days?” I ask him. “Why?” He pauses, “o-oh..I uh, sure you can! But I don’t have an extra bed..” he says. “I can sleep on the floor.” I deadpan. “What?! N-no! Uh- you can have the bed!  _ I’ll _ sleep on the floor!” He smiles. I narrow my eyes, “but this is your house.” I say. “And w-well, since it’s my house, uh..I can sleep anywhere I want right?! So I-“ “Komaeda.” I cut him off. He frowns, “but you’ll get cold!” He says. “I’m a vampire. I don’t have a beating heart, I’m always cold.” I say. “I-er..” he fumbles around. He sighs in defeat. “Listen, if I feel uncomfortable then I’ll tell you, so you don’t have to worry about me being.. _cold_. ” I say. He nods. 

I smile softly at him. “That settles it then,” I say. “Um..so..do you want to play a board game?” He asks nervously. “Sure, why not?” I say. “It’ll be just like old times. Komaeda Nagito and Kamakura Izuru against the world.” I smile. “Kamakura-san..you don’t have to say it like that..” he says bashfully. 

———————————————

<<Rewind<<

———————————————

-Nanami’s POV-

I met up with Komaeda-kun to rescue Kamakura-san. I went to knock on the door of the mansion. But when I put my knuckles on it, I found out that was unlocked. I open the door and looked around. It didn’t seemed like anyone broke in. I walked in with Komaeda-kun following me. He closed the door with something that looked like a spare key.  _ Why does he have that? Wait-no! We need to rescue Kamakura-san right now! I’ll ask him later! _

We walk to the kitchen to find the raven, according the texts he sent yesterday, he’s currently hiding in the closet. As we approached the kitchen we heard voices on the inside. I look at Komaeda-kun and he looks at me. We both gulp. I open the kitchen door and see Hinata-kun, the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death laughing. I let out a sigh. “Oh? Hey, it’s you guys!” The Grim Reaper smiles. I wave to him. “What are you guys doing here?” Hinata-kun asks. “Oh, we just want to borrow _something_ from your kitchen.” I say. He raises a brow at me, and then shrugged. I look over at Komaeda-kun and nod at him. He nods back and approaches the closet. He opens the closet door and something immediately falls out of it. 

“ITS A DEAD BODYY!!” The Grim Reaper screams. “No, it’s Izuru.” The Angel of death deadpans. “Oh wait then- E-Eh?? Izuru?? What are you doing in there??” The male says. The raven mumbles inaudible words. Komaeda-kun kneels down and shakes him. “Kamakura-san! Please hold on for a while longer!” He says lifting the raven up a few centimeters off from the ground. “Oh shoot he’s actually really heavy.” The albino says. I run to him and help him lift up Kamakura-san. We managed to lift him up the ground for a few seconds. 

“Ah, I’m tired.” I say letting go of the raven. “H-hey, wait- Nanami-chan?!” Komaeda-kun exclaims. “Um h-hey.. Nagito I’ll do it so, you can just relax..” the Grim Reaper says approaching us. I stand in front of the two, stopping the taller male. “No! You can’t help him!” I say spreading my arms out. “Eh?? Why?!” The Grim Reaper exclaims. “Because..because..!” I say making my hands into fists. “Because Komaeda-kun is taking his baby steps!” I smile, fisting the air. There was a silence in the room. “Um..Chiaki..I don’t think that going to work here..” Hinata-kun deadpans. I blink and laugh sheepishly. I look back at the albino to see that he put the raven down on his lap, while panting and sweating.  _ KOMAEDA-KUN GET UP!! WE NEED TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!!  _ He puts his hand under Kamakura-san’s head, lifting it slightly up and leaning his own against it. “I’m sorry.. I’ve failed you..please..cut off my head..” he says, defeated. “Komaeda-kun, please calm down.” I say. 

He frowns. “No! I deserve this! Please just kill me already! I can’t look at Kamakura-san in the eye ever again without feeling regret!” He cries. “Komaeda-kun, please calm down.” I say. He then rambled on about favors and promises and I kind of zoned out at that point. I come back to reality when I see him let out a few tears, “I’m sorry Kamakura-san..but this so not Yee-Yee-Happi right now!” He cries.  _ What..what is he on about?!  _ “You were a fine warrior, and me? I’m just a little fairy following you!” He shouts. “Oh Kamakura-san..I can’t believe this happened to you.! Kamakura-saaann!!” He cries out. I scoot closer to Hinata-kun. “Do you have any ideas on what this is?” I ask him. “No.” He says. We watch as the albino cried and shouted very confusing things. 

After a few more minutes, he finally stopped saying weird things and sobbed. There was an uncomfortably awkward silence in the room. We all watched Komaeda-kun sob into the sleeping raven’s shoulder, not knowing what to say. “Nagito.!” The Grim Reaper starts. The albino looks at him, “don’t..don’t..don’t give up on him!” He says. “W-What...?” Komaeda-kun mumbles. “I don’t know what the hell’s going on but, it seems like you two have something going on here! So don’t just cry and give up on him! You need to push yourself, for you and for him!” The male grins.  _ What the hell are you saying?!  _ “G-Grim..” Komaeda-kun says. The albino wipes away his tears and nods. “For Kamakura-san.. I will..I will..” he says lifting up the raven. “I will carry us to victory!!” He says successfully lifting Kamakura-san up from the ground. Before any of us could say anything, he jumps out of the window and runs away. “K-Komaeda-kun?!” I call out to him. But I was too late, he was already long gone. 

_ Well, at least he let Kamakura-san escape. _

I look at the others, “d-did..he just abduct him?” The Grim Reaper says. “What kind of sudden outburst is that? I’ve never seen him like that before.” The Angel of death mumbles. “Was the thing you wanted to borrow Kamakura?” Hinata-kun asks me. I nod. “Well..” he mumbles. “That was fun. Want to join us Chiaki?” He smiles at me. I nod again. He walks out of the kitchen motioning me to follow him. I do as he says, dragging the two reapers with me. 

———————————————

“So, you want us to tell you about Izuru’s and Nagito’s relationship?” The Grim Reaper asks. The brunette nods. “Well that’s hella relevant to what the hell just happened earlier!” The says. I take a sip of my tea. “Huh..I guess you could call those two childhood friends..” the Angel of death says. Hinata-kun grabs out a notepad and writes it in, nodding. “They go wayyy back! Their friendship started all the way back in kindergarten!” The taller male says. Hinata-kun writes it in. “Which is like... six hundred years ago.” The Grim Reaper says. “But sadly we can’t confirm anything that happened in high school, since me and Grim were in our training.” The Angel of death says. “I see..” Hinata-kun says. “Wait, were you guys all friends from kindergarten?” I ask. The two nod proudly. “We were separated during our teen years but we were fortunately reunited again when we all graduated!” The Grim Reaper smiles. “But a few twenty years later, we found out something shocking!” He says. Me and Hinata-kun wait for him to continue. I take another sip of my tea.

“Izuru and Nagito were dating!” 

I spit out my tea. I coughed and wheezed. “Surprising right?!” The Grim Reaper asks. I feel Hinata-kun pat my back. “But ahhh.. too bad they broke up twenty years ago..” the older male sighs.  _ THATS TOO RECENT!!  _ “But hey, at least they kept it up for a good three hundred fifty-six years!” The Angel of death grins.  _ THAT LONG?!  _ I coughed and held onto Hinata-kun’s shoulder. “But did they really break up though?” Hinata-kun asks, patting my back.  _ WHAT ARE YOU ASKING?!  _ “I’m pretty sure they have..” the older woman laughs nervously. “Wait but..apparently there’s a rumor that they are still together!” The Grim Reaper says.  _ YOU, SHUT UP!!  _ “Ehh? Really?” Hinata-kun asks. “Yeah! Apparently, they say that they are still secretly dating!” The older male says.  _ SECRETLY DATING, MY ASS!!  _ “No no, that’s not possible..” the Angel of death sighs. “Aha..you’re probably right..” the Grim Reaper laughs. I let out a sigh of relief. 

“But wait, don’t you think that their break up speech was a little one-sided?” The Grim Reaper asks. _ ARGGG!!  _ “Eh? How come?” Hinata-kun asks. “Well..for starters, the break up was after  _ that  _ happened..” the Grim Reaper says seriously. “Izuru was the one to speak up. But it’s strange..he said that in such a rush that I thought he was joking for a split second. And Nagito reacted more calmly than I expected! He just looked at Izuru and said, “I see..If this is how you feel then, I will respect your decision.”  Like huh?! For sure I thought that he would cry! They really loved each other! What the hell?!” He exclaims. “N-now that you mention it..it does seem a little one-sided..but is it really though? It seemed like they wanted to distanced themselves until Izuru calmed down. Actually, if anything, it seemed that Izuru was the one on the short end of the stick..” the Angel of death says nervously, sweating. “Maybe..they really are secretly dating..!” The Grim Reaper gulps. 

I slam my hands on the table, “that’s not possible!” I shout. “Because..because..! Komaeda-kun likes Hinata-kun!” I say without thinking. “...Nagito..likes Hajime.?” The Grim Reaper says hesitantly. I gasp, “Wait-no! That’s not-“ “you know that I know that he likes me.” Hinata-kun says calmly taking a sip of his tea. I look at him mouth open, “n-no..I don’t..” I mumble. “Really? Surely Kamakura had to have told you in your little group chat.” He says. “I-I..how do you know?” I ask, defeated. “I may be dense but I’m not stupid. I can easily connect the dots.” He huffs. “But it’s interesting..according to the rumors, those two are still dating. When in actuality, Komaeda has a sexual attraction to me.” He says. “If the rumors are true, then what’s this attraction to me?” He mumbles, stroking his chin. He hums, obviously thinking of the reasons. 

“I got it.” He says clicking his fingers. “Really? ‘Cause I’m really confused right now..” the Grim Reaper says. “If they are still dating then, one, Komaeda’s looking for a third party. Two, he wants to experiment a little. Three, he might just have a crush on me, like a normal functioning person.” He says. “I see..” the Grim Reaper says. “No you don’t.” The Angel of death deadpans. “Well..I think the third party thing isn’t too far off..” I mumble. They all look at me in confusion. I get out my phone and show them the texts that Komaeda-kun and Kamakura-san sent yesterday. “Ehh?? ‘I don’t mind a threesome, but I don’t think Komaeda is going to be very happy with it.’? Ehh??” The Grim Reaper says. “‘I don’t mind if Kamakura-san wants to join in’? Huh?” The Angel of death says. “Interesting..” Hinata-kun hums. “Also, HOW ARE YOU SO CALM?!” I exclaim to the brunette. “Why?” He looks at me. “‘Cause it’s too interesting to be panicking right now!” He laughs.  _ Eeehhhh???  _

“So they  _ are _ secretly dating!” The Grim Reaper says. “Wait no- we don’t have any real proof that they are!” I say, waving my arms around. “Well, why don’t we just ask them directly?” Hinata-kun suggests. “ARE YOU INSANE?!” The three of us scream at the same time at the brunette. “No, hear me out! If they aren’t dating then there’s nothing to hide right? So they have no reason to lie! But if they  are  dating, then they’ll have to lie!” He says. “But how can we know if they’re lying or not?!” I say. He looks at me with a deadpan look. “Oh wait..” I mumble. He grabs his phone and dials in a number. He puts on the speaker and puts his phone on the table. We all stare at the device in anticipation. “Hello?” Komaeda-kun says. We all look towards Hinata-kun and wait until he says something. The brunette gulps, “K-Komaeda..” he says. “Oh! Hinata-kun! What a pleasant surprise! How can I help you?” The albino says. “Can you a-answer a few questions for me?” Hinata-kun asks. “Hm? A few questions? Sure!” The other male replies happily. 

The brunette inhales, and exhales. “Are you seeing someone?” He asks. “E-Eh? What??” The albino asks. “I mean..are you dating anyone?” Hinata-kun asks again. “E-ehh?? N-no! I’m n-not! What you t-talking about?!” The other exclaims. “I see..” the brunette mumbles. “Are you a virgin?” He asks.  _HINATA-KUUUUUNN!! THATS NOT HOW YOU INTERROGATE SOMEONE!!!_ “Huh?! I-I-! U-umm-“ the albino stutters. “Maybe..?” He says. “Maybe yes, or maybe not?” Hinata-kun asks. “M-maybe..not..?” Komaeda-kun mumbles. “I see!” Hinata-kun says, excitedly. “H-Hinata-kun.! Calm down..! You’re being too obvious!” I say to him. “Huh? But who wouldn’t?! This is so thrilling!” The grins.  Hinata-kun.. ”have you ever dated anyone in the past?” He ask. “Um..yeeeesss..” the albino says. “Is it someone I know?” Hinata-kun asks. “Um..if you p-play hangman with me..! Uh- the results will..give you your answer..” the albino says. “Hangman? Sweet! I love that game!” The brunette grins. “Is there an ‘a’?” The brunette asks. “Y-yes..” Komaeda-kun says. “what about an ‘h’?” Hinata-kun asks. “No.. that’s a strike for you..” the albino says. 

Their game of hangman went on for a while before Hinata-kun decides to stop it by saying the answer. “Wait, you used to date Kamakura?” The brunette asks. “Er..uh huh..” the albino says. “I see I see. How interesting.” Hinata-kun nods.  _ Was Hinata-kun always this nerve racking to watch?  _ “How did you two break up?” The brunette asks. “Um..well..it was after a traumatic event so..” Komaeda-kun mumbles. “I see. So you two decided to distanced yourselves from each other.” The brunette says. We hear a sound of confirmation on the other side. “Are you satisfied with the way your relationship ended?” The brunette asks. The was a silence on the other end. “Komaeda?” Hinata-kun says. “H-hey..can you keep this a secret?” The albino finally speaks up. Hinata-kun gulps. “A-alright..” he says, turning off the speaker and holds to the phone up to his ear. We look at him as he listened to Komaeda-kun on the other side. Eventually, his eyes widens in shock. “.... Is this really how you feel?” The brunette asks. “Mm..I see..” he mumbles. We see him gulp, “yeah..that’s all..thanks for answering. I’ll see you later.” He says ending the call. 

We all look at him. “So? Are they, y’know.?” The Grim Reaper asks. “He does know.” The brunette mumbles. “So you’re saying that there’s a chance that they are still dating?” The Angel of death whispers. “No..he says that he doesn’t know if they are lovers or friends.” He says. We all sit there in silence. Suddenly we all burst out in laughter, “no way! This whole thing is crazy!” The Grim Reaper laughs. “Yeah! Them? Still dating? Unbelievable!” The Angel of death grins. “Aw man..this is so funny!” Hinata-kun laughs. “Yeah! They might as well be sleeping with each other and we don’t even know it!” I laugh. We all stopped laugh for a bit, before resuming.

It took us a while to stop laughing. 

———————————————

“Hey..have we gone mad?” I ask, blankly. “Yeah. I don’t remember what I was like before this.” The Grim Reaper said, blankly. “I don’t even remember my own name.” The Angel of death says, blankly. “Huh? I thought I was in bed.” Hinata-kun says, blankly. 

After a while of laughing our asses off, the realization that those two might actually becomes lovers again kicked in. So the results of that, are our brains getting fried. “I want to eat chicken.” Hinata-kun says, blankly. “I’m hungry.” I say, blankly. I feel tears prick at my eyes, “we’ll never see them the same way anymore.” I cried. “Can I say something?” Hinata-kun asks. None of us said anything. “Revolution.” He says. 

-Kamakura’s POV-

I was slowly making my way back to the mansion with the other guys. I originally wanted to stay with Komaeda for a while, but when the others woke up and read the texts, they panicked and went to drag us back. 

I open the door, and see that the lights were shut. I turned them on and walked around, “I-I’m home..” I mumble. The others followed me in. I hear something in the living room. As we all approached the living room, we could hear someone chanting something. I open the door and poked my head on the room with the others. My eyes widens at the sight. 

In front of our eyes, were four people in robes chanting “down with the couples, in with the virgins!” I knew who these peole are but I really wish I didn’t right now. “This is scary. I’m leaving.” I mumble shuffling my way out. I feel someone pull on my hair making me fall backwards. 

———————————————

“For fucks sake..I leave for a few hours and this is what you do?” I stare at the four troublesome people under me. “Sorry..” they all apologized. “We got a little carried away..” Nanami laughs nervously. “But it’s not our fault that you have a boyfriend!” Hinata cries out. “Hah?” I say, “who told you that?” I growl. I look over to the two reapers, and they look away. “It was Nagito!” The Grim Reaper says pointing to the albino, and he makes a shocked noise. “Oh really now?” I say. “Yes! Well..um..” the Grim Reaper mumbles. “Fine, maybe we said it first..but it was his idea!” He says pointing at Hinata. “Huh?! I never told you to say that!! You said it by yourself!” The brunette exclaims. I sigh. “What the hell were you guys doing?” I ask. “Well.. we were just talking about how your friendship came to be with Nagito..” the Angel of death mumbles. “And then this clown!” Hinata points at the Grim Reaper, “decides to say that you used to date Komaeda! And then he started talking about a rumor that you two were secretly dating! And how your break up seemed one-sided!” He cries. “Oi! You were into it too!” The Grim Reaper exclaims. “E-er..okay yeah that’s true..” the brunette mumbles. “Now that I think about it.. we all contributed to that topic..” Nanami says. They all sigh. 

“But it’s not fair! We are virgins! So you can’t expect us to not be jealous when the person who you thought was never into a committed relationship, was actually in a relationship!” Nanami exclaims. “Yeah! It’s not fair!” Hinata chimes in. “Guys. We’re not in a relationship.” I deadpan. “Or are yo-“ I cut the brunette off by slamming him, head first, into the ground. “We are  _ not  _ in a relationship.” I say, coldly. “Okay..I believe you..!” he mumbles. 

Nanami scoots to him, “hey uh..Hinata-kun.?” She asks. The brunette turns his head to her. “What are you going to do about Komaeda-kun’s crush on you?” She whispers. He hums. “Nothing!” He smiles. “Eh?” The girl asks. “I’ll do nothing!” He says. “W-wait hold on- you can’t just do _nothing_ in this situation!” She exclaims. “This is the same things as seeing a train that’s about to hit your friend! You can’t just do nothing!” She says. “Heh..sure I can. It’s my friend’s fault that they’re being reckless.” The brunette smirks. “Uhm..Hinata-kun are you feeling alright?” Nanami asks him. “Of course! Why wouldn’t I?” The male smiles innocently. “That..you..you know what? Nevermind.” She waves her hand. “But you can’t just do nothing! At least..like, I dunno, say something?!” She says. The brunette huffs and narrows his brows. 

He jumps up and approaches Komaeda. He jabs a finger at him. “Listen here you handsome son of a bitch, I know you have a crush on me, and I know that you know that I know that you have a crush on me. I won’t deny or accept your love until you man up and say it to my face. So until then, I’ll be talking to you as if I don’t know anything.” Hinata deadpans. “Capiche?” He asks making an ‘okay’ sign with his finger. Komaeda gulps and nods. “Great! I’m going to the library! See ya!” He says walking out. 

“Hinata-kun is very well known for his boldness.” Nanami deadpans. “Yeah.” I start, “but what the hell, not this bold.” I say. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: what were they like when they were in a relationship?
> 
> -Hinata’s fantasy-
> 
> Komaeda: kyaaaa~ I like super love you! *kisses*
> 
> Kamakura: ufufu~ me too *kisses*
> 
> -Reality-
> 
> Hinata: Ugh, what the hell? That’s just gross..


	31. And now’s the act you’ve all been waiting for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime has been very busy lately, I wonder what’s goin’ on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The return of narrator-kun. Also most of this chapter is just an unrelated story haha

_「Previously: He jumps up and approaches Komaeda. He jabs a finger at him. “Listen here you handsome son of a bitch, I know you have a crush on me, and I know that you know that I know that you have a crush on me. I won’t deny or accept your love until you man up and say it to my face. So until then, I’ll be talking to you as if I don’t know anything.” Hinata deadpans. “Capiche?” He asks making an ‘okay’ sign with his finger. Komaeda gulps and nods. “Great! I’m going to the library! See ya!” He says walking out._

_ “Hinata-kun is very well known for his boldness.” Nanami deadpans. “Yeah.” I start, “but what the hell, not this bold.” I say.」 _

  
-Narrator’s POV-

Kamakura watches Hinata as he dashes out of the house in a rush, carrying a bag with him. The raven stands there and wonders why he’s in such a rush, and what’s he in a rush for. The brunette has been rushing out of the house and coming back late since a week ago. Kamakura wished that the brunette would say what he’s doing, but, hey, that’s none of his business. 

The sound of his phone buzzing catches his attention. The raven pulls out the device and opens up the chat. The text that was sent was from Nanami. She was asking if the raven could meet her at the nearby coffee shop, and that the others would be coming too, for it was a group meet up. Since Hinata wasn’t there to entertain the raven, he agreed and dressed up. 

When he arrived, he found out that he was the last to come. He sat down on a vacant chair. “Kamakura, it’s really rude to keep girls waiting you know.” Koizumi huffs. “Hey but,  _ we  _ aren’t  _ girls _ .” Souda says pointing at himself, then to the other guys. “So? Who said it was rude to keep  _ you  _ dorks waiting?” Saionji sneers. Kuzuryu was about to retaliate when Nanami butts in, “guys, we’re not here to argue.” She says softly. The short male clicks his tongue and slumps down on his chair. 

“Right..now that is solved.” Nanami says clearing her throat. “I want to talk about what Hinata-kun said a week ago.” She says. Everyone gulps. The girl looks at Komaeda. “Have you done anything yet?” She asks, no which he shakes his head. “B-but I think..I think I’m ready to say it too his face!” The albino says. “Really?” Souda asks and the boy nods. “I see, then that’s..GREAT!!” Mioda grins. “Let’s go see him now!” She exclaims. “Ah..Wait.” Kamakura starts, catching everyone’s attention. “I don’t think he’s available right now.” He says. “Ehhhh?? Why?” Owari asks. “Well..he’s been running out all day everyday since a week ago. A day after he said what he said.” The raven says. “And he never tells me anything. I asked him yesterday, and he said ”I can’t tell you yet. But when the time comes, it’ll be a pleasant surprise!”” He sighs. 

Everyone stares at the raven in shock. “Hinata-kun is being weird again. This isn’t a good thing.” Nanami deadpans. “I wonder what’s he’s doing..” Souda mumbles. Everyone stays silent for a second. “Let’s spy on him.” Owari says. “You mean stalk him?” Saionji snorts. “Spy, stalk, same difference.” The buff girl smiles. “Wait, but I think we should leave him alone.” Komaeda says. “No way! We did that before and things didn’t turn out that great!” Souda exclaims. “What do you think he’s doing?” Nanami asks. “I dunno..maybe..uh..maybe, he’s..gambling!” The shark boy says. “What kind of pleasant surprise is gambling?” Nanami deadpans. “Ah..I guess you’re right..” Souda mumbles. He then gasps. “Is the pleasant surprise a baby?! Is he pregnant?!” He exclaims, to be immediately hit in the head by Nanami. “Don’t be ridiculous.” She says blankly. 

Kamakura sighs. “I guess we just have to wait for a while. I’ll try asking him again tomorrow.” He says. Everyone nods. 

———————————————

-Kamakura’s POV-

It was currently very early in the morning. I forcefully woke myself up just to ask Hinata what the hell he’s been doing. I look down at the sleeping male. He should wake up in five minutes, at exactly 5:45 AM. I wasted no time straddling him so that he won’t be able to escape. I counted the minutes and seconds as it goes by. As my mental timer hit zero, his eyes flutter open. He blinks for a few seconds to recognize his surroundings. He squints, “Kamakura..? Is that you?” He asks tiredly. “Yes.” I deadpan. 

He blinks for a few seconds, before deciding to get up, only to realize that he was practically trapped. “Get off, Kamakura. I need to get ready.” He mumbles trying to wiggle his way out. “Sure, on one condition.” I say. He blinks and raises an eye brow at me. “Tell me what you’ve been doing.” I say. He gulps. “I said, I’ll tell you when the time comes.” He says. I narrow my eyes. “Why? Why not tell me now? Is it something bad?” I say. “W-what..no. I haven’t done anything yet.” He gulps.  _ Yet?  _ He sighs. “Just..just be patient, okay? I promise, when it’s done, you’ll be the first to know.” He says. 

I huff, “then..can you at least tell me when it’s going to be done?” I ask. He bites his lip. “Three months..” he mumbles. I narrow my eyes. “That long? What are you doing?” I ask. “I can’t tell you.” He says. “ _Can’t_ or _won’t_?” I say. He looks away. I sigh and get off him. He slowly gets up and pats my shoulder. “I’ll uh..see you tonight..” he says. I nod. He walks to the door and opens it. He walks out leaving me in the room. I walk to my bed and plop my body on it. I look at the ceiling for a bit. 

_ The tension was too tight. Was that supposed to happen?  _

I grab out my phone. I open up the group chat and clicked on the call button. The phone chimes for a second before everyone started to join one by one. “Why did Kama-Chan call us?” Mioda asks. “What other reason is he calling us? He obviously has the answers!” Owari chimes in. “Ohhh! Right! I remember!” Mioda says. “Did you managed to squeeze the answer out of Hinata-kun?” Nanami asks. I stay silent and stare at the ceiling. “Kamakura-San?” Komaeda asks. I bit my lip, “that..that was too tense..” I say. “Huh? What was too tense?” Souda asks. “The tension between us, was too tense.” I deadpan. “What does that mean?” Nanami asks. 

I inhaled, “our conversation sounds like two lovers in an unstable relationship, where one is suspecting that the other is doing something bad behind their back.” I say blankly. “Ehhh?? What does that mean?!” Souda exclaims. “...three months..” I say. “What?” Kuzuryu asks. “Three months...that’s when he’s going to be done with whatever he’s doing.” I say. The other side exploded with confused and shocked noises.

“Apparently I’ll be the first to know.” I chuckle blankly. “Am I supposed to be happy?” I say. “W-wait h-hold on!! You mean he’s going to be done once October kicks in?!” Koizumi exclaims. I hum. The room filled with shocked and panicked noises. I look at the ceiling. “Kamakura-san! You have to ask him again! Please!” Nanami pleads. I sighed. “No.” I say firmly. The others gasps. My feel my lips tugging up into a smile, and before I knew it, I was laughing. Even though no one said anything, I knew they were confused. “Ahhhhh..whatever..” I smile. “If he says to wait and be patient, then I’ll do just that. You guys can do whatever you want, I’m gonna tag out for a while.” I chuckle, running my head through my hair. “Kamakura-san..” Komaeda mumbles. “Me too! I’ll wait with you!” He says, excitedly. I chuckle, “well, that’s that. I’m going to relax. See ya.” I leave the call. I throw my phone on one of my beanbags. 

_ I guess, I’ll do my own thing for now.  _ I say laying on bed, hands behind my head.  _ I’ll wait. So you better give me a pleasant surprise, you dense idiot.  _ I chuckle to myself. 

———————————————

I get up and stretched. I look over to my calendar, and draw in a red line for today’s date.  _Hm..Halloween is coming up._ _It’s been so long,_ I look out the window.  _I guess time really does fly by when you’re having fun...with yourself in my case._ I smile. 

I jump out off bed and walk to the bathroom. Once I finished, I walk to the kitchen. I blink when I see the brunette that I was waiting on. He was peacefully drinking a cup of orange juice. I walk to the table and sat down my chair. “Was your plans cancelled today?” I ask. He chuckles, “kukuku, silly Kamakura..” he looks at me and grins. I blink, “are you done?” I ask. “Yup!” He smiles brightly. He then grabs a folded paper out of his pocket and slides it to me. I pick it up and unfold the paper. My eyes widens in amusement. 

“You were rehearsing for a play?” I ask, looking at him. He nods and smiles, “I got the main character role! Isn’t that exciting!?” He grins. “Yeah. That’s great..” I mumble. “Ah but I’m not the female role though! I’m the male role.” He says. I hum, “I guess all that wait was worth it..” I say. “See? See? I told you!” He smiles. “But why did you decide to do all this?” I ask. “Aha..funny story actually.” He chuckles. 

“When I was walking around, the two directors came to me and asked me to join. Since I didn’t really have a lot of things going on currently, I accepted. Apparently they were putting up a play because of Enoshima-san. They said that she wanted them to put on a despair inducing play or else she’s going to disband their whole production team. But when I looked at the script, sure I wasn’t bad, but it has a more light hearted theme to it. So I gave them a more despair inducing plot, with more deaths, blood, gore, and more things to pull at everyone’s heart strings! So they asked me to become the lead role and co-director!” He says. “That..that  would seem like something Enoshima would do..” I deadpan. The brunette laughs, “I know right? But I’m not gonna complain, everything about this whole production was really fun!” He smiles. “Seems like you enjoyed yourself.” I chuckle. 

He fidgets with his fingers. “U-um..are you going to come see it?” He asks shyly. “Of course I am. I waited three months you know. I would be a madman if I waited for this long and not come.” I scoffed. His face lights up. He then slides me a slim piece of paper. I grab it and realize that it’s a theater ticket. I read it’s contents.  So it starts..tonight? Interesting.  “Do you think the others are gonna come if I tell them?” He mumbles. “I bet some of them would kill for a ticket.” I snort. “Really?” He says. I nod shamelessly. He smiles happily and walks up to me. He holds my hands, “then I’ll count on you to let them know.” He grins. He lets go of my hands, “I need to go and rehearse once more. See ya there, Kamakura!” He smiles and runs out. 

I blink and look down at my hands. I jolt when I see that he put in a pile of tickets in my hands. I count them up,  _ damn..that bastard knew that I was going to say that didn’t he?  _ I sighed. I grab out my phone.

_ -Kamakuma is online- _

_ Kamakuma: meet me at the mansion.  _

_ Chiki: Roger!  _

_ Mioda: you got it! _

_ Soda_can: allllrrrighhttt!! _

_ -Kamakuma went offline- _

———————————————

“Ehhh?? So all this time, Hajime was working on a play?!” Souda asks excitedly. “This  is  a pleasant surprise.” Komaeda smiles. I hand them all a ticket each. “Eh? This is exactly the right amount for all of us!” Nanami exclaims. “He..” I sighed, “he played me like a violin..” I say. “Oh..” the girl mumbles. “That’s fair.” She deadpans.  _ What’s that’s supposed to mean?  _ “Aha, Ibuki can’t wait!” Mioda squeals. “Then..let’s all meet up at the Monokuma theater at five..” Koizumi says. 

———————————————

We all get seated down. “I’m so excited!” Souda smiles. “Yeah me too!” Nanami says, taking a sip of her drink. The crowd quiets down as the MC walks on the stage. Surprise, surprise it was Monokuma. 

“Everyone, can I have your attention?” The bear asks. We all look at it, “alright! Now that I have your attention,” it clears it’s throat, “Good evening ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Melancholy productions newest play! My name is Monokuma and I’ll be your MC for today!” Monokuma introduces. “Some of you might be thinking, “huh? Melancholy productions? I’ve never heard of them before!” That’s because they have been thrown away in the trash! I would be surprised if you knew them!” The bear laughs. “But they’ll be history if they mess up! ‘Cause Junko-chan is threatening production team to disban if they don’t give her a good show tonight!” The bear says. “If you have a cellphone, please turn it off now. Photography, video recording, and small pets are not permitted in the theatre. There is an emergency exit on each aisle at the rear of the theatre, and one at the front. Thanks again for being a part of this performance at the Monokuma theater!” it coughs. “Now without further ado, the play will now start!” It bows and walks off the stage, turning off the lights. We all clap our hands and stopped when the curtains opens. 

Behind the curtains, the stage lights flicker open and we see a young beautiful girl with blue hair wearing a red hood, holding a basket. I hear some people in the crowd gasp.  _ Oh, it’s that one idol. Maizono Sayaka, right?  _ The background was just a simple view of a forest with green trees and bushes. _Is this ‘the little red riding hood’? I wonder how Hinata made this more despair inducing than the original version._ I huff. “Hello everyone! My name is Akako Fudo!” She introduces herself to the crowd. “But where I’m from, people call me miss red riding hood.” She smiles. “I’m on my way to see my grandma.” She says, jumping around the stage. I hear a guitar play.  _ Oh. It’s a musical.  _ We all watch as the girl sings and dance around on stage, with supporting roles coming up to join her. 

I feel someone plop down next me. They put their arm around me, “when do you think the despair is going to happen?” They ask me. I stay silent. “Kamakura-senpaaiii~ when-do-you-think-the-despair-is-going-to-happen?~” they ask me. I sighed, “shut up and you won’t need to ask me, Enoshima.” I deadpan. She pouts and recoils her arm. I focus my attention back to the characters on stage.

They finish their song, and the supporting cast runs into the wings leaving the girl behind. “What a lovely day! I wonder if anything is going to happen?” She smiles, walking around aimlessly.  Cliche karma moment.  Right as she says that, the drum is being hit messily, and the lights flicker from red to white repeatedly. Then everything stopped. Then all of a sudden a shadow flashes behind the girl. “Ah! Who’s there?!” ‘Fudo’ asks. (Screw you I’ll call them by their character names if I want to) a dark figure appears and chuckles darkly. “I am the one you hide your children from.” It says in a low voice. “I am a beast, a monster.” The girl turns around to the direction that the figure is speaking from. “I am your worst nightmare.” It chuckles. “Who are you?!” Fudo asks, startled. “I do not have a name, but I am who you call-“ the figure reveals it self. “The big bad wolf!” It cackles maniacally. The figure wore a ripped shirt with ripped pants. It had two brown wolf ears, a big bushy brown tail, fangs and brown paws with sharp claws on it.  _ Oh wait a second, isn’t that just Hinata?  _ “Cute.” I hear Komaeda say from the other side. He howls and the girl takes a step back. 

He points at Fudo, “you, are invading my territory. What do you think you’re doing?” He says. “Ah! I’m sorry mister big bad wolf! I didn’t know! I was just going to visit my grandma.” The girl says. The wolf looks at her, and glares. “If you don’t get out in five minutes. I’ll find you and eat you alive.” He threatens, swishing his tail to the other side. The girl nods quickly and runs into the wings. The wolf stares at her direction, while the music effects are making the scene more suspenseful. Eventually the wolf walks away to the other wing, and the music stops. 

Then the lights gets turned off. When the lights get turn back on again, the scenery is now different. Instead of a forest, Fudo is now in a house. “Grandma! Grandma? I’ve come to visit you!” Fudo announces. She walks to a bed at the end of the house, and lifts up the blankets. She gasps and drops her basket. She wonders around the house, “grandma? Grandma?? Where are you?!” She asks, panicked. She looks around the place, and to no avail, she didn’t find her grandma. She slumps down on the bed and sighed. “Grandma..where are you..?” She asks, sniffling. She then gasps, “did the big bad wolf eat her?!” She looks at the clock on the wall. “I still have one minute left until he comes on finds me..” Fudo says. She then gets up and runs out of the house. The lights get turned off and on again, and suddenly she’s back at the forest. 

I hear a group chant a countdown, from ten to zero. Just on time, the big bad wolf appears from behind a tree. “Time for my lunch, little girl.” He growls. “Stop right there mister!” She shouts. The wolf stops and looks at her. “Where’s my grandma?!” Fudo asks. “How would I know? I don’t even know what she looks like.” The wolf grumbles. “No! I know you do! You ate her didn’t you?!” She shouts. “I- what?!” The wolf exclaims. “You did, didn’t you?! That’s not fair!” Fudo cries. The wolf looks at her in shock and confusion. “I didn’t eat your grandma! I haven’t even seen anyone in this part of the forest!” He exclaims. “When who did it?!” Fudo asks. “How should I know?!” The wolf growls. “That’s it! You’re not eating me until I find my grandma!” She huffs. “What?! A deals a deal! I’m not going to wait until you find your grandma!” The wolf groans. “Then find her with me! If you join in the search, it’ll faster, so you can eat me sooner!” Fudo exclaims. The wolf stops and thinks for a second, “no way!” He growls. “Shut up! I’ve already decided! C’mon let’s go!” She says grabbing the wolf’s arm and dragging him with her into a wing, with the wolf shouting out complaints on the way. 

The lights turn off again, then back on. The two were now sitting on a log. “Now that you’ve graciously volunteered to help me,” Fudo smiles, “I never agreed to this.” The wolf growls. “Don’t you sass me!” The girl wacks his head. “Anyways, I have map of the whole forest.” She says grabbing out the map and showing it to the wolf. “If you could tell me how all the territories work, we’ll be able to pin point who took my grandma and where she is!” The girl grins. The wolf scoffs and rolls his eyes. He then proceeded to tell her how it works. Basically, different territories are owned by different clans. (What kind of warrior cats plot is this?) “I see! Then which clan do you think stole my grandma?” Fudo asks. The wolf hums, “I guess, my clan as been having a lot lot of rivalry with our neighboring clan, the Snow Clan.” The wolf says. “Well then let’s invade them and take back my grandma!” The girl says standing up and walking away. “H-hey wait! Don’t you think you should prepare first?!” The wolf asks. “Why do I need that? I have you!” Fudo smiles. “Yeah, just me isn’t going to cut it.” The wolf grumbles. “Alright, what if we just come back to my clan and ask for reinforcements?” The wold suggests. Fudo nods and salutes to him. The wolf sighs and walks to the other wing, the girl following in after him. 

They come back on and is now pretending to walk to the clan. “Sooo..do you have an actual name?” Fudo asks the wolf, to which he shakes his head. “Really? Then do you have a clan name?” The girl asks him. The wolf is silent for a second before answering. “I do.” Fudo smiles and asks what it is. “...Timber.” He says. “Timber? That’s a curious name..” the girl says. “Well whatever! At least I don’t need to constantly call you wolf or mister wolf or mister big bad wolf!” She grins. Timber scoffs and looks away. Fudo pouts, “why are you so grumpy?” She asks. “Because I haven’t had my lunch yet.” He deadpans. “Ehhh?? Really?” The girl says teasingly. She then says a few more things before bursting into a song. The supporting from before characters runs back on stage to dance and sing with her. I didn’t really pay attention to the lyrics but it’s probably something about being more happy or something. In the middle of the song, Fudo managed to convince Timber to be happy and join in. 

“Ahhh..they look like they’re having fun.” Komaeda chuckles. “Yeah. But that’s just the illusion that actors create.” I say. “Hmm..yeah you’re probably right.” He smiles. My attention goes back to the ones on stage. 

The song ends with the two main protagonists sitting down laughing. “See? You  _ can  _ have fun!” Fudo laughs. “Maybe you’re right.” Timber chuckles. He gets up and drags the girl up too. They continue their walk to the clan laughing and making jokes on the way. 

The curtain close, I hear running and big objects being moved around. The curtains open and we see a complex background. There were big and small rocks scattered around the place, small houses at the back, and a big rock in the middle. There we see a crowd of people walking around with wolf features on them. In the corner we see Timber walking to the crowd. They immediately notice him and went to say hi. Timber then wondered around until a snort person with black wolf ears and a black wolf tail approach Timber. The brown wolf jolts, “oh, boss!” He says. “Timber, you don’t have to be so formal with me.” The shorter male smiles.  Ah. Isn’t this the junior detective? Saihara Shuichi. Yeah, I think that’s him.  Timber bashfully nods. “Sorry,  _ Sparrow _ ..it was just a force of habit..” he chuckles nervously. The short wolf laughs. “But..uh..” Timber stutters. “What’s wrong?”Sparrow asks. “Can we talk in private?” The brunette whispers loud enough for the audience to hear. The shorter male nods, and they walk to one side. 

“So um..you know I would betray you right?” Timber asks, and the shorter male nods. The brunette visibly gulps. “Well I um..I need reinforcements..” he says. “For what reason?” The shorter male asks. “I um..I brought a human with me and they need reinforcements..” Timber says hesitantly. The other was silent for a second. “Bring them into my den. We’ll talk there.” Sparrow says sternly, before walking away to the nearest wing. Timber sweats and nervously walks to the opposite wing. The others walking away to either wing. 

The lights turn off again then back on. We see a gray background with rocks around the place. We see the two protagonists walk in and stand in the middle, probably waiting for the boss. Soon the short raven walks in slowly. “U-um..Sparrow..this is the human that I was talking about..” Timber says nervously. “H-hello..I’m Akako Fudo..nice to meet you.” She says. Sparrow looks at her, “I’m Sparrow. The leader of the Ember Clan.” He says. “Timber here said that you wanted reinforcements?” He asks and the girl nods. “For what reason?” He asks. “Because my grandma has been kidnapped! And we suspect that the Snow Clan has her!” Fudo exclaims. The raven sighs, and slowly shakes his head. “I’m sorry, but not everyone in the Ember Clan is empathic like Timber. I can’t help you.” He says. 

The girl frowns. “I-I see..” she starts. “Then..Timber will protect me on his own!” She exclaims. The two wolves looks at her, surprised. “On the way here, he told me that he’s the strongest wolf in the clan! So it’ll fine!” She says. “Are you insane?! Timber will definitely die!” Sparrow exclaims. “Then we’ll come up with a plan so he won’t die!” Fudo says. “This is insanity! Pure insanity!” The raven growls. He turns to the brunette, “don’t tell me you’re actually going to do that!” He exclaims. The brunette’s face darkens. “C’mon! You promised!” Fudo says clinging onto Timber’s arm. “You’ll come with me won’t you?” She asks. “I-“ he says flustered. “Timber! Come to your senses! Are you really going to chose her over your own clan?!” Sparrow shouts. “Sir I-“ he bites his lip. “I’m sorry..” he says. 

The short raven widens his eyes and takes a step back. “What..? After all these years of trust, you decide to run away  now ?” He says. “After all the time we spent together..after everything I’ve done for you..this is how you repay me?” The raven growls. “You-“ the brunette bites his tongue. “ ”You” what?!” The raven shouts. “You haven’t done anything for me!!” Timber snaps. “You trained me to be the best and strongest member without considering about my own feelings! I never wanted to fight, and you know that! But you still made me fight and hurt more people! All the times we spent together was enjoyable for everyone but me!!” He cries out. 

The audience stares in amazement.  _ Dang. Hinata is really good at acting. I feel like I’m there too.  _ I sweat. 

Sparrow and Fudo stared at the brunette in shock. Timber groans, “you were a great father figure, but a horrible mentor..I’m sorry..but this the farthest I can go..” he says. “T-Timber..I didn’t-“ the raven starts, before clenching his knuckles and looking away. Timber grabs Fudo’s hand and drags her away into one of the wings. Only Sparrow was left there on the stage. “Timber...” he says, before slumping down onto his knees. “I’m so sorry..I was too greedy..” he groans. The curtains close. 

Monokuma walks onto the stage again. “Alright! We have reached the halfway mark! You know what that means! Thirty minute break time!” It laughs as the lights get turned on again. The audience starts to leave their seats and walk to the snack bar. I sighed and finally relaxed on my seat. “Kamakura-san, are you alright?” Komaeda asks. “Yeah I’m fine. It’s just-holy shit, that scene was intense.” I say. “I know right? Everyone is amazing!” He smiles. I nod. “Hey guys, want a drink?” Nanami asks from behind us. We both nodded. 

She returns and gives us the drinks. The others came by too. We all had a great time discussing about what’s going to happen next. Soon everyone returned to their seats. And the lights gets turned off again, and the curtains open.

We see Timber and Fudo back at the old log. “Um..I’m sorry about all that..that must have been awkward..” Timber says. “Oh, no! It’s fine, really!” Fudo smiles. The brunette sighs. “Hey I have an idea! You could come back with me, if you want!” She grins. Timber looks at her confused. “If you come back with me, then you won’t need to hurt anyone!” She smiles. “Can I really? I feel like a wolf like me with a bad reputation won’t be accepted into anywhere.” The wolf sighs. “Don’t be ridiculous!” She huffs, and then proceeded burst into a song. 

The song ends with the two holding each other’s hands. “Do you get it? Even if others won’t accept you, I will.” Fudo smiles. “Yes, thank you.” Timber smiles back. The lights turn off for another scenery change. 

Now on the stage we see a group of wolves. Sooner or later, the protagonists walk in from the bottom of the stage. “Well well well, look who the cat dragged in!” A small purple haired boy sneers.  _Oh god, it’s that other kid who has the Chuunibyou syndrome. Ouma Kokichi._ “Shut it, Silver. I’ve come to get back what you stole from the Ember Clan.” Timber snarls. The boy laughs mockingly. “Huuuuhhh? I don’t know what you’re talking about! We haven’t stole anything yet!” 

Fudo glares at the small male. “Give me back my grandma, you vile beast!” She yells. “Grandma? Whaaattt?? We haven’t stolen any grandmas!” Silver says. “Also, are you here alone? Where’s the rest of your clan mates, Timber? Did they abandon you?~” He asks slyly. “That’s- that’s none of your business!” The brunette growls. “My my, poor little Timber, all alone. Left to die by his own clan!” Silver cries. “But I’m willing to let you join the Snow Clan if you get down on your knees and apologize!” He grins. “What?! No way!” The brunette exclaims. “Ahhh~ but,” the small male walks to Timber and taps his chin. “I know how you hate it when you have to fight others. So, I’m letting you be the nurse!” Silver grins. “I- that’s- No!” The brunette shouts. “Ah, too bad. You would have been the perfect candidate for our medic crew.” The purple-haired man sighs and walks away.

“Hey wait! You haven’t returned my grandma yet!” Fudo shouts. “Eh? Geez, what an annoying kid..” Silver groans. “Listen, we don’t have your grandma. Or anyone else’s grandma.” The small male turns around, “so, shoo. Go on.” He says swatting his hand at Timber and Fudo. “What?! I know you have her! Give her back!” Fudo growls. The small male sighs, “listen, I’m going to say this in the _nicest_ way possible. Leave now, or become our lunch.” He says coldly. “No! We’ll fight for her!” Fudo glares at him. “Hm? You want to fight? Fine then,” Silver grins snapping his finger. Suddenly a crowd appears behind Silver. The two gasp, but doesn’t back down. “You’ll never get us alive!” The blue haired girl shouts. “Phff. I’ll write that on your grave.” Silver grins maliciously. Then the music changes into a intense tone, and a fight scene occurs. 

I blink. I examine the fight scene to reach to a surprising conclusion.  _ This is really well choreographed. There are no early reactions and movements. Everything is very well timed. Impressive.  _ I smile. I was also surprised with they way they used the extra space. The audience watched as the actors run up and down the stage, in and out of the wings. 

The fight scene ends with everything going black. I see people on stage move the props. The lights turn back on again and we see Fudo helping Timber run away. She puts him down on the ground and kneeled in front of him. She puts him in her arms, “oh my goodness..Timber? Timber?! Oh goodness..I’m so sorry! I’m so selfish and dumb! We should’ve brought reinforcements, but instead my motivation to save my grandma put you in danger!” She says nervously, taking off her red hood and turns it onto a make shift bandage. “I’m so sorry Timber..please just hang on for bit longer! I’ll go get help, okay?! It’s okay, you’re okay..!” She pants and wheezed. Timber puts a weak hand on hers. “It’s too late for me. I’m sorry, you couldn’t find your grandma, and I’m sorry that I won’t be able to come back with you..” he coughs out. “No no no! Don’t say that! You’ll get better! And we’ll come back together! C’mon Timber, please!” She cries out. The brunette stares at her. “I’ve reached my end...I can’t..go on anymore..” he groans. “I’m sorry..I’ve failed you..” he mumbles. “What are you talking about! You did your best! C’mon let’s go! I’m sure your clan would still help you!” She exclaims. 

Timber looks at her, and smiles. He puts a hand on her cheek. “I’ve failed you again..haha..” he chuckles weakly, before coughing up blood. “Timber! Please!” Fudo shouts. The brunette could only smile at her before his whole body going limp. “Timber? Timber?! Timber!!” She shouts. “Please you’re just joking right?? Right?!” She exclaims. The brunette didn’t reply. She blinks, before letting down a few tear drops. And before you know it, she was crying a river, clinging onto the lifeless body that was once her friend. She chokes and whimpers, letting tears drop down on the brunette’s face. 

I hear some people in the audience gasp and whimper.  _ This production crew right here is a hidden gem within hidden gems.  _ I sigh. 

The curtains close slowly. It opens once again, this time it’s a completely new area. We see Fudo laying in a bed with strings attached to her arms, with a heart rate monitor on the right of the bed. Then we hear someone approaching her. It turns out to be Timber without the wolf features. He walks to the edge of her bed and looks at her. “An endless nightmare. An endless spiral of despair.” He says walking to her left side. “A beauty trapped in her own mind.” He sighs. He puts his hand on her head. “I wonder when you’re going to wake up.” He pets her hair. The brunette then pulls away and walks to the right wing. “I wonder when you’re going to realize that everything around you is fabricated.” He stops to look at the audience at the corner of his eye. He looks back and continues to walk into the wing. The curtains close for the last time. 

The audience is silent for a minute or two, before a round of applause starts to form. I sighed and joined in. 

Monokuma jumps back into the stage. “Alright! Did you enjoy that? Well, no one cares!” It cackles. “So what do you think Junko-chan? Is the production team worthy of being on stage?” It asks the blonde. She stands up and makes a think pose. “Bring me the one who wrote the scrip!” She grins. After a few seconds, Hinata walks up to her. They look at each other. Enoshima snorts, “congratulations! You just saved the whole team from being homeless and broke! That was a spectacular despairing play!” She grins giving him a thumbs up. “Thank you, ma’am.” He deadpans returning her gesture. The blond girl then walks away without another word. 

———————————————

After that, I ask Hinata to put on the wolf ears and tail back on so we can take a picture together. “Ahhh~ I’m tired!” Hinata laughs. “If you’re tired then why are you laughing?” I ask. “Because that was also really fun!” He grins. “Now stop talking, so you want this picture or not?” He asks teasingly. I hum and look around. I spot Komaeda side eyeing us from a distance. “Wait here.” I say walking to the albino. I pat his shoulder. “Eh? Kamakura-san?” He asks. “Yes.” I say, “do you want a picture with us?” I ask him. “Eh?! W-well I um..” he stutters. I sigh and pull him to the brunette who was waiting there. “Oh? Do you want to join us too, Komaeda?” Hinata asks the albino, to which he nods shyly. The brunette smiles at him. I get out my phone. I put it where we are all visible, “alright! Everyone say ‘cheese’!” The brunette says. “Cheese!” We all say as the phone took the picture. “Yay!” Hinata says putting his arms into the air. 

I see the previous actor who acted as Sparrow approach us. “Excuse me, can I borrow Hinata-senpai?” He asks bashfully. Me and Komaeda nodded. Hinata walks away with the boy waving us goodbye. 

After a few minutes of waiting, he texted me to go home first. It was the next morning when he announced that he won’t be doing anymore acting, but he will still be the co-producer for the production team. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: what have you been doing for three months?
> 
> Kamakura: uh- that’s confidential information.


	32. Spooky Scary Stories with the gang 【Komaeda’s route: Complete!】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s spooky time in hell. So the gang decides to do spooky stuff.

_ 「Previously:  After a few minutes of waiting, he texted me to go home first. It was the next morning when he announced that he won’t be doing anymore acting, but he will still be the co-producer for the production team.」 _

  
-Nanami’s POV-

“You want to learn how to tell scary stories for Halloween?” I ask. Kazuichi nods. “And you‘re asking  _ us _ ?” Hinata-kun asks. Kazuichi nods again. Me and Hinata-kun look at each other. Hinata-kun looks back at the pink-haired male. “Well for starters, maybe not use overly cliche descriptions for a fictional monster.” He says. Kazuichi hums. “Oohh I know! You could you certain adjectives to set the mood.” I say. “Or body movements!” Hinata-kun suggests. “Um..what now?” Kazuichi chuckles nervously. “This is going to take awhile.” I groan.

———————————————

After a few days after teaching Kazuichi about stories and story telling, Halloween finally came. Me and Kazuichi we’re now currently making our way to the park and meet up with a Hinata-kun. “Huh, weird how everything is looking a lil bit misty.” Kazuichi says. “Yeah, you’re right. Why _is_ there fog everywhere?” I say. “Ah but I’m sure it’s nothing, hey look it’s Hajime!” He grins. “He’s always smart. Maybe he knows what’s going on.” He says. I nod. We both walk up to the brunette. Now that we’re near him, I see that has multiple bandages wrapped around his body. “What’s he’s doing? And why is he holding such a big axe?” Kazuichi whispers to me. “I don’t know.” I whisper back. 

We stop right behind him. Kazuichi signals me to talk to him first. I gulp and tap on his shoulder. “Hinata-kun? Are you alright?” I ask nervously. “Who? Lil old me?” The brunette chuckles. “Maybe I’ll tell you,” he slowly turns around. “When you’re eight feet under!” He shouts raising his axe up over his head, ready to swing at me. Right as that happened a thunder bolt crashes down behind him. I gasp and run away, dragging Kazuichi with me. We hear a sinister laugh erupt from him. 

We then hear him give a more familiar laugh, as if he’s saying ‘wow this is hilarious!’. I look at him confused. The brunette puts his axe down and swings it over his shoulder. “You really thought-“ he laughs. I blink and realize that he was just pranking us. “That’s not funny! You almost sliced me in half!” I pout. “Sorry, sorry! It’s just-“ he wheezed, “you should’ve seen your faces!” He cackles. 

I take a more closer look at him to see him wrapped up in bandages, some lose and hanging off him. On top, he was wearing his shirt without buttoning them up. I look down to see him wearing black trainers and gray pants. I look at his face to see that his head had a few bandages wrapped around it. “Ah Jeez.. is this your Halloween costume?” I ask and he nods. “And look,” he swings his axe in front of him and leans on it, “Kamakura gave me this bad boy. Isn’t it amazing?” He grins. I take a look at it and realize that the whole axe is bigger that his body. There were two blades on either side at the end on the weapon. “Whoa this looks like something that just came out of a fantasy game.” Kazuichi smiles. “Yeah, this reminds me of..” I trail off. “Ravi’s battle axe!” Me and Hinata-kun says at the same time. “Yes! I knew this looked familiar!” He grins. “Too bad you’re not a loli though.” I snort. He gives me a deadpan look and sighed. 

———————————————

“Huh? You want to go somewhere spooky and tell your scary stories?” I say. “Yeah! I feel like telling them in somewhere cozy won’t set up the mood.” Kazuichi huffs. “I think..” we look at Hinata-kun. “I think..I know a place.” He smirks. “Great! I’ll call the others!” Kazuichi grins looking at his phone. 

———————————————

We are all sitting and chilling in Kamakura-san’s van. Hinata-kun is in the passenger seat telling the raven where to go. Oh yeah, and apparently Pekoyama-chan and Sonia-chan is joining us too. “Are you sure it’s a good idea to let Hinata lead?” Fuyuhiko-kun scoffs. “Now now, my man Hajime isn’t going to lead us to anywhere dangerous.” Kazuichi chuckles. “Right?” He asks looking at the brunette. “Yeah don’t worry it’s going to be fine.” Hinata-kun says. “Oh thank-“ “Fine for me, but I dunno about you guys.” Hinata-kun laughs. “What?! Are we going to get possessed?!” Owari-chan exclaims. “Don’t be ridiculous. There aren’t any evil spirits there. Only fun friendly ghosts.” The brunette huffs. “Yeah! I love fun friendly ghosts!” Mioda-chan grins. 

The van stops at an old-looking building. We all get out and look at it. “There it is. Isn’t she a beauty?” Hinata-kun grins putting his hands on his hips. “Yeah, but, where is this?” I ask him. “A mental asylum.” He deadpans. “Wait wait wait! Are you sure there aren’t any evil spirits in that thing?!” Kazuichi shakes the brunette’s shoulders. “I dunno. Are there?” Hinata-kun says nonchalant. “Dude, Hajime!” The pink-haired man screams. “Oh, don’t be such a wuss.” The brunette says. “Hajime, I’m actually seriously this time! Are there any?!” Kazuichi asks. Hinata-kun sighs. “Yeah, no. I checked already and apparently the exorcists took care of all of them.” Kazuichi smiles and lets go of the brunette’s shoulders. “Well that’s good to hear! What are we waiting for?! Let’s go!” He grins running to the doors. “Yeah! Let’s get spooky!” Mioda-chan laughs. Everyone then follows the shark boy, leaving me and Hinata-kun at the entrance. 

I look over at him to see that he was reaching into the passenger seat. He grabs his axe and swings it over his shoulders. “There might not be any evil spirits, but that doesn’t mean they won’t come back.” He grins sinisterly. I look at him, “are they going to be in trouble?” I ask him. He looks at me and smiles. “Nah. They’ll be fine. I just want to have some fun to myself.” He says. “Then I’m guessing that, that axe there wasn’t from Kamakura-san?” I ask, he nods. “And it’s a weapon that’s going to the very thing that’s going to protect us from the spirits  if they decide to come back?” I ask. “Close. I’m pretty sure Kamakura and Sonia can deal with evil spirits too.” He says. I sigh. “Hey! Are you guys coming or what?!” We hear Owari-chan shout at us. “Yeah, we’re coming.” I say back to her. We start to walk to the door. “You better not let anyone get possessed here.” I stare at Hinata-kun. “Yeah yeah, you can count on me.” He smiles. 

We walk in and close the door behind us. “Alright! Where should we go?” Kazuichi asks Hinata-kun. “Hmmm..” he hums, making a thinking pose. “The kitchen..should be the safest room.” He says. “Then let’s go! Lead the way chief!” Owari-chan grins. Hinata-kun huffs and walks ahead of everyone, talking Kazuichi’s flashlight to light the way. We follow him. 

Sooner or later, we arrive at a kitchen of some sort. Koizumi-chan puts and a lamp and lights it up. We then proceeded to sit around the lamp. Hinata-kun gives the flashlight to Kazuichi. Kazuichi smiles and shines the flashlight under his face.“I guess we could go clockwise.” I hum. Everyone nods in agreement. “Alright, I’ll be going first!” He grins. He clears his throat and proceeds to tell his story. 

“There was a family of four. They were going camping in a dark forest. They had a nice time doing camping activities in the afternoon. But when nighttime arrived, they were filled with feelings off doubt and worry. But they brushed it off and went to bed. In the morning they couldn’t find the mom. They went on a search for her, but to their demise.” He narrows his eyes. “She was killed by the Boogeyman!!” He screams dramatically. 

There was a silence in the room. I look at Hinata-kun and he looks back at me. We both look at the shark boy. “I don’t know if I should be sad that after all that effort to teach you the ways of the scary stories was a waste, or I should laugh at the fact that this story is surprisingly hilarious.” I say disappointingly. “I’ll laugh. You can cry.” Hinata-kun says. He slaps his knee and let out a wave of laughter. “Huh?! Why?!” Kazuichi asks. “Because you have to be  real  wacko if you actually believe in the  _Boogeyman_!” Hinata-kun laughs. “What?! He’s real though!” The shark boy exclaims. “You’re the one who told me that!” He says pointing at the brunette. “That’s because I wanted you to get a better sleep schedule! Everyone knows that the Boogeyman only exists to scare  _children_ !” The brunette snorts, slapping his knee repeatedly and laughing. I sniff, “I can’t believe this. What went wrong? I thought that our efforts will give a better result than this!” I cry out. “C-Chiaki! W-wait! Um- I’m sorry.?!” Kazuichi exclaims. The kitchen then filled with the laughter of Hinata-kun, my cries and Kazuichi’s panicked noises. 

We all calm down, I sniffed up my last tear and Hinata-kun wheezed. “What a fun moment.” He chuckles. “IT WASNT SUPPOSED TO BE FUN!! IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SCAAAAAARRYYY!!” Kazuichi exclaims. “Yeah sorry, but a story- that involves the _Boogeyman_? Sorry, that’s just not scary at all.” Hinata-kun snorts. “Oh come on! I was up all night trying to make that up!” Kazuichi pouts. “Sorry, but there’s always a next time.” The brunette smiles. “Ugh..fine..Fuyuhiko, you go next..” the shark boy sniffs, handing the blonde the flashlight. The short male takes the flashlight and puts it down, deciding not to use it. 

Fuyuhiko-kun sighs. “Seriously, can I even tell my story? I feel like the only reaction Hinata’s going to give me is laughter.” He grumbles. “No! C’mon, tell your spooky story! I won’t laugh!” Hinata-kun grins. The blonde sighs and gets ready to tell his story. “This story is called the yellow ribbon. You might or might haven’t heard of this one, but you should listen regardless.” He clears his throat. 

“There was a young couple. One was named Johnny and one was called Jane. Jane always wore a yellow ribbon on her neck everyday, and Johnny would ask her why she wore it, but the answers were all the same. “I can’t tell you yet.” Was her reply. And that angered Johnny, but he brushed it off. After a few years passed by, Johnny proposed to Jane, to which she accepted. On their wedding day, Jane still wore the ribbon. After that day, the two raised a family of four. One day, Johnny asked her once more about the ribbon. “Johnny you’ve waited this long. You can wait about longer.” Was her reply. And he agreed. It was until she was on her death bed, that he decided to ask her again before she slipped away. This time, with a sad smile, she said: “Okay Johnny, you can go ahead and untie it.” With shaking hands, Johnny fumbled for the knot and untied the yellow ribbon around his wife’s neck. And Jane’s head fell off.” 

Fuyuhiko-kun sighed and cleared his throat again. “Whoaa! That’s a really good story!” Mioda-chan gasps. “It’s unrealistic, but it’s good!” Sonia-chan smiles. “Thanks, I guess..it’s story that I used to tell to my family.” Fuyuhiko-kun huffs. He then hands the flashlight to the person in his left. Which was Pekoyama-chan. She takes the flashlight. “Um..my apologies, but I do not possess the ability to tell ‘scary’ stories..” he sighs. “That’s alright, you don’t have to if you don’t wanna!” Kazuichi shrugs. The grey-haired girl passes the flashlight to Sonia-Chan. The blonde excitedly takes the flashlight and smiles. “I don’t have a scary story, but I’ll tell you something from past experiences.” She smiles. “Sure, go ahead!” Kazuichi grins. 

She clears her throat. “Well..being a witch in hell is hard work. And sometimes you lose sleep over it. This story takes place on one of the days where I didn’t get any sleep last night and did an oopsie. I had just made by self some coffee to stay awake, but it kind of backfired. While I was making a potion from a request, I got sidetracked and went out for some fresh air. Then I saw a cat walking by, so I went to pet it. It walked inside, and I walked in with it. At that moment I completely forgot that I was trying to make a potion. So the cat jumps up on an unstable shelf above my potion making pot. The shelf collapsed under it, making the cat fall in. I quickly got the feline out, but before I knew it, it melted in my hands the moment I got it out.” She says. 

“Ugh..I can just image it falling off your hands..” Owari-chan shivers. Sonia-Chan giggles, “yes, it was very gross and traumatic.” She sighs. The blonde girl then hands over the flashlight to Tsumiki-chan. The purple-haired girl takes it nervously. “U-um.. I guess it’s m-my turn now..” she mumbles. 

She holds the flashlight tight in her hands. “T-there was a y-young girl wh-who used to p-play in a park. One d-day when she was p-playing on the s-swings, h-her father came to pick her up..and a-apparently..missing posters w-were put up..missing posters of the little girl.” She stutters. “Urk- hearing that from someone kind as you makes me feel weird.” Koizumi-chan gulps. “I-I’m sorry! I’m not good a-at telling scary stories!” The shy girl cries. “No. That’s perfect.” Kamakura-san deadpans. “O-okay..” Tsumiki-chan mumbles passing the flashlight to Komaeda-kun. “Ah, I guess it’s my turn.” He chuckles. 

Komaeda-kun hums and strokes his chin. “Well..I too don’t have a scary story, so I’ll tell a story from my past.” He smiles. He exhales, “when I was young, I was a very frail and weak child. So I guess that’s why my parents didn’t like me too much.” He laughs.  _Why is that a normal thing to say?_ I sweat. “But anyways, I couldn’t fend for myself. So when my parents died from a hijacked plane that was hit by a meteor, I got kidnapped by a serial killer.” He laughs.  _Again, why is that a normal thing to say?!_ “ but they got caught by the police. But lucky me, I found a lottery ticket in the trash bag that I was kidnapped in and won three million yen.” He smiles. 

We stare at him in silence. “Komaeda,” Hinata-kun starts. “That’s just sad.” He says. “Oh, no! It’s fine, really!” The albino laughs. “Yeah but, you have such a tough childhood, are you alright?” The brunette asks, concerned. “I’m alright. Though I think I have some sort of mental health issue.” Komaeda-kun says, passing the flashlight to Kamakura-san. “Oh. Then, if there’s anything I can help with, just ask me, okay?” The brunette offers, and Komaeda-kun nods. 

“ _Annnyyywaayss_.. I  have a scary story.” Kamakura-san says switching the topic.  Kamakura-san please return the spooky atmosphere.  I mentally pleaded. “This is the story of the mystic pond.” He says shining the flashlight under his face. “The mystic pond is an urban legend here in hell. Apparently, the mystic pond can be found in the farthest depths of hell. According to the legend, it’s a pond that can help you travel into a different area, time, and space and will be trapped there forever. Anyone you meet will forget all about you when you enter and if they still remember, they won’t be able to find anything in hell that belongs to you. No one has ever returned from the area that they arrive in when they go in the mystic pond.” He clears his throat. “I myself have not researched on this pond, but I have a friend that had a friend who went in. My friend said that they only remember fragments of his friend, but not enough to remember a face or name.” He says. “But who knows, what if my friend was just playing a prank on me all this time.” The raven shrugs his shoulders. 

“That’s a great legend and all, but where’s the scary part?” Nidai-san asks. “Well, it’s just that, in the case that it’s true, don’t you think it’s really scary that you’ll be forgotten by everyone? Like, what if you accidentally go into the pond thinking that it’s just a normal pond, but then suddenly you’re in this weird place that you don’t recognize. And then your friends are looking for you, but they suddenly forget about you. So you have to stay in there for all of eternity.” Kamakura-san says. We all think for a moment. “Yeah, I guess that  would be scary..” I say. The raven huffs and hands the flashlight to Hinata-kun. The brunette takes the flashlight and grins. 

When he was about the tell his story, all the lights get turned off. Everyone gasps and freaks out. “Ah, darn.” I hear the brunette sigh out. “What’s going on? I fully charged that lamp!” Koizumi-chan exclaims. “And I fully charged that flashlight!” Kazuichi shivers. “Ughhh!! Ghosts! Ghosts everywhere!!” Owari-chan screams. “Guys, calm down.” Pekoyama-chan says. “Calm down how?!” Mioda-chan shouts. “Hm, it’s probably the ghosts playing around with us.” Hinata-kun says. “I knew it! Damn it..” Owari-chan cries. “Don’t worry, everyone just stay calm and stay seated.” The brunette says calmly. I hear everyone shuffling. 

“Ack-! Who’s hand is on mine?!” Kazuichi exclaims. No one said anything. “There’s no one there.” Kamakura-san says. “What?! Then who-!” Kazuichi freaks out. 

“Hm..if Kamakura’s the only one who can see in the dark..” Hinata-kun mumbles. “Kamakura you go and check it out!” He says. “What? No way, I don’t want to go.” The raven groans. “You know about this place more than me, you go.” He says. “ _I’m_ not the one who has _night vision_ here.” The brunette deadpans. I hear someone patting someone. “Go with Komaeda, he also has night vision.” The raven says. “Phff- he can go on his alone. He doesn’t seem that freaked out.” Hinata-kun huffs. “Um..actually, I’d like some company..” the albino says nervously. “Oh. Then why didn’t you say so?” I hear someone move, then the sound of Hinata-kun’s axe being pulled on. “You can be my eyes, because I literally don’t even know where my own leg is.” The brunette laughs. “O-oh..okay..” Komaeda stutters, getting up. I think. 

-Hinata’s POV-

Komaeda grabs my vacant hand and puts it on his shoulder. We walk out of the kitchen. While walking around in the hallways, I tripped on something five times. I stop walking, “Wait, I think you should carry me or something. If we keep walking like this, I’m bound to fall over.” I say. I hear him gasp, “I g-guess you’re right..” he mumbles. “Okay, you can get in my back.” He says. “Are you sure?” I ask him. “Yeah, it’s fine. I’ve been training.” He says. I inhaled. It took me awhile to get on his back. 

“Do you see anything or hear anything?” I ask him. He says ‘no.’ And probably shakes his head too. I hum. “Can I ask you something?” Komaeda asks. “Sure.” I say. “Why do you carry that axe?” He asks. “Because it’s a ghost scaring weapon!” I laugh. “A what?” He asks. “Well, it’s an evil spirit slayer, but I don’t think this is the work of an evil spirit.” I say nervously. “I see.” The albino hums. We walk around for awhile. 

He comes to a halt. “What’s wrong?” I ask the albino. “Ah it’s nothing..I just want to sit down for a bit..” Komaeda replies. “Sure, let’s go find a room first.” I say. He continues walking and eventually opens a door. “Where are we?” I ask him. “I think we’re in the reception room.” He says. I get off him and he sits down. He lets out a long sigh. He grabs my hand and pulls me down on a chair. I set my axe on my lap. He shuffles around in his seat. Suddenly I see for once. I look over and see that he lit up a match. “Oh! You had one of these all this time? Why didn’t you use it in the kitchen?” I ask him. “Well..I don’t think one match is going to help with anything.” He chuckles.  _But it’s still something ain’t it?!_ “And besides, I want to talk with you in private.” He says seriously. I cock my head to the side. 

_Wait. Is he going to say what I think he’s going to say?_ I blink. “H-Hinata-kun..” he starts. I suck up my breath. “I..” he bites his lip. He closes his eyes, and turns his head away. We sit there in silence. When I thought that he had given up, he takes my hands and interlock it with his. He puts the match on my axe.  _It’s happening! Oh my god, everyone stay calm! Stay the fuck calm!!_ I look him in the eye and sweat. 

“Hinata-kun, I like you. Please go out with me.” He smiles softly.  _Komedaaaa!!_ I feel tears go down. “Eh?! Why?? Are you alright?!” He asks frantically. I shook my head. “I’m fine! It’s just I’m really happy!” I laugh. He sighs out of relief. “Yes, I’ll go out with you.” I smile. He blinks, then smiles brightly. “Hinata-kun..!” He says, grinning happily. 

We look at each other for a bit. “Um..can I..kiss you..?” He asks shyly. “Eh? O-oh! Um yeah, of course!” I laugh nervously, blushing. He gulps and slowly leans in. I close my eyes shut and hold my breath. I feel his breath on my cheek.  _Uuuu..this is so embarrassing! Just get on with it already!_ I mentally cried. I feel a soft pair of lips touch my cheek. His lips travel to my eyes, and kisses my tears away. My face burns red with embarrassment after such a small, yet power action. 

His lips leave my cheek, and I open my eyes to see him a few centimeters away from my face. He closes his eyes and leans in, pressing his lips on mine. My eyes widens in shock, but soon closes as I kiss the albino back. I feel him lick my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly open my mouth to let him in. His tongue swiftly enters my mouth. I intertwine my own tongue with his, feeling our tongues dance together. I feel his hand travel down my hips, and pinch my thighs making me groan against his lips. He leans away, letting go of my mouth. We pant looking at each other’s eyes. I come to my senses and look away.  _Uwah- was kissing always so heated?_ I thought, wiping my mouth. 

We sit there in silence for a few seconds. “I think..” I look at him. “I think we should head back..” I say. Komaeda nods and lets go of my thighs. He blows on the match and throws it away. He grabs my hand and pulls me up. “Do you want to get on my back again?” He asks. “No,” I shyly interlock our hands together, “I prefer this..” I say. I hear Komaeda gasp happily. Then a pair of lips pecks my cheek.

We walk back together, hand in hand. Just the sound of our footsteps and the sound of me dragging my axe. When we arrived at the kitchen, the lamp was turned on again. “You two are back!” Mioda smiles. She looks down at our hands and blinks. “Hmmm? What’s this?” Chiaki asks smugly. I look away and bite my lip. “No way, it’s not your birthday yet.” Kamakura deadpans. “Hehe..Hinata-kun is really cute.” Komaeda giggles. Everyone soon realized what’s going on, “dude no way! Congrats!” Kazuichi grins. “I knew you had it in ya!” Nidai-san smiles. “Good job pal!” Owari smiles. The others went to congratulate us. 

Chiaki walks up to me. “You’re kicked from the virgin cult!” She exclaims pointing at me. “What? Why?” I ask. “‘Cause you’re no longer a virgin duh.” She snorts. “What are you talking about? I’ve kissed people before.” I deadpan. “Yeah, I know that. But I’m talking about you having the sexy time!” She pouts. I stay silent and stare at her blankly. “You can’t deny it! We all heard you guys!” Kazuichi laughs. I look at Komaeda, and he narrows his eyebrows. “Where did you hear it from?” He asks. “From the room upstairs, I think.” Chiaki points upwards. Me and Komaeda inhales. “Guys,” I put my hands on Chiaki’s shoulders. “That wasn’t us.” I say. Everyone looks at me suspiciously. “No. Seriously, that  wasn’t  us.” I say waving my hands around. “Yeah, we were in the reception room. Which is to the right of the kitchen.” Komaeda says. “Wait so..” Owari mumbles. 

We all stay silent. Everyone sooner or later realized what that meant. “Oh would you look at that, the ghosts are having fun up there.” I laugh casually. “HEY HEY HEY- I DONT LIKE THIS ANYMORE!! IM LEAVING!!” Owari screams. “ME TOO!!” Kazuichi shouts. “Oh don’t bother.” I say. The two looks at me with wide eyes. “What do you mean?” Pekoyama asks me. “Hm, I mean..now that you guys made a ruckus, it has to surely disturb the ghost up there.” I snort. “I recommend to stop screaming or else they’ll get a  teeny bit more mad and call the evil spirits on you.” I say grinning devilishly. “WHAT?!” Kazuichi shouts. “Or keep screaming, I don’t care.” I huff. 

Before the shark boy and scream at me again, Chiaki shuts him up by putting her hand to his mouth. “What will happen if they call the evil spirits on us?” She asks. “Nothing much. Just that they might trap you in here, take your soul, or possess you.” I say nonchalant. Kazuichi pulls Chiaki’s hand away. “WHY ARE YOU SO OKAY WITH THIS?!” He screams. “Shhh..quiet down.! You’re going to get us all killed!” I whisper-yell to him. “THEN WHY ARE YOU  _SMILING_?!” He cries out. I touch my face try to pull down my grin.

“I dunno. Maybe..I’m just..so happy that I just got myself a boyfriend?” I smile. “NO WAY!! Wait, maybe some of that is right.. BUT YOU DEFINITELY SET US UP!!” Kazuichi screams. “You’re the one who started  _screaming_ .” I deadpan. “And besides, even if I  _did_ set you up, you know I wouldn’t do something that would get us all killed in a matter of seconds.” I shrug my shoulders. “YOU TOTALLY WOULD!!” He cries. Chiaki smacks his head. “Are you trying to get us killed even faster?!” She whisper-yells. Just as she said that, an hauntingly angelic voice sang from the hallways. “It’s here!” Sonia exclaims. 

Everyone panics and tries to find a hiding spot. I hide in a cabinet with Komaeda. “What kind of spirit do you think it is?” I whisper to the other male. “I don’t know. I guess we just have to wait and see.” He hums. After a few minutes have passed, the singing voice didn’t come closer or stray further away. I start to get curious, so I closed my eyes and looked through my memories.  _Hmm..a spirit that sings..a spirit that sings...a spirit that..sings?_ I open my eyes. 

I open the cabinet door a little so I can see what it looks like. I couldn’t see anything, so I retreated and closed the door. “Komaeda, aren’t Sirens supposed to be at sea?” I whisper to the albino. “I think so? Do you think that the spirit is a Siren?” He asks. I nod. “Hm..perhaps..it’s a different kind of Siren? A land Siren?” He ponders. I narrow my eyes. “I’m going out there.” I say. “What?! But that’s to dangerous! What if it really is a land Siren?” Komaeda exclaims. “That’s the point.” I grin. “Hinata-kun, this  really isn’t the time to be a masochist!” He cries out. I groan. “But- I- ughh..” I sigh. “I wanna go out.” I puff out my cheeks. “Hinata-kun..” the albino mumbles. I groan again and open the door swiftly. “That’s it! I can’t take it anymore! I’m out!” I exclaim. 

Komaeda gasps and grabs my arm. “Wait, don’t! I just got you! You can’t just disappear on me!” He cries. I blink at him. My eyes softens, I put my hand on his cheek. “Don’t worry, I won’t let anything bad happen to me.” I smile. “But-!” He sniffs. I wipe away his tears. “If I do get hurt or something then, at least I go out being a masochist.” I deadpan. “Hinata-kun, please come back to your senses.” He groans. I chuckle softly. “I’m kidding. If something does happen then, you can just call to others, alright?” I reassure him. He frowns for a second, “promise me you don’t get knocked down.” He says. “I promise.” I smile. He huffs and smiles back at me. He leans in and gives me kiss on the cheek, making me blush. 

I grab my axe and crawled out. I hear the others gasping and telling me to come back. I huff and tighten the bandage on my head like in one of those action movies. I walk out of the kitchen and look around. There was nothing in the hallways so I walked back in. The others smiled when they say me come back. Suddenly, I stop midway to my hiding spot. The voice was louder and more powerful now, and I swear, it was telling me to go somewhere. I shook my head. “Hinata-kun? What are you doing?! Get back in!” Chiaki exclaims. I groan, “I would..if my body would move..!” I say. “Goddamnit! I did it again! I followed a nice voice into dong something bad! All because I heard it for a millisecond and said: “whoaaa! Hottie alert! I got to get me some of that!”” I sighed. 

I feel my body turning around to the voice. In front of me was a devilishly handsome guy, wearing a nice tidy suit. He looks at me with a sugar coated smile, and kept singing. I felt my body waking to him, and my mind going blank. The only thing I could think off is his voice. “Hinata-kun! Snap out of it!” I hear someone call out. I shook my head, and only my head because my body was still walking towards to mysterious man. “Whoaaa! Hottie alert!” I giggle. “HINATA-KUN?!” Chiaki exclaims. “Ah! Sorry! But can you blame me? He looks like he just came right out of a playboy magazine!” I laugh. “Yeah, you’re right..but if you really were sorry then, STOP WALKING TOWARDS HIM!!” The girl exclaims. “I’m sorry! I’m not in control of my body right now!” I shout. 

I hear to others cry out for me to stop. But that obviously didn’t help, because I was already right in front of the dang guy! He smiles down at me. “Kneel.” He commands softly. And just like that, my body slumps down in front of him. He crouches down to me level to look at me. I gulp and shiver, not because I was scared, but more of like I was excited to see where this is going. He lifts up his hand to my face, and I realize that he has manicures. He puts his finger under my chin and lifts it up. “Are you scared?” He asks. I bite my lip and shook my head hesitantly. He hums, amused. “Then, this will be very enjoyable for you.” He grins slyly. 

His finger slides down my chest and rests on my hips. He uses his other hand to lift up my head. He blows his breath on my exposed neck. I groan and grip my axe. The man chuckles lowly and licks my skin, making me shiver. Suddenly he bites down, making me groan out in pain. I use the very last of my will power to lift up my axe and swing it at his head. He jumps out of the way, letting go of my neck and tearing my skin in the process. 

I fall back and pant. “S-stop right there you handsome devil! I have a boyfriend!” I wheezed. The man blinks and then laughs. He kneels down and pats my head. “Sorry little one. I didn’t know! I just thought that you were a little cutie that was still single.” He laughs. “Oh, you flatter me.” I giggle. “Hey, wait a second! I’m not supposed to be flattered!” I get up, ignoring the pain on my neck. “What do you think you’re doing?!” I exclaim. “Not much. I was just trying to brainwash you into having sex with me.” He says, casually. “What?! Why though?!” I exclaim. 

“I wanted to get revenge!” He huffs. I raise an eyebrow at him. He points at someone, I look behind me to see that he was pointing directly at Kamakura’s face. “Me?” The raven points at himself. “Yes, you! Do you really not recognize me?!” The man shouts. Kamakura makes a taking pose, and shakes his head. “No way! Try harder! You  have  to remember me!” The guy cries out. “Nope. Sorry, don’t remember you.” Kamakura shrugs his shoulders. The man scoffs. “Unbelievable! Your attitude is still the same as when I met you! Arrogant and rude!” He growls. “Dude, I literally don’t remember you.” The raven deadpans. “Ughhh!! It’s me! Michael Roduff, the incubus! Do you really not remember?!” The guy screams. 

Kamakura ponders for a minute. He clicks his fingers. “You’re that boring incubus that I hooked up on that one day. I remember now.” He smiles proudly. “Why do you remember me as ‘that boring incubus’ in your head!?” Michael groans. “Because you failed to entertain me. Simple as that.” The raven sighs. “What- You-! I can’t believe this! What is wrong with your head?!” The man cries out. “What’s wrong with  _your_ head?” Kamakura sneers. “And why would doing whatever you were doing help you get revenge on me?” He asks. Michael grins and puts a hand over my shoulders. “Because It’ll show you how entertaining I can be!” He smiles devilishly. The raven averts his eyes to the wall and ponders. 

I cough, getting the incubus’ attention. “What happened between you two?” I ask. “Well,  _that_ guy went to the sex cave to hookup with someone. He decided to hookup with me. But in the middle of sex, he just got up and left! Butt naked too!” Michael exclaims. I snort, “honestly, I could see him doing that.” I laugh. “If you wanted to show how entertaining you can be, then just hookup with me again you coward!” Kamakura deadpans. “No way! You’re going to leave butt naked again!” The incubus fires back. 

I slip away from the incubus’ arm and walk to Chiaki. We both stand there and watch as the two older males argue like children. “I wonder how things ended up like this.” Chiaki says. I hum. “At least your friend over there is going to be a better hookup partner!” Michael shouts. “Oh please! He’s an immature brat that laughs at the word  _duty_!” Kamakura glares at the other. “Hey! Don’t call me out! It’s not my fault! Ever since I heard the word _army balls_ , I’ve never been the same since!” I shout. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” The raven says. 

Oh, what a fun night we all had that day. 

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 《
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: unfinished
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: unfinished 
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: unfinished 《
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: unfinished  
> ———————————————
> 
> “Kamakura’s Route” selected!
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Play “Kamakura’s Route”?
> 
> N《 / Y 
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Play “Kamakura’s Route”?
> 
> N / Y 《
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Good choice!
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: start!


	33. How to write a twilight plot for beginners 【Kamakura’s Route: Complete!】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hajime gets funky and manages to get Izuru to tell him that he likes him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this universe, Izuru is a stubborn bastard who doesn’t want to admit that he likes Hajime. So the others make him realize that he does. FYI for the last chapter, just imagine that Nagito goes with Izuru and gives him a prep talk, lol

_ 「Previously: I slip away from the incubus’ arm and walk to Chiaki. We both stand there and watch as the two older males argue like children. “I wonder how things ended up like this.” Chiaki says. I hum. “At least your friend over there is going to be a better hookup partner!” Michael shouts. “Oh please! He’s an immature brat that laughs at the word  duty !” Kamakura glares at the other. “Hey! Don’t call me out! It’s not my fault! Ever since I heard the word  army balls , I’ve never been the same since!” I shout. “That’s exactly what I’m talking about!” The raven says.  _

_Oh, what a fun night we all had that day.」_

-Hinata’s POV-

_ Oh god. Why this is happened?  How did this happen? What the hell is wrong with me?! I grit my teeth.  Why..why..why.! Why the hell did I buy five blood packets?!  _ I groan and ruffle my hair angrily. In front of me was a bag of blood packets, with different blood types too! 

I’ve been trying to remember why I brought them yesterday, but it’s like as if I knocked my head on a wall on the way home or something, ‘cause I don’t remember why I got them. I groan and sighed. I drag the bag into my lap and pull out an A-negative blood packet. “Damn..I’m the only one home today..so I can’t put the blame on anyone else..” I sighed. “What am I supposed to do with these?” I say, squeezing the packet. 

I squinted and looked at the information on the packet. “Type A-negative..pure blood from..a chameleon?” I mumble. “That’s new.” I deadpan. I look through the bag and found a receipt. I look through it. “A-positive, ram blood..one thousand and forty four Yen..B-negative, lion blood..seven hundred and thirty one Yen..A-negative, chameleon blood..five thousand two hundred and twenty seven Yen?!” I gasp.  _Seriously, what the hell was I trying to do?! And why is this chameleon blood so expensive?!_ I scoffed in disbelief. I blink and look back at the blood packet.  Wait, I’ll ask the receptionist!  I put down both the receipt and the blood packet. 

I grab my phone and dialed the blood bank hotline. “Hello, this is the Monokuma blood bank. How may we help you?” The person on the other side said. “Um, yes. Hello..I would like you ask you a question regarding one of the blood packets that I brought.” I say. “Is there something wrong with it?” They ask me. “No, nothing’s wrong. I just want to ask about the price, and why it’s so high compared to the others.” I reply. “Alright, then please they me which one you are talking about.” They say. “Erm..the A-negative chameleon blood packet.” I gulp. “Ah, yes. The chameleon pack. I guess you’re new here. But the reason why it’s so expensive,” 

“It’s because it can give you temporary camouflage abilities.” 

I let out an inaudible gasp. “W-what?” I ask. “Yes, believe or not, the chameleon blood packets give you the power to camouflage or well, turn invisible, temporary. It really does depends on how much you take, really.” They say. “I s-see. How do you activate and deactivate it?” I ask. “You just need to drink it, and imagine that you’re invisible. And if you want to stop, then just let someone touch you.” They answer. “A-alright..thank you.” I let out a shaky sigh. “No problem, if you have anymore worries, please contact us. Have a nice day, valued customer.” They say as the line gets cut. 

I turn my phone off and let it slide off my hand. “Ha..haha..ahaha..” I chuckle. I get up and fist the air. “YEAAHHHH!!” I grin. I jump and roll around on my mattress. “Finally!! I can do things without people knowing! Like buy shoujo manga without the girls looking at me weirdly! Or buy a teddy bear without people thinking that I’m a weirdo!!” I laughed. Eventually, I stop rolling around and pick up the blood packet. 

I read the precautions. _“_ _Only drink up to a few spoonfuls a day, or else you’ll be permanently invisible for the rest of your afterlife.” Permanently invisible? Like a ghost?! _ I gulp. “Okay Hajime, you mustn’t be greedy. Listen to what your mother and father taught you. Don’t be too greedy, or you’ll become greasy! ...now that I think about it, that rule sounds really gross. No wonder why I’ve been refusing to get more than one drink.” I mumble. “Ahhh! Whatever! Just don’t be greedy and just take one spoonful a day!” I yell. I grab the packet and run down to the kitchen. 

I take out a spoon and opened up the blood packet. I gulp and slowly pour in the blood. Once the spoon was full I closed the packet, setting it aside. I sweat and pick up the spoon, raising it up to my mouth. I inhaled and gulp down the blood. I let out a loud sigh and wiped my mouth. “Ugh..I hate that fact that it doesn’t taste that bad.” I grumble. I went to the sink to clean the spoon. I turned on the tap and rinsed it. 

But I freaked out when I looked to my right wrist, and see that it has a battery tattoo with the bars all filled up. I set the spoon and look at it.  _ What is this? Is this possibly..the durability of the camouflage?  _ I blink.  _ Well..I guess I’ll just have to test it out!  _ I close my eyes and think of me being invisible. I slowly open my eyes and look down at myself. My eyes widens in shock.  _ No way! This thing actually works?!  _ I move around. I went to pick up the spoon, and I can actually pick it up.  _ Oh my goodness..this..this is awesome!  _ I smile with glee. I look down at my wrist to see that the first bar had disappeared.  _ Hm..I only have four bars left now.. _ I grin.  _ Well..guess I’ll make use of it somehow!  _ I smirk to myself. 

I went to put away the spoon and hide the packets of blood under my pillows. I grab my phone and text Chiaki. 

_ -Hajimeme is online- _

_ Hajimeme: hey, Kamakura said that he was going to hang out with you and the others, right? _

_ Chiki: yeah _

_ Hajimeme: where are you guys?  _

_ Chiki is typing... _

_ Yeah. That’s right. My first plan of action is too spy on the guys.  _ I chuckle darkly. 

_ Chiki: at my house _

_ Hajimeme: awesome _

_ Hajimeme: are you going to tell me about it later? _

_ Chiki: no _

_ Chiki: what are you, a mom who’s to over protective of their child so they ask their friend what’s going on at school? lol _

_ Hajimeme:  ಠ _ ಠ _

_ Hajimeme: fine, think what you want to think. _

_ Hajimeme: I don’t care ( ⁎⁍̴̆Ɛ⁍̴̆⁎ ) _

_ Chiki:  ʕʘ‿ʘʔ _

_ -Hajimeme is offline- _

I grin devilishly and walk out of the house.  _ You may think that I’m overprotective, but I’m just mad! I want to be invited to hangouts too!!  _ I pout. I make my way to Chiaki’s house, avoiding everyone I see on the away. I take out a spare key and open her door. I sneakily walked it and quietly closed the door. I hear noises from upstairs, so I walked up there and leaned on the pink-haired girl’s door. 

I couldn’t hear anything on the inside, just murmurs. I narrow my eyebrows and scratched on the door. I kept doing that until I hear someone’s footsteps come over. I move out of the way. The person who opened the door was Fuyuhiko. “Hello? Anyone there?” He asks. I took that opportunity to slide into the room. The short blonde looks around for a few more seconds and closed the door. I climb on to Chiaki’s vacant bed and sat on it slowly. Fuyuhiko sits back down with the others. I bite my lip to prevent myself letting out a sigh of relief. “What was out there?!” Kazuichi asks. “Nothing.” Fuyuhiko answers, deadpan. “What?! There’s no way that there was nothing there!” The shark boy gasps. “I think this place is haunted!” He shrieks. “Calm down, I’m sure it’s nothing.” Komaeda chuckles. I felt kinda bad for making him think that there’s an actual ghost. 

“Anyways, can’t just admit that you like big bro?” Saionji groans. “Oh please. Our relationship is purely platonic, nothing more nothing less.” Kamakura scoffs.  _ Ah, so this is the reason why they don’t invite me to their hangouts.  _ “Are you  sure  you don’t want to be something more than friends with Hinata-kun?” Chiaki asks. The raven looks away and bites his lip. “Yes..” he mumbles. “Oh c’mon, man! Just accept your feelings!” Kazuichi says dramatically. 

Kamakura sighs. I accidentally grip the sheets, catching his attention. He looks at my direction, right into my eyes. I hitch my breath, but didn’t move.  _ Calm down, Hajime. He doesn’t know, you’re fine.  _ I look back at him intensely. “Kamakura-san?” Komaeda asks the raven, who doesn’t spare a glance at the albino. “Who’s there?” Kamakura asks sternly.  _Heknowsheknowsheknows!! Holy shitttt!!_ I bite my lip and look into his eyes, not moving a muscle. “Ahhhh!! This place really is haunted! Even Kamakura sees it!” Owari screams. “What? No he doesn’t.” Koizumi deadpans. I sweat feeling myself get lost in his gaze. I hear someone talk in the background, but I decided not to focus on them to avoid moving a muscle. But then I couldn’t really look away in the first place. It’s just something about that gaze! It’s so soft, yet so menacing. 

_‘Guys! What do I do?!’ ‘He knows already, so why not just speak up and submit yourself?’ ‘OhHhhh!! I wanna take the lead! Pleeeeeaasssee let me take the lead!’ ‘Don’t listen to those two dumbasses listen to me! I’m the intelligence!’ ‘Oh okay.’ ‘Don’t move! Just play dead!’ ‘What?! That’s so boring! Let my man, masochist Hajime,take the lead!’ ‘Yes! Please!’ ‘No! Get out of here Hajime! Lemme handle these guys!’_

I blink and realize that Kamakura was still staring at me.  _Well, so much for that. Even my own conciseness can help me this time. Where the hell is my morally right and morally wrong, anyways? Bahh! Whatever! I’ll find them later! _ “Kamakura-san!” Chiaki slaps the raven’s back, making him blink for the first time and look at her. “Sorry, I really didn’t want to get physical, but you wouldn’t answer us!” She pouts. “Ah, I see.” Kamakura mumbles. “Listen, the pizza’s here. How about we take a break and eat?” The girl asks. “Sure..sure.” The raven nods. They all walk out of the room. When I couldn’t hear their footsteps anymore, I slump down on Chiaki’s bed and let out a long sigh of relief. 

_ This is tiring, I think I should get out of here.  _ I sigh and sit up. 

_‘Hi, Haji!’ ‘Ah! Where’s my guard dog?!’ ‘He’s being distracted by sadistic Hajime!’ ‘I- what-‘ ‘I heard that you’re getting tired! Want me to take over?’ ‘...’ ‘so? Do you? While I’m in control you can rest!~’ ‘Urk...fine. But you better not do anything weird again!’ ‘I can’t make any promises! Hehehe.’_

-Masochist Hinata’s POV-

I look down at my hands.  _ Yeah! Finally! Masochist Hajime is back, baby! Whoo!  _ I grin to myself. I close my eyes and deactivate the invisibility. “Heh..see how you deal with this Haji~” I chuckle. I lay down in a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose.  _ Hmmm..since they just left, I guess I have sometime for myself.  _ I giggle. Right as I let down my guard, immediately hear someone walking towards to door. _Or not._

I smile and close my eyes. I hear the door open, “Eh? Hinata-kun? Since when were you here?” Chiaki asks. I open my eyes to look at the girl. “Alas, I am not Hinata-kun. Not your Hinata-kun, that is.” I laugh. The girl ponders. “Ah! I got it!” She points at finger at me. “You’re masochist Hinata-kun!” She says. “Impressive, how do you know?” I ask her slyly. “I’ve only met sadistic Hinata-kun, but I can tell that his body movements are different than yours. So I figured that, only the shameless masochist Hinata-kun can act like this!” She smiles. “Hm. You really are something aren’t you?” I chuckle. 

“But what are you doing here?” Chiaki asks. “Hmm..well..” I pucker up my lips. “My adorable little Haji, was upset that you lot don’t invite him to your hangouts sessions.” I sighed. “Oh, I see.” She mumbles. “I guess, that’s fair. After all, we always hangout and never tell him anything.” She shrugs her shoulders. “Wait a second, how long have you been in here?” She asks suspiciously. “I don’t know..let’s see..um..about..ten minutes ago!” I smile. “Eh? Ten minutes..” Chiaki raises her eyebrow. “Wait, don’t tell me that Hinata-kun knows about Kamakura’s crush on him now.” She pouts. “Actually, he knew even before he came here.” I laugh. “You’re kidding.” Chiaki deadpans. “Nope!” I grin. She sighs. “But where was Hinata-kun hiding?” She asks. “Right here.” I say patting the bed. She blinks then laughs. “Phff-hahaha! Oh, you’re such a jokester!” Chiaki laughs. I look at her without saying anything. She calms down and looks at me. 

We look at each other, she was probably waiting for me to say a punchline or something. “No..wait..” she murmurs. “You’re actually kidding. No way!” She says in disbelief. “Come here.” I say. She walks to me and I sit up. I show her my right wrist, “what’s that? Did Hinata-kun get drunk again and made a bad decision? And this time it’s a tattoo?” She asks, deadpan. “Ah..no. But this is a marking to show how much durability I have left.” I smile. She looks at me confused. “Yeah, I don’t know about the drunk thing, but he went out last night to buy blood packets. And one of those packets temporary gave him the ability to turn invisible.” I say. “Ah, I see. Honestly, I’m not even surprised anymore. Hell is a place of wonders, and Hinata-kun is a wonder all by himself.” She snorts. “But you’re telling me that, he was just sitting on my bed for the past ten minutes?” She asks. I nod. “So then..Kamakura was looking directly at him.” The girl gasps in realization. “Yeah, he was so stressed that he tagged out and let me take control again.” I grin. 

Chiaki hums. “Alright, I know what I have to do!” She grins. “Okay, so..you’re like, Hinata-kun’s inner masochist, right?” She asks. I nod. “Then, does he have any inner masochist desires?” The girl asks. I raise my eyebrow and smirk at her. “Any masochist desires towards Kamakura-san?” She asks. I widen my smirk, she looks at me and returns my gesture. “Care to tell?” She giggles. “I told him that I wouldn’t do anything weird..but if I tell you now I’m going to get a beating from the guard dog, so..” I say. “Wait no, I get it.” Chiaki smiles. “Wait until he gets in bed with Kamakura-san, and then get whipped until he tells Kamakura-san about his deepest desires.” She grins. “Hell yeah.” I smirk. 

  
“You should tag back in though.” Chiaki says. “Why?” I ask. “I dunno, but I have a feeling that something’s gonna go down between Kamakura-san and Hinata-kun.” She shrugs. “Oh, fine.” I huff. “Let’s go down. You can tag back on your way there.” She smiles and I pout.   
  


———————————————

-Kamakura’s POV-

“So basically, you got the ability to turn invisible, and the first thing you do is to go and spy on us. So you went to Chiaki’s house and sat on her bed, listening to our conversation, for ten minutes. But then it was so nerve wracking that you decided to tag out, and tag in your masochist self. But now, you’re back in control.” Souda says, and Hinata nods. “Hm, then you know what that means.” The shark boy grins. “He knows already, so why not just confess?” He sighs. “Fine.” I say. I turn to the brunette. “Hinata, I have something to tell you.” I say. “Wait is he going to confess, right here, right now?!” I hear Mioda whisper. “Whoa! Awesome!” Owari whispers. “Yes?” Hinata says. “Um..you know I wouldn’t lie right?” I clear my throat.

“So, a bird may or may not have pissed on your mattress while you were out getting the groceries yesterday.”

The room went silent. “Please tell me that you at least made an effort to get it out.” The brunette huffs. I look at him. “For fucks sake..” he groans. “Eughhh- gross!! I put my body on that thing! I thought you loved me!!” He cries. “Hold on there buster, I may love you, but oh please, I’m not getting bird piss on my hands so you can sleep easy.” I scoffed. “You- what- UUGHHHH!!” He groans, slamming his head on the table. “I’m not finished yet.” I say. “What could you _possibly_ say to make me not slam your head against the wall?” The brunette grumbles. “Um..I felt bad..so uh,” I reach into my jacket and pull out and small bird plushie. “I killed the bird for you.” I deadpan. The others gasped and went to cover Tanaka’s ears and eyes. “GWAHHHHH?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!” Hinata exclaims. “I killed the bird that pissed on your mattress. It’s blood was delectable.” I say menacingly. “I-I’m happy that you’re doing this because you felt bad for not doing anything, but you didn’t have to _kill_ it!” the brunette shrieks. “But I did. I wasted no drop of it’s blood, every bittersweet drop went-“”STOPSTOPSTOP!! P-please..I don’t want to hear you say that!” He exclaims.   
  


“It was a joke.” I deadpan. Hinata looks at me, confused. I open my palm and show the plushie, with the strap on my middle finger. “It’s a toy.” I snort. The room went silent again. “...Kamakura..how physically thick is your head?” Hinata asks. “Pretty thick I guess.” I say. In a blink of an eye, my head slams into the nearby wall. “SCREW YOU!! IM LEAVING!” Hinata yells and stomps into the kitchen. I get up and laugh. I stand up and shake away the dust on my hair. “Hey now, let’s not get to riled up. I haven’t finished what I said yet!” I laugh, following Hinata into the kitchen and closing the door behind me.   
  
  
  
I see the brunette standing at the counter, with crossed arms. “Don’t talk to me, I’m mad.” He huffs. I walk up behind him. “Look, maybe a dead bird was a bad joke. Sorry.” I say. “So, will you listen to me now?” I ask. The brunette grumbles and slowly turns around. “A bird didn’t piss on your mattress.” I say. He widens his eyes. “Wait, then, why did you say that?!” He asks. “I wanted to talk to you in private.” I sigh. “Then why didn’t you say that like a normal person?!” He exclaims. “Because, it would look too suspicious!” I huff. He looks at me in disbelief and scoffs. “Why am I even surprised anymore? This is just so like you..” he mumbles. “Fine, what do you want?” He says.   
  
  


I inhaled and exhaled. “I am, as you know a six hundred year old vampire, you expect me to be little mature about my feelings. I’m not at all. I’m always stubborn and quick to deny things when it comes to romance. But, I’ve been running around and screwing people, do you really think I’m cut out for a relationship?” I coughed “I’ve been running away from my true feelings, but, I’m tired. I don’t want to run away anymore.” I sighed. “Listen, what I’m trying to say is,” I gulp, “I like you. I like you, Hinata. I want to spend my days waking up, with you in my arms.” I blush, averting my eyes to the ground. I feel the brunette’s stare on me, making me bite my lip in anticipation. After a few seconds of agonizing seconds, he grabs my hands and interlock our fingers. I gasp and look at him, to see that he was also blushing. “I..I f-feel the same way..” he stutters.

My eyes widens in happiness. I let go off his hands and rest my hands on his hips. I closed the space between us and kissed his lips. He gasped, but still kissed back nonetheless. The kissed started out soft and affectionate, but slowly turned into two animals in heat. I raised him up and prop him on the counter, while he wraps his arms around my neck. We eventually let go to breathe, but immediately collide our lips together again. I push my tongue in his mouth and explore his hot caverns, while he wraps his legs around my hips. I slip my hands under his shirt and massage his torso, earning a groan from the male. As I was about unbutton his collar, a certain girl came bursting in.

“STOP FUCKING ON MY CHRISTIAN MINECRAFT SERVER!!” Nanami yells. “Ugh...what the hell? Chiaki?” Hinata panted. “You don’t have a Christian Minecraft server nor did you have one in the past.” He deadpans. “Then what did I have?” The girl asks. “A satanic one.” Hinata huffs. “...oh yeah, you’re right.” She smiles. “Okay, sorry my bad. Please carry on.” She says. “Jokes on you, you killed my boner!” Hinata says. “Jokes on you, that’s what I wanted all along!” Nanami fires back. “And besides, I don’t want to see your small pp anyways.” She huffs. That’s when I decided to put the brunette down and walk out of the kitchen. “Oh yeah?! Do you think _you_ could do any better?!” Hinata yells from the kitchen. I walk to the table and take a seat. “You know I can!” Nanami exclaims. “Hey Kamakura-san. What-“ I cut off Komaeda by putting a finger to my mouth and tilting my head to the kitchen. The albino looks at the kitchen.

  
”What does that even mean?! _I’m_ the guy here!!” Hinata scoffs. “I know you’re the guy! But I’m saying that I have a bigger one than yours!” Nanami says. “Oh yeah? Where’s your proof?!” The brunette exclaims. Then there was rustling from the kitchen. “Here!” The girl says. “THATS A DILDO, YOU DUMBASS!” Hinata shouts. “ITS THE SAME THING!!” Nanami fires back. “NO ITS NOT!! AND WHY DO YOU EVEN HAVE THAT?!” He exclaims. “FOR-ER- reasons.. AND IT IS! WHAT DO YOU KNOW YOU DUMB BITCH?!” Nanami screams. “HEY! I CALL YOU A DUMB BITCH, NOT _YOU_ CALL ME A DUMB BITCH! YOURE THE BIGGER DUMB BITCH HERE!” The brunette cries out. “SAYS THE DUMB BITCH WHO PREFERS _DOGGY STYLE_!” The girl screams. _Interesting. I should write that down somewhere._ “WHATS WRONG WITH IT?!” Hinata fires back. “THERES NOTHING WRONG WITH IT!” Nanami shouts. “THEN WHATS THE PROBLEM?!” The brunette growls. “THERES NO PROBLEM! EXCEPT THAT ITS WEIRD!” The girl yells. “OH YEAH?! THEN WHAT ABOUT YOU?! SIXTY NINE! THATS EVEN WEIRDER!” Hinata exclaims. “WHATS SO WEIRD ABOUT IT?!” The girl huffs. “WHATS SO WEIRD ABOUT IT?! EVERYTHING! WHATS NOT WEIRD ABOUT HAVING YOUR DICK SUCKED ON, ASS EATEN OUT AT THE SAME TIME WHILE YOU DO THE SAME THING TO YOUR PARTNER?! BUT NOW THAT IVE SAID THAT OUT LOUD, IT DOESN’T SOUND THAT BAD!!” Hinata exclaims. “SEE?! ITS GOOD! AND PHFFF- DOGGY STYLE?! WHATS SO GOOD ABOUT SOMEONES DICK BEING BURIED SO DEEP INSIDE YOU THAT IT CAN REPEATEDLY HIT YOUR PROSTATE?! AND NOW THAT IVE SAID THAT OUT LOUD THAT ACTUALLY SOUND REALLY PLEASURABLE!” Nanami shouts. “I SEE THAT WE ARE ON THE SAME PAGE! SO THAT MEANS THIS ARGUEMENT IS OVER!” Hinata exclaims slamming his hand on the counter.   
  


After all that arguing, we were all left breathless and speechless. The two left the kitchen and sat down on vacant chairs. “So, how was your day Chiaki?” Hinata asks the girl in a calm tone. “Yeah, it’s been fine.” Nanami answers, taking a bite of her pizza. “Guys, I’m so proud of you. That was one of the normalest argument I’ve ever heard you guys argue.” Souda smiles. “What?” Koizumi asks in disbelief.

———————————————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Masochist Hinata was in control:
> 
> Morally wrong Hinata: hey, I like this girl! She’s mostly morally wrong, too!
> 
> Morally right Hinata: ugh, this guy.
> 
> Sadistic Hinata: Yeah! You go, my man!
> 
> The guard dog: well, this is interesting.
> 
> Hinata: *is having a mental breakdown*
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: complete! 《
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: unfinished 
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: unfinished 《  
> ———————————————
> 
> “Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route” selected!
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Play “Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route”?
> 
> N《 / Y 
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Play “Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route”?
> 
> N / Y 《
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Nice!
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: start!


	34. Everyone gets a happy ending! 【Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: Complete!】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ocean man, take me by the hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternative Universe where Nagito and Izuru are secretly dating and both like Hajime. And they want him to join in their relationship, but hasn’t built enough courage to ask him, but you know Hajime already knows about it ;)

_「Previously: After all that arguing, we were all left breathless and speechless. The two left the kitchen and sat down on vacant chairs. “So, how was your day Chiaki?” Hinata asks the girl in a calm tone. “Yeah, it’s been fine.” Nanami answers, taking a bite of her pizza. “Guys, I’m so proud of you. That was one of the normalest argument I’ve ever heard you guys argue.” Souda smiles. “What?” Koizumi asks in disbelief.」_

-Hinata’s POV- 

  
“I just had the best dream ever.” I grin. “But you weren’t sleeping.” Kamakura deadpans. “Daydream,” I correct my self. The raven sighs and asks me what it is. “I’m my dream, I’m running on a beach, butt naked. I feel the waves and sand collide with my feet, while the cool breeze slips into my asscheeks.” I say. Kamakura gives me a ‘wtf, bro??’ Look. “So, since that was the best dream ever, I will decided to recreate it in real life!” I smile. “You want to go to a nudist beach?” The vampire deadpans. “Yes! That’s exactly what I’m going to do!”   
  
  


Kamakura slaps me, making me yelp out in surprise. “What was that for?!” I cry out. “ _You_ are _not_ going to a nudist beach.” He spits. “Phff, what are you, my mom?” I snort. “No, I’m doing this for your own good.” The raven sighs. “I’m doing this for your own good.” I mock him and blow him a raspberry. “What is wrong with you today?” Kamakura asks. “ _What is wrong with you today-_ can’t you see? There’s nothing wrong with me,” I huff, “I just want to recreate my dream! Is that too much to ask for?” I whine. “Coming from the guy who can’t even go in the bath with me without being embarrassed, yes.” The raven replies smugly. I groan and roll my eyes. “Look, let’s just go to a normal beach, yes? Does that sound like a good idea?” I look away and ponder. I look back at him and give a grunt of approval. 

———————————————

We make it to beach, which beach? It doesn’t really matter. Literally no one cares.  


  
I set down my blanket and umbrella, along with a table. I slump down on it and crossed my legs and arms. “Why the salty face? I thought you were fine with the normal beach.” Kamakura says setting up his sanctuary on the other side of the table. I grumble and narrowed my eyebrows. The raven sits down on his own blanket. “C’mon now, what’s so bad about this beach? There’s a nice sunny view, clear blue waves, clean sand.” He grins, raising his eyebrows. “I know, I know, this place is great and all but,” I sigh. “This would be greater if I could feel the breeze tickling my ass.” Kamakura judgingly stares at me. “Seriously, what is _wrong_ with you today?” He groans. I stay silent.

Kamakura huffs and stands up. He tells me to stay put as he walks away to do god knows what. I sigh and press my knees to my body, looking around at my surroundings. _This view is so peaceful. I hate it. I want to burn it down._ I slap myself, “shut up Hajime. Don’t wake up your inner arsonist. I have already have way too many things going on in my head.” I mumble. I look at the sea and spot a danger sign. _Danger, beware, do not cross this line, okay I get it it’s dangerous out there._ I hum and raise a brow at myself. _Wait a second...I’m never the one to not cross a danger line when I see one._ I grin deviously and get up. I look over at Kamakura’s direction to see that he’s calling someone. I walk up to him and tap his shoulder, making him turn around. “Hey, I’m gonna go get myself a surfing board. Can you look after our things?” He blinks but nods, and starts walking away. 

  
I chuckle and rub my hands together maliciously. I make my way to the ‘rent a surfboard’ shack. I pay the man running the stall and walk back to the shore. I walk into the water. “Do you even know how to surf?” Kamakura calls out to me. “Nope! Not one bit! But it’s time to try!” I grin. “What! Are you crazy?! What if you get hurt! Wait no actually, you might want that.” He says. “Relax, I’ve seen movies where people surf like a pro. I got this!” I smile. “But they are just movies! You can’t learn anything from them!” The raven yells. “What?? Sorry I can’t hear you!” I laugh and he scoffs.   
  


I see a wave approaching, so I get on the board. I lay down and feel the wave pushing me. I know this wasn’t a good idea, but I tried to stand up, but ultimately failed and lost my balance, falling in the water. “Haha, you don’t got this.” Kamakura sneers, taking a sip of his water. “I might need to practice.” I grumble, spitting out some grains of sand that got in my mouth. “Yeah, good luck with that. You’re gonna need it.” He grins, laying down sideways to watch me. “Oh, I’m gonna need it alright.” I huff, walking back into the water.

———————————————

After a lot more tries, I finally got the hang of it. I stand up on my board and ride the wave, “haha! Look at me, Kamakura! I’m doing- ack!” I fall in the water, by an even bigger wave that seemed to come out if nowhere. I groan and heaved my body onto the board. “You’re doing great, sweetie.” The raven laughs. “Shut up! I’ll show you who’s doing great!” I gagged out the water in my mouth. _Ugh..by the time I’ve actually mastered this, my body is going to be eighty percent water._ I mentally snort.   
  


I surfed and failed, got up again, but eventually failed again. When I finally managed to ride a wave for a decent amount of time, a certain group of people showed up that made my fail again. “Hey Hinata, look who’s here!” I hear Kamakura shouts out. I groan and look over to see my friends there watching me. I gasped, which led to me losing my balance and falling off. I leaned on my board and coughed out a dangerous amount of water. “Hinata-kun, are you alright?!” Komaeda cries out. “Honestly, I don’t know about my physical heath, but my mental health is dropping. ‘Cause I’ve been trying to surf for the longest time now and I can’t do it! And when I manage to ride a wave, you guys had to come and throw me off my groove! Like c’mon man, that was a perfectly good wave!” I whine. “Oh, um, we’re sorry?” Kazuichi says. “You’re forgiven.” I grumble.   
  


I get on my board and lay on it. My attention travels to the ocean behind the danger line. I huff. _If I want to cross it, gotta get my game on._ I narrowed my eyebrows and wait until the next wave arrives. 

———————————————

_ I finally did it.! I can finally surf after thirty minutes of failing!  _ I grin to myself. I ride my last wave and make in onto the shore. I pick up my board and shake the water off my hair. Chiaki notices me and waves towards my direction.  


“Hey Hinata-kun, are you done with surfing?”

”No.” 

Chiaki looks at me, eyes wide. “Err, so, why did you come here? Did you want a drink?” I shake my head. “What? Why then?” She asks. I grin and give her one of my ‘I’m getting myself in trouble’ winks. She gasp and tries to stop me from doing what I’m about to do. “Kamakura-san stop him! He’s going to get himself killed!” Chiaki cries to the raven, but it was too late, I was already walking towards the life guard. “Oh, mr. handsome strong life guard! Can I ask you a question?” I ask the buff man. He nods, I smile at him and point to the deep end of the sea. “What’s in there that’s so dangerous?” The man hums. “Well, that’s where the sea monsters live. If you were to go in there, they would rip up slowly, limb by limb.” He explains. “I see..” I mumble, “has anyone been in there?” I ask. “Yes, a few. They were all brave and dumb. Some made it out, some didn’t.” The man huffs. “Did they go in there alone? Without authority?” The man sighs. “Some did..some didn’t. They were truly dumb, even though we offered them to go with a team, they refused.” I hum.

”Can I go in?”   
  


  
“What?”   
  


I blink at the man. “Wait, are you serious?” He asks, and I nod. “I..um..of course you can, but are you sure you want to-” “Absolutely.” I deadpan. The older man looks at me in disbelief, but then shakes his head. “O-okay, follow me.” He says walking away. I follow him and look back at the others. They give me confused looks, and mouthed ‘what?’ To me. All I did was smirk and stick my tongue at them and turned around to face the life guard’s back. 

———————————————

”Okay Hinata-san, just do your thing and if there’s any trouble, make sure to right the bell!” The life guard says to me from the safe side. “Ring the bell, got it.” I grin, paddling myself on my surfboard to a far enough space. I sat up on the board and waited for a good wave to appear. It was a few minutes before a big wave arrived, I smile and ready myself. “Alright sea monsters, come and get me.” I smirk, feeling myself get pushed up by the wave. I quickly stand up on the board and ride the wave. “Yeaaahh! Let’s goooo! Whooo!” I cheered feeling wind hit my face. I look behind me ands see a big figure following me at a fast pace. I grin and reach down on a new device that the life guard implemented on my surfboard. Guess what, it’s a motor! I lean down and grip the leash, waiting until the monster jumps me. In the blink of an eye, the figure jump out of the water into the air. I look at it and stare in awe. “It’s time to rock and roll.” I grin, pulling on the motor.   
  


When I pulled on the motor leash to turn it on, I thought I would be able to control it. Okay fine, I’m a dumbass. The moment I pulled on it, it went zooming through the water. I lost my balance and fell on the board, bottom first. Luckily, I gripped on the sides of the board in time. So basically I was now flying on top of the water, getting chased by a sea monster. Fantastic.   
  


———————————————

  
“Hinata-kun, why would you do that?! You could have been eaten!” Komaeda scolds me. “Big deal. I wouldn’t mind being in Moby Dick’s stomach.” I scoffed. “Oh really now? Fine then if you don’t _mind_ , go ahead and jump back into the danger zone and climb into Moby Dick’s _warm_ stomach!” Fuyuhiko huffs. “That’s a great idea! Lemme go ask that handsome life guard for permission again.” I grin. Chiaki grabs my arm. “No.” She says firmly, making me pout.   
  


Chiaki sighs. “What’s up your obsession with the danger zone anyways?” Kazuichi asks. “Ahahaha..no, it’s the danger it self I’m drawn too.” Everyone looks at me with curiosity and confusion. “It’s the life guard.” I sigh dreamily. Right as I said that, I felt an of betrayal arrow go through Kamakura and Komaeda. “What’s so special about him?” Chiaki asks. “What’s _not_ special about him? I mean like, look at his muscles! So beefy and thick..oh my goodness! And not only that, he’s so kind and treats me with so much affection! Like- gaahhhh! Oh my goodness!” I giggle and blush. By now both Kamakura and Komaeda both have like five arrows plunged into their hearts.

  
Chiaki lets out a shaky sigh when she looked at the two sad men. “U-um..oh, wow! Y-you really like b-buff guys huh? Ahaha..” she clears her throat. “But t-there are others guys t-that might give you same f-feeling of euphoria..haha” she laughs nervously. “Oh, I know. I just prefer the muscular ones over the rest.” I say, nonchalant, and plunging another arrow into the two’s frail heart. “Um-oh! That’s..great..haha..uh,” Kazuichi mumbles. “What’s wrong? It’s not like I prefer someone who has muscular hands that’s so beefy that it can choke me and knock me unconscious in a second or anything. Like come on, who would even enjoy getting choked by such muscular hands?!” I laugh. “...Such muscular strong hands...yeah, that’s totally not a fantasy that I have often..not at all..hehe..” I giggle. I snap out of my daydream and look at Chiaki, who’s giving me a ‘dude wtf is wrong with you?’ Look. I clear my throat, “u-uh..shit- I mean- I also like being choked by normal hands! Totally!” I laugh awkwardly. “That’s doesn’t- you know what? Nevermind.” Chiaki sighs.   
  


Kazuichi snorts. “Hajime’s dream guy criteria list is just: buff, kind, and can suffocate me in a second.” He laughs. I punch his shoulder. “Stop calling me out! Jeez..” I jokingly groaned. “Wait, so I was right?” Kazuichi laughs even more. I look at Kamakura and Komaeda, to see that they probably have around eight arrows in them right now. I raise a brow at them and smile slyly. _Perhaps I’ve been too mean, I’ll soften the wound a little bit._ “No, you’re not entirely right.” I say. “So what’s your _real_ criteria then?” Kazuichi smirks. “Well, my criteria is: cute, hot, and can suffocate me in a second. If my dream guy has all those traits then, screw being buff, ‘cause I’m sold.” I grin. “You still kept the choking thing?” The shark boy sighs. “Of course!” I smile innocently.   
  


“Wait what do you rate me? Am I your dream guy?” Kazuichi grins. “Hmmm..I’d say that you’re twenty percent cute, ten percent hot, twenty percent ‘you smell like gas’, forty percent bad breath, and ten percent ‘can suffocate me in a second’.” I snort. “I’m not sure if I’m supposed to be happy or offended.” The pink-haired man scoffs. “Who said, you can’t be both?” I grin. He stares at me with a deadpan look. “What? Just saying.” I shrug my shoulders.   
  


Chiaki narrows her eye brows and blinked in realization. “W-wait, what do you think of Kamakura-san?” She asks, pointing to the male. “I’d say, thirty percent hot, twenty percent cute, and fifty percent an annoying slob.” I smirk. The raven looks at me in confusion. “Don’t you look at me like that! You and I know you leave a trail of dust and grime everywhere you go! And it just makes me job as your housewife a nightmare! Like seriously, do you know how hard it is to clean your stupid vampire pheromones of the floor! That is _so_ not muy bien.” I grumble. “You can see my pheromones?” The raven asks. “No no no, I don’t _see_ it, I can smell it, and it’s disgusting.” I gaged. He blinks and sniffs himself. “It’s not _that_ bad.” I groan.   
  


  
  
“What do you rate Komaeda-kun?” Chiaki asks eagerly. “Twenty percent hot, thirty percent cute and fifty percent way too obsessed with hope.” I deadpan. “W-what?” Komaeda asks. “yeah, every time you feel hopeful or see someone feel hopeful you get really weird, but don’t get me wrong! I don’t mind if you have like some weird fetishes, but why hope? Why do you feel a certain way towards hope?” He blinks and smiles nervously. “Aha..I don’t know, it just gives me a nice feeling in my chest.” I raise an eyebrow at him. “Sure, if it makes you feel good then don’t let me stop you.” I sigh. “But I just think that it’s weird. Like, it’s just a feeling. It doesn’t have a physical form, y’know?” I hum.   
  


I stroke my chin and think. “Hinata-kun, you don’t have to think so much about it.” Komaeda says. “Let the man think, he always gives amusing ideas.” Kazuichi snorts. “Ahh..but,” the albino sighs. “If hope had a physical form, what do you think it would be, Hinata-kun?” Chiaki asks. “It would be..” I hum.   
  


“An hourglass.”   
  


I look at Chiaki and she gives me a confused look. “Why an hourglass?” Koizumi asks. “Well, because it just feels right.” I smile. Everyone gives me a judgmental look. “Wait, listen, think of it this way, hope is a human, and it has an identical twin, despair. Despite what people think of them, the two rely on each other and balance each other out. Without hope, despair becomes predictable and boring. Without despair, hope would be to perfect, making it unnerving. So back to my hourglass theory, since hope and despair rely on each other, it would mean that they would often switch places with each other to make the world more interesting. And like an hourglass, the sand switch places right? So hope would start at the top, and as it goes down, it turns into despair. Then it’s despair’s turn to be on top, and as it goes down, it turns into hope. Then, it repeats for eternity, hope turning into despair, despair turning into hope. There’s nothing to stop it, it just keeps going as an endless cycle.”   
  


Everyone’s judgmental looks turn into surprised and confused ones. “Okay, what I said there might not make any sense since you guys have peanut sized brains, so I’ll say it in a way that you might understand.” I inhaled. “Do you have an hourglass kink?” I ask Komaeda with a serious tone. Chiaki and Kazuichi lets put a sigh of relief. “Thank god! Saying something meaningful, and then ending it with something dumb is so you!” Kazuichi says. “Yeah, for a second there I thought one of your conciseness decided to take over!” Chiaki smiles. “Just who do you think I am?” I glare at them. “A dumb bitch, who snaps out of his role sometimes to be smart.” The pink-haired girl deadpans. “I-! .... actually that might be true..” I mumble.   
  


I look over to Komaeda and see that he’s breathing heavily. “Komaeda, are you alright?” I ask him. He looks at me with swirls in his eyes, with a line of saliva going down his chin. “O-oh, I’m fine Hinata-kun! It’s just that your explanation is so hopeful! Sorry, I’m getting too excited..but ahhhhh~ Hhhhhhhinata-kuuunn.!” He grins hugging his body. _Ehhhhhh?!_ “I’m getting too excited, I think I’m going to wet myself, hhhahahhahhhaa!! Hinata-kun.! Scum like me shouldn’t ask you this, but you like to watch me wet my pants?” He giggles creepily.

“Urk! Sorry, but I would not be comfortable with observing you dampen your bell-bottoms with your bladder fluids, that we call urine.” I choked out. “What? Since did you learn to say such formal a speech?” Kazuichi asks. “It’s a nervous reflex okay?! I don’t know where I learnt it!” I huff. “Sorry, lemme say that in a more informal way.” I clear my throat. “No, I will not watch you pee in your underwear, Komaeda.” I deadpan, earning a chuckle from Kamakura. “I like how you just turned from a royal court to a homeless hobo in a matter of seconds.” The raven laughs. “What can I say? I’m a man who says amusing things.” I grin. 

  
———————————————

After spending an eventful day at the beach, some of the people in our group went home, and the rest decided to book a room at the hotel.   
  


I open my room door and walked in. I put my stuff on the floor and went to look around. _Whoa, look at this view! Whoa, look at this kitchen! Whoa, look at this bathroom!_ I grin, picking up a shampoo bottle. Well, it least I thought it was shampoo. I turn the bottle around and see that it wasn’t a shampoo bottle, it was a bottle of lube. I jolt and put it back on the shelf. _What the hell? Did the people before us forgot to take that with them? Wait no that’s not possible, the bottle felt full when I picked it up! Don’t tell it’s **that** kind of hotel!! No way, this fanfic isn’t supposed to have smut! _I slap my face. _Calm down Hajime, it’s fine if you don’t let anyone in okay?! Okay!_ I laugh nervously and walk out of the bathroom.   
  


  
I take off my clothes and put on my white robe, and sat on the bed. _What the hell, I felt like that was some intense foreshadowing there that I breezed over._ I blink and turn on the t.v. _Whatever, I’m the protagonist of this story, nothing bad is going to happen to me! Hehehe! I’m the hopeless harem protagonist, I can’t die! Hahaha!_ I laugh to myself. _Wait, but that also means that I might not get to keep my v-card, fuck! What kind of hentai game is this?!_ I shake my head. _Calm down Hajime, you’re getting worked up for nothing. Look! The camping contest is starting!_ And indeed, the camping contest was starting on the t.v.   
  


  
———————————————

I had just finished eating dinner at the restaurant down stairs, and I am now currently watching a horror movie. At first it wasn’t that interesting, but once I got farther into it, I can’t help but root for a character in it. Now, the movie was showing a scene where the character, that I’m rooting for, and his friend, discovering a body of a man. _Oh no! Get out of there! It’s a trap! You have to turn back now! Right now! Or else you’ll never return to your family! No, stop! Stooppp!!_ I mentally cried as I watch the two look around their surroundings. “We need to report back to the others.” _Yes! Go back!_ “Wait, did you hear that?!” _God damnit! It’s too late!_ “That might be the culprit for the massacre! C’mon!” _No! Don’t go! Turn back!_ I watch the two men run after the culprit. “We have you cornered! Show yourself!” There was a chuckle from the culprit. They turned around and the two gasps. “No way, the one who has been killing the towns folks, the one in charge of the massacre, was you-!”   
  


“Hinata-kun!”   
  


I jolt and look around my room. My attention turns to the door. I hear someone knocking on it and calling my name. I let out a sigh of relief and walked to the door. I opened the door a little bit to see who it was, and to my surprise, it was Komaeda and Kamakura. “Thank god, I thought something happened to you.” Komaeda sighed. “No way, I’m a protagonist nothing- wait, I mean, can I help you?” I gulped. “No, but we want to talk with you about something.” Kamakura deadpans. “Oh, then in that case,” I step back and open the door. “Come in, it’s better than talking at the door, right?” I say. The two look down at my attire and let out a shaky sigh. I realized what I was wearing my robe loosely. I blushed. “My bad, I uh, I didn’t know you guys were coming. If you’re uncomfortable then you can wait here, I’ll go change.” I scratch my head sheepishly, averting my eyes to the wall. “No it’s fine the way it is, after all this _is_ your room. So, pardon our intrusion.” Kamakura says hastily, barging into my room. “H-hey, wait- Kamakura-san?! Ah, pardon the intrusion, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda says, walking into my room.   
  


After looking around, Kamakura and Komaeda finally sat down. I sighed and went to make us a cup of tea. “Wow Hinata-kun, I love what you’ve done with the place.” The albino smiles. “He hasn’t done anything.” The raven deadpans. “I- uh- I know that, it just looks different from our room.” Komaeda says nervously. “That’s because he booked a solo room, of course it looks different from ours.” Kamakura huff. “Aha, yes of course.” Komaeda chuckles. I sighed and put the cups down, and sat on my chair. “Also, why did you take so long to answer the door?” Kamakura asks. “I was distracted.” I deadpan. “What do you mean?” Komaeda asks. “I was looking through my phone and saw the most beautiful woman ever.” I smirked, “she was so beautiful, that I lost myself.” I smiled, plunging an arrow of jealousy into the two’s heart. “Haha, just kidding!” I laughed. “I was watching a movie and got distracted! Silly me!” I grinned. “Oh, good.” Kamakura deadpans. Komaeda whispers something to him. “Wait I mean, oh, good.” The ravens says. _Can you at least lie a bit better?_  
  


I huffed and take a sip of my tea. “So, what do you want to talk about?” I ask. “Oh, um, well..uh- you know how you thought the we were secretly dating?” Komaeda stutters. I nod. “We are secretly dating.” Kamakura deadpans. “Kamakura-san!” The albino exclaims. “Ok. Tell me something I don’t know.” I say, taking another sip of my tea. “Hinata-kun?! You knew?!” Komaeda gasps. “Yeah, duh. Totally obvious.” I laugh. “Wait then, what’s the point in talking with you about this?” The albino whines. “It’s not my fault that you took your damn time.” I huff. “Oh please, I bet you don’t even know that we both like you and want you to be our boyfriend.” Kamakura deadpans. “Hm, I didn’t know that, but now that you’ve told me, I know now.” I smirk. “Wait, what? You didn’t know that.?” The raven gulps. “C’mon now, you know I can’t figure out everything. So basically, you overestimated me and shot yourselves in the leg.” I snort.

The two looks at me in disbelief. “Oh well, guess you sabotaged your own confession of love, hahaha!” I laugh. “All that time of preparation for you to just slip up! How sad, I think I’m going to cry~” Kamakura stares at me blankly. “Then why do you look so happy?” He groans. “I dunno, maybe it’s because it’s really funny!” I snort. “How annoying. Why did we fall in love with you in the first place?” The raven huffs. “Maybe it’s because I’m so charming, and awesome, and amazing, and handsome?” I grin. “Haha, just kidding!” I laugh. “Ugh, this guy.” Kamakura grumbles. “I don’t know about you, but I think that you’re charming, and awesome, and amazing, and handsome.” Komaeda smiles. I gasp. “You’re kidding.” The albino shakes his head. “No way, I always thought that I looked like your average Joe. I never thought that I would hear someone say that about me.” I narrowed my eyebrows in disbelief. “Why is your self esteem so low?” Komaeda asks. “I could say the same thing to you.” I deadpan. “Well, that’s because I’m just scum, and that’s stating a fact! So you see-“ I put up my hand to stop him. “Okay, I’m going to have to stop you right there. First solve your love confession, _then_ we can have a therapy session.” I huff. “Therapy session? Well, sure, I guess?” The albino ponders.   
  


I sigh. “Well..this is awkward..” I hum. “I guess the only thing we can ask you is, do you accept our confession?” Komaeda asks. “Sure, I mean, it’s not like I’ll say no. After all, we _do_ spend a lot of time together, so naturally I would form some sort of fondness for you guys.” I say, scratching my neck. “Sorry, I’m not good at this accepting thing. I’m always the one to confess.” I chuckle. “No worries, Hinata-kun! There’s always a first time for everything.” Komaeda smiles. “I’m sure you’re going experience a lot of first times after we become official boyfriends.” Kamakura smirks. I cock my head to the side. “Oh, that’s true. Well then, shall we proceed with _the_ first time?” Komaeda grins. _Huh?  
  
_

Suddenly, I feel a soft pair of lips touch mine. I snap out of my thoughts to see that Komaeda was kissing me. I blushed and kissed back. The albino licked my bottom lip, asking me to open my mouth. I feel a pair of cold hands go up my spine from behind, I realize that it was Kamakura. His hands traveled up my body until it reach my chest. The raven pinches my nipples, making me gasp. Komaeda took that opportunity to slip his tongue in my mouth.   
  


_Ah, so it **was** foreshadowing that I just breezed over. _

_  
———————————————_

I walk into the restaurant, and see Kazuichi and Chiaki sitting at a table. I walk over to them and sat down on a vacant seat. “Hey dude, you look tired, you alright?” The shark boy asks. “Haha, you’re walking as if you just got fucked to next week, haha.” Chiaki snorts. I grumble and put my hands on my chin. The two look at me curiously. “Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed? You’re a lil grumpier today.” Kazuichi squints. Chiaki hums.   
  
  


“You got laid didn’t you?”

”...No.” 

Chiaki and Kazuichi smirks at me. “I said no! Stop looking at me like that!” I blushed and exclaimed. “Your mouth organ is saying no, but your body is kind of not saying no.” Kazuichi grins. “Shut up! I just, uh, someone hit my legs on the way here!” I huff. “If that’s the case then you should go see a doctor.” Chiaki deadpans. Just then, a certain vampire pats my head. “He’s feeding you lies.” Kamakura says. “Ooohhhh,” Chiaki and Kazuichi grin. “Shut- ow, my hip-“ I groan. “See?” The raven says. “You’re finally becoming a man, Hajime!” Kazuichi cheers. “Heh, now you’re officially kicked from the virgin cult.” Chiaki grins. I blush and hide my face. “Hi, Hinata-kun! Is your hip okay? I think we went a bit too rough on your first time.” Komaeda says, making me let out a muffled scream. “I dunno, he seems to enjoy it last night.” Kamakura laughs.   
  


_Somebody give me back my V-card!!_

_———————————————_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata: ruh roh, is that foreshadowing I see?
> 
> Hinata: well, I guess I’ll have to ✨𝓑𝓻𝓮𝓪𝓴 𝓽𝓱𝓮 𝓯𝓸𝓻𝓽𝓱 𝔀𝓪𝓵𝓵✨
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: complete! 《
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: complete! 《  
> ———————————————
> 
> All routes complete! 
> 
> Secret scenes: Unlocked!


	35. I think I drank spoiled milk 【Secret scenes】

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is basically my crack plots and angst hidden lore

———————————————

_Crack plots_

  
Hajime’s 24/7 love grind: 

Souda: Hey Hajime, look what I found!

Hinata: what now? It better not be some weird porn game.

Souda: Hey! If I wanted to show someone a weird porn game, it’s Chiaki!

Souda: So yeah anyways, your love simulator game just released a new character.

Hinata: hm, show me.

Hinata: 

Hinata: AH! WHAT A CUTIE! KAY BYE, I GOTTA GRIND FOR THOESE NUDES!

Souda: 

Souda: Indie gamers are so hard to understand.

Monokuma’s zap zap gun

Monokuma: Hey loser, stand still and let my shoot you.  
  


Hinata: ok.   
  


Monokuma: *zaps* the effects will last for a day, bye.  
  


Hinata: What effects?   
  


Hinata: wait, I feel weird.   
  


*whosh whosh* *magical sound effects*

  
Komaeda: Hey Hinata-kun, are you ok- WHOA!

Komaeda: WHY ARE THERE SIX HINATA-KUNS?!  
  


Hinata: What?

  
Sadistic Hinata: I have my own body! 

Morally wrong Hinata: Me too! Awesome! 

Masochist Hinata: I can finally jump of a cliff! 

  
Morally right Hinata: What is happening?

  
The guard dog: I don’t like this! How do you use these legs?!  
  


Morally wrong Hinata, Sadistic Hinata and Masochist Hinata: Time to ‘cause havoc! Yeah! 

The gang tries out skydiving

Souda: HAJIME! I THINK MY PARACHUTE IS BROKEN!! HELP!!

Hinata: Lucky..

Hinata: Wait, I mean, land on the clouds you’ll be fine.

  
Souda: THATS NOT VERY GOOD IDEAAAAAA!!

The holy trinity? More like, the dictator trinity!

Nanami: Hey guys! I found this weird porn game! Let’s make fun of it!

Souda and Hinata: Yeah!   
  
  


Kamakura: This is a sign that something horrifying is about to go down.

Kamakura: so let’s not disturb them and do our own thing.

  
Hinata “shake a spear” Hajime

Nanami: Hey, say a Shakespeare play quote.

Hinata: “Fair is foul, and foul is fair: Hover through the fog and filthy air.”

Nanami: Beautiful. Really brings back memories of when I was forced into playing Juliet.

Psychics _are_ real! 

  
Hinata: I had a nightmare yesterday.

Nanami and Souda: WHAT IS IT?! ARE WE ALL GOING TO DIE?!?!

Hinata: Er, well..I don’t know..but I saw headless horse running around and stealing people’s heads.

Kamakura: My god..

Kamakura: I haven’t heard that description in years..

Hajime big brain moment

Mioda: Hina-chan! I think Nagi-chan is pregnant!!

Owari: No time to explain! Just come with us!

*Running noises*

Nanami: Hinata-kun, you’re here!   


Nanami: You have to do something! Komaeda-kun is pregnant!

Hinata:

Hinata: He doesn’t look pregnant.   


Hinata: Also how do you know that he’s for sure pregnant?

Souda: It’s true! Look at this pregnancy test!

Hinata: He took a pregnancy test?   


Souda: Yes! Just look at it!   


Hinata: ... Wow..okay, it’s actually positive. 

Hinata: And it isn’t in red marker too.   
  


Komaeda: What do I do Hinata-kun?! I don’t even know who the father is!!   


Komaeda: I’m too young to be a mother!!!   
  


Nanami: What do we do Hinata-kun?!

  
Hinata: 

Kamakura: 

Kamakura: I haven’t done anything.   
  


Hinata: I know. 

Hinata: Jesus, you guys need to calm down. Komaeda isn’t going into labor, because he isn’t pregnant.   
  


Nanami: What?! Then what- 

Hinata: If he tests positive for a pregnancy test, then he probably has testicular cancer. 

Hinata: I don’t know about a baby, but he should still visit a doctor nonetheless. 

Nanami: 

Souda: 

Komaeda: 

Hinata: It’s true.   
  


———————————————

_Angst Hidden Lore_

Key points:

Chapter 2: First mention of the goddess

Chapter 8: Mentions of Kamakura being the next in line for ruler of Hell

Chapter 12: Kanashimi’s mentions of Kamakura being the vampire of grief 

Chapter 14: Signs of Kamakura, Mioda, and Komaeda acting weird, and putting up a search party for Hinata + First mention of the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death 

Chapter 15: Unknown relationship between Mioda, the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death 

Chapter 18: Mentions of Kamakura having multiple secret rooms

Chapter 20: Vague description of Komaeda’s past

Chapter 26: Mentions of Komaeda’s luck cycle

Chapter 27: Kamakura’s fondness for children + Comment about Kamakura and Hinata being brothers according to the goddess 

Chapter 28: Mention of _that_ event no.1 

Chapter 30: The Grim Reaper and the Angel of death talks about Komaeda and Kamakura’s past relationship + mentions of _that_ event no.2

  
Okay, so let’s go through this one: 

Chapter 15: Mioda’s relationship with the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death. Mioda was a human that committed not alive, the two went to collect her soul, only to find out that she hasn’t moved on yet. So they spend a lot of time together, helping her pass onto the afterlife, and bonding with each other on the way.

That should be good enough. Now for the actual lore now :)

Let’s start from the very beginning,

Kamakura is a pure vampire born in hell. Komaeda is a demon born in hell. The Grim Reaper and the Angel of death are completely different beings, but they are born in hell. They all went to the same kindergarten. After their first meeting, Kamakura already suspected that they were going to be reapers, despite the two not knowing themselves. This fact is confirmed when they all reach high school, and the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death get their reaper certificate and has to transfer to a special training camp for reapers.   
  


Now, the four are separated, Kamakura and Komaeda stayed together, while the Grim Reaper and the Angel of death went to a special training camp. At the beginning of high school, Kamakura got bored and started to screw around with the demons and people around him. While Kamakura was doing that, Komaeda became attention starved and started saying and acting weird, causing a large amount of demons to steer away from him, and some went to spread fake news about him. When Kamakura finally stopped screwing people for a second, he realized that his friend was in a tough time, and decided to stick up for him. Because of this, his reputation got lowered too, but he didn’t care.

After a few years, everyone graduated and decided to meet up again, just like the old times.

100 years has passed now, Kamakura stopped sleeping with random people and started babysitting. That’s where he developed a platonic love for children. One day, he gets a request from the goddess herself to take care of two children. Naturally he accepted, since Y’know, it’s the goddess, the ruler of the afterlife. Kamakura took in the two children in. Little did he know, accepting those two would cause the most despairing event in hell’s history.   
  


These two children he took in was a girl, named Otonashi Ryoko, and a boy, named Matsuda Yasuke. After taking care of them for a good 18 years, everything went to shit after Otonashi found out that she was the next in line for the ruler of hell. She didn’t know what she was supposed to do, but she figured that if she felt most despair inducing experience she would be able to be a good queen. Once Kamakura heard about this, he tried his best to stop her before she does something she’ll regret. But he knew all his efforts were all in vain, when he watched as she slaughtered their best friend, Matsuda Yasuke, in front of him. After this event occurred, she knew what it felt to despair, and she wanted more. So taking the title of the queen of hell, she changed her appearance and personality, and changed her name to Enoshima Junko.   
  


For years, she ruled over hell with despair filling every nook and cranny of the place. The citizen of all countries, lived in fear and despair. As for Kamakura, he grieved and despaired, and decided to run away and lock himself in his house. He knew he was the only one who could stop Enoshima’s rein of despair, but he was afraid, afraid that she would take away another thing was precious to him. He knew that this was a test from the goddess to see if he was the guts.   
  


But he didn’t. Kamakura Izuru was a coward.

  
So for 30 years, everyone lived in fear and despair. There was no hope for hell. But that fact was debunked when Kamakura’s friends decides to confront him about it. They managed to encourage him to even the hero and save hell. The next day, he barged into Enoshima’s castle and offered her a deal. If she would stop her ways, Kamakura would be her royal advisor. Enoshima accepted the offer and announced that she would stop. Kamakura’s friends thought that sacrificing himself was a dumb move. But Kamakura explains that if he becomes her advisor, he would be able to recommend ideas that would benefit both the citizens on hell and the Queen.   
  


After that, everything was back to normal, but only this time everyone admired and looked up to Kamakura. Kamakura gave Enoshima the idea the make to punishment room, he gave her the idea to divide every category of demons and humans into different countries, he gave her ideas to make hell a better place for everyone.   
  


The goddess was pleased with the results. So, she called Kamakura to tell him that he was going to be next in line for the ruler of hell, and that he was now in the royal bloodline. He was obviously shocked, but accepted with hesitation dripping in every word that he spoke. Later that day, even though he didn’t like it, he hired Enoshima an army of bodyguards. The first one was Ikusaba Mukuro, who Enoshima took in as a sister out of boredom. The rest came later.   
  


52 years has passed, this was around the time were Kamakura and Komaeda started dating.

Fast forward to 200-ish years later, this was around the same time as when the goddess gave Kamakura another task, this time, without any ulterior motive. This task to teach a group of 16 kids. Kamakura accepted that task and went to teach the group as a teacher. This group grew up to be a talented bunch, and all joined the student council. Seeing Kamakura’s students grow to become so talented, made him happy. But while that was happening, Enoshima had plans to drown the vampire in despair. So, one day she gathered everyone and blackmailed them into killing each other, while making Kamakura watch everything. What’s even worse was that she broadcasted the event for everyone to see. This action led everyone to believe that she was beginning to turn back into her old self, but this was debunked by Ikusaba.   
  


After watching the massacre, Kamakura felt despair, pure despair. Instead of lashing out his anger, he ran away again. This time, he planned to never come back out. He isolated himself and cut off all connections to the world around him. Even if his friends/ex-boyfriend came to take him out, he refused. This carried on for 100 years. 100 years of Kamakura being a lifeless empty potato sack.   
  


The goddess didn’t want this to continue, so she called the vampire in for another task. Even though Kamakura didn’t want to, he had too, since he would probably get kicked out of hell if he didn’t. The goddess gave him a guardian task. A task to to guard a human, until it’s time for them to go. At first Kamakura didn’t care, and would accept it without any thoughts, the goddess told an interesting piece of information.   
  


This human was a reincarnation of his brother that died from birth. This peeked Kamakura’s interests. Kamakura knew he was supposed have a brother, but after being a year old, he never saw him, so he concluded that he didn’t survive. The goddess had kept his brother’s souls for herself, in case of an emergency, and she decided that this was the right time. He accepted the task, and the rest is history. 

———————————————

Okay, that’s it! If you have any questions about the hidden lore or the main lore, feel free to ask them in the comments!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ———————————————
> 
> Komaeda’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura’s Route: complete! 
> 
> Kamakura + Komaeda’s Route: complete! 《
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> All routes: Complete! 
> 
> Secret scenes: Complete!
> 
> ———————————————
> 
> Everything completed! 
> 
> Thanks for playing! Goodbye! ♡


End file.
